


You need me, or you're nothing

by Serpent_SH



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 05:31:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 98,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2012820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpent_SH/pseuds/Serpent_SH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Альтернативное окончание второго сезона и попытка прикинуть, как могло сложиться дальше, если бы эти двое вы_знаете_кто ушли с крыши Бартса живыми. Третий сезон в этон фанфике не учитывается, потому что писать я начал раньше, чем он вышел.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Остаться в живых

_Life goin' nowhere. Somebody help me._  
Somebody help me, yeah.   
Life goin' nowhere. Somebody help me.   
Somebody help me, yeah. Stayin' alive. 

_Bee Gees - Staying Alive_

_Well... here we are at last. You and me, Sherlock._  
And our problem... the final problem.   
Staying alive! 

_Jim Moriarty(Sherlock BBC)_

 

\- Спасибо, Шерлок Холмс… Будь здоров! Пока я жив, ты еще можешь спасти своих друзей… найти выход из моей ловушки… Что ж, удачи тебе в этом…   
Болезненная улыбка, плеснувшее в глазах безумие. Сигнал тревоги!   
Шерлок ощутил, как его инстинкты буквально заорали в голос: Мориарти на пределе! Он собирается…   
Консультирующий детектив действовал инстинктивно, мгновенно выпустив дрожащую ладонь консультирующего злодея, рабочей правой перехватив его левую руку, едва только Мориарти успел извлечь ее из кармана. Вот и пригодилась разница в росте: Шерлок легко вывернул запястье невысокому мужчине, отбирая пистолет и на всякий случай отшвыривая подальше.   
\- Собрался лишить меня выбора, _дорогой Джим_? Не выйдет!   
Улыбка превратилась в оскал, Мориарти зарычал и рванулся из захвата, явно намереваясь закончить начатое, добраться до оружия, опасно поблескивающего почти на краю крыши. Ну, уж нет!   
\- Прекрати! Да послушай же меня!   
Шерлок заломил руку Джима, не давая вырваться, и зашептал ему почти в ухо:   
\- Я не позволю тебе выиграть, слышишь? У этой сказки будет другой конец!   
Слышит, но не понимает. Безумие захватило его целиком, рвется наружу из черных провалов глаз, разливается в пространстве, заполняя все вокруг. Шерлок тряхнул головой, прогоняя наваждение. Надо достучаться до него, заставить выслушать себя – любой ценой! Если жизнь Мориарти – это цена жизни Джона, миссис Хадсон, даже туповатого честного Лестрейда, то Мориарти просто обязан жить. И позволить ему умереть, означает поражение. Во всех смыслах.   
\- Джеймс! Слушай меня!   
Не слышит…   
\- Джеймс?!  
Рвется из захвата, как пойманное животное из капкана, игнорируя боль в вывернутой руке. Наверное, именно в таком состоянии помешательства волки отгрызают себе лапы, зажатые стальными челюстями ловушки. Черт тебя побери, Мориарти, ты будешь жить, или проиграем мы оба!   
Шерлок на мгновение выпустил руку консультирующего злодея, только затем, чтобы рывком развернуть его к себе, ухватить за лацканы пижонского пальто, встряхнуть так, что черноволосая голова мотнулась, как у тряпичной куклы.   
\- Будешь меня слушать?! Будешь?!!   
Сильная оплеуха швырнула Мориарти на влажное покрытие крыши, он инстинктивно прижал ладонь к пострадавшей щеке и глупо захлопал глазами. Безумие из его глаз начало уходить, сменяясь пониманием происходящего. Слава Богу, если он и вправду есть!   
\- Ш-шерлок?..   
Консультирующий детектив едва не рассмеялся. Этот Мориарти, сжавшийся у его ног в жалкий комочек, меньше всего походил на самоуверенного ублюдка в костюме от Вествуд, устроившего представление в бассейне, равно как и на уверенного в своей исключительности безумца, который всего десять минут назад настойчиво подталкивал Шерлока к краю крыши.   
Теперь оставалось не упустить инициативу, дожать, не дать ему прийти в себя окончательно.   
\- Решил закончить игру, _дорогой Джим_? Слабо, очень слабо! Просто недостойно такого гения, как ты. Даже не знаю, польщен я, или разочарован. Подумай сам: с одной стороны, ты решил, что загнал меня в угол, и мне уже не выбраться. Я бы мог обидеться, но своей попыткой самоубийства ты дал мне понять, что не можешь без меня жить. И это правда, Джим: ты без меня не можешь. Как и я без тебя.   
На ошарашенном лице Мориарти расцвела робкая улыбка, жалкая, почти умоляющая – ничего общего с его обычной глумливой ухмылочкой.   
Шерлок заставил себя не выдать вспышки триумфа. _Вот оно, его слабое место, выходит, оно у него все-таки есть! Он все это время пытался привлечь внимание, все больше приходя в отчаяние, ведь его загадки волновали меня куда больше, чем он сам. И наконец убедил себя, что я ординарен, что не стою его внимания, только потому, что не мог добиться от меня ответного интереса. Теперь ты в моих руках, Джим Мориарти, теперь я знаю, в какую точку бить, чтобы добиться нужного мне результата!_   
\- Что ты сказал?   
Холмс сделал глубокий вдох, заставляя себя забыть, что ненавидит этого человека, что в других обстоятельствах был бы рад увидеть его если не мертвым, то хотя бы за решеткой. Сосредоточился на маленьком человечке у своих ног, буквально исходящим отчаянным одиночеством и не менее отчаянной надеждой. _Он ведь совсем один… Любую привязанность считает слабостью, потому у него нет ни одного близкого человека… Конечно, Мориарти сам в этом виноват – если полагаешь себя исключительным, а всех вокруг низшими существами, то… СТОП, Шерлок! Не думай сейчас об этом! Он ведь такой же, как ты, он читает тебя так же легко, как ты его. Сейчас неважно, что ты о нем думаешь, важно удержать его, не дать снова сорваться._  
\- Я сказал, что не могу без тебя. И ты, конечно, это знаешь, потому и решил, что выстрелив себе в голову, подтолкнешь меня к краю крыши куда вернее, чем любыми угрозами.   
\- Я не…   
\- Помолчи и послушай. Ты достаточно наговорил сегодня, теперь моя очередь.   
Как же он жалок – такой вот, раздавленный, цепляющийся за соломинку, готовый поверить в привязанность злейшего врага – все, что угодно, лишь бы не чувствовать себя одиноким. Стоп, Шерлок, об этом тоже не следует думать сейчас.   
\- Ты обещал выжечь мне сердце, помнишь? И решил начать с себя, не спорю, это умно! Ведь если лишить меня единственного достойного соперника, делающего мою жизнь насыщенной и интересной, то я сам рехнусь от скуки и убью себя. Наркотики или суицид, вопрос только во времени.   
\- Пра-авда?   
Оказывается, Мориарти бывает чертовски обаятельным, когда просто улыбается, а не гримасничает. Неудивительно, что его взяли на детский телеканал рассказывать сказки малышам. Он сам становится похож на ребенка, так и хочется потрепать его по голове и угостить конфеткой. Вот только нельзя забывать, что ребенок этот смертельно опасен, и может нанести удар в любой момент.   
\- Правда ли? Подумай сам, ты ведь гений.   
\- Думаю, ты прав… Я нужен тебе.   
Вот теперь он снова похож на себя. Такая знакомая, полная сознания собственного превосходства, улыбка. Безмятежная и снисходительная – так Мориарти улыбался в суде, уверенный, что сюжет будет развиваться точно по написанному им сценарию. С другими это работает, но не с тем, кто равен ему во всем.   
\- А я нужен тебе.   
\- Разве я это отрицал, красавчик?   
Консультирующий злодей медленно поднялся, нарочито проигнорировав протянутую руку, грустно покачал головой, оглядев безнадежно испорченное дорогое пальто.   
\- Тогда зачем ты пытался втянуть в наши – и только наши с тобой – отношения «ординарных людишек»? Это игра, игра между мной и тобой, победитель в ней будет только один, и проигравший тоже. Никому другому в этой игре не место.   
\- Я уже выиграл.   
\- Потому, что разрушил мою репутацию? Да, ты это сделал, но это еще не победа. Я сумею все исправить, как бы ты не пытался очернить меня, потому что я – тот, кто я есть. Я – второй ты. Давай продолжим нашу игру, и ты поймешь, что рановато начал праздновать победу.   
\- А если я откажусь? Я ведь держу в руках жизнь твоих друзей.   
_Спокойно, Шерлок. Теперь главное – не дать ему перехватить инициативу._   
\- А я держал в руках твою. Ты жалок, дорогой Джим, раз не можешь сыграть со мной один на один, не впутывая посторонних пешек.   
\- Я мог бы, и не называй меня жалким. Это ты ординарный, ты слаб, потому что тебя волнуют жизни этих твоих… друзей.   
Мориарти почти выплюнул последнее слово, и Шерлоку понадобилось сделать над собой немалое усилие, чтобы удержать маску спокойствия на лице.   
\- Советую тебе уяснить одну вещь. Меня волнуют их жизни, но это не означает, что я меньше ценю тебя, или меньше в тебе нуждаюсь. Ты занимаешь особое место в моей жизни.   
Кажется, такого Мориарти не ожидал, да здравствует непредсказуемость! Его глаза распахнулись шире, в них на мгновение мелькнула тень все того же одинокого отчаявшегося мальчишки – и снова спряталась в непроницаемой черноте.   
\- Я должен чувствовать себя польщенным?   
\- Как тебе будет угодно.   
Консультирующий злодей надолго задумался, глядя куда-то в пространство за спиной Шерлока. Пауза затянулась, и уже начала вызывать тревогу: кто знает, что снова выкинет этот псих? Наконец Холмс не выдержал, и легонько коснулся плеча Мориарти, тот вздрогнул, как от удара, отшатнулся, но, по крайней мере, снова перевел взгляд на своего визави.   
\- Хорошо. Что ты предлагаешь?   
\- Продолжим нашу игру. Только я и ты, не вмешивая посторонних.   
Он усмехнулся.   
\- Как ты заботишься о них, подумать только… Но мне нравится твое предложение. Только ты и я, это правильно.   
\- Тогда отмени приказ своим снайперам.   
Мориарти нарочито медленно сунул руку в карман, и Шерлок непроизвольно напрягся.   
\- Да не де-е-ергайся, милый, у меня нет второго пистолета, - почти пропел Джим, просияв улыбкой. – Впрочем, не скрою, твое беспокойство за мою жизнь меня так бесконечно радует… Ты так трогательно волнуешься обо мне, что я просто не могу тебя разочаровать…   
С этими словами он извлек из кармана телефон и нажал несколько кнопок.   
\- О-па! Дело сделано. А ведь я мог бы обмануть тебя, и отдать приказ стрелять… Представляешь? БУХ-БУХ-БУХ! И нету троих надоедливых мошек, которыми ты по какому-то недоразумению дорожишь… Нет, не надо бояться, я этого не сделал.   
\- Я знаю, - Шерлок изо всех сил старался скрыть непроизвольную дрожь, равно как и мгновенное облегчение. Он не обманул, приказ стрелять и вправду отменен.   
\- Откуда? – Мориарти капризно надул губы. – Не говори мне, что я предсказуемый, а то я буду очень-очень расстроен. И в ответ сделаю какую-нибудь гадость.   
\- Ты не признаешь правил, но если соглашаешься с какими-то из них, то ни за что их не нарушишь. Ты согласился, что наша игра касается только нас, и с этого мгновения мои друзья были в безопасности. Отмена приказа – всего лишь условность.   
\- О, ты умен, мой дорогой, очень умен. Мне это нравится.   
\- Мне тоже.   
\- А теперь, - консультирующий злодей убрал телефон в карман и предпринял еще одну безнадежную попытку привести испачканную одежду хотя бы в относительный порядок, - я оставлю тебя. Попытайся отмыться от того дерьма, которым я тебя облил, милый. Смотри, не разочаруй меня.   
\- Не разочарую.   
\- Ты ведь не думаешь, что я буду наблюдать за твоими попытками сложа руки, правда-правда?   
Шерлок изобразил кривую усмешку.   
\- Ну что ты. Я был бы огорчен, если бы ты так сделал. Это было бы скучно.   
\- Соскучиться тебе я не дам.   
\- Я рад. Игра, большая игра, с самыми высокими ставками – это главное, что есть в нашей с тобой жизни, Джим.   
Мориарти, который уже направился к выходу с крыши, вдруг замер на полушаге и резко развернулся. Увидев ошарашенное выражение его лица, приоткрытый в изумлении рот и то, как он яростно моргнул, прогоняя навернувшиеся на глаза слезы, Шерлок выругался про себя. Потому что понял: он впервые назвал своего врага по имени. Не издевательское _дорогой Джим_ , а просто, так, словно они… друзья?   
\- Спасибо, Шерлок, - едва слышно выдохнул Мориарти. – И за то, что остановил, тоже.   
\- Увидимся.   
Это слово упало в пустоту. Джим уже сбежал, так стремительно, словно за ним гнались все его внутренние демоны.   
Прежде, чем последовать за Мориарти, консультирующий детектив старательно затолкал носком ботинка пистолет под отслаивающийся край гудрона, и прикрыл его переплетением кабелей, змеящихся по крыше и исчезающих в чердачном помещении больницы. Нельзя оставлять его на виду, но и брать с собой – не лучшее решение, учитывая, что на Бейкер-стрит Шерлока уже наверняка ждет полиция.


	2. В игру!

_Anderson, don't talk out loud.  
You lower the IQ of the whole street. _

_Sherlock Holmes (The Study in pink)_

_it’s nothing without that dynamic between Holmes and Moriarty._

_Benedict Cumberbatch_

_I know,_  
You love the song but not the singer   
I know,   
You've got me wrapped around your finger   
I know,   
You want the sin without the sinner   
I know   
I know,   
You cut me loose in contradiction   
I know,   
I'm all wrapped up in sweet attrition   
I know,   
It's asking for your benediction   
I know 

_Placebo (I know)_

 

\- Шерлок, дорогой, ну как же…   
\- Все в порядке, миссис Хадсон.   
\- Лестрейд, вы же сами понимаете, что это безумие!   
\- Джон… не надо, он просто выполняет свою работу.   
\- Шерлок, если тебя это как-то утешит, мне совсем не нравится то, что приходится… а, черт! Но у меня ордер на твой арест, и я не могу…   
\- Я знаю, Лестрейд.   
_Хорошо, что они, все трое, даже не представляют, как близки были к смерти. Снайперы были настоящими, в этом Мориарти можно доверять, он не блефовал. Потому мне так приятно просто видеть их живыми. Повернись все иначе, все трое уже лежали бы в морге Бартса с пулями в головах. Что в сравнении с этим арест по ложному обвинению? В конце концов, малыш Джимми тоже должен получить свою конфетку. Это игра, наша игра, и сейчас мне объявлен шах. Но это еще не конец, я выпутаюсь, что бы он не предпринял!_   
\- Я готов, Лестрейд. Все по уставу, или обойдемся без наручников? Я не собираюсь убегать.   
\- А, да ну… - инспектор безнадежно махнул рукой, и спрятал стальные браслеты в карман. – Под мою ответственность.   
\- Успокойтесь, миссис Хадсон, - Шерлок нагнулся и легко чмокнул в макушку хлюпающую носом домовладелицу. – Это ненадолго, я вам обещаю.   
Вот и все, осталось только пожать руку хмурому Джону, сцепить ладони в замок за спиной и легко сбежать по лестнице к ожидающей на улице полицейской машине. При этом изо всех сил стараясь не рассмеяться – мрачный, как туча, Лестрейд плелся сзади, и со стороны трудно было понять, кто кого везет в тюрьму.   
Полицейская машина с тонированными стеклами плавно тронулась с места, оставляя за спиной огни Бейкер-стрит, Шерлок откинулся на спинку сиденья и задумался. Мориарти обещал, что не будет сидеть сложа руки, и в этом ему тоже можно верить, но что же он предпримет? Загадка, требующая максимального напряжения ума, как же Шерлок их любил! Загадки консультирующего злодея всегда будоражили кровь, притягивая как наркотик, но никогда еще они не касались так близко самого Холмса. Тем лучше, больше адреналина, интереснее, в конце концов.   
_А ведь я рад, что он жив! – мелькнула неожиданная мысль. – Все, что я говорил ему, правда. Может, общество и выиграло бы, избавь я его от Джима Мориарти, но что мне за дело до абстрактного понятия «общество», когда речь идет о моих собственных интересах? Если бы он умер, я сошел бы с ума от скуки, у меня не осталось бы равных соперников. Это самое «общество» так легко смешало мое имя с грязью, поверив низкопробной статейке не слишком умной журналистки, так пусть получает то, что заслужило: живого и здравствующего злодея-консультанта, готового взрывать и расстреливать «ординарных людишек», лишь бы ему не было скучно. Выходит, и это правда, не так уж сильно я от него отличаюсь. Мне тоже нет до них дела._  
В кармане ожил мобильник, даже не глядя на дисплей, Шерлок знал, кто звонит. Лестрейд тяжело вздохнул и протянул руку.   
\- Шерлок, понимаешь…   
\- Отлично понимаю. Но это мой брат, Грег. И, признаться, я тебе сочувствую… Майкрофт не обладает, если можно так выразиться, должной долей смирения, он весь Ярд на уши поставит.   
Мобильный Шерлока к тому моменту уже замолчал, зато зазвонил телефон в кармане самого инспектора.   
\- Ответь ему, он не отвяжется.   
Трагически вздохнув, инспектор нажал кнопку приема вызова, и Шерлок снова ушел в себя. Слушать, как друг – _вот это ново! Если бы не Мориарти, я так и не понял бы, что этот усталый, седой инспектор стал другом!_ – оправдывается перед всесильным братцем, не было никакого желания.   
Где ты, Джим, что замышляешь, что предпримешь? Сейчас это было самым главным. Увы, Шерлок находился не в том положении, чтобы пытаться что-то предпринять, оставалось только ждать. 

***   
Джим Мориарти, единственный в мире консультирующий преступник, щелкнул мышью, сворачивая окно на экране. Смотреть трансляцию камеры с Бейкер-стрит больше не имело смысла. Шерлока увели, а рыдания старухи Хадсон и метания из угла в угол холмсовской домашней зверушки было откровенно скучно.   
\- А ты неплохо держался, мой милый, хвалю... - пробормотал Джим себе под нос. - С тобой интересно, очень интересно... Надо бы за это тебе помочь... правда, вряд ли ты сам заподозришь, что это была помощь.   
Отвернувшись от экрана, Мориарти помассировал виски кончиками пальцев, и устало прикрыл глаза. Лихорадочное возбуждение, поддерживавшее его на крыше Бартса, сменилось полным упадком сил. Лучшим решением в такой ситуации было бы лечь и выспаться, но Джим по прошлому опыту знал, что заснуть не удастся. Физическое изнеможение не мешало гениальному мозгу работать в обычном бешеном режиме, один за другим выстраивая и отвергая планы действий. Мысли возникали и складывались в стройные логические цепи быстрее, чем обычные люди успевают моргнуть, любой другой мозг от такой напряженной работы вскипел и взорвался бы... Хотя нет, не любой. Есть еще один человек, который знает толк в настоящей работе мысли, который не уступает в этом самому Джиму. _"Я - это ты!"_ Не открывая глаз, Мориарти устало улыбнулся этому воспоминанию.   
Шерлок, Шерлок... Гениальный, и такой наивный. Ты думаешь, что обвел меня вокруг пальца, сумел внушить, что считаешь меня равным, что нуждаешься во мне. Я видел, как темнели твои глаза, когда ты это говорил. Не любишь врать, хотя и умеешь. Понимаешь необходимость лжи, но эта необходимость тебя глубоко ранит. А все потому, что ты - на стороне ангелов.   
И все же, на крыше ты сказал мне больше, чем сам думаешь. В глубине души ты знаешь, что я к тебе ближе, чем правильный, но недалекий Джон Ватсон, хоть и не смеешь себе в этом признаться. Я - твоя темная сторона, Шерлок Холмс. Именно я оттеняю тебя, позволяю гореть ярче. Без тьмы не бывает света, ты знаешь это, Шерлок. Без меня не будет тебя. Я заставлю тебя понять, что ты нуждаешься во мне, даже если это причинит тебе страдания. Особенно если причинит. Мне никогда не нравились ангелы. 

***   
Тем временем предмет размышлений самого гениального преступника современности невидящим взглядом смотрел в потолок, прижав к лицу сложенные в молитвенном жесте ладони. События развивались именно так, как Шерлок предполагал, и это было невыносимо СКУЧНО. С самого начала было понятно, что полиции нечего предъявить арестованному, кроме крика спасенной девочки и побега вместе с Джоном из-под ареста. Правда, можно еще принять в расчет, что способ спасения детей остался недоступен пониманию тупиц из Ярда, потому вызывал большие подозрения. Но только на основании подозрений в суд не тащат, это смешно. А доказательств им не найти. Хотя...   
_Ты все-таки умница, Джим. Как ты заставил Клодетт Брул настолько бояться меня, что она заорала, едва я вошел? Показывал ей мое фото? Нет, не то. Ах, ну конечно... "Вы мне омерзительны!" - фраза, которую я легкомысленно наговорил на диктофон Китти Райли. Тебе удалось добыть эту запись, верно? Девочка испугалась не меня самого, а моего голоса._   
Но что же дальше? Оба ребенка пока молчат, но даже если и заговорят, то не скажут ничего, что утопило бы меня, и Мориарти это прекрасно понимает. Значит, не будет на это рассчитывать, разумеется. К тому же, Руфус Брул достаточно влиятелен, чтобы не допускать к ним полицейских, прикрываясь предписаниями врача. Его позиция вполне естественна для такого сорта людей: дети нашлись, так не все ли равно, кто сядет за их похищение?   
От мыслей, что он, в общем-то, согласен с консультирующим злодеем - люди не особенно симпатичные существа, едва ли стоящие того, чтобы тратить на них силы и время, Шерлока отвлек шум за дверью камеры. Поспешные шаги, почти бег – кто-то очень спешит, ключ пару раз еле слышно скребет по замочной скважине – у человека за дверью дрожат руки, нервничает. Спешка плюс волнение могут означать только одно - случилось что-то серьезное. И с детьми посла это не связано: даже при появлении новых доказательств за или против, освободить или окончательно обвинить того, кто уже арестован, можно и без особой суеты. Значит, что-то еще, что-то серьезное, значит... Джим начал исполнять свое обещание и сделал новый шаг. Наконец-то!   
Все эти мысли пронеслись в голове Шерлока и оформились в выводы быстрее, чем в замке успел повернуться ключ, консультирующий детектив одним стремительным движением сел на койке и перевел взгляд на дверь как раз в тот момент, когда она распахнулась от сильного толчка.   
\- Ты!.. - такого выражения на лице своего самого нелюбимого полицейского эксперта Холмс не видел еще ни разу. Бледные до синевы, губы судорожно кривятся, руки сжались в кулаки так сильно, что побелели костяшки пальцев. - К инспектору! Бегом, или я погоню тебя пинками.   
\- Что такое, Андерсон? - Шерлок нарочито лениво потянулся и преувеличенно медленно поднялся с койки. По лицу эксперта прошла судорога, он с трудом сдерживал ярость... и что-то еще? Страх, конечно! Случилось что-то необычное, он в ужасе!   
\- Давай, психопат, - прошипел Андерсон, сверля детектива ненавидящим взглядом. - Дай мне повод, и я тебе все зубы пересчитаю.   
\- Может, лучше скажешь, что за спешка?   
\- А то ты сам не знаешь! - голос сорвался почти на крик. - К инспектору! Быстро, а то я за себя не отвечаю!   
Одновременно с этими словами на запястьях Шерлока защелкнулись наручники, и Андерсон, не говоря больше ни слова, ухватил детектива за соединяющую браслеты цепочку и почти бегом поволок из камеры. 

***   
Лестрейд был смертельно бледен и выглядел постаревшим на десяток лет. Кроме него в комнате для допросов находился только... доктор Ватсон. Холмс вздрогнул, увидев блеск стали на его запястьях.   
\- Что за... Джон?!   
\- Шерлок, - сосед по квартире попытался подняться навстречу, и тут же снова сел, перехватив недобрый взгляд Андерсона. - Они тут все с ума посходили. Донован...   
\- Что она еще придумала? Кроме того, что я фрик, психопат и похититель детей?   
\- Заткнитесь оба! - рявкнул эксперт, и с такой силой толкнул Холмса в спину, что тот с трудом удержался на ногах.   
\- Андерсон, перестань, - голос Лестрейда звучал глухо. - Шерлок... Салли похищена. В ее квартире все вверх дном, а на столе мы нашли...   
Инспектор судорожно выдохнул и протянул листок бумаги. Коротенькая записка, написанная печатными буквами, гласила: «Освободите Шерлока, или она умрет».   
_Ай, да Джим! Он неподражаем и великолепен! Надо же так ловко кинуть спасательный круг, и одновременно привязать камень к шее, мол, выплывай, дружок, если сможешь._   
Шерлок невольно расхохотался, и тут же получил такой сильный удар, что едва не впечатался носом в стол инспектора. Откатился в сторону, уворачиваясь от удара ногой. А Андерсон, казалось, вовсе потерял человеческий облик, он рычал от ярости, стараясь достать детектива.   
\- Не надо... - Лестрейд побледнел еще больше, а Джон грустно покачал головой.   
\- Шерлок, я не думаю, что это повод для смеха.   
\- Прости, Грег, - Холмс посмотрел в глаза инспектору. - Я смеялся вовсе не над ситуацией, а просто отдавал дань режиссеру этого фарса.   
\- Да прекрати уже! - прошипел внезапно взявший себя в руки Андерсон, - мы все давно сыты по горло твоими сказками про совершенного криминального гения. Ты просто отомстил Салли, это ведь она первая выдвинула обвинение против тебя.   
_И Джим, несомненно, это тоже знал._   
\- Позволь догадаюсь, - детективу удалось удержаться от своего обычного снисходительного тона, за что он был награжден благодарным взглядом Лестрейда и одобрительным — Ватсона. - Ты считаешь, что я, не покидая камеры, умудрился похитить твою... коллегу? Ну конечно, ты так не считаешь... Я же не умею ходить сквозь стены. Значит, у меня был сообщник. И кто же? Джон, они уже спрашивали тебя, где ты был в момент похищения? Вероятно да, не зря же украсили твои руки этими замечательными браслетами.   
\- У него нет алиби, - процедил Андерсон сквозь зубы. - Дураку понятно, что твой доктор хотел освободить тебя, и...   
\- Дураку, несомненно, только это и понятно, - Шерлок, игнорируя взбешенного эксперта, в упор смотрел на Лестрейда. - Но ты-то не дурак, Грег. Ты хоть понимаешь, как глупо это звучит? Смотри, Джон в той же одежде, в которой был вчера днем, когда вы приезжали меня арестовывать. И, судя по ее состоянию, он не ложился и никуда не выходил.   
\- Одежда в самом деле та же, - Лестрейд почесал переносицу. - Но насчет остального...   
_Боже, до чего же они все слепы! Ведь видят то же, что и я, но даже Джон глупо захлопал глазами и воззрился на меня как на фокусника. А уж ему-то пора бы привыкнуть, а то и научиться чему-нибудь. Вот Мориарти не пришлось бы ничего объяснять, он использует свои мозги по назначению._   
\- Его одежда лишь слегка измята, - скучным голосом пояснил консультирующий детектив, изо всех сил стараясь не высказать, что он думает об умственных способностях окружающих, - не настолько, как если бы он в ней спал. А если бы он раздевался на ночь, то сменил бы, по крайней мере, рубашку. Значит, он вообще не ложился. Ночью шел дождь, фактически, он начался еще днем, и закончился только к утру. Если бы доктор Ватсон вышел из дома — хоть бы и до соседней булочной — на его брюках остались бы следы грязи, а куртка не просохла бы до утра. У Джона нет второй куртки — это может подтвердить миссис Хадсон, а брюки он не переодевал. Таким образом, я делаю вывод, что вечер и ночь он провел дома, но не ложился. Вероятнее всего, приглядывал за нашей квартирной хозяйкой, которую так расстроил мой арест, что пришлось дать ей успокоительное.   
\- Он так и объяснил, - Лестрейд вздохнул. - Почти слово в слово. А миссис Хадсон после приема лекарства спала так крепко, что не может с уверенностью сказать, выходил доктор Ватсон из дома ночью, или нет.   
\- Да они договорились! - Андерсон снова начал закипать. - Небось, этот недомерок спрятал грязную одежду, и снова напялил тот костюм, в котором был вчера.   
\- Такой вероятности нельзя исключать, Шерлок, - Лестрейд отвел глаза, ему явно было неловко из-за собственных подозрений.   
\- И где эта грязная одежда? Вы ее нашли? - Шерлок едва сдержал усмешку. - Разумеется нет, иначе говорили бы с нами иначе... Итак, где?   
\- В квартире мы искали, - инспектор по-прежнему прятал глаза.   
\- Конечно, Джон ведь настолько наивен, что спрятал бы улику именно в квартире! - детективу все-таки не удалось удержаться от сарказма. - Не нашли, значит. И куда же он ее дел? Сжег в камине? Имейте ввиду, он у нас заложен, чистая бутафория.   
\- Мог и на помойку вынести, - вставил Андерсон. - Мы проверяли, но...   
\- Но мусор вывозят рано утром, так что проверка баков ничего не дала, - Шерлок снова усмехнулся. - Однако не трудитесь проверять все свалки. Не то, чтобы меня волновало, что Скотланд-Ярд будет копаться в мусоре. Но, напоминаю: ночью шел сильный дождь. От нашей входной двери до помойки не менее тридцати шагов по грунтовой дорожке. После такой прогулки можно было бы выбрасывать и второй костюм. Не говоря уже о том, что на дорожке остались бы прекрасные следы. Вы их видели?   
\- Не было там никаких следов, - сквозь зубы признал Андерсон, - но это не значит, что...   
\- Это значит, как минимум, что оснований для ареста доктора Ватсона у вас нет.   
\- Есть! - эксперт упрямо поджал губы. - Мотив! Только у вас он был, это не мог быть никто другой!   
\- Или кто-то пытался создать видимость, что это — моих рук дело, - Шерлок безразлично пожал плечами.   
\- Снова валишь все на несуществующего Мориарти! - Андерсон попытался изобразить глумливую ухмылку, получилось слабовато. - На сей раз не выйдет, ты нас больше не одурачишь, чертов псих!   
\- Мориарти существует! - не выдержал Джон. - Вот он действительно опасный псих, ему убить человека так же легко, как...   
\- Как твоему дружку. Потому что он и есть Мориарти!   
_Я — это ты!_   
Шерлок ощутил непроизвольную дрожь, и невольно посмотрел на клочок бумаги, который все еще сжимал в кулаке.   
\- Написано левой рукой, - спокойно резюмировал он, глядя на инспектора, - это совершенно очевидно по тому, как выведены буквы. Рука писавшего не дрожала, минимальное количество отрывов — так мог писать левша, а не тот, кто переложил ручку в левую руку, чтобы изменить почерк.   
\- Графолог сказал то же самое, - Лестрейд кивнул и наконец посмотрел Шерлоку в глаза.   
\- Джон Ватсон — правша. Я тоже.   
\- Это ничего не доказывает! - Андерсон упрямо не желал признавать очевидного. - Вы могли кого-то нанять. Потому ты и знаешь, что писал левша, а теперь делаешь вид, что догадался, как всегда строишь из себя самого умного!   
\- Так найди этого левшу, которого я, якобы, нанял. Или прекрати нести чушь!   
Нет, не найдет, где ему... Не с его слабыми мозгами тягаться с самым опасным криминальным разумом в мире... Хотя, казалось бы, чего уж очевиднее. Конечно, он не видел фруктового ножика в левой руке, вырезающего на яблоке IOU, но ведь видеозапись с камер наблюдения в Тауэр Хилл смотрели все. Отзеркаленная надпись «Get Sherlock» была написана левой. Да и не будь этого видео... Догадаться, в принципе, не сложно. Мама Шерлока — левша — в детстве частенько оставляла младшему сыну записки, которые можно было прочитать, только поднеся к зеркалу. Это была своего рода игра, маленький секрет для двоих. Шерлок потратил много часов, чтобы научиться более или менее разборчиво писать ответы тем же способом — это оказалось совсем не просто. Именно тогда мама и объяснила, что левше писать зеркальные письма куда легче, ведь леворукие видят мир иначе. То, что она рассказывала про доминирование разных полушарий мозга, маленький Шерлок не особенно понял, но запомнил, с тем, чтобы разобраться впоследствии. Зеркальная надпись, выведенная уверенным, размашистым почерком, навела бы его на мысль о леворукости писавшего даже без видеозаписи.   
Нет, Андерсону никогда не найти левшу, оставившего записку на столе его любовницы.   
\- Если ты его найдешь, и если он под присягой подтвердит, что его наняли я, или доктор Ватсон, тогда — и только тогда — у вас будут основания арестовать Джона.   
\- Он прав, - Лестрейд снова смущенно отвел глаза. - Сними с доктора наручники, на данный момент мы не можем предъявить ему никакого обвинения.   
\- Ладно, - Андерсон нехотя отцепил от пояса маленький ключик и шагнул к Джону. - Но если с головы Салли упадет хоть один волос...   
Закончить угрозу эксперт не успел. Скрипнула, открываясь, дверь, в нее просунулась голова молодого полицейского.   
\- Инспектор, извините... Это оставили охраннику внизу, на ваше имя... Сказали: срочно.   
Шерлок мгновенно подобрался, увидев конверт. Такой знакомый, из желтоватой бумаги, запечатанный красной сургучной печатью. Большой, но явно не тяжелый, автоматически отметил детектив.   
Джон издал неопределенный возглас — тоже узнал.   
\- Такой же конверт был найден в комнате похищенной девочки! - неизвестно чему обрадовался Андерсон.   
\- Гениально, - фыркнул Шерлок. - На нем нет почтового штемпеля... Кто его принес?   
Юноша, по виду вчерашний выпускник полицейского колледжа, замялся и жалобно посмотрел на Лестрейда. С одной стороны, проигнорировать вопрос, заданный настолько уверенным, даже властным тоном, было почти невозможно, с другой... нельзя же откровенничать с закованным в наручники преступником.   
\- Отвечай, - инспектор безнадежно махнул рукой.   
\- Курьер из службы доставки. Расписался в книге, уже ушел. Попытаться догнать?   
\- Идиотская мысль, - детектив поморщился. - Не думаю, что он что-то знает. Тот, кто отправил это письмо, не оставляет ни одной зацепки, он вообще не имеет привычки совершать глупые ошибки.   
\- Только не говори, что это опять...   
\- Именно Мориарти, но речь сейчас не о нем. - Шерлок в упор посмотрел на Лестрейда. - Между прочим, Грег, кроме того конверта, про который вспомнил Андерсон, было еще два идентичных. Оба доставили нам на Бейкер-стрит, и тоже без участия почты, чтобы невозможно было вычислить отправителя.   
\- И это значит...   
\- А значит это только одно: кто бы ни прислал это письмо, он же отправил и все предыдущие. В том числе и найденное в комнате Клодетт Брул. Это — похититель.   
\- То есть — ты, - хмуро резюмировал Андерсон.   
\- Включи уже мозги, есть же у тебя в голове хоть что-то, я полагаю, - раздраженно отмахнулся Шерлок. - Я не мог отнести письмо в курьерскую службу сегодня перед обедом, равно как и Джон, которого вы арестовали рано утром. Сколько же, по-твоему, у меня сообщников? Сам ведь говорил, что я псих, потому у меня нет друзей. Кого кроме Джона мне было просить? Может, еще и миссис Хадсон в чем-нибудь заподозрите?   
\- Она не выходила из дома, - буркнул Андерсон, явно недовольный таким поворотом событий. - Я на всякий случай оставил наблюдение, вдруг к вам пришел бы кто-то подозрительный... Так что старуха ни при чем. А вот твой брат...   
\- Уймись, Андерсон, - детектив едва не рассмеялся, представив реакцию старшего Холмса на попытку его арестовать. А заодно и последствия, к которым могла привести такая попытка. Пока Майкрофт ограничился тем, что наводнил Скотланд-Ярд целой армией адвокатов, нанятых защищать непутевого младшего братца, и был просто в ярости, когда тот оптом отказался от их услуг. Но если Шерлок не выпутается достаточно быстро, или если полиция по глупости посягнет на священную особу «скромного сотрудника британского правительства»... Последствия предсказать совершенно невозможно!   
\- Ты бы лучше письмо вскрыл. Я полагаю, это можно делать без опасений. Сотрудники Ярда все-таки умеют выполнять свою работу, его наверняка проверили, прежде чем переправлять сюда.   
\- Разумеется, - замерший в дверях мальчишка-полицейский, про которого все забыли, гордо подбоченился. - Его просветили, идентифицировать содержимое с помощью наших сканеров не удалось, но что бы это ни было, оно не содержит ни взрывчатки, ни кислоты, или...   
\- Еще могут быть биологически активные компоненты, споры сибирской язвы, например, - Шерлок не смог удержаться от ехидства, просто из удовольствия понаблюдать, как вытянется лицо юноши. Однако тот остался стоять с непроницаемым выражением — _умница, из него со временем может получиться дельный полицейский!_ \- зато Андерсон поспешно положил письмо на стол, извлек из кармана перчатки и респиратор. Шерлок приподнял брови — неужели он это всерьез?   
\- Хочу напомнить, что в трех предыдущих аналогичных конвертах была книга сказок, хлебные крошки и пряничный человечек. Так что открывай смело, героический полицейский, ты останешься жив. Скорее всего.   
Углы губ мальчишки предательски дрогнули, но он быстро взял себя в руки, и никто кроме детектива этого не заметил. _И правда молодец, надо посоветовать Лестрейду к нему присмотреться._   
Андерсон тем временем осторожно надрезал край письма, заглянул внутрь — и неожиданно закричал. Надрывно, отчаянно... А после покачнулся и рухнул на пол в глубоком обмороке. Желтый конверт спланировал из разжавшихся пальцев, осыпав пол и лежащего без сознания эксперта прядями темно-каштановых кудрявых волос. 

***   
Врачебная этика как всегда победила — первым к упавшему Андерсону кинулся Джон. Опустившись на колени, он проверил пульс все еще скованными руками - с него так и не успели снять наручники, а потом неловко стянул с лежащего мужчины пиджак, свернул и подсунул под голову.   
\- Это просто шок, Грег. Он скоро придет в себя.   
Лестрейд не ответил, он смотрел на волосы Донован так, как смотрят на могилу лучшего друга, и, кажется, тоже был близок к обмороку. Чувства Джона были написаны на лице крупными буквами: отчаянное сочувствие. Оба полицейских не раз бестрепетно взиравших на трупы, так расклеились от зрелища, которое не испугает даже ребенка, впервые пришедшего в парикмахерскую. А все потому, что Салли для них не просто женщина, она — друг, член команды...   
\- Ты позволишь? - Холмс нагнулся за конвертом, даже не оглянувшись на инспектора. Конечно позволит, куда он денется.   
Джим превзошел сам себя. Конверт был битком набит волосами, похоже, череп Донован сейчас напоминает коленку. При всей своей нелюбви к женщине-полицейскому, Шерлок поморщился. Не убить, но унизить — в этом весь Мориарти. Под густыми кудрями, когда-то бывшими законной гордостью своей обладательницы, обнаружилась записка, написанная тем же четким почерком, и снова левой рукой. «У вас сутки. Найдите ее, или завтра в это же время я пришлю ее пальцы».   
Шерлок молча отдал послание Джима Лестрейду.   
\- Тебе придется сделать выбор, Грег, решить прямо сейчас, веришь ты мне, или нет. За сутки найти ее могу только я.   
\- Но, Шерлок...   
\- Да прекрати же мямлить! Ты знаешь, что я не слишком люблю Донован, но желания видеть ее искалеченной совершенно не испытываю.   
\- Ты думаешь, что он...   
Отлично, уже «он», в глубине души Лестрейд все же не думает, что похититель — я.   
\- Насколько я успел его узнать, свои обещания он всегда выполняет.   
Лестрейд скривился, как от зубной боли. Шерлок молча ждал, с интересом исследователя наблюдая, как в душе инспектора отчаянно сражаются честный полицейский, чтущий инструкции, начальник отдела, переживающий за подчиненную, и друг, привыкший считать каждое слово консультирующего детектива едва ли не истиной в последней инстанции.   
\- Ладно, - на него и вправду было больно смотреть. – Думаю, ты прав, нам нужна твоя помощь.   
\- Я должен побывать на месте похищения, - Холмс сумел остаться совершенно бесстрастным. - Пока мы будем ехать туда, ты расскажешь мне все детали дела, не упуская ни единой подробности. И, кстати, кто-нибудь, избавьте уже меня и Джона от этих браслетов! 

***   
Осмотр квартиры Донован, как и ожидалось, мало что дал. То есть, следов осталось предостаточно, так много, что возникало подозрение – их оставили нарочно. Или похитители были полными дилетантами, что в данном случае совершенно исключалось.   
Тот же ливень, что снял подозрения с Джона, одновременно изрядно навредил настоящим преступникам – если, конечно, все это не было частью плана.   
Какова была твоя цель, Джим?   
\- Их было двое, - резюмировал Шерлок, убирая в карман лупу. – Андерсон, иди сюда, и сфотографируй эти следы.   
Хмурый эксперт, все еще отчаянно недовольный тем, что Холмса выпустили из камеры, да еще и привлекли к делу, медленно приблизился.   
\- Здесь давно все сфотографировано, - буркнул он. – И вообще, эти следы могут и не принадлежать похитителям. Я сам приезжал сюда утром, когда Салли не появилась на работе и не отвечала на звонки.   
Шерлок едва слышно хмыкнул, и Андерсон немедленно окрысился.   
\- Я не потерплю твоих насмешек, фрик поганый! Что бы ты там себе не навоображал, держи это при себе!   
\- Что ты, я даже и не подумал о вашей… крепкой внутрикомандной дружбе. Я смеялся над твоей слепотой.   
\- То есть?   
\- Здесь был ты, потом Лестрейд и еще двое полицейских. Все, кроме тебя, были в бахилах, а значит, следов оставить не могли. На тебе были те же ботинки, что и сейчас. Очевидно, ты еще за дверью сообразил, что дело дрянь. Следы взлома увидел?   
\- Точно.   
\- Немудрено, они довольно грубые. Итак, ты вошел, замер на пороге, постоял с минуту, а потом медленно пошел в обход комнаты вдоль стены, заглянул на кухню…   
\- Откуда, черт возьми, ты все это знаешь?! – Андерсон развернулся, и попытался схватить Шерлока за грудки, тот резко отступил назад. – Можно подумать, что…   
\- Что я за тобой следил? Версия, достойная гения, учитывая, что я в это время в камере сидел.   
\- Тогда как?..   
\- Андерсон, включи мозги. Ты, очевидно, в машине приехал, да и дождь уже кончился, но на светлом паркете твои следы все равно остались, хоть и не очень отчетливые. Хочешь взять лупу и посмотреть сам?   
\- Поверю на слово, - буркнул сквозь зубы эксперт.   
\- А вот здесь, - Шерлок отвернулся от Андерсона, и посмотрел на замершего у стены Лестрейда, - следы людей, которые побывали в квартире во время дождя. Они вообще тут довольно много наследили, я мог бы детально описать их действия, если бы для поисков Донован это что-то дало. Но кое что у нас все же есть: один из похитителей оставил прекрасный отпечаток левой подошвы на покрывале, которое упало с кровати, очевидно, во время борьбы. Или же, когда с кровати срывали простынь.   
\- Почему ты решил?..   
\- Вряд ли милейшая Салли имеет привычку спать на голом матраце. Но вернемся к следу. Один из двух похитителей носит армейские ботинки с рифленой подошвой. Размер – 13-й.   
Шерлок задумчиво поставил рядом с отпечатком собственную ногу.   
\- Видите?   
\- Да уж, ноги у него просто огромные, - изумленно выдохнул Джон.   
\- Как и рост, - добавил Холмс.   
\- А это-то с чего? – огрызнулся Андерсон. – Может, это вообще твой доктор был, специально нацепивший ботинки на несколько размеров больше, чтобы отвести подозрения?   
\- И с той же целью передвигавшийся по комнате огромными прыжками? Смотри: здесь след левой ноги, а правой – вон на той половице. Ты сможешь так шагнуть?   
С этими словами Шерлок сделал очень длинный шаг, и все равно немного не дотянул до следа похитителя.   
\- Он прилично выше меня, и уж тем более, выше Джона. Если ты пройдешь дальше по этой цепочке следов, то убедишься, что ширина шага везде одинакова. К тому же, он настолько силен, что просто взял Донован в охапку и вынес из квартиры. Вероятно, обмотав в простынь, как в смирительную рубашку.   
\- С чего ты взял? – не отрываясь смотрел на голый матрац, словно пытаясь представить, что здесь происходило.   
\- Не тупи, зачем бы еще они ее забрали, не на память же! Похититель-фетишист, ворующий девушек вместе с их постельным бельем. Ты сам в такое веришь?   
Джон одобрительно хмыкнул, но эксперт на сей раз, ни на подначку, ни на смешок никак не отреагировал.   
\- А теперь представь себе, каким ростом и силой надо обладать, чтобы, не напрягаясь, скрутить опытного, подготовленного полицейского сержанта, хоть и женщину?   
\- Вообще-то да, Салли борьбой занимается, - Лестрейд грустно кивнул. – На тренировках никому из мужчин отдела не уступает.   
\- Может, она спала, и ее застали врасплох, - кажется, Андерсон спорил исключительно ради того, чтобы спорить.   
\- И это говорит эксперт, - Шерлок скривился. – Как всегда феерическую чушь спорол. Донован не просто успела проснуться, но и отбежала вон в тот угол.   
\- Это ты тоже по следам узнал? – ухмылка полицейского напоминала оскал.   
\- Она была босиком, - спокойно заметил консультирующий детектив. – Но следы похитителя ведут прямо туда. К тому же, видишь обломки журнального столика? Надеюсь, вы их осмотрели?   
\- Какой смысл, если…   
\- Идиот, твоя подружка кинула в него этим столиком – видишь, стеклянная крышка разбилась. Если вам повезло, он мог порезаться об осколки, или оставить там отпечатки пальцев… Хотя, едва ли, скорее всего он был в перчатках…   
\- Мы все равно проверим, - инспектор серьезно посмотрел на помрачневшего эксперта.   
\- Потом похититель просто схватил ее, - Холмс продолжал говорить, словно его и не прерывали. – На мягкой коже подлокотника кресла остались прекрасные следы ногтей. Явно совсем свежие… Она отбивалась, потом пыталась уцепиться за кресло. Похититель взял ее в охапку, дотащил до кровати, и уже там сорвал простынь… Именно тогда покрывало упало на пол и он наступил на него.   
\- А второй? – тихо спросил Джон из своего угла. – Ты говорил, их было двое.   
\- Второй все это время стоял за дверью. Уже когда его напарник вынес Донован из квартиры, он прошел в кухню и оставил на столе записку, которая скорее всего была приготовлена заранее.   
\- Можешь о нем что-нибудь сказать?   
\- Очень мало. Ростом немного повыше Джона, судя по ширине шага. Носит модельные туфли. Вероятно, главный из двух.   
_А еще, поклясться готов, у него темные волосы, карие глаза, ехидная ухмылка, костюм от Вивьен Вествуд, и зовут его Джим Мориарти. Но до этого попытайтесь додуматься сами._   
\- Почему ты так решил?   
\- Подумай сам, Грег, - Шерлок равнодушно пожал плечами. – Всю работу выполнял его напарник. Он остался в прихожей, в комнату не проходил, очевидно, не желая, чтобы Донован впоследствии узнала его. Возможно, досье на него есть в полицейской картотеке, или она видела его раньше.   
\- Невысокий, и Салли знает его в лицо, - Андерсон ухмыльнулся. – По-прежнему будешь утверждать, что у нас нет оснований для ареста твоего доктора?   
\- Найдите у Джона такие туфли, иначе говорить не о чем. К тому же, размер не совпадает, - Шерлок резко развернулся и направился к выходу. – Тут мы увидели все, что возможно. Не могу сказать, правда, что это сильно помогло в поисках.   
\- И что ты думаешь делать дальше? – Лестрейд снова помрачнел.   
\- Изучать дорожки вокруг дома, совать нос во все щели, опрашивать соседей.   
Андерсон открыл было рот, но Шерлок остановил его жестом.   
\- Знаю, вы с ними уже говорили. Но, как ни печально это признавать, люди не всегда готовы сотрудничать с полицией. Я же лицо неофициальное. Вдруг мне больше повезет?


	3. Тайна Брука

_If you want me_  
You're gonna have to catch me  
If you wanna touch my whoa-oa-oa  
And if you catch me  
You're gonna have to show me  
How bad you really want my whoa-oa-oa 

_Fast car - Boring_  
Girlfriend - Boring  
Got money - Boring  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh  
Hot friends - Boring  
Rock band - Boring  
Not interested  
Whoa-oa-oa-oa 

_(с) Pink «Boring»_

 

Шерлок ворвался в квартиру на Бейкер стрит со скоростью выпущенной из браунинга пули. Джон достаточно изучил соседа, чтобы по выражению его лица сразу догадаться – детектив недоволен. Собой, в первую очередь, потому что Холмс-младший именно так и выглядит, когда нечто не желает укладываться в стройную схему его рассуждений – взъерошенным и оскорбленным в лучших чувствах.  
\- Никто ничего не видел, - буркнул Шерлок в пространство, даже не взглянув на Джона. – Я ожидал чего-то подобного, ведь он не допускает ошибок, если только сам не того не желает.  
Ватсону очень не понравилось, каким тоном его друг произнес это «он».  
\- Ты думаешь, что… - доктор осекся, поняв, что Шерлок его не слушает. Скинув пальто, это невыносимое длинноногое недоразумение плюхнулось в любимое кресло у камина, знакомым жестом сложило руки у лица и уставилось в пространство, игнорируя все и всех вокруг. По прошлому опыту, Джон прекрасно понимал, что пытаться привлечь внимание гения дедукции в такие минуты – совершенно бесполезное занятие. Скорее всего, реакции вовсе не дождешься, в лучшем случае он рявкнет, требуя заткнуться, и снова удалится в свои долбанные чертоги разума.  
Но в этот раз Ватсона словно сам черт толкал в спину, требуя достучаться.  
\- Шерлок? Шерлок! Ты меня слушаешь? Я вообще-то с тобой разговариваю!  
\- А?.. – детектив на секунду поднял глаза на нависшего над ним друга, потом перевел недоуменный взгляд на руку, сжимающую его собственное плечо. – Джон, не сейчас. Я думаю.  
\- Думай вслух. Меня, черт возьми, это тоже касается! Или ты забыл, что мы оба на подозрении?  
\- Я же сказал: не сейчас! - Холмс попытался вырваться из хватки бывшего военного, но тот только сильнее сжал его плечо.  
\- Считаешь, что мои маленькие смешные мозги не способны постичь вашу гениальность? О, да! Я сказал «вашу», потому что вы оба считаете себя выше других, играете в какие-то собственные игры, вам весело и интересно, а страдают от этого все вокруг.  
\- Джон, ты все не так понимаешь.  
\- Не так? А как я должен это понимать? Салли похищена, потому что вам обоим было скучно. Меня выволокли из дома рано утром, швырнули в камеру, ничего не объясняя – это почему? Вероятно, по той же причине. Вам СКУЧНО, а мы все – пешки на шахматной доске, которые вы двое переставляете, чтобы немного развлечься. Если этот псих и вправду отрежет ей пальцы, кто будет виноват?  
\- Если ты будешь отвлекать меня своим праведным гневом, и не дашь возможности просто подумать, то она точно останется без пальцев, - Шерлок поджал губы.  
 _Подумать только, я готов был прыгнуть с крыши ради… ради человека, который первый же кинулся обвинять меня во всех смертных грехах!_  
\- Значит, ты считаешь, что это Мориарти?  
\- А кто же еще.  
\- И у тебя есть основания так считать? Помимо того, что кто-то явно пытался подставить тебя, и что описание второго похитителя подозрительно напоминает именно этого маньяка?  
\- Самое странное, Джон, - Шерлок потер переносицу и уставился в стену поверх головы соседа, - что подставить меня он как раз пытался в последнюю очередь.  
\- В смысле? А зачем тогда…  
\- Зачем похитил Салли? – детектив усмехнулся. – А ты вспомни его записку.  
\- «Отпустите Шерлока, или она умрет». Но это как раз явная попытка подставить.  
\- Он знает, что я легко докажу свою и твою непричастность. Он нарочно послал волосы в конверте, который мы все сразу узнаем и свяжем с тремя предыдущими. Мориарти умен, Джон, очень умен. – Шерлок вздохнул и тихо добавил.  
\- Я думаю, что он пытался мне помочь.  
\- Но зачем ему?..  
Лицо детектива осветила легкая улыбка.  
\- Потому что ему без меня _тоже_ скучно.  
Произнеся это, Шерлок снова помрачнел, и ушел в себя. 

*** 

Доктор Ватсон заварил чай на двоих, выпил свою порцию, и с тоской наблюдал, как содержимое второй кружки, остывая, покрывается пленкой. Его невыносимый и непредсказуемый сосед не двигался и не реагировал ни на что уже почти час. И с каждой минутой все больше мрачнел.  
Способностей к дедукции у Джона не было, но от скуки он все же попытался применить на практике метод Шерлока – к самому Шерлоку. Получилось слабо.  
Может быть, он недоволен тем, что Мориарти взялся ему помогать? Нет, не то. Сам Джон точно был бы недоволен, хотя бы потому, что речь идет о преступнике с поехавшей крышей. Но детектива явно беспокоит не этический момент – что недопустимо принимать помощь от консультирующего злодея. Что же тогда?  
И вдруг Шерлок заговорил.  
\- Тут что-то явно не так! Он специально наследил в квартире Донован везде, где только возможно, явно в надежде, что даже Андерсон, и тот не ошибется в выводах. И что мы видим дальше?  
Ватсон промолчал, понимая, что ответа от него не ждут.  
\- А видим мы, что за пределами дома следов нет вовсе, - Холмс поднял голову, задумчиво глядя сквозь собеседника. – Мог ли он похитить Салли, и вовсе не оставить следов? Не сомневаюсь – мог.  
\- Почему? – Джон спросил, лишь бы спросить хоть что-то.  
\- Потому, что я бы смог.  
Только этого не хватало! _Когда-нибудь он перейдет черту._ Воспоминание резануло Ватсона по живому, он непроизвольно поморщился.  
\- Он умен, Джон. Он ничего не делает просто так, - Шерлок снова опустил голову. – Значит? Значит, следы в квартире и на лестнице были оставлены умышленно. Но за наружной дверью дома их нет. И за задней – тоже… Соседи ничего не видели, а ведь одна старая дама от скуки целый день смотрит в окно… Они появились в доме из ниоткуда, исчезли вникуда, наследив где только можно и прихватив Донован с собой. Где логика?  
\- Шерлок, я потерял нить твоих рассуждений.  
Детектив досадливо поморщился.  
\- Ну, разумеется. Я вот о чем хочу сказать, Джон. Если следы в квартире оставлены умышленно – а это так… Словно сигнальные флажки, понимаешь? «Смотрите, я здесь был!»  
\- Тогда?  
\- Тогда с чего ему начинать прятаться, выйдя за дверь дома? Нелогично! Не похоже на него! Он или не оставил бы следов вовсе, или… Ну, конечно!  
Глаза Шерлока внезапно широко распахнулись, рот округлился в форме буквы «О».  
\- Это же гениально! – вскричал он, рывком вскакивая с кресла, выхватил из кармана мобильник и начал торопливо набирать смс.  
\- Ты о чем? – Джон понимал только то, что он вообще ничего не понимает. И, надо сказать, рядом с Холмсом-младшим это неприятное чувство посещало его слишком уж часто.  
Глаза детектива загорелись лихорадочным блеском, как это случалось с ним в минуты озарений. 

*** 

\- Зачем мы снова едем туда, Шерлок?  
Джон понимал, что спрашивать бесполезно. Непредсказуемый детектив пулей вылетел из дома, на ходу завязывая шарф, впрыгнул в такси и на одном дыхании выпалил адрес. А потом замер, словно спринтер перед стартом, нервно сжимая кулаки. Давать объяснения он совершенно не собирался.  
На пороге дома Донован неразлучную парочку поджидал очень хмурый Лестрейд.  
\- Шерлок, что за…  
\- Некогда, - на ходу бросил Холмс-младший, оттер инспектора плечом и исчез за дверью.  
\- Джон, ну хоть ты-то…  
\- Да я сам не в курсе, что он затеял, - доктор виновато пожал плечами. – Ты же его знаешь…  
Инспектор безнадежно кивнул, и потянул на себя дверь. Откуда-то сверху уже раздавался раздраженный голос Шерлока.  
\- Меня не интересует, что вы думаете. Просто покажите дорогу! И поскорее!  
\- Но… говорю вам… там годами никто не бывает…  
Почти бегом взлетев по лестнице, Лестрейд и Ватсон увидели, как Шерлок трясет за грудки полного пожилого мужчину.  
\- Я бы на вашем месте проводил его туда, куда он хочет, - мягко посоветовал Джон.  
\- Это не имеет смысла, - толстяк, очевидно не впервые, предпринял попытку освободиться из хватки консультирующего детектива. Совершенно безуспешную, впрочем. – Да пустите же! Говорю же вам… Не было там никого! Я бы знал, ведь единственный ключ у меня.  
Доктор как наяву услышал увещевающий голос миссис Хадсон: «Шерлок, дорогой, это совершенно невозможно. Ключ есть только у меня», и ощутил, как по позвоночнику пробежал холодок дурного предчувствия.  
\- Грег, зови своих ребят. Куда бы не стремился Шерлок, там точно что-то есть!  
Вниз по темной лестнице, до двери подвала, которая и в самом деле выглядит так, словно ее десяток лет не открывали, толстяк-хозяин долго роется в кармане, в поисках ключа. Холмс нетерпеливо постукивает ногой по каменному полу. За его спиной замерли полицейские.  
Ржавый с виду замок открылся неожиданно легко – его явно только что смазали. Судорожно выдохнул Лестрейд, Шерлок удовлетворенно хмыкнул и первым рванул в темное помещение. Вытащил из кармана Блэкберри, подсвечивая себе дорогу. И в это время совсем растерявшийся хозяин щелкнул выключателем.  
Посреди довольно просторного подвала стоял единственный стул. И на нем, спеленутая в простыню, точно мумия, сидела женская фигура.  
\- Но как? – Джон еле успел отскочить, едва не сбитый с ног Андерсоном, и в изумлении воззрился на сосредоточенно изучающего что-то на полу напарника.  
\- Элементарно, - раздраженно бросил тот. – Раз снаружи дома следов нет, значит, из дома ее и не выводили. Осталось только найти хозяина, и выяснить у него, есть и здесь чердак или подвал, который никогда никто не посещает.  
И, выдав, как ему самому казалось, исчерпывающие объяснения, этот гребаный гений снова сосредоточился на своих поисках. На него никто, кроме Ватсона, не обращал внимания – полицейские суетились вокруг Донован, пытаясь привести ее в чувство.  
\- Ну же… ведь должно быть хоть что-то… - сдавленно бормотал Шерлок себе под нос, все больше раздражаясь. – И где? О! да вот же… Прекрасно, просто прекрасно!  
С этими словами детектив уставился на совершенно ничем не примечательный участок пыльного пола, расцвел довольной улыбкой, и легонько дунул, уничтожая что-то, видное только ему одному.  
\- Пойдем, Джон, больше нам нечего тут делать. Отвезти ее в больницу они и сами смогут. 

*** 

На сей раз Шерлок не торопился. Продолжая довольно улыбаться, он уселся в кэб, достал мобильник и набрал смс.  
«Ты рисковал. SH».  
А затем вбил те самые цифры, что были едва различимо выведены в пыли.  
Ответ пришел почти мгновенно.  
«Я знал, что кроме тебя никто не заметит. Кстати, поздравляю, ты меня не разочаровал. х JM»  
Хмыкнув, детектив убрал телефон в карман, и перехватил вопросительный взгляд Джона.  
 _Ну, нет, друг мой, тебе не следует об этом знать._  
\- Ты, похоже, чем-то доволен? – доктор даже не думал так просто сдаваться.  
\- Почему бы и нет? – Шерлок сделал настолько невинное лицо, что Ватсон немедленно заподозрил его во всех смертных грехах. – Лестрейд и его команда теперь наши вечные должники, все обвинения будут сняты, можно ставить точку в этой истории.  
\- А как же Ричард Брук? Разве ты не собираешься его разоблачить?  
\- Он больше не будет проблемой.  
И детектив демонстративно уставился в окно, давая понять, что тема закрыта.  
Ватсон вздохнул. Ну почему с Шерлоком всегда так? Казалось бы, ответил на все вопросы, но от его ответов вопросов стало только больше. 

*** 

Грегори Лестрейд старался смотреть куда угодно: на белые больничные стены, на провода капельниц, букет цветов в углу палаты – _интересно, кто это у нас в отделе такой галантный?_ – лишь бы не переводить взгляд на лицо сжавшейся на постели в комочек подчиненной. Потому что зрелище было страшное, и одновременно жалкое. Багрово-синий кровоподтек на пол-лица, покрытый едва поджившими царапинами лысый череп, отчаянный, затравленный взгляд.  
\- Салли… Прости, я знаю, что тебе необходим покой, но важно, чтобы ты вспомнила все, что можешь.  
\- Он… он… - она осеклась, и снова – уже в который раз за последние полчаса - горько зарыдала.  
\- Этот психопат? – Андерсон, отпихнув непосредственное начальство, уселся на край кровати, и накрыл пальцы Донован своими. – Это был он, да?  
\- Прекрати, - Лестрейд устало прикрыл глаза. – Он в камере сидел, помнишь?  
\- Н-н-н-нет… - Салли шмыгнула носом, пытаясь успокоиться. – Н-не фрик, другой… Такой… г-г- громила… Сильный… как в стену бьешь…  
Она подняла руку, демонстрируя сбитые костяшки пальцев, после чего снова уронила ее на постель. Безмолвной статуей маячившая в углу палаты пожилая медсестра, тут же сорвалась с места, поправила капельницу и проворчала.  
\- Не дергай рукой, а то мне придется ее привязать!  
\- Салли, успокойся и постарайся сосредоточиться, - инспектор проводил работницу больницы глазами. Что угодно, лишь бы не видеть кошмарного зрелища на кровати. - Как он выглядел, этот громила?  
\- Его наверняка психопат нанял! – снова влез Андерсон.  
\- Не он, - Донован неожиданно перестала всхлипывать и заговорила почти нормальным голосом. – Там было еще двое… арабы... Один ударил меня по лицу, я притворилась, что потеряла сознание… И громила начал кричать на него… Он сказал: «Если ты прикончишь ее раньше времени, этот ирландский дьявол от нас даже кучки пепла не оставит».  
Эксперт хмыкнул.  
\- Ну, вам что-то еще не ясно? «Ирландский дьявол», как же! Говорю вам, это психопат! Он же так старательно внушал нам мысль, что ее похитил Мориарти. Только никакого Мориарти нет, он сам его и придумал! Салли, он же разыграл тебя, они нарочно так сказали.  
\- Ты не прав, - Донован снова шмыгнула носом. – Они думали, что я без сознания. И говорили по-арабски. Они ведь не знали, что я изучала его в колледже…  
\- Об этом даже я не знал, - инспектор с удивлением посмотрел ей в лицо, и тут же опять отвернулся. – Насколько я помню, в твоем досье это не указано…  
\- Я… это довольно глупо, – Салли жалко улыбнулась. – Влюбилась в парня, иммигранта… наплела, при поступлении, что хочу в антитеррористическом работать после колледжа, выбрала арабский профильным языком… ну, вроде как для переговоров, и все такое… Только парень тот меня все равно бросил… Но язык я понимаю. Вот и пригодилось.  
Андерсон резко вскочил, опрокинул стоящий рядом стул, за что получил неодобрительный взгляд молчаливой медсестры.  
\- Надо проверить всех арабских иммигрантов, особенно тех, кто проходил у нас по каким-то мелким делам. Посмотришь фотографии, может кого-то узнаешь!  
\- Их в Лондоне десятки тысяч, - инспектор безнадежно пожал плечами. – Дохлый номер.  
\- Одного я укусила за руку… - Донован грустно улыбнулась, - Думаю, что сильно, за это он меня и ударил… Может, если проверить отделения травматологии…  
\- Андерсон, займись! - Лестрейд ни на минуту не верил, что из этого выйдет хоть что-то, но если занять эксперта делом, может он хоть на время забудет о своей идефикс о виновности Шерлока.  
Когда дверь за подчиненным закрылась, Салли вдруг прикрыла глаза, и почти беззвучно прошептала.  
\- Инспектор… это же _он_ меня нашел, верно?  
Притвориться, что не понимает, кто этот «он», Грегори не сумел.  
\- Да, это Шерлок.  
Она тяжело вздохнула, из-под опущенных ресниц покатились крупные слезы.  
\- Я… я почти забыла, что такое – молиться. Столько всякого видишь каждый день… ужасного… вера в Бога пропадает…  
\- Салли, успокойся.  
\- Нет-нет… Пока они брили меня… и потом… до тех пор, пока не вкололи что-то одурманивающее… я молилась… чтобы вы были правы насчет него… _Вы_ , а не я, понимаете? Потому что если он и в самом деле шарлатан… то меня никогда не нашли бы в этом подвале…  
Ответить Лестрейд не успел – в кармане зазвонил мобильник. Выслушав собеседника на другом конце, он быстро поднялся.  
\- Салли, мне необходимо быть в участке. Отдыхай, я позже зайду.  
И, уже взявшись за ручку двери, услышал шепот.  
\- Если увидите его… передайте… что я благодарю… 

*** 

В кабинете инспектора поджидала девица, вызвавшая инстинктивное отвращение. И не потому, что уже высохшие слезы оставили на ее щеках черные дорожки, испортив довольно-таки безвкусный макияж. Просто было в ней что-то… что-то необъяснимо неприятное.  
\- Вы хотели сделать заявление? – Грег сам удивился, насколько холодно это прозвучало.  
\- Мой бойфренд похищен, возможно убит, - в голосе ее звучала плохо скрытая ненависть. – Это сделал Шерлок Холмс.  
Лестрейду захотелось выгнать ее. Или, еще лучше, запереть в камере на недельку. Вместо этого он процедил сквозь зубы.  
\- Почему вы в этом так уверены?  
\- Рич его боялся! Я – Китти Райли, журналистка.  
Так вот почему она показалась знакомой… Конечно, ведь ее фото было в газетной статье, той самой, где на Шерлока вылили ведро грязи.  
\- Это вы написали ту статью.  
\- Так вы ее читали, - она довольно улыбнулась. – Тогда должны понимать, почему у Холмса были причины убрать Рича. Он много чего знал об этом ублюдке!  
\- А с чего вы вообще взяли, что он похищен?  
\- Вы что, совсем не соображаете? – голос журналистки сорвался на крик, вскочив со стула, она буквально нависла над Грегом. Тот инстинктивно отшатнулся. – Говорю же вам, Рич его боялся! Он рассказывал мне все, что о нем знает, и все время повторял: «Он меня убьет за это… Мне страшно…» Шерлок Холмс – чудовище!  
\- Но почему именно похищение? Может, ваш парень от вас просто сбежал?  
 _Вот я бы от такой точно удрал, не оглядываясь._  
\- Потому что, - она судорожно вздохнула и снова села на стул, - вчера он не вернулся домой. И телефон не отвечает. А Рич никогда не выключал телефон, он ведь актер, понимаете? Ему агент мог позвонить, или из театра…  
\- И во сколько вы видели его в последний раз?  
\- Утром. Но я ему звонила сразу после шести. Он был слегка взвинчен, но сказал, что все в порядке… А потом – тишина. Не пришел, не позвонил… - журналистка всхлипнула.  
\- Я приму заявление на розыск пропавшего. Но оставьте мысль о Шерлоке Холмсе. Если ваше якобы-похищение произошло после шести, то можете быть уверены – у него железное алиби.  
\- Вы просто покрываете его! – она снова вскочила. – Ну, коне-е-ечно! Как же я сразу не догадалась, ведь вы одна шайка. Он совершает преступления, потом их якобы раскрывает, скромно уступая все лавры вам!  
\- Сядьте! – рявкнул Грег. – Иначе я вас арестую за оскорбление сотрудника полиции. Шерлок Холмс вчера без четверти шесть был арестован, и провел ночь и утро в камере. Уверяю вас, выйти и похитить вашего дружка он никак не мог. 

*** 

\- Кто? Конечно, приеду! – Шерлок нажал кнопку отбоя, спрятал телефон в карман и усмехнулся одним уголком губ.  
Джон невольно поморщился: такая усмешка консультирующего детектива не предвещала ничего хорошего.  
\- Нас вызывают в Скотланд Ярд, - Холмс уже привычным движением завязывал шарф.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Еще одно обвинение в похищении, - Шерлок расхохотался. – Угадай, кого на этот раз?  
\- Даже гадать не буду! – Доктор почти бежал, с трудом поспевая за неугомонным другом. – Ты же сам просто разрываешься от желания сказать мне.  
\- Тебе понравится, - бросил детектив через плечо, исчезая в глубине кэба. – Ричард Брук пропал.  
\- Но это же… - Джон тяжело плюхнулся рядом на сиденье и вытаращился на соседа в полном шоке.  
\- Мы знаем, кто это. Но, как ни крути, мы оба ему угрожали. При свидетеле – точнее, при свидетельнице. – Шерлок снова расхохотался.  
\- Тебе это кажется забавным?  
\- В высшей степени. Да не делай такое лицо, нас никто не обвинит. У нас есть алиби, помнишь? Меня позвали как свидетеля. Думаю, Лестрейд попросит у меня помощи в поиске этого… - не закончив фразу, детектив снова начал смеяться. 

*** 

\- Итак? – ворвавшись в кабинет, Шерлок тут же засыпал инспектора вопросами. При этом даже не взглянув на заплаканную Китти. – Откуда известно, что это похищение? Следы борьбы? Записка с угрозами? Требование выкупа?  
\- Ничего. – Грег пожал плечами, и показал глазами на журналистку. – Говорит, что этот Брук просто не вернулся домой, и что ты ему угрожал.  
\- Было дело, - детектив растянул губы в хищной улыбке, и наконец «заметил» сидящую в углу женщину. – Добрый день, Китти. А вам сказали, что я физически ничего не мог ему сделать, потому что – как бы это помягче? – был под очень бдительным присмотром.  
\- Сказали, - она попыталась вытереть с лица потеки туши, но только размазала еще больше. – Но все равно, это был ты! Я еще не знаю как, но я раскопаю! Я докажу!  
\- И эта женщина уверяла меня, что очень умна, - Шерлок отвернулся, и равнодушно пожал плечами. – Скука.  
\- Что ты можешь сказать об этом Бруке? – Лестрейд, вопреки обыкновению, не сделал Холмсу замечания. Похоже, журналистка успела его достать.  
\- Только одно. Его не существует.  
\- Это ложь! – Китти вскочила со стула и явно собралась кинуться на Шерлока, но стоявший чуть в стороне молоденький полицейский-практикант, привлекший внимание Холмса еще утром, ловко ухватил ее за плечи и снова вернул на стул.  
\- Извините, леди. Инспектор просил меня проследить, чтобы вы не покидали этого места.  
 _«Умница_ , - второй раз за день подумал детектив. – _Кажется, и самому нелишне будет к нему присмотреться.»_  
\- Он лжет! – Китти яростно сжимала кулаки, но встать больше не пыталась. – Сейчас он начнет рассказывать, что…  
\- Что Ричард Брук – это никакой не Ричард Брук, - перебил ее Шерлок. – Вы правы. Но рассказывать – это не мой метод. Я докажу.  
Джон не выдержал.  
\- Грег, это правда не Брук, это…  
\- Так ли важно, кто это? – усмехнулся Холмс, не давая доктору закончить фразу. – Важно, что Ричарда Брука никогда не было. И я могу это доказать.  
\- Нет, это я могу доказать! – яростно прошипела Китти. – Он мне все рассказал, понял, ты, высокомерный ублюдок? Даже если ты убил его, чтобы правда о твоих махинациях не выплыла наружу, то есть еще я! Я все знаю!  
\- Неужели? – Шерлок не скрывал иронии. – Так уж прямо и всё? Знаете дату его рождения? Город, где он вырос? Встречались с его друзьями из школы, или колледжа? А может, он вас и с родителями познакомил? Так представьте им нас, нам ведь тоже интересно!  
\- Это… Да какая разница! – она явно растерялась – Все это не столь важно, ведь он рассказал мне главное – что ты его нанял играть роль Мориарти.  
\- Все-таки Мориарти… - Лестрейд устало вздохнул. – Так я и думал.  
\- Забудь на время о Мориарти, Грег. – Шерлок небрежно махнул рукой. – Лучше ищи Брука. Говорю сразу: легенда хороша, почти безупречна. Ведь ее автор – гений. К тому же, ему взломать любую базу данных так же легко, как его подружке – накропать очередную нелепую статейку.  
\- Ты хочешь сказать…  
\- Я хочу сказать, - Шерлок поморщился, оттого, что его перебили, - что на первый и даже на десятый взгляд Ричард Брук вполне реален. Скажи своим людям, пусть копают глубже.  
\- И ничего не найдут, потому что ты лжешь! – встряла Китти.  
\- Найдут, - детектив снова снисходительно улыбнулся. – Потому что на сей раз милейший Джим пошел на поводу у своей слабости к внешним эффектам.  
\- То есть? – Лестрейд буквально впился глазами в Холмса, понимая, что вот сейчас и начнутся откровения.  
\- Я поясню, - детектив внезапно стал серьезным. – Но сначала отправь кого-нибудь искать информацию о Бруке. Время дорого, с таким, как он, надо играть на опережение.  
Мальчишка, подпиравший стену и с интересом прислушивающийся к разговору, внезапно подался вперед.  
\- Инспектор, разрешите мне! До того, как перевестись в убойный, я в отделе информации стажировался. Умею работать с базами, да и знакомых у меня там…  
Шерлок усмехнулся.  
 _«Честолюбив… и инициативен. В сочетании с умом и способностью ориентироваться в обстановке, это даже неплохо. Далеко пойдет»_  
Лестрейд только пожал плечами.  
\- Идите, Картрайт.  
Юноша выскочил за дверь так, словно за ним гнались. 

*** 

\- Итак? – инспектор скрестил руки на груди и строго посмотрел на Шерлока, задумчиво разглядывающего видавшую виды штукатурку на стене. Детектив взгляд проигнорировал. Китти поерзала на стуле, но сочла за лучшее промолчать.  
\- Шерлок, я с тобой разговариваю!  
\- Что? – Холмс, внезапно вырванный из своих размышлений, выглядел только что разбуженным. – А, да, конечно. Только это так просто, Грег, что даже объяснять скучно.  
\- Не зли меня! – инспектор стиснул кулаки.  
\- Да ему просто нечего сказать! – хмыкнула журналистка, вроде бы ни к кому не обращаясь. – Потому что ничего ваш парнишка не найдет.  
\- Только если Джим помешает… а, судя по всему, он не станет этого делать, потому что… впрочем, неважно.  
 _«Потому что ты зачем-то решил меня вытащить из болота, в которое сам же и загнал. Почему, Джим?»_  
\- Шерлок, я жду.  
\- Ладно, ладно. Я тебе уже говорил, Грег, что мы имеем дело с гением. С самым выдающимся криминальным умом из всех существующих.  
\- Да, я уже понял, как ты им восхищаешься, - раздраженно буркнул Лестрейд, и посмотрел на Джона, в надежде на поддержку. Однако взгляд доктора выражал только смущение. - Ближе к делу нельзя?  
\- Но и у него есть слабости. Одна из них – уверенность, что все вокруг глупее его. Что он может играть в свои игры, и никто никогда не докопается до их сути. Потому он и придумал Ричарда Брука.  
\- Мне пока ничего не понятно, - Грегори нахмурился. Холмс отлип от стены, и принялся мерить шагами комнату. Джону было совершенно очевидно, что детектив только кажется спокойным. На самом деле он на взводе, и не в последнюю очередь потому, что здесь никто не понимает его с полуслова. И что ему приходится растолковывать вещи, которые самому кажутся очевидными. У Шерлока всегда так: молниеносный мыслительный процесс, сделанные выводы, и совершенно детская обида на окружающих – ну почему вы все не видите того, что вижу я? Ведь для Холмса факты, ставшие понятными уже неинтересны.  
\- Он мог взять любое имя. Вдумайся, сколько людей пропадает ежегодно? Некоторым он сам же и помогает исчезнуть. Одних, мешающих ему самому или его клиентам, по-тихому убирают. Да так, что тело не будет найдено никогда, стало быть, факт смерти не подтвердится. Другим он просто помогает скрыться от закона, или кредиторов, или надоевшей жены… Создает для них новые документы, новую легенду, иногда даже новое лицо. Вспомни Йена Монкфорда.  
\- Того, который пытался удрать в Колумбию?  
\- Именно! Это только один случай, попавший в поле нашего зрения. Но для Мориарти такое – обычная практика. Избери он имя одного из таких пропавших без вести – и мы никогда бы его не изобличили. Ведь за именем стоял бы реальный человек.  
\- И почему же он этого не сделал?  
\- Я же сказал, - Шерлок мрачно усмехнулся. – Его подвела любовь к внешним эффектам. Рич Брук – своего рода каламбур, образованный от слова Рейхенбах. Мориарти считал, что никто этого не поймет. Разве что я – ведь на меня это и было рассчитано. А я по его прикидкам уже не смог бы никому рассказать.  
\- В смысле? – вскинулся Ватсон.  
\- Да неважно, - Шерлок как можно более равнодушно пожал плечами. – Факт остается фактом, Ричарда Брука не существует. А значит, его легенда, даже подготовленная непревзойденным мастером, не может быть безупречной.  
\- Все это в высшей степени интересно, - Китти растянула губы в презрительной усмешке. – Вот только я знаю Рича, и все, что ты тут наплел…  
\- Вы бы лучше помолчали! – сердито фыркнул Джон. – «Знаете», как же! Да этот ваш Рич…  
\- В самом деле, Шерлок, - инспектор задумчиво покачал головой. – Тут не все сходится. Ну, взял бы он чужое имя… а как быть с людьми, которые знали этого человека, с фотографиями в личном деле, наконец…  
\- Ты правда считаешь, Грег, что в нашей благословенной стране мало сговорчивых пластических хирургов? – Шерлок уже не скрывал раздражения. – Или что они не могут за хорошие деньги выдать фальшивые бумаги о фальшивой пластической операции? Представь, человек удрал с любовницей, для верности сделав себе не только новый паспорт, но и новую внешность. Через 10 лет он появляется и кается перед родней, показав им справки от врача, чтобы не было сомнений. А настоящего парня можно и убрать, чтобы ненароком не всплыл и не испортил всю игру. Равно как и врача, зачем нужны лишние свидетели! У Мориарти такие вещи не вызывают ни малейших моральных терзаний.  
\- А отпечатки пальцев?  
\- А если наш парень, до бегства с любовницей, был абсолютно законопослушен? Если его даже за превышение скорости ни разу не штрафовали, то откуда в Ярде возьмутся его пальчики?  
\- Тут ты прав… Но неужели он в самом деле…  
\- В самом деле этим занимается? – Шерлок рассмеялся. – Открой глаза, Грег. Он такой же консультант, как и я, только я помогаю советами вам, а он тем, кто по другую сторону баррикад.  
\- Он просто маньяк! – скривился Джон. – Он еще и не на такое способен.  
\- Это вы – маньяки, - фыркнула Китти. – Рич просто актер, а вы тут из него какого-то главу мафии сделали.  
\- Вы бы подумали вот о чем, Китти, - устало сказал детектив. – Что если прав я, то ваше положение смело можно назвать чертовски плохим. Если ваш «Рич» вдруг сочтет, что вы тоже – ненужная свидетельница, то вас скоро собьет машина, или в вашей квартире взорвется газ… или еще что-нибудь в этом роде, в его изобретательности я не сомневаюсь.  
Лицо журналистки посерело.  
\- Я вам не верю. Он не сможет…  
Шерлок только пожал плечами.  
\- Сможет, - тихо произнес Джон.  
Повисшую паузу прервал скрип открывающейся двери. Юный Картрайт, появившийся в дверном проеме, всем своим видом излучал восторг и безграничный энтузиазм.  
\- Инспектор! – выпалил он, прежде чем Лестрейд успел задать вопрос. – Все именно так, как говорит мистер Холмс. На первый взгляд все в порядке, но… короче, ребята там еще копают, но главное уже понятно.  
\- Сядьте, Картрайт, - отрезал детектив, прерывая восторженную речь юноши. – И рассказывайте по порядку. Что вы нашли?  
\- Он пришел устраиваться на работу на детский телеканал около двух месяцев назад. Все это время к нему не было никаких нареканий – не считая того, что позавчера Ричард Брук не вышел на работу и не предупредил. И это – единственная часть истории, которая оказалась настоящей. Все остальные места работы, которые указаны в его резюме – а у него солидный послужной список, с таким количеством свидетельств, печатей и выданных характеристик, что и не подкопаешься – оказались фикцией. Директор Национального театра, например, искренне удивился, что у него на протяжении пяти лет в базе сотрудников значится некий Ричард Брук, которого он никогда в глаза не видел, но которому самолично выдал блестящую характеристику при увольнении. Я пояснил, что базу данных просто взломали и подправили, но он не хочет в это верить – мол, это невозможно, там же такая защита.  
\- Невозможно, как же, - фыркнул Шерлок. – Если уж базы министерства обороны регулярно взламывают…  
\- Дальше, Картрайт, - на лице Лестрейда был написан неподдельный интерес.  
\- Театральный диплом, выданный этому Бруку, выглядит таким настоящим, что дальше некуда. Вот только в актерском колледже как на грех два месяца назад был пожар, причем как раз в картотеке. Поэтому проверить, учился ли там Брук, не удалось.  
\- Думаю, это и так понятно, - пробормотал инспектор. – Что-то еще?  
\- В том-то и дело, что больше – ничего. В одном только Лондоне проживает восемь Ричардов Бруков, но ни один из них никогда не имел отношения к актерской среде и никуда не пропадал. Мы проверили по анкетным данным, указанным в личном деле на телеканале. Его и правда не было! Никаких метрик из родильных домов, записей в церковно-приходских книгах о крещении, отметок об обязательных прививках, страхового полиса… Он ни разу не попадал в больницу, не лечил зубы, ему не выдавали водительские права. В начальной и средней школе он тоже не учился, сразу материализовался в актерском колледже – при условии, что он там вообще был.  
\- Если есть сомнения, то вы можете поговорить с персоналом и преподавателями. Но скорее всего они будут в таком же недоумении, как и директор Национального театра, - сухо заметил Шерлок. – Скажите, Картрайт, вот эти бумаги у вас в руках – документальные подтверждения того, что вы только вкратце изложили?  
\- Именно, мистер Холмс.  
\- Позвольте мисс Райли с ними ознакомиться, - детектив адресовал ошарашенной журналистке издевательски-сочувственную улыбку. – Полагаю, дело о похищении закрыто?  
\- Точнее, его и не было, потому что никто не похищен, - добавил Лестрейд. – Спасибо за помощь, Шерлок.  
\- Мы с Джоном можем идти?  
\- Да. Если только ты не знаешь случайно, где искать этого самого Мориарти.  
\- Этого никто не знает, - Шерлок невинно улыбнулся, глядя прямо в глаза инспектора, всем своим видом излучающего подозрение. – Он уже попадал в ваши руки, Грег. Надо было держать крепче.  
\- Его суд оправдал.  
\- Верно, – усмешка детектива получилась невеселой. - Наша с тобой слабость перед Мориарти заключается в том, что мы действуем по закону, что мы – на стороне Ангелов. А он – нет. Счастливо оставаться, инспектор. Мисс Райли, подумайте о моих словах. Полагаю, у вас есть родственники или друзья вне Лондона? Хорошо если вообще за границей. Уезжайте на пару месяцев, так будет лучше всего.  
И вышел, даже не взглянув на совершенно раздавленную журналистку.


	4. Дом мистера Гарридеба

_There's no escape_  
I can't wait  
I need a hit  
Baby, give me it  
You're dangerous  
I'm loving it 

_Too high_  
Can't come down  
Losing my head  
Spinning round and round  
do you feel me now? 

_Britney Spears – Toxic_

 

В кармане подал голос Блэкберри, оповещая о пришедшем смс. Бросив беглый взгляд на экран, Шерлок хищно усмехнулся.  
 _«Браво! х х х Пью за твой успех. Не хочешь присоединиться? J.M.»_  
Проигнорировав вопросительный взгляд Джона, детектив набрал ответ.  
 _«Да. Где? S.H.»_  
Получив следующее смс, Шерлок едва не расхохотался. Ален Дюкас в Дорчестере? В этом весь Мориарти… Выбрал не просто ресторан, а тот, где работает повар, собравший 15 звезд Мишлен. И в котором, случайно или нет, есть уединенные залы для приватного ужина.  
Шерлок поднялся и потянулся за пальто, сделав жест Ватсону, чтобы оставался в кресле, и старательно не замечая обиды, появившейся на его лице.  
\- Расследование закончено, Джон. Я собираюсь просто прогуляться.  
\- Может…  
\- Нет. Мне надо подумать. Увидимся позже.  
Не поверил, это ясно. Джон простоват и наивен, но даже ему под силу сообразить, что сосед явно планировал провести вечер дома, и собрался «прогуляться» только получив от кого-то сообщение.  
\- Шерлок, дорогой, ты выглядишь таким довольным, как будто спешишь на свидание! - миссис Хадсон словно нарочно караулит жильца внизу лестницы. А с верхней площадки вслед смотрит лучший друг и сосед по квартире, все с тем же вопросительным выражением на лице.  
\- Вы же знаете, миссис Хадсон, я не трачу время на подобную ерунду, - рассмеявшись, детектив приобнял квартирную хозяйку за талию, и ловко переставил в сторону, освобождая путь к двери. Блэкберри снова ожил, принимая еще одно сообщение. И без дедукции понятно – от кого.  
 _«Ах, дорогой, а я надеялся, что это будет именно свидание! J.M.»_  
 _«Ты всю мою квартиру камерами напичкал? S.H.»_  
На ходу набирая смс, Шерлок тормознул кэб.  
\- Парк Лэйн.  
Можно было пройтись пешком – до Гайд-Парка рукой подать, но терять время не хотелось. Шерлок даже сам себе не готов был признаться, что спешит. Дуэль интеллектов заводила, заставляла кровь быстрее бежать по венам, кружила голову в адреналиновом опьянении. Особенно потому, что соперник наверняка испытывал те же самые чувства.  
Выпрыгнув из такси, детектив ни на секунду не удивился, что возле дверей его уже встречают. Элегантно одетый официант предупредительно открыл дверь, улыбаясь профессиональной улыбкой.  
\- Добро пожаловать, мистер Холмс. Вас ждут, следуйте, пожалуйста, за мной.  
Сквозь общий зал ресторана – почти пустого в этот час, мимо знаменитого хрустального купола – да, так и есть – в один из приват-залов. Оливково-зеленые стены, украшенные шелковыми «пуговками» на тон светлее, словно продолжение Гайд-Парка за окном, только живого, такого, каким он будет летом. Мрачность уличного пейзажа смягчается теплыми отблесками пламени декоративного камина в стене. Светло-кремовый костюм Мориарти почти слился со сливочным шелком обивки кресел. Шерлок поймал себя на мысли, что чертовски рад видеть консультирующего злодея. Хотя здороваться, конечно, не имеет смысла.  
\- Я не поклонник французской кухни.  
\- Ах, я огорчен, милый, бесконечно огорчен! – Джим улыбнулся, словно специально, чтобы Холмсу даже в голову не пришло поверить в искренность его огорчения. – Но ведь достаточно только попросить, верно? Тебе доставят любую еду, какую пожелаешь. Правда, ах… местный повар будет оскорблен в лучших чувствах!  
\- Я не голоден, - Шерлок устроился в кресле напротив, и сложил руки домиком у подбородка. Все тот же вышколенный официант бесшумно проскользнул в дверь, неся шампанское в ведерке со льдом, и два бокала.  
\- Как обидно! – Мориарти продолжал поясничать, но детектива это почему-то вовсе не раздражало, как раньше. – Но хотя бы выпить со мной ты не откажешься? О, спасибо, дорогой Пьер, мы сами справимся, ты можешь идти.  
Склонив голову, официант так же бесшумно удалился, а консультирующий злодей извлек бутылку из ведерка и ловко избавил ее от пробки. Левой рукой – ну, разумеется. Бросив взгляд на этикетку, Шерлок демонстративно приподнял брови. Прекрасно понимая, что именно такой реакции от него и ждут.  
\- Энотека 1969-го года? Однако!  
\- Мне казалось, милый, тебе должно понравиться.  
\- Пожалуй, - детектив усмехнулся. – Моя бабушка – великая ценительница Дом Периньон, но даже у нее я ни разу не видел энотеки старше 1975 года.  
\- Для особых клиентов здесь держат и более старое, - Мориарти снова улыбнулся. – Но я предпочитаю именно этот год. Совершенно особый урожай, уникальный…  
 _«Видел бы меня сейчас Джон»_ , - внезапно подумал Шерлок, и едва не рассмеялся от этой мысли. – _«Сижу в ресторане с самым опасным преступником современности и обсуждаю тему, которая в любой другой компании показалась бы мне невыносимо скучной»._  
\- Ты не ответил насчет камер в моем доме.  
\- О, нет… - Джим обиженно скривился. – Ну почему ты всегда такой серьезный? Нет бы просто расслабиться…  
Детектив нахмурился, и обиженное выражение на лице на его визави сменилось на обреченное.  
\- Ну ладно, мистер зануда, если тебе так угодно. Камеры в твоем доме устанавливал вовсе не я, а твой безмерно любопытный братец.  
\- Неужели? - На самом деле, детектив даже не удивился. От Майкрофта и не такого можно было ожидать.  
\- Представь себе! - Мориарти изобразил обиженную гримасу. - Вечно ты, милый, меня в чем-то подозреваешь!  
\- А ты невинен как младенец, верно? - усмехнулся Шерлок. Джим хмыкнул в ответ.  
\- Ну, уж не настолько. Во всяком случае, я перенастроил сигнал с некоторых камер - тех, которые ты не нашел и не вывел из строя. Правда, я молодец?  
\- Вообще-то, мне все равно, - Холмс пожал плечами. - Я не люблю подглядывания, но уж лучше ты, чем мой брат. Хотя Джон был бы не в восторге, если бы узнал.  
Мориарти расхохотался.  
\- Полагаешь, это сделает меня безутешным? Зря, милый! Восторги доктора Ватсона волнуют меня меньше всего.  
\- Прекрати меня так называть.  
\- Это еще почему? О, дай догадаюсь - ты не только девственник, но еще и гомофоб? Какая досада... милый.  
Шерлок ухмыльнулся и ничего не ответил. _"Полагаю, ты прекрасно знаешь, что я - ни то и ни другое"._ Ответная ухмылка Мориарти лучше слов сказала детективу, что он не ошибается.  
Повисшая в разговоре пауза, к величайшему удовлетворению Шерлока, не тяготила ни его, не собеседника. Напряжения детектив тоже не ощущал. Это было странно - сидеть за одним столом со своим главным соперником, можно сказать - врагом, наблюдать, как он лениво разливает по высоким бокалам раритетное шампанское, и чувствовать себя абсолютно свободно. _"Когда это я начал так ему доверять?"_ Мысль промелькнула, и потянула за собой другую, которую Холмс счел возможным озвучить вслух.  
\- А с чего ты взялся мне помогать?  
\- А с чего ты взял, что я это делал? - вопросом на вопрос ответил Джим, не отрываясь от процесса. Напиток тонкой янтарной лентой змеился по хрустальной стенке бокала, пенясь и исходя пузырьками, и Джим, казалось, был полностью сосредоточен только на нем.  
\- Потому что это так, - Шерлок поймал себя на мысли, что тоже не может оторвать взгляда от игры пузырьков. А заодно и от нервных пальцев, небрежно сжимающих тонкую ножку бокала. - При желании ты мог бы сильно усложнить мне жизнь, всего лишь подправив легенду Брука. Пожар в канцелярии театрального колледжа, какая мелочь... С тебя бы сталось пол Лондона сжечь, чтобы спрятать концы в воду. Или я не прав?  
\- Ахх... - Джим наконец наполнил бокалы и протянул один из них детективу. А второй поднял в салютующем жесте. - Давай выпьем за то, что ты меня так высоко оцениваешь, милый. Почти так же высоко, как я тебя!  
\- Разве я в чем-то не прав? - Шерлок отпил из бокала и аккуратно поставил его на скатерть.  
\- Да не будь же занудой! - Джим снова надулся. - Прекрасный вечер, прекрасное вино, мы наконец вместе...  
 _"И не пытаемся друг друга убить"_ \- Эта мысль детектива насмешила.  
\- Ну что тебе за дело, помогал я тебе, или нет? - закончил Мориарти.  
\- Никакого. Тем более, что я и так знаю, что помогал.  
Джим вздохнул.  
\- Твоя беда, мой дорогой, в том, что ты не даешь себе расслабиться.  
\- А надо? – Шерлок приподнял бровь и улыбнулся одним уголком губ.  
\- Конечно! Что тебе необходимо, так это хорошо провести вечер. Я к твоим услугам.  
\- Что мне необходимо, так это хорошее интересное дело.  
Мориарти закатил глаза.  
\- Как скучно! Ты так невыносимо скучен…  
\- Неужели, - детектив ответил язвительной усмешкой. – И почему тогда мы здесь?  
Консультирующий злодей притворно-устало вздохнул, словно смиряясь с неизбежным. Однако глаза его горели азартом.  
\- Хочешь загадку?  
\- Хочу.  
\- Ладно. – Джим достал из кармана телефон, повозился несколько секунд, и протянул Шерлоку. На экране было фото женщины средних лет, с длинными, темными, чуть тронутыми сединой волосами.  
\- Знаешь кто это?  
Детектив кинул на изображение беглый взгляд, вернул телефон и равнодушно пожал плечами.  
\- Простой ребус. Она немка, судя по нижней челюсти. Но он уже несколько лет живет в Англии. Вся одежда английского производства, изрядно поношенная, судя по тому, как лоснится ткань на локтях. Туфли тоже английские – такие были в моде пару лет назад. Стоптаны внутрь – у нее плоскостопие. Судя по виду, сейчас она на мели. Это все.  
Мориарти зааплодировал.  
\- Браво! Все верно. Но из сказанного тобой я делаю вывод, что имени этой женщины ты не знаешь?  
\- А должен?  
\- Слава – неверная подруга… - Джим притворно вздохнул. – На нее заведены пухлые досье в полиции трех стран, а лучший в мире детектив даже не знает ее в лицо… Какая ирония!  
\- Судя по всему, в Англии она пока ничем не отличилась?  
\- Ошибаешься. – Злодей-консультант ехидно ухмыльнулся. – Пару лет назад ее арестовали за убийство в ночном клубе. Там все было настолько просто – сорок свидетелей – что тебя к этому делу не привлекали, потому оно и прошло мимо тебя.  
\- Постой… - Шерлок нахмурился, и сжал виски руками, вспоминая. – Ну, конечно! Марта Франц… 40 лет, немецкая иммигрантка, ударила бутылкой по голове молодого мужчину, тоже немца. Проломила череп. Документов при нем не было, и личность его установить так и не удалось. Свидетели говорили, что он приставал к ней, хватал за руки и что-то кричал по-немецки. А потом вдруг схватился за нож. Сама Марта отрицала, что они были знакомы – в чем я еще тогда усомнился. Говорила на суде – что не хотела убивать, просто защищалась. Получила два года за превышение допустимой самообороны.  
Мориарти рассмеялся.  
\- Отлично, милый. Ты все точно изложил. И, как я понимаю, тогда этот случай тебя не заинтересовал?  
\- Нет. Я даже не стал просить Лестрейда показать мне ее дело, настолько там все было банально… Скорее всего, парень – ее бывший дружок, возможно она от него сбежала, возможно, даже ограбила… Скука.  
\- Читал в газетах? И фото, разумеется, там не было?  
Детектив не стал отвечать, поскольку понимал – это не вопрос. И так было ясно, что Джим не привлек бы его внимания к старому делу, не будь тут двойного дна. Однако Мориарти не спешил посвящать Холмса в подробности. Вместо этого он встал и направился к двери. И, уже взявшись за ручку, бросил.  
\- Даю подсказку. Марта Франц – имя не настоящее. Всего хорошего, милый.  
Шерлок несколько секунд смотрел на закрывшуюся дверь, после чего нажал кнопку, вызывая официанта. Тот появился почти мгновенно, словно караулил под дверью.  
\- Желаете что-нибудь еще, мистер Холмс? Или вызвать вам такси?  
\- Спасибо, я пройдусь пешком. Принесите счет, пожалуйста.  
\- Не беспокойтесь, ваш друг уже все оплатил.  
Сальная улыбка француза, и ударение, которое он сделал на слове «друг» заставила Шерлока поморщиться. Но выйдя на Парк-Лейн, он сразу же забыл об этом, сосредоточившись на новой задаче. 

***

Потягиваясь, Джон вышел из кухни, и обнаружил соседа по квартире развалившимся на диване. Вокруг детектива в беспорядке валялись странички распечаток.  
\- Новое дело?  
Шерлок предсказуемо проигнорировал вопрос, продолжая невидящим взглядом сверлить потолок. Спихнув его длинные ноги с дивана, Ватсон уселся и поднял один из листов. Со страницы на него смотрела женщина с длинными темными волосами. Поджатые тонкие губы, холодный взгляд светлых глаз из-за стекол очков без оправы. Пробежав глазами статью, Джон поморщился.  
\- Убийство в баре, да еще давнее? С чего вдруг оно тебя заинтересовало?  
Неожиданно для доктора, Шерлок ответил. Хотя, в своей обычной манере, говорил он скорее сам с собой, чем с Ватсоном.  
\- Я что-то упускаю. Сейчас, как и тогда, мне кажется, что дело не стоит выеденного яйца…  
\- Значит, так и есть?  
\- Не думаю, потому что… а, неважно!  
Шерлок резко поднялся и потянулся к телефону.  
\- Нужно больше информации, - пробормотал он, поспешно набирая смс. После чего откинулся на спинку дивана, поджав под себя ноги, и прикрыл глаза.  
Джон прекрасно знал, что означают такие симптомы: под внешней неподвижностью, его сосед весь кипит от едва сдерживаемой энергии, мозг его лихорадочно работает, анализируя незаметные для неподготовленного глаза мелкие детали, делая выводы, из которых складывается стройная схема рассуждений. А скорбно опущенные уголки губ, придающие лицу детектива почти обиженное выражение, говорят о том, что для полноты картины деталей ему явно не хватает. Паззл не складывается – слишком много недостающих фрагментов.  
Из размышления их обоих вывела трель Блэкберри. Мгновенно подобравшись, детектив нажал кнопку приема.  
\- Шерлок Холмс. Что? НЕТ! Я не рехнулся от безделья, мне просто нужно увидеть материалы по этому делу. 

***

\- Шерлок, послушай… - Лестрейд старался говорить медленно и спокойно, как говорят с тяжелобольными. – Я помню это дело, там не было ничего интересного для тебя.  
\- Это уж позволь мне решать, - сухо заметил детектив. – Так ты пришлешь мне дело, или нет?  
\- Извини… Черт, Шерлок! Знал бы ты, как мне нелегко отказывать… Ведь это тебе мы обязаны жизнью Донован… Но есть инструкции. Я не могу так просто взять архивное дело и вынести его из Ярда.  
\- Мне приехать?  
\- Нет, ты не понял. Я вообще не могу тебе его показать, это ведь служебная информация.  
На другом конце детектив шумно вдохнул, словно готовясь нырнуть, и заговорил медленно и раздельно, словно объясняя непонятливому ребенку.  
\- Пойми, Грег… Мы все что-то упустили в этом деле… Я нутром чую, что здесь есть больше, чем лежит на виду. Дай мне возможность разобраться.  
\- Извини. Не все твои желания я могу выполнить. Тем более, что начальник полиции все еще ищет, за что бы тебя прищучить. Джон разбил ему лицо, помнишь?  
\- Ты прав, - внезапно согласился детектив. – Не надо подставляться из-за меня.  
И, не слушая, что ответит инспектор, отключился.  
\- Ты сдаешься? – не веря своим ушам, воскликнул Джон.  
Шерлок улыбнулся, и от этой улыбки доктора бросило в дрожь. Потому что так обычно улыбался Мориарти.  
\- Сдаюсь? Я? Ну что ты, Джон. Просто придется получить нужные мне сведения в обход нашего щепетильного друга.  
\- Шерлок, ты что, затеял что-то… противозаконное? – доктор ощутил неприятный холодок внутри.  
\- Не более, чем обычно. Не серьезнее, чем проникновение обманом на секретную военную базу. Ведь мы вместе это делали, верно, Джон? Так что же тебя теперь беспокоит?  
\- Я просто… не знаю! – Джон потряс головой, пытаясь избавиться от наваждения. Не говорить же другу, что на долю секунды тот напомнил ему Мориарти. 

***

Ватсона очень напрягала установившаяся в квартире тишина. Казалось, что гений, с которым он по недомыслию поселился под одной крышей, умеет превращаться в изваяние. Часами не движется, не говорит, даже не моргает. Если бы не легкое движение груди под рубашкой, Джон мог бы поклясться - Шерлок еще и не дышит. Сам детектив называл такое состояние энергосберегающим режимом, и в эти моменты Ватсону все сильнее хотелось взять хирургический скальпель и проверить, кровь или смазка течет внутри машины по имени Шерлок Холмс.  
Дверной звонок мгновенно "включил" механизм - детектив вздрогнул и выпрямился в кресле, с довольной улыбкой прислушиваясь к журчанию голоса миссис Хадсон внизу, а потом и к стремительным шагам на лестнице - кто-то торопился наверх, перепрыгивая через ступеньки.  
\- Здравствуйте, Картрайт.  
Молодой человек, еще даже не успевший перешагнуть порог комнаты, слегка опешил.  
\- Вы видите сквозь дверь, мистер Холмс?  
\- Просто Шерлок, пожалуйста. Рад, что вы согласились со мной встретиться.  
\- Для меня это - честь! - глаза юноши горели энтузиазмом. Детектив слегка поморщился.  
\- Польщен. Но вообще-то я терплю лесть только в исполнении Джона. _"А еще - в исполнении Джима, но с ним просто спорить бесполезно."_  
\- Это не лесть! - в один голос заявили оба. Джон - возмущенно, а Картрайт - в легком смущении.  
Шерлок фыркнул.  
\- Довольно. Я позвал вас, потому что вы показались мне неглупым и честолюбивым. Скажите, Картрайт, я в вас ошибся?  
Уши у парня покраснели, но он уверенно посмотрел детективу в глаза и отрицательно покачал головой.  
\- И не робкого десятка, - задумчиво произнес Холмс. - Хорошо.  
Джон с интересом покосился на юного полицейского. Сам он под таким взглядом Шерлока чувствовал себя голым - крайне неприятное ощущение. А Картрайт выпрямился, как солдат на плацу, и играет с детективом в гляделки. Вот это нервы!  
\- Вы сейчас на стажировке. - Это не было вопросом. - Раньше были в отделе информации, но вам там не понравилось. В убойном интереснее, верно?  
\- Еще бы! Но я...  
Холмс нетерпеливо взмахнул рукой, прерывая его.  
\- Но вы знаете, что мальчишка едва из колледжа, будь он даже семи пядей во лбу, не попадет туда. Несколько лет придется попахать в отделении поскромнее.  
\- Да.  
Едва заметный одобрительный кивок детектива задел Ватсона за живое. Надо же, этот парень после первого же безмолвного предупреждения - и куда быстрее самого Джона понял - как надо общаться с великим и ужасным. Что с ним категорически противопоказаны многословные попытки объяснить свою мысль, ведь фактически он догадывается о ходе ваших размышлений куда раньше, чем вы их начинаете излагать. Односложные ответы по существу - вот и все, чего он хочет от собеседника.  
Но следующая фраза Холмса доктора совершенно убила.  
\- Я предлагаю вам совершить должностное преступление, Картрайт.  
Чертов мальчишка не отшатнулся в ужасе, даже не вздрогнул. А слегка ухмыльнулся.  
\- И взамен поможете мне попасть в убойный?  
\- Точно.  
\- И вы уверены, что я соглашусь, верно? - мальчишка иронично улыбнулся, еще больше шокировав Ватсона. Детектив только приподнял бровь.  
\- Ну, конечно, вы уверены! И не потому, что я так уж нуждаюсь в вашей помощи, а...  
\- Черт возьми, Шерлок, что тут происходит? - Джон ворвался в разговор, невежливо перебив Картрайта. - Ты пытаешься купить сотрудника полиции, и он не посылает тебя к черту, а...  
Холмс мученически вздохнул.  
\- Джон, ты как всегда ничего не понял.  
\- Так объясни мне! Потому что я вижу все именно так!  
Доктору хотелось его стукнуть. А юного наглеца, который застыл посреди гостиной с такой невинной улыбочкой на лице - попросту спустить с лестницы. И тут же позвонить Лестрейду, чтобы попросить не подпускать этого засранца к Скотланд-Ярду даже на выстрел. Бесила вся ситуация в целом, но больше всего то, что ничего он не сделает. Потому что, как это не прискорбно, привык доверять своему невыносимо заносчивому соседу во всем. Вот сейчас он просто пожмет плечами, и скажет что-нибудь нелестное о "маленьких смешных мозгах", или...  
...невозможно было передать шок Ватсона, когда в лице Шерлока что-то дрогнуло, и выражение его лица изменилось. Казалось, детектив приложил немалое усилие, но насмешливая улыбка превратилась в слегка смущенную. Он даже покраснеть умудрился, мерзавец!  
\- Джон, мне не нужно его покупать. Потому что он будет рад помочь мне и так.  
\- Неужели? - Доктор все еще не мог прийти в себя от удивления.  
\- Разве ты не был вчера в участке? И не видел, что этот юноша сам готов приплатить, чтобы познакомиться поближе с моим методом? Я прав, Картрайт?  
Внезапно ставший серьезным парень только кивнул.  
\- Перед тобой новый вид полицейского, Джон. Он будет полагаться не столько на ноги и систему, сколько на мозги.  
В голосе консультирующего детектива прозвучал такой энтузиазм, что Ватсон испытал чувство, близкое к ревности. Впрочем, мгновенно изгнав его из сердца, как недостойное. 

***

В это самое время в другом конце города самый выдающийся преступник современности в ярости швырнул кружку с кофе о стену и захлопнул крышку ноутбука, прерывая трансляцию с Бейкер-стрит. В отличие от Джона Ватсона, он был чужд христианской добродетели, именуемой смирением.  
Потянулся за телефоном, и отправил смс с единственным словом: "Пора".  
Форы не будет, Шерлок. Эту партию тебе не выиграть. 

* * *

Джон злился. На этот раз Шерлок превзошел самого себя. Сначала он на два часа углубился в папку, украшенную официальной печатью "Дело закрыто", которую притащил Картрайт - при этом привычно игнорируя праведное возмущение доктора. Равно как и ерзание на стуле чертова мальчишки - этот тоже ничего не понимал, что Джона несколько утешало. Наконец, издав невнятный возглас, детектив отпихнул полицейские отчеты и полез в интернет. Разумеется, схватив ноутбук Ватсона. И даже обошелся без дежурного извинения из разряда "мой в спальне, за ним еще идти надо... Ну, ведь ты же не против?" Доктор был настолько зол, что резко вскочил, и ушел на кухню, подальше от гребаного гения. Чай, который Джон, обжигая язык, проглотил, даже не дав ему толком завариться, несколько успокоил - можно было возвращаться в гостиную, не опасаясь кого-нибудь убить. Шерлок, с горящими от азарта глазами, искал что-то в сети. Судя по всему, он напал на след. А Картрайт встретил Ватсона почти беззвучным изумленным шепотом:  
\- Мистер Холмс читает по-китайски?  
Как ни тихо прозвучал этот вопрос, но детектив поморщился, и мальчишка мгновенно прикусил язык. Зато Джон молчать не собирался.  
\- Шерлок, ты правда это читаешь?  
\- Нет, просто глазею на иероглифы, - неожиданно отшутился тот. Он явно был в хорошем настроении - как всегда, когда начинал видеть свет там, где другие терялись во тьме. Подмигнув Ватсону и Картрайту, детектив закрыл окошко сайта и набрал в поисковике: "Объявления о пропавших в людях в Лондоне, 2009 год" 

* * *

\- Шерлок, это переходит все границы! - обычно спокойный Лестрейд был в ярости. - Я лично позабочусь о том, чтобы этого малолетнего выскочку с позором выгнали из полиции!  
\- И будешь неправ, - детектив только что вернулся с одной из своих таинственных прогулок, на которые он в последнее время Ватсона не приглашал, что последнего изрядно обижало. - У парнишки есть мозги, и это выгодно отличает его от остальных сотрудников Скотланд Ярда.  
\- Ну, спасибо, - фыркнул инспектор, начиная постепенно успокаиваться. Шерлок в последнее время его удивлял. В первую очередь, неожиданным дружелюбием. Он запомнил имя инспектора - факт сам по себе вопиющий! Он почти сразу смирился с отказом показать ему дело - _ну, хорошо, не так уж и смирился, как выясняется._ Но вот то, что он не стал спорить, обзывая всех идиотами, да еще и заявил: "Не подставляйся!", вызвало у Лестрейда неконтролируемое желание немедленно вызвать к детективу врача. И сейчас, вместо того, чтобы обидеться на очередной выпад Холмса, Грегори даже обрадовался. Раз заговорил об отсутствии мозгов у окружающих - значит, с ним все в порядке.  
\- Но если выяснится, что у твоих действий не было веских причин...  
\- Они были, не сомневайся.  
\- И можно их узнать?  
Джон, весь день пытавшийся добиться от Холмса хоть одного вразумительного ответа, только хмыкнул. Расскажет, еще бы! Теперь, когда он достаточно поиздевался над окружающими, в очередной раз дав им почувствовать себя полными ничтожествами рядом с его сияющим гением, Шерлок уже и сам сгорает от желания все объяснить. Только ждет момента, чтобы произвести наибольшее впечатление. Позер хренов!  
Однако, детектив, вероятно, не счел момент подходящим. Поскольку ничего рассказывать не стал.  
\- Пока тебе придется мне просто поверить. Все мои выводы подтвердятся, скорее всего, уже этой ночью. Кстати, Грег, было бы неплохо, если бы ты присоединился к нам с Джоном в районе полуночи.  
\- А я что, собираюсь куда-то с тобой идти сегодня ночью? - вяло возмутился Ватсон. И с тоской подумал об очередном срывающемся свидании. - А если у меня другие планы?  
\- Но ты же не отпустишь меня одного навстречу опасности? - детектив изобразил совершенно щенячьи глаза, чем окончательно разозлил доктора, но зато немало развеселил Лестрейда. - Ну, не дуйся. Твоя Линда переживет.  
\- Лиза, - процедил Джон сквозь зубы.  
\- Да какая разница... Так ты пойдешь?  
\- Пока не знаю, - Ватсон отвернулся, уже прекрасно сознавая, что никуда он не денется. И что Шерлок, черт бы его побрал, тоже это понимает. 

* * *

\- Остановите здесь! - Холмс тормознул кэб в каком-то глухом переулке, расплатился с водителем и поманил спутников за собой. - Только тихо!  
\- Куда ты нас притащил? - Лестрейд поплотнее запахнул куртку, спасаясь от пронизывающего ветра.  
\- Увидите, - заговорщицкая ухмылка детектива не предвещала ничего хорошего. - Нужно только еще немного пройти, подъезжать к самому дому было неразумно. Шерлок решительно свернул направо, и неотрывно следовавшие за ним спутники оказались перед облупленной дверью черного хода, которую Холмс, недолго думая, вскрыл отмычкой.  
\- Ни звука! - шепнул он, исчезая в темном проеме коридора.  
\- Если он решил, что я соглашусь участвовать в незаконном проникновении... - начал было Лестрейд громким шепотом, но Джон прервал его.  
\- Ты обещал ему верить, помнишь? Он знает, что делает, и ни за что не втянул бы тебя ни во что противозаконное.  
 _Хотел бы я сам в это верить_ \- с тоской подумал доктор, пробираясь вслед за инспектором по темному коридору.  
Шерлок проскользнул в пыльную комнату, сделав знак своим спутникам вести себя как можно тише. Что требовало определенной сноровки: свет уличного фонаря, пробивающийся через давно не мытое стекло, практически не разгонял тьму, и Ватсон тут же споткнулся об задравшийся угол ковра.  
\- Тихо! - зашипел детектив, поддерживая друга под локоть. - Садитесь сюда, подальше от окна. И молчите, что бы ни случилось.  
\- Шерлок! Что это за дом? И что мы тут делаем без ордера на обыск? - страшным шепотом поинтересовался Лестрейд.  
Холмс беззвучно рассмеялся и снова приложил палец к губам. Возможно, инспектор начал бы спорить, но за дверью, через которую они сами прошли всего десяток минут назад, вдруг раздались осторожные шаги. Детектив напрягся, и стиснул руки своих спутников, молчаливо призывая их затаиться.  
Легкий скрип несмазанных петель, темная фигура на мгновение заслонила окно и скользнула к дальней стене, по пути споткнувшись о тот же самый загнувшийся угол ковра.  
\- Scheise!*  
Приглушенное ругательство выдало Джону и Лестрейду то, что Шерлок, без сомнения, знал и так: ночной взломщик - женщина, к тому же немка. Опустившись на колени, она начала осторожно прощупывать пол, с силой надавливая на разные края доски. В конце концов, ее усилия увенчались успехом - часть пола со скрежетом поползла вниз.  
Женщина что-то побормотала, извлекла из кармана фонарик и осторожно спустилась в открывшийся люк.  
\- Внимание, - Холмс шептал, хотя взломщица уже не могла услышать. Судя по звукам, она передвигала под полом что-то тяжелое. - И будьте осторожны, она опасна.  
Несколько минут напряженного ожидания, и вот свет фонаря вынырнул из-под пола, а следом за ним и сама женщина выбралась наружу, волоча за собой большой кожаный мешок. Когда она опустила его на пол, внутри что-то звякнуло. Взломщица с трудом перевела дух, и выпрямилась, готовятся снова спуститься в подпол.  
В этот момент свет упал на ее лицо. Грубые черты, темные волосы, водянисто-голубые глаза. Джон невольно ахнул, узнавая - это лицо он видел в десятках распечаток, которые пару последних дней изучал Шерлок.  
Марта Франц отреагировала мгновенно: только Холмс сумел расшифровать смысл ее молниеносного движения, и с предупреждающим криком бросился вперед. Но все равно опоздал: женщина успела выпустить в темноту две пули, стреляя на звук, прежде чем детектив вывернул ей руку. Подоспевший Лестрейд щелкнул замком наручников, все было кончено.  
Шерлок зажег свет. Инспектор щурился, несколько ослепленный после полной темноты, и с недоумением оглядывал довольно запущенное помещение.  
\- Джон, ты ранен? - детектив склонился к другу, и лишь тогда доктор ощутил горячую волну боли, растекающуюся по правому предплечью.  
\- Похоже на то, - Ватсон с недоумением посмотрел на кровь на рукаве. - Надо же, даже не почувствовал...  
Но Холмс уже не слушал, дрожащими руками извлекая из кармана нож и разрезая ткань, чтобы добраться до раны. Выражение его лица потрясло Джона до глубины души: в глазах паника, дрожащие губы побелели.  
\- Шерлок, это просто царапина. Пуля прошла навылет, кость не задета, - Ватсону казалось странным говорить о собственном ранении так спокойно, словно он не раненый вовсе, а врач, успокаивающий напуганного пациента. Холмс в это время поспешно размотал свой шарф и соорудил из него повязку, призванную остановить кровь. Довольно удачную, как с удивлением отметил Джон. И чего этот гений только не умеет!  
Лишь закончив с перевязкой, детектив посмотрел в глаза другу.  
\- Джон, прости... Все из-за меня. Я втянул тебя в это, и ты мог погибнуть.  
Доктор почувствовал, что тронут. Попытался криво усмехнуться, но не получилось, зато в глазах предательски защипало. Да уж, стоило поймать пулю, чтобы внезапно осознать: Шерлок вовсе не каменный, он искренне переживает за своего соседа по квартире.  
Неловкую паузу прервал Лестрейд.  
\- Я вызвал скорую и бригаду экспертов. Шерлок, было бы неплохо, если бы до их приезда ты хотя бы в общих чертах ввел меня в курс дела.  
Кинув последний извиняющийся взгляд на Джона, Холмс повернулся к инспектору.  
\- Позволь представить тебе Берту Шехтель** , международную террористку, уже около пяти лет находящуюся в розыске у Интерпола. На счету неонацистской организации, которую она возглавляла, не менее десяти убийств и несколько ограблений банков.  
Мрачная немка, которую Грегори для верности приковал наручниками к батарее, сверлила мужчин ненавидящим взглядом.  
\- Между прочим, - Шерлок небрежно пнул мешок, который она вытащила из подпола, - вот это следует опечатать. И сдать парням из Интерпола. Полагаю, внизу таких мешков еще много. Там деньги: очень большая сумма в евро мелкими монетами.  
\- Но...  
\- Поздравляю, Грег. Этот арест - настоящий успех для твоего отдела.  
\- Черт тебя побери! - Лестрейд был готов схватить детектива за грудки и начать трясти. - Меньше, чем твои вечные сетования о тупости полицейских, я люблю только твои фальшивые комплименты. Мы оба отлично знаем, что полиция никак не участвовала в ее аресте.  
\- Ну, почему же? - Шерлок проказливо улыбнулся и подмигнул инспектору. - А как же юный Картрайт? Без его помощи я бы не докопался до истины.  
Детектив внезапно стал серьезным и в упор посмотрел на Лестрейда.  
\- Хороший повод поощрить парня и ходатайствовать о переводе в твой отдел. Скажи, что от избытка рвения он в свободное время изучал архивные дела. Вот и раскрутил историю, которую поначалу сочли пустышкой. А меня упоминать в связи с этим делом вовсе не надо.  
\- С чего это ты скромным стал? - фыркнул Джон. Боль от раны постепенно становилась невыносимой.  
\- Ну, ты ведь сам просил меня не лезть в газеты, - Шерлок старательно изобразил невинность, но в обычно холодных глазах плясали чертики. - Так что насчет Картрайта, инспектор?  
\- Я подумаю, - буркнул помрачневший Грегори. С одной стороны, мальчишку, который через голову начальства выкрал из архива служебную информацию, хотелось выдрать. С другой... чертов Холмс как всегда оказался прав. И куда лучше будет заявить, что Картрайт действовал с благословения инспектора, чем признаваться в собственной слепоте: в очередной раз перестраховался, усомнившись в чутье Шерлока, и чуть не сел в лужу.  
\- Подумай вот еще о чем, - тихо добавил детектив. - Донован будет проходить курс реабилитации. Так что у тебя возникнет нехватка людей.  
И в этом прав! Да чтоб его! Инспектор определенно чувствовал себя загнанным в угол. К счастью, отвечать не пришлось - за окном замелькали фары прибывших полицейских машин. 

* * *

Джон сгорал от любопытства. Прошло уже три дня с памятной ночной прогулки. Мнимую Марту Франц с распростертыми объятиями встречали на континенте - тамошняя полиция только что не танцевала от радости, сумев наконец ее заполучить. Из подпола извлекли сотню мешков со списанными монетами, общим весом около двух тонн. Лестрейд носился как сумасшедший, оформляя горы бумаг, раздавая интервью, общаясь с иностранными коллегами и принимая поздравления.  
Шерлок так ничего и не объяснил. Вначале было не до того: больница, капельница, антибиотики. Но Ватсон вернулся на Бейкер стрит сутки спустя, и нашел друга крайне мрачным и необщительным. Детектив явно чего-то ждал. Метался по квартире, кидал нервные взгляды на упорно молчащий мобильник, раздраженно отмахивался от вопросов Джона и подолгу играл на скрипке - проверенный способ успокоить нервы.  
Неужели, вопреки собственным словам, жаждет дифирамбов? Зная его тщеславие - возможно. Доктор и вправду не понимал, почему друг отказался от любых упоминаний в связи с этим делом и уступил все лавры полиции. Сейчас, когда имя Шерлока еще не отмыто от всей той грязи, что вылила на него Китти Райли, такой громкий успех мог бы... Кстати, а мог ли? Может, Холмс как раз и боится, что его, чего доброго, еще и в связях с террористами обвинят? Мол, ради славы сдал подельницу? Хотя... Кто - Шерлок боится? Бред какой!  
Джон окончательно запутался. И хотел уже бросить это безнадежное дело - попытки анализировать поведение соседа по квартире. Но тут телефон Холмса издал сигнал, принимая сообщение. Тот сорвался с места, кинул взгляд на экран Блэкберри и разочарованно вздохнул.  
\- Лестрейд едет сюда, - произнес детектив мрачно. - Жаждет подробностей. Скука!  
\- Я тоже их жажду, между прочим! - Ватсон заметно оживился, зато Шерлок, кажется, еще больше помрачнел.  
\- Да что с вами? Вы видели то же, что и я, вы могли сделать те же выводы, а у Лестрейда в распоряжении еще и все возможности Скотланд Ярда! Вы просто...  
\- Знаю, знаю. - Джон откровенно рассердился. - Мы - идиоты. Только ты один умеешь пользоваться мозгами.  
\- Не один я! - фыркнул детектив и скрылся за дверью своей спальни, довольно ощутимо этой самой дверью хлопнув.  
Джон совершенно ничего не понимал. 

* * *

\- В этом деле с самого начала все было не таким, каким казалось, - детектив смирился с неизбежным под давлением инспектора полиции, который явно нуждался в объяснениях. - Банальное убийство в целях самообороны отказалось разборкой между подельниками-террористами. Что говорится в деле: женщина сидела в баре в полном одиночестве, не выпивала, не пыталась с кем-то познакомиться... Ну, что еще обычно делают в барах одинокие немолодые женщины. Напрашивается вывод - она кого-то ждала. Какова вероятность, что подошедший к ней мужчина действительно был с ней незнаком: а на суде Марта Франц заявляла именно это. Он заговорил с ней по-немецки, как утверждают свидетели. Сколько шансов у одинокой немки встретить незнакомого соотечественника в лондонском баре? Разговор быстро перешел в ссору, мужчина приставил к горлу Марты - я по-прежнему буду называть ее так - нож, даже слегка порезал кожу. Но она ухитрилась дотянуться до бутылки на соседнем столике и с одного удара пробила нападавшему череп.  
Казалось бы, все просто. Нетрезвый мужчина напал на женщину, угрожал ножом, она убила его, защищаясь. Но давайте еще раз подчеркнем: оба действующих лица - немцы, а дело происходило в Лондоне.  
\- Шерлок, в случайность их встречи не поверил никто, просто мы не смогли доказать обратного, - устало заметил Лестрейд. - Но как ты докопался до ее настоящей личности? И вообще, с чего извлек на свет дело двухлетней давности?  
Детектив поморщился, и Джону сразу стала ясно: настоящей причины они не узнают.  
\- Просто она как раз вышла на свободу, - туманно пояснил Холмс. - А мне все не давало покоя то, что дело казалось таким... банальным.  
\- И все? - инспектор тоже позволил себе усомниться. - Ты ничего не скрываешь?  
\- И все. Я никогда не видел Берту Шехтель, но, должно быть, ее фото когда-то попадалось мне в интернете, потому что... - говоря это, Шерлок посмотрел Грегу прямо в глаза, словно подчеркивая - смотри, я не лгу! Я не отвожу взгляда! Совершенно удовлетворенный этим инспектор кивнул. А Джон поморщился. Теперь он не сомневался, что главную причину своего интереса к Марте Франц его друг скрыл.  
\- Я исходил из того, что встреча была не случайной, значит, у ссоры могла быть отнюдь не прозаическая причина. Неудачный роман? Могло быть и это, конечно, но возраст погибшего косвенно подтверждает обратное: он был лет на десять моложе своей убийцы. Слишком много "но", вот я и решил разобраться. Делать-то все равно нечего, - детектив вздохнул с непритворной грустью.  
\- Но как... - не выдержал Лестрейд.  
\- Я к этому веду. Было очевидно, что эти двое чего-то не поделили. Предположительно - деньги. Причем - много денег, раз оба не остановились перед убийством. Я убежден, что не нанеси Берта удар первой, ее подельник - кстати, его звали Уве Мецгер** - перерезал бы ей горло и глазом не моргнул. Он вообще был идейным вдохновителем их фашистской шайки и самым жестоким из них. Я узнал об этом позже. А тогда я просто постарался вспомнить, не случилось ли пару лет назад в Германии скандала, связанного с пропажей больших денег, которые так и не нашлись. Ответ всплыл сразу: как раз два года назад один из немецких банков отправил в Китай большую партию бракованных монет в один и два евро. Они были признаны не соответствующими стандартам Евросоюза - весили чуть меньше, чем полагалось. Но внешне от правильных монет совершенно не отличались. В Китае их должны были разобрать, то есть отделить кромку из одного метала от центральной части, сделанной из другого. А потом отправить на переплавку. Но, как это иногда бывает, до переплавки часть разобранных монет не добралась.  
\- Я помню эту историю! - внезапно воодушевился Лестрейд. - Арестовали стюардессу Люфтганзы, которая пыталась ввезти в Германию около пяти тысяч разобранных монет. Проверка показала, что всего злоумышленники умыкнули чуть больше двух тонн такого "монетного лома".  
\- Этот лом два года хранился в подвале известного тебе дома. И знали о нем только два человека. Но один из них умер, а вторая сидела в тюрьме. Стоило предположить, что едва она выйдет на свободу, попытается забрать часть денег. Все гениальное просто: монеты отличаются по весу, но не по виду. Снова соединить середину и ободок - и вот тебе идеальная фальшивка. Проверить каждую монету невозможно, надо взвешивать по одной. А если одна-две фальшивки попадутся среди сотни обычных, и будут взвешены вместе, погрешность будет не настолько велика, чтобы что-то заподозрить. Таким образом, содержимое подпола, которое ты сдал немецким коллегам, представляло серьезную опасность: выловить эти фальшивки в общей массе монет было бы практически нереально.  
Шерлок перевел дух и устало улыбнулся.  
\- Как только я понял главное, остальной паззл сложился довольно быстро. Я уже знал имена: Берту и ее сообщника подозревали в причастности к пропаже разобранных монет, их фотографии были в сети, и я их узнал. Я выяснил кто, как и почему. Осталось последнее - где. Тогда, как помнит Джон, я начал изучать частные объявления двухлетней давности. Нужное нашлось довольно быстро: главное было правильно задать параметры поиска. Итак, некий домовладелец, мистер Гарридеб, разыскивал внезапно съехавшего жильца, молодого немецкого иммигранта, чтобы вернуть ему вещи, которые тот забыл на квартире. Я поехал по указанному адресу и встретился с этим Гарридебом. Занятный старичок, такой далекий от жизни, не интересуется ничем, кроме своей коллекции древностей. Газет не читает, телевизора у него и вовсе нет, с соседями не общается. Неудивительно, что он ничего не узнал об убийстве в баре, хотя тот находится на соседней улице. Пропажу своего жильца старик заметил лишь через пару недель, когда убийство уже даже перестали обсуждать. Зашел поинтересоваться насчет квартплаты - и увидел, что молодой немец съехал. А вещи забыл! Честный домовладелец очень расстроился: платил парень аккуратно, не шумел, девиц к себе не водил - словом, мечта, а не жилец. Он охотно показал мне забытые вещи: одежду и прочие мелочи, не представляющие никакого интереса. Ни ноутбука, ни записной книжки, ни телефона... Я предполагал, что Мецгер спрятал деньги в квартире, и не исключал вероятности, что старик их нашел. Но повидавшись с ним, сразу отбросил такую мысль. Мистер Гарридеб явно небогат, он до сих пор искренне сожалеет о потраченных два года назад трех фунтах - объявление в газете все равно не дало никакого результата, а денежки уплыли. А ведь на них можно было купить мастику для какого-то драгоценного экспоната из его коллекции.  
Я слушал эти скучные жалобы, в надежде выудить из них что-то, что наведет меня на след. И мои надежды оправдались: Гарридеб рассказал, что запущенную квартиру очень сложно сдать, немец-то был непритязательный, а вот уехал, и уже два года не удается найти жильцов хоть бы и за половинную цену. Тут на днях немка какая-то интересовалась, но у нее вовсе денег не было, просила пустить ее без задатка, а где же такое видано? И может он и пустил бы, не будь она немкой. Все же нехорошо тот парень с ним поступил, съехал по-тихому, не предупредил заранее. Англичанин бы такого не сделал!  
Мысль созрела мгновенно: раз мнимая Марта пыталась снять квартиру, значит деньги точно спрятаны там. Осталось подкараулить и взять с поличным. Я тут же "сознался" старику, что давно ищу недорогое жилье, к тому же я честный англичанин, и готов внести задаток хоть сейчас. Словом, полчаса спустя ключи были у меня в кармане, и я прощался с моим новым лендлордом в дверях, громко рассуждая о том, что собираюсь забрать свои вещи на прежней квартире и въехать прямо завтра утром. Надежды оправдались: Берта явно следила за домом, и решила действовать немедленно, пока неожиданная проблема в лице непонятно откуда взявшегося жильца, не помешала ей добраться до денег. Остальное вы видели сами.  
\- Думаю, теперь старик Гарридеб окончательно разочаруется в людях, - хмыкнул Джон. - "Честный англичанин" привел толпы полиции, которая разобрала пол в квартире по доскам. И теперь ему эту развалюху никогда уже не сдать.  
\- Да уж, - Шерлок неопределенно пожал плечами. - Как бы бедняга умом не тронулся от таких потрясений.  
Едва он договорил, Блэкберри издал сигнал входящего сообщения.  
 _"Молодец, милый! ххх "_  
Детектив не смог скрыть довольной улыбки.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

* Дерьмо! (нем.)  
** - Настоящие имена этих преступников изменены. Как и некоторые детали истории.


	5. Загадка Лондонского моста

_I never lie  
'Cause you are the reason  
That my heart is beating and I am alive  
Before you go look in my eyes  
You can't be replaced, no,  
I'm down to wait for the rest of my life  
You gotta know_

_I Got You - Whitney Houston_

_He is a genius, a philosopher, an abstract thinker. He has a brain of the first order. […] I was forced to confess that I had at last met an antagonist who was my intellectual equal. My horror at his crimes was lost in my admiration at his skill.  
© Sherlock Holmes – “The Final Problem” by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle  
_

Шерлока никогда не привлекали комнаты страха. Он с детства не понимал, как можно бояться пластиковых скелетов, закутанных в пыльную марлю, с металлическим скрежетом выезжающих из темноты, или якобы отрубленных голов из резины, заляпанных красной краской, неудачно имитирующей кровь. Он и настоящих-то отрезанных голов никогда не боялся.   
Но приходилось признать: экспозиция Лондонского моста, показывающая темную сторону столичной истории, действительно впечатляла. Посаженные на кол восковые трупы выглядели донельзя натурально, как и сгустки крови на потемневших, осклизлых деревяшках, маслянистые лужицы на полу, и даже запах. Детектив слишком часто имел дело с мертвой плотью, чтоб не узнать характерный смрад разложения. Неудивительно, что обыватели, явившиеся поглазеть, зеленели и поспешно убегали в другие залы - еще не зная, что там будет не лучше - а некоторые просто норовили потерять сознание, и работники музея, заботливо подхватив под локотки, выводили их на воздух.   
Но сам Холмс сюда не глазеть пришел. Он быстрым шагом переходил из одного зала в другой, изучая глазами не окружающие ужасы, а посетителей. По пути вывернул руку воришке, пытавшемуся стащить из кармана пальто телефон. Парнишка был ловок неимоверно, и все, кто нашел в себе силы дойти до этого зала, расставались с кошельками, часами и мобильниками, даже не замечая потери. Но Шерлок не был "как все", он не мог позволить себя обворовать, даже понимая, что это понарошку. Вместо этого, он, светски улыбаясь, увлек пойманного парня за совершенно настоящую стену таверны из некрашеных, занозистых досок - чтобы никто не помешал разговору. Карманник едва не заплакал, сбивчиво шепча: "Сэр, это часть программы, для натурализма... Все вещи будут возвращены на выходе, не подумайте, что я..."   
Детектив и не думал. Тем не менее чуть сильнее вывернул запястье парня, отчего у того из глаз хлынули слезы, и мягким шепотом спросил:   
\- Где второй человек, которого тебе сегодня не удалось обворовать?  
Воришка шмыгнул носом и ощутимо побледнел.   
\- Так это ваш друг? Он приставил к моему животу пистолет, причем так, что никто не видел. И с улыбкой пообещал спустить курок, если я немедленно не положу бумажник на место, - губы парня задрожали. - Сэр, мне показалось, что он сумасшедший.   
_О, да. Джим может производить такое впечатление, когда хочет._  
\- Давно он здесь был?  
\- Минут двадцать назад.   
Ну, значит, далеко не ушел.   
\- Тяжелая у тебя работа, - хмыкнул Шерлок, выпуская руку карманника. - Но могу тебя успокоить. Такие как мы по музеям ходят нечасто, так что вряд ли сегодняшнее приключение повторится.   
Джим нашелся через два зала. Холмс слегка задержался у входа, пропуская служителей, сопровождавших трясущегося и подвывающего пожилого мужчину в деловом костюме. Хмыкнул про себя: не Мориарти же его так напугал. Оказалось - не совсем. Злодей-консультант и вправду нашелся за этой дверью, он с любопытством разглядывал здоровенных пауков, сидящих на впечатляющего размера паутине, ползающих по стенам и даже норовящих упасть на головы посетителям. На лице Мориарти, снова отказавшегося от дорогих костюмов в пользу образа туриста-провинциала, был написан совершенно детский восторг.  
\- Любуешься родственниками? - спросил детектив вместо приветствия.   
\- Не понимаю, чего люди их боятся, - невинно заметил Джим. - Вон, тот мужик аж за сердце схватился.   
Шерлок пожал плечами и хмыкнул.   
\- И правда, с чего бы бояться безобидных членистоногих, когда рядом стоишь ты.   
Мориарти обиженно надул губы.   
\- Ты считаешь меня страшным, милый?   
\- Я считаю, что ты гораздо опаснее пауков. - Шерлок поймал себя на мысли, что рад его видеть. Общество криминального гения действовало подобно большой дозе энергетика: адреналиновый взрыв, напряжение в каждом нерве. И никакой скуки - ведь этот непредсказуемый безумец может в любой момент выкинуть что угодно.   
\- Пожалуй, сочту это за комплимент, - Джим сладко улыбнулся и поманил детектива за собой. - Пойдем в следующий зал, там нас не потревожат. За те полчаса, что я торчу здесь, еще никто не смог пройти мимо этих мохнатых милашек.   
Холмс поднял руку, стряхивая с плеча нечто восьминогое, свалившееся с потолка - попутно убедившись, что пауки здесь тоже всего лишь искусно сделанные фальшивки - и последовал за Мориарти.   
\- Почему ты назначил встречу у музее?   
_Лица или маски? Джим в дорогом костюме и в не менее дорогом ресторане, а теперь - футболка, кроссовки, кепка. Воистину - такой непостоянный!_  
\- Просто так. И тут в это время безлюдно, особенно в последних залах.   
\- А я уж думал, что после прогулки по Тауэру тебе понравилось изображать туриста.   
\- И это тоже. Кстати, ты в очередной раз меня впечатлил, - заметил Мориарти, небрежно прислонившись к какому-то проржавевшему и заляпанному искусственной кровью орудию пытки. - Так быстро раскусил красотку-Берту.   
\- Свел счеты моими руками, да? - Шерлок нахмурился.   
\- О, ты и это понял, какой молодец! - Джим просто просиял. - Ну, ведь ты был не против, верно?   
\- Чего тут понимать, - детектив равнодушно провел рукой по торчащим из стены ржавым кольям. - Махинация с монетами была слишком сложной, чтобы эти недалекие немцы додумались до нее сами. Они вообще способны только убивать турок и рисовать на заборах свастики. Так что было совершенно очевидно, кто придумал план, кто помог ввезти все эти монеты в страну и обеспечил эту фашистскую шайку фальшивыми документами.   
\- Хорошо. Продолжай.   
\- А потом у них хватило глупости тебя кинуть. Может, даже неумышленно: один умер, вторая села в тюрьму.   
\- А это неважно, - видеть такое злое выражение на лице туриста в забавной кепке было странно. - Они не заплатили, такой удар по моей деловой репутации. Если бы ты не разобрался в этом деле, пришлось бы наказать Берту самому... Но так даже лучше. Я ведь молодец, правда?  
Еще бы не молодец. Дамочка-нацистка сядет на всю оставшуюся жизнь, деньги не достанутся террористам, которым были предназначены, и все, кто об этом узнает, поймут - такова цена, которую заплатит любой, обманувший Джеймса Мориарти.   
\- А кроме этого я помог тебе развлечься, детка, - криминальный гений отлично понял, о чем думает детектив.   
\- Да, это было забавно, - Шерлок не смог сдержать улыбки. - Но...  
\- Знаю, знаю... - Джим замахал руками, и нечаянно свалил на пол какой-то ржавый крюк, упавший с противным скрежетом. - Я перед тобой в долгу.   
\- Хм... - детектив приподнял бровь, демонстрируя сомнение. - Я это раньше уже слышал.   
\- О, ну не в этом смысле, - Мориарти вдруг шагнул к Шерлоку и мягко коснулся его рукава. - Я имел ввиду, что должен тебе хорошую загадку. Такую, чтоб избавить тебя от скуки надолго.   
\- А вот от этого не откажусь.   
\- Видишь Шерлок, - Джим даже не думал убирать руку, но социопата, ненавидевшего чужие прикосновения, это почему-то не напрягало. - Мы с тобой идеальная пара. Так хорошо дополняем друг друга...  
Ответить Холмс не успел. Где-то вдалеке раздался страшный крик, захлопали двери, мимо стоящих вплотную друг к другу соперников промчался служитель музея, крикнув на ходу:   
\- Извините, мы закрываемся. Проследуйте, пожалуйста, к выходу.   
Шерлок напрягся и в упор посмотрел на Мориарти. Тот отрицательно покачал головой.   
Детектив мягко снял со своего рукава руку консультирующего преступника и подтолкнул его в сторону выхода.   
\- Уходи. Немедленно! Даже если здесь обойдется без полиции, что вряд ли, тебе лучше не светиться.   
Джим, мгновенно ставший серьезным, согласно кивнул и исчез за дверью. А Шерлок кинулся в противоположную сторону, обратно через лабиринт залов, туда, откуда прозвучал крик.   
Пожилой мужчина, которого на глазах Холмса всего полчаса назад вывели из комнаты с пауками, бился на полу в судорогах. Его мышцы непроизвольно сокращались, из разинутого рта обильно лилась слюна, а коротко остриженные волосы стояли дыбом, как наэлектризованные. Вокруг в шоке застыли несколько охранников. Один из них, увидев Шерлока, внезапно ожил.  
\- Мистер, простите, посетителям нельзя здесь находиться.   
\- Мое имя Шерлок Холмс. Я детектив, и нередко помогаю полиции. Полагаю, вы их вызвали?   
\- Не думаю, что в этом есть необходимость. Как и в вашем вмешательстве, мистер Холмс, - охранник вежливо, но твердо попытался выставить детектива. - Но мы вызвали скорую.   
\- Вы - идиот. Вмешательство полиции - необходимо. Судя по симптомам, это отравление, и яд попал в его организм во время экскурсии по вашему музею.   
\- Я уверен, что... - начал было охранник, но в это время в дверях появилась бригада скорой помощи.   
Увидев пострадавшего, врач напрягся.   
\- Носилки, немедленно, - коротко приказал он. - Похоже на отравление сильнодействующим ядом. Но я никогда не видел подобных симптомов. Нам еще предстоит определить, что это такое, а это лучше делать в больнице.   
Когда скорая, увозя пострадавшего, отъехала, Шерлок обвел взглядом притихших сотрудников музея.   
\- Немедленно закройте все двери. Ничего не трогайте. И позвоните, наконец, в полицию. 

* * *

\- Просто потрясающе: ты, наверное, впервые в жизни пришел в музей - и стал свидетелем преступления, - Лестрейд не скрывал подозрений.   
Шерлок давно уже решил, что чем больше правды скажет, тем проще будет выкрутиться. Ведь, что ни говори, то, чем он тут занимался, вряд ли вызовет понимание у кого-то из его друзей. Так он еще и позволил Джиму уйти, хотя сам факт его присутствия здесь в момент отравления давал повод немедленно отправить его за решетку. Но внезапно ставший серьезным взгляд и отрицательное покачивание головой...  
 _Черт знает, почему я ему поверил? Он прекрасный актер, трудно ли было ему изобразить полную невинность? И все же я убежден, он этого не делал. Потому что не стал бы так подставляться. Мориарти вершит свои темные делишки чужими руками, сам при этом оставаясь вне подозрений. Он не травил этого бедолагу, совершенно точно. Тут одно из двух: либо Джима умышленно подставили, либо все это - нелепая случайность._  
\- Я пришел сюда потому, - Шерлок тщательно подбирал слова, - что один из моих информаторов сообщил мне, будто видел тут Джеймса Мориарти.   
\- Вот даже как? - Лестрейд присвистнул. - И он тут правда был?  
\- Я его не встретил. Но думаю - был. Его видел один из сотрудников музея, тот, что очищает карманы туристов, изображая уличного воришку.   
Псевдо-карманника рано или поздно допросят. И он расскажет, как высокий мужчина в пальто вывернул ему руку и интересовался другим парнем, который тоже не дал себя ограбить. Сложить один плюс один сможет даже Андерсон.   
К счастью, Холмс уже успел просмотреть записи с немногочисленных камер наблюдения. Джим на них засветился, как и Шерлок. Но ни на одной записи нет их обоих вместе.   
\- Значит, у нас есть подозреваемый, - инспектор явно был доволен.   
\- Думаешь? Вообще-то для него как-то мелковато. Для подобных дел у него есть целая армия исполнителей. Которых не жалко, в случае чего. И которые даже не догадываются, на кого работают.   
\- Кто знает, что придет в голову этому психу, - хмуро заметил Джон. Он был явно обижен на Шерлока, который "забыл" позвать его с собой в музей. - Может, ему стало скучно. Тебе ли не знать, как это бывает.   
Детектив шпильку проигнорировал.   
\- Я бы на твоем месте, Грег, подумал и над другими версиями. Мориарти может быть виновен, а может и нет.   
\- А я, на своем месте, буду считать, что виновен, - мрачно заметил Лестрейд. - Не в этом преступлении, так в паре сотен других.   
_Если бы ты еще смог это доказать..._  
\- Хорошо, - Холмс опустил руку в карман, и сжал телефон, на который несколько минут назад пришло смс " I owe you, honey xxx". - Так и договоримся. Полиция разрабатывает версию, что отравитель - Мориарти. А мы с Джоном поищем другого подозреваемого.   
\- Может, я согласен с инспектором, - буркнул все еще недовольный Ватсон.   
\- Мне это вряд ли помешает. Кстати, Джон... Не мог бы ты для начала поехать в больницу и справиться о здоровье пострадавшего. И заодно выяснить, каким ядом и каким способом его отравили.   
\- А вот это правильно! - Лестрейд наконец воодушевился. - Я отправлю с тобой полицейского, на случай, если в больнице откажутся отвечать на вопросы частного лица. 

* * *

Через полчаса Ватсон прислал смс, что Чарлз Маккарти - так звали пострадавшего, скончался. Перед смертью он на минуту пришел в сознание, и пробормотал что-то невнятное. Врачи расслышали только одно слово, похожее на "Масло".   
\- Ясно, - Лестрейд довольно потер руки. - Значит, мы можем предположить, что он что-то съел. Например, пирожное с масляным кремом в музее буфета. Надо проверить его желудок, и если...  
\- Вряд ли ты прав, - детектив поморщился. - Даже если бы Маккарти и заходил в буфет, то едва ли он донес бы съеденное до той комнаты, которая изображает паучью пещеру. Ты сам уже убедился, что большинство экспонатов здесь довольно... тошнотворные.   
Инспектор согласно кивнул. Никто из его команды, включая и его самого, не смог удержать в желудке свой завтрак, проходя мимо натуралистично исполненных имитаций трупов казненных, в разной степени разложения. А ведь работники Скотланд Ярда - люди подготовленные, и повидавшие еще и не такое. Каковы же были шансы у обычного обывателя?   
\- Но слово "масло"... Может, Мориарти его уже там чем-то угостил? Сотрудники музея, выводившие пострадавшего наружу, подтвердили, что этот преступник в то же самое время находился в комнате с пауками.   
\- И вежливо предложил пирожное совершенно незнакомому человеку? Грег, ты сам в это веришь?   
\- Все равно, пусть проверят содержимое желудка.   
\- Да я не против, пусть все проверят. А сам я, тем временем, осмотрю тело и исследую кровь. Наверное, понадобится разрешение от родственников. Они у Маккарти есть?  
\- Твой протеже как раз пытается накопать о погибшем все, что можно, - Лестрейд скривился. - Сам вызвался, даже раньше, чем я приказал.   
\- Далеко пойдет мальчишка, - Шерлок довольно улыбнулся. - Попроси его держать меня в курсе.   
\- Будто не знаешь, что даже прикажи я ему ничего тебе не сообщать... - Счастья на лице инспектора от этой мысли не прибавилось. - Ты навязал мне своего человека, чему я вовсе не рад.   
\- Это потому, что все твои меня терпеть не могут. И их отношение сильно вредит делу.   
\- Ты же понимаешь, чем вызвана их нелюбовь!  
\- Отсутствием мозгов, в первую очередь, - детектив, привычным движением подняв воротник пальто, направился к выходу. - А у юного Картрайта они есть. 

* * *

Осмотр тела пришлось отложить, и Шерлока бесконечно злила вынужденная проволочка. У погибшего нашелся сын, который жил в Хартфордшире, и выехал в Лондон, едва получив печальное известие. Холмс уже приготовился сесть в холле больницы, и, в ожидании осиротевшего Маккарти-младшего, хорошенько обдумать все, что сегодня случилось. Может, получится выработать хоть какую-то версию, не включающую в себя Мориарти с отравленным пирожным в кармане. В то, что Джим способен поступить так глупо, детектив верить отказывался.   
Однако едва Шерлок устроился на неудобном жестком стуле и попытался сосредоточиться, как в холл почти вбежал бледный, взволнованный молодой мужчина.   
\- Мне сообщили, что мой отец...   
Холмс стремительно поднялся и шагнул навстречу, мгновенно оценивая прибывшего. Не старше двадцати трех, миловидный, производит впечатление добродушного и застенчивого парня. Вполне возможно, обманчивое. Интересно, не было ли у него конфликтов с родителем? Финансовых, например.   
\- Здравствуйте, меня зовут Шерлок Холмс. Я - детектив-консультант, и помогаю полиции расследовать смерть вашего отца.   
Уверенно протянул руку, пожал вялые дрожащие пальцы.   
\- Джим... То есть Джеймс. Джеймс Маккарти.   
_Джим. Надо же какое совпадение..._  
\- Вы слишком быстро добрались из Хартфордшира, Джеймс.   
\- Нет, я... То есть да, быстро, но я ехал не из Хартфордшира. На самом деле, я был неподалеку, когда мне сообщили.   
_Как интересно._  
\- Насколько неподалеку?   
\- Ну... Я поехал в Лондон следом за отцом. Мне надо было с ним серьезно поговорить...   
\- О чем же? - мягко спросил внезапно появившийся в дверях Грег. - Кстати, я - инспектор Скотланд Ярда Лестрейд. Так что за важное дело было у вас к отцу, что вы помчались за ним в Лондон, вместо того, чтобы дождаться его дома?   
Молодой человек покраснел и затряс головой.   
\- Я не могу этого сказать!   
Лестрейд нахмурился.   
\- В таком случае, поговорим в участке. Я арестую вас по подозрению в причастности к смерти вашего отца.   
\- Но я этого не делал! - Маккарти-младший готов был заломить руки и разрыдаться. Шерлок поморщился.   
\- Мы это выясним, - инспектор кивнул сержанту, со скучающим видом отирающемуся в дверях. Последнего Холмс не знал, должно быть, временная замена Донован.   
\- Грегсон, зачитайте ему права, отвезите в Ярд и снимите показания. Я подъеду позже.   
Сержант кивнул и повел окончательно поникшего парня к полицейской машине. 

* * *

\- Мои поздравления, Лестрейд, - Шерлок не скрывал сарказма. - Вы же его арестовали не потому, что он чисто случайно - тезка вашего главного подозреваемого?  
\- Хватит язвить, Холмс! - инспектор внезапно разозлился. - Лучше давайте по существу. Я так понял, виновным вы его не считаете?   
\- Едва ли он - убийца, - детектив снова поморщился. - Заикается, мямлит, трясется...   
\- И отказался отвечать, зачем приехал в Лондон.   
\- Судя потому, как он покраснел, говорить он собирался о сердечных делах, - Шерлок снисходительно усмехнулся. - Надеялся, что разговор пройдет легче, если состоится вне дома. Я видел покойного Маккарти еще живым, он выглядел довольно упертым и авторитарным человеком. А судя по тому, какой неуверенный в себе и забитый у него сын... должно быть, папочка держал его в ежовых рукавицах.   
\- И личные дела требовали такого серьезного разговора? - Лестрейд в сомнении покачал головой,   
\- Может, отцу не нравился его выбор, - хмыкнул Шерлок. - Или парнишка - гей, и боялся сознаться в этом папе.   
\- Чем не мотив для убийства? - Инспектор подмигнул, но Холмс только плечами пожал.   
\- Да такой муху прихлопнуть, и то вряд ли сможет.   
\- Может, нанял кого-нибудь. Того же Мориарти.   
Шерлок расхохотался.   
\- Браво, Грег! Джеймс Маккарти и Джеймс Мориарти - банда отравителей. Отличная идея. Только подумай вот еще о чем: если парнишка настолько умен, что додумался обратиться к злодею-консультанту, то зачем рванул в Лондон, навлекая на себя подозрения? Сидел бы дома, и ждал вестей. Пребывание за 30 миль от места преступления - отличное алиби. Если бы Мориарти взялся за дело, он именно это бы и посоветовал. Не выезжать из дома, и, по возможности, позвать в гости десяток приятелей.   
\- Может, все-таки сам отравил? - пробормотал несколько уязвленный Лестрейд. - Для того, чтобы подсылать яд, большого мужества не требуется. От отчаяния даже самые слабые люди и не такое делали... Угостил отца за завтраком чем-то масляным, в надежде, что это замедлит действие яда. А потом кинулся следом. Может, раскаялся и хотел помочь. А может, наоборот, чтобы скрыть следы.   
\- Такое возможно, - Шерлок всем своим видом демонстрировал, что так не считает. - В любом случае, мы ничего не узнаем, пока не определим яд и способ отравления. Так что отправляйся в Ярд, и вытяни из этого мозгляка все, что сможешь. Обязательно спроси, что он думает о слове "масло". А я, наконец, займусь осмотром тела. 

* * *

Если бы Холмс верил во всякую метафизическую чушь, то мог бы сказать: вот пример, когда вместе с жизнью из человека уходит вся сила. Мертвый Чарлз Маккарти выглядел тщедушным и жалким - куда более жалким, чем когда бился на полу в судорогах, или даже когда, трясясь и подвывая, выбежал из пещеры с пауками. Какой бы яд его ни убил, последствия действия отравы были сокрушительны. Скрученные узлами мышцы, высохшие дорожки слез на щеках и следы слюны в уголках рта.   
Шерлок, равнодушно посмотрев на лежащий перед ним человеческий обломок, надел перчатки и вытащил из кармана лупу. Но приступить к осмотру не успел - в дверях появилась Молли.   
\- Привет, - она смущенно улыбнулась, не глядя в глаза. - Мне сказали, что ты здесь. Может, тебе помощь нужна, или... вообще-то да, понимаю... Ничего не надо.   
\- Ну, отчего же, - детектив постарался выглядеть дружелюбно. - Помощь бы мне пригодилась.   
\- Ну, - Молли слегка покраснела. - Так скажи, что надо делать.   
\- Проверь его кровь на содержание любых отравляющих веществ. А я пока осмотрю тело.   
Молли серьезно кивнула, и приступила к работе. Шерлок отстраненно подумал, что когда она молчит, то даже нравится ему. Во всяком случае, дело свое она знает хорошо.   
Осмотр тела детектив завершил быстро. Как он и предполагал, яд попал в организм Маккарти отнюдь не с пищей. На шее, потемневшей и распухшей, выделялся ряд параллельных царапин. Судя по крови и крохотным лоскуткам кожи под ногтями покойника - он царапал свое горло сам. Такое бывает довольно часто при асфиксии, когда яд парализует гортань. Но Холмс сам видел, как непроизвольно сокращались мышцы тогда еще будущего мертвеца - шея, а потом и губы, и язык. Да и повреждений на левой стороне горла оказалось гораздо больше. Так, посмотрим...  
Вооружившись лупой, детектив внимательно изучил наиболее глубокие царапины, и сразу нашел то, что искал - несколько симметрично расположенных ранок, кожа вокруг которых почернела сильнее всего.   
\- Похоже, нашего жмурика кто-то укусил, - произнес Шерлок задумчиво. Молли немедленно сочла это приглашением к разговору.   
\- Я тоже так думаю. Яд выделить не удается. Конечно, я еще не все тесты испробовала, но уже очевидно, что он - животного происхождения. Знаешь, змеи или ядовитого насекомого...   
\- Или паука? - детектив почувствовал жар вдоль позвоночника, верный признак, что разгадка близка.   
\- Вполне возможно, - Молли удивленно посмотрела на него. - Но яд точно не растительный. Тот скрыть труднее, и он оставляет другие следы. Вот, взгляни.  
Она поманила Шерлока к микроскопу.   
\- Видишь? Первое, что мне бросилось в глаза: кровь слишком жидкая, для тела, которое мертво уже больше трех часов. То есть что-то помешало ей свернуться. И все - больше никаких следов отравы. Кровь как кровь. *  
Холмс задумчиво кивнул. Яд некоторых экзотических змей и в самом деле невозможно обнаружить в крови спустя несколько часов после укуса. Не в последнюю очередь потому, что концентрация его не слишком велика. Если яд достаточно силен, даже микроскопическое его количество может убить за пару часов, но попробуй найди это количество в крови.   
\- Откуда в Лондоне среди зимы взялся экзотический ядовитый паук? - риторически вопросил Шерлок. Молли сочла, что вопрос адресован ей.   
\- Почему именно паук? А, да. Я слышала, что его отравили в музее, но ведь там не живые пауки, а муляжи, разве нет?   
\- Верно, - детектив вспомнил, как на его плечо свалился один из таких муляжей - впечатляюще натуралистичный. Однако... Как бы ни был он похож на настоящего, укусить туриста все-таки не мог. - Но насколько я помню строение их челюсти, следы зубов на шее Маккарти принадлежат именно пауку.   
С этими словами Шерлок отвернулся от трупа, который больше ничего не мог ему рассказать, а значит, перестал быть интересен, и полез в интернет.   
Вскоре выяснилось, что симптомы, которые он наблюдал сегодня в компании шокированных происходящим сотрудников музея, вызывает яд Сиднейского лейкопаутинниго паука. Неконтролируемое подергивание мышц, обильное слезо- и слюноотделение, и даже пилоэрекция - вставшие дыбом волосы. Одна проблема: хоть этот паук и считается одним из самых ядовитых в мире, его яд способен убить разве что ребенка. Случаев смерти взрослого мужчины от укуса Сиднейца ни разу зафиксировано не было.   
Однако - вот он, мертвец. И судя по следам на шее - укушен именно Сиднейцем. Шерлок довольно подробно изучил строение челюсти, увеличенное фото которой приводилось в статье. А потом снова - шею Маккарти. Сомнений быть не могло.   
\- Может, у него была аллергия? - вслух предположил Холмс, но тут же отверг эту мысль. Будь так, мы наблюдали бы анафилактический шок, отек Квинке, но уж никак не классические - как по учебнику - симптомы отравления ядом Сиднейца.   
\- Увидеть бы этого паука собственными глазами... - задумчиво пробормотал детектив. И тут его лицо изменилось, просияв восторгом озарения. Он вылетел из морга, как будто за ним гнались, на ходу набирая смс.   
Молли Хупер грустно посмотрела Шерлоку вслед. Надежды на то, что он хотя бы чаю с ней выпьет в благодарность за помощь, снова не оправдались. 

* * *

Мориарти выглядел как никогда серьезным. Никаких сальных шуточек, нарочитых приставаний, и всяких там "ах, милый, я так польщен, что ты сам назначил мне свидание". Он просто вошел в пустое в этот час кафе, устроился напротив Шерлока и молча уставился на него своими пугающими черными глазами. Предоставляя детективу право самому начать разговор.   
\- Мне нужно, чтобы ты кое-что вспомнил, - Холмс чувствовал себя неуютно. Такого Мориарти он видел впервые.   
\- Вот как? - в лице злодея-консультанта ничего не дрогнуло. - А я уж решил, что ты передумал, и хочешь сдать меня полиции.   
_И все равно приехал? Пойму ли я тебя когда-нибудь, Джим?_   
\- Я уверен, что Маккарти убил не ты.   
_Почему голос звучит так хрипло? Ну, решил он, что я собираюсь его предать - а мне-то что с того? И предательство ли это, мы вроде как не друзья, а совсем наоборот._  
\- Я польщен, что ты не считаешь меня идиотом.   
_Язвит. Ну и пусть, лишь бы помог._  
\- Нет, не считаю. Наоборот - потому и позвал. Мне помощь нужна.   
\- Что, твои собачки уже не устраивают? - Мориарти поморщился. - Глупенький Джонни и этот, новый твой обожатель... как там его? А, да. Картрайт.   
\- В этом можешь помочь только ты.   
\- А почему я должен?   
Шерлок пожал плечами.   
\- Ты не должен. Просто только ты был там в момент убийства. Вспомни, что ты видел. Важна любая деталь.   
В глазах Джима мелькнула такая черная злоба, что они, казалось, еще больше потемнели.   
\- А зачем? Чтобы ты мог отмазать этого бесполезного слизняка, сыночка Маккарти, и твой дорогой друг Лестрейд, которого я по недоразумению еще не приказал пристрелить, снова принялся подозревать меня?   
_Дело только в этом, Джим?_   
Шерлок глубоко вздохнул, и накрыл его руку своей.   
\- Чтобы я мог докопаться до истины.   
\- Так копай, - Мориарти скривился, но руку не убрал. - Мне-то что до этого.   
\- Я найду убийцу, - детектив слегка пожал пальцы злодея-консультанта. - И с тебя подозрение тоже будет снято. Пожалуйста, Джим. Я думаю, что ты видел, как его убили. Расскажи мне.   
Короткий, злой смешок, резко отдернутая рука.   
\- Ну, что ж. Я должен тебе, Шерлок.   
Мориарти глубоко вздохнул и закрыл глаза. Лицо его полностью расслабилось. Холмс вдруг понял, что сейчас наблюдает, как выглядит со стороны он сам, когда уходит в Чертоги разума, и непроизвольно вздрогнул от ощущения родства.   
_Ты - это я._   
Спустя несколько минут Джим открыл глаза и заговорил.   
\- Он вошел в дверь, и успел сделать всего несколько шагов, когда с потолка на него упал паук. Маккарти закричал, и ударил себя рукой по шее, потом замер на несколько секунд, совершенно дикими глазами глядя на собственную ладонь... Отшвырнул паука и с воем выбежал наружу.   
\- Как выглядел паук?   
Мориарти пожал плечами.  
\- Да так же, как все остальные. Ты сам такого с плеча стряхивал... Пластиковая подделка, хотя и очень реалистичная.   
\- Точно?   
\- Да. Нет... Постой...  
Он снова закрыл глаза. Шерлок ощущал биение крови в собственных ушах. Вот оно! Джим, наверное, единственный человек в мире, кроме самого Шерлока, который видит не то, что готов увидеть, а то, что есть на самом деле. Не повезло убийце, что за его преступлением наблюдал _такой_ свидетель.   
\- Ты прав, - злодей-консультант с шумом выдохнул воздух. - Этот паук был не такой, как остальные. Меньше - думаю, сантиметров семь вместе с лапками. И еще - он не был полностью черным.   
_Не был? Но Сиднеец - черный._  
\- Ты уверен? Там было темно.   
Мориарти кивнул.   
\- Уверен. Брюшко было коричневое.   
Шерлок просиял.   
\- Ты - гений! Спасибо!   
Враждебность из глаз Джима стала уходить. Он устало улыбнулся, и склонил голову, принимая комплимент.   
\- Я знаю. Еще вопросы?   
\- Ровно два, - детектива буквально распирало от лихорадочного возбуждения. - Говоришь, Маккарти прихлопнул паука и отшвырнул? Не заметил, куда он упал?  
Злодей-консультант наморщил лоб и на секунду задумался.   
\- Помнишь, где я стоял? Шагов десять от того места, у противоположной стены. Там еще здоровенная паутина, почти в углу.   
Есть ли шансы, что убийца не успел замести следы? Мало... У него было достаточно времени. Но поискать стоит.   
\- Какой второй вопрос?   
\- Масло. Это было его последнее слово перед смертью. Тебе не приходит в голову, что это могло бы значить?   
\- Нет.   
\- И там не было ничего такого?   
\- Нет, Шерлок, я уверен.   
\- Ну, что же... - детектив криво ухмыльнулся. - Но попробовать стоило. Спасибо, Джим, ты мне очень помог.   
\- Дооооожил, - Мориарти картинно закатил глаза. - Помогаю легавым.   
\- Не зови меня так! - Холмс сделал злые глаза и толкнул злодея-консультанта в плечо. Тот не остался в долгу.   
А потом они оба расхохотались. 

* * *

Выяснить имя ведущего арахнолога Британии не составило особого труда. Назначить встречу оказалось еще легче: почтенный профессор был преданными читателем блога Джона Ватсона. И с энтузиазмом согласился оказать любую посильную помощь знаменитому сыщику.   
Джона Шерлок позвал с собой. Тот едва удержался от язвительного ответа: мол, что, твое юное дарование сегодня занято, вот ты обо мне и вспомнил? Честно говоря, доктора ужасно задевало то, как часто Холмс теперь убегал один, даже не подумав попросить его сопровождать. Иногда Джон даже не знал, в каком направлении сейчас движется расследование. К тому, что весь ход мыслей детектива ему не постичь никогда, Ватсон уже привык. Но быть вовсе отстраненным от дела страшно не нравилось.   
А Шерлок, рассеянно смотревший в окно такси, и, казалось бы, предававшийся каким-то одному ему ведомым размышлениям, оказывается, не перестал видеть своего соседа насквозь.   
\- Твоя помощь для меня неоценима, Джон. Особенно тогда, когда расследование зависит от быстрых и решительных действий. Но когда оно переходит в стадию размышлений и построения теорий, ты бессилен мне помочь.   
Доктор только хмыкнул. Даже комплименты Шерлока были двусмысленными. Но Ватсон уже привык и не обижался.   
Интересно только, зачем ему понадобился специалист по паукам? 

* * *

\- Сиднейский лейкопаутинный? - сухонький профессор нервно провел рукой по столешнице. Его длинные, узловатые пальцы изрядно напоминали паучьи лапки, и Джон едва не поморщился. - Это один из самых ядовитых пауков в мире, и самый распространенный в Австралии. Еще лет пятнадцать назад встречался только в Сиднее, отсюда и название. Но во время Олимпиады 2000 года внезапно расселился по всей стране. Предположительно, тут не обошлось без помощи многочисленных туристов, которые не особенно внимательно следили за нелегальными пассажирами своих сумок и чемоданов. Но вас, мистер Холмс, ведь не это интересует?   
\- Почему же, это любопытно, - по выражению лица Шерлока Ватсон не смог бы сказать, вправду ли он интересуется, или ответил так из вежливости. - Значит, забираются в сумки и прячутся в вещах? А в Лондон один из них мог бы так приехать?   
\- Очень маловероятно, - профессор покачал головой. - Багаж туристов внимательно досматривают на границе. Да если бы даже одного и пропустили, у нас бы такое создание не выжило, климат не тот. Разве что в специальном террариуме.   
\- То есть, случайность исключается?   
\- Разумеется, - профессор серьезно кивнул. - И слава Богу, молодые люди. Британии только этой напасти не хватало.   
\- А они действительно - напасть? - Холмс заметно оживился. - Часто кусают людей?   
\- Довольно часто. В определенный момент самцы покидают норки и ищут себе другое прибежище. Нередко заползают в дома. И, надо сказать, в этот период они наиболее агрессивны, так что случаи укусов - не редкость.   
\- А летальный исход? - Шерлок нервно сжал кулаки, почти гипнотизируя ученого взглядом. Джон не считал себя идиотом, он уже понял, что теория друга связана с укусом паука, а значит, от ответа профессора зависит, подтвердится ли она.   
\- Почти нереально, - старик улыбнулся. - Кажется, были случаи смерти маленьких детей, но для взрослого яд Сиднейца недостаточно силен. Я разочаровал вас, мистер Холмс?   
Детектив действительно выглядел расстроенным.   
\- Просто подтвердили то, что я уже прочел в интернете. Но я надеялся, что в сети информация может быть неточной. Постойте, вы сказали - самцы? А что же самки? Может, их яд сильнее?  
Профессор сочувственно покачал головой.   
\- Увы, вынужден вас огорчить еще больше. Самки Сиднейского лейкопаутинного куда менее ядовиты, чем самцы. Но можно вас спросить, мистер Холмс? А почему вы решили, что речь идет именно о Сиднейце?   
Шерлок подробно описал симптомы бедняги Маккарти, показал увеличенный снимок ранок на шее, и профессор глубоко задумался.   
\- Да, на первый взгляд именно он. Эх, увидеть бы этого паука...  
\- Я видел, - соврал детектив, покосившись на Ватсона, который вытаращил на него глаза так, словно у Холмса вдруг выросла лишняя пара конечностей. - Но тогда еще не знал, что вижу. Могу поклясться, он выглядел точно как Сиднеец. Разве что брюшко было светлее - коричневое.   
Профессор резко вскочил, едва не опрокинув стул.   
\- Да что же вы раньше молчали? Это же совершенно меняет дело!   
\- Коричневые Сиднейцы более ядовиты? - с сомнением уточнил Джон, наблюдая, как просветлело лицо Шерлока.   
\- Коричневые - это вообще не Сиднейцы, - профессор едва не хлопал в ладоши. - Ну конечно, они близкие родственники! Вашего подозреваемого зовут Северный лейкопаутинный паук. Вы ничего не нашли о нем в интернете, потому что он не встречается в городах, следовательно, не кусает людей. Потому в предупреждениях для туристов о том, каких пауков следует опасаться, про него вообще ничего не сказано. Только специалисты и местные жители знают, что яд его по составу и действию сходен с ядом городского родича. Но куда сильнее.   
\- И может убить взрослого мужчину?  
\- Может, если вовремя не ввести противоядие. Этот паук обитает на деревьях в лесах Северо-восточной части двух австралийских штатов. Тамошние жители просто привыкли, что его надо избегать. К тому же, как я уже говорил, в Австралии разработано противоядие. От яда Сиднейца - но и в случае с Северным оно, скорее всего, будет эффективно.   
\- И это снова возвращает нас к вопросу: как такая опасная тварь могла попасть в Лондон? - задумчиво проговорил Шерлок, невидящими глазами уставившись в стену.   
\- Вообще-то... - Профессор слегка смутился. - В Англии есть несколько особей. У частных лиц. Ну, знаете, встречаются любители... Правда, Северный Лейкопаутинный - очень труден в содержании, ему просто террариума недостаточно, нужна оранжерея с особыми деревьями. Иначе не проживет и недели... Что бы вы не думали, пауки - достаточно нежные существа. Это вам не кошка, за которой сможет ухаживать любой дурак. Они...  
\- Можете назвать мне людей, которые содержат таких пауков? - Шерлок бесцеремонно прервал излияния любителя членистоногих.   
\- Ну, я не всех знаю...   
\- И тем не менее?   
Ученый тяжело вздохнул.   
\- Конечно, раз это нужно для поимки преступника. Только... думаю, вы зря потеряете время, мистер Холмс. Никто из тех людей, кого я знаю, не допустил бы, чтобы один из его пауков укусил человека. К тому же, они в курсе, с чем имеют дело, и на случай непредвиденных обстоятельств у них есть запас противоядия. Словом, ваш паук, скорее всего, взялся из другого источника.   
\- Или был украден у одного из любителей. Так что я все равно проверю.   
\- Это ваше право, мистер Холмс.   
К огорчению детектива, профессор не носил в кармане полный список любителей экзотических ядовитых членистоногих. Компьютером он тоже не пользовался, по старинке полагаясь на бумажные справочники, каталоги и записные книжки. Ватсона немало повеселила смена выражений на лице Шерлока - недоумение, раздражение, обида на весь свет. Еще бы, у него тут преступник непойманный, и поэтому шило в одном месте, а этот нелепый старик роется в бумажках, вместо того, чтобы сразу дать великому Холмсу то, что ему потребовалось. В конце концов, детектив не выдержал.   
\- Джон, я хочу еще раз осмотреть музей, вдруг найду что-то новое. Может, ты подождешь список и привезешь его на Бейкер стрит?  
\- Конечно подожду, - Джон усмехнулся, понимая, что если Шерлок сейчас не даст выход распирающей его энергии и еще хотя бы пять минут просидит на этом диване, то его просто разорвет на части. - Беги уже! 

* * *

Прыгнув в такси и назвав адрес, Холмс поспешно набрал смс.   
"Коричневое брюшко!"  
Мориарти прислал в ответ смайлик.   
Детектив поймал себя на том, что улыбается. Надо же, вот так живешь с мыслью, что ты совсем не такой, как другие. И что эти самые другие могут ненавидеть и бояться тебя, как Андерсон или Донован, восхищаться, подобно Джону или Картрайту, отдавать тебе должное - не без легкой досады, правда, как Лестрейд, но все равно - они никогда тебя до конца не поймут, и потому ты обречен на вечное ментальное одиночество. И вдруг встретить родственный разум. Конечно, Мориарти преступник, и его дела зачастую просто ужасают. Но и восхищают одновременно, потому что в каждом из них видна работа совершенно незаурядного ума.   
Такси затормозило у Лондонского моста, и Шерлок поспешно направился в музей, все еще закрытый для посетителей по случаю вчерашних печальных событий. Но Холмса охрана узнала - и сразу пропустила внутрь. Почти бегом до комнаты с пауками, вот то самое место, о котором говорил Джим. Холмс опустился на колени, игнорируя грязь на полу, посветил фонариком. И сразу увидел отчетливый след: ботинок с квадратным мыском. Вряд ли этот отпечаток оставил турист, судя по слою пыли, в этот угол никто никогда не заходит. Вот и еще один участок, где пыль потревожили... Похоже, что-то подбирали с пола. Так и есть, преступник унес улику. Досадно, но предсказуемо... Таааак! А это что?!   
Задыхаясь от волнения, Шерлок схватился за телефон.  
\- Лестрейд? Срочно приезжай в музей! И возьми с собой бригаду экспертов, надо кое-что сфотографировать.   
В ожидании полицейских, Холмс прогулялся до офиса директора музея. Последний от визита детектива в восторг не пришел - вчера его уже несколько раз допрашивали.   
\- Мы не знали способа убийства, - нетерпеливо пояснил Шерлок. - Зато теперь знаем. И я хотел бы, чтобы мне подробно рассказали, кто из ваших работников отвечает за паучью пещеру, и в чем конкретно заключается его работа.   
Оказалось, что все довольно просто: под потолком проходит специальная галерея, и именно оттуда с помощью своего рода пульта управления производятся все "спецэффекты". Дуновение воздуха в определенных местах, чтобы паутина колыхалась, спуск и подъем фальшивых членистоногих на специальных нитях: в полутьме создается иллюзия, что они живые и ползут сами.   
\- А те, что падают на головы?  
Директор хмыкнул.   
\- Полностью автоматизированная система. Пауки размещаются в специальных выемках на потолке. Проходящие туристы наступают на определенный участок пола и приводят в движение механизм, тогда паук и падает. А так как ширина шага у людей в среднем не особенно отличается, муляж как правило попадает на голову или на плечо. Ну, если шаг совсем уж короткий, то мимо лица пролетит, тоже эффект неплохой.   
\- То есть ваш работник ничего сам не кидает, просто кладет муляжи в нужные места?   
\- Именно так, мистер Холмс.   
\- В таком случае, мне хотелось бы увидеть того, кто занимался этим вчера, - Шерлок с трудом сдерживал волнение. Вот оно! Даже если работник музея и не сам подменил безобидный муляж смертельно опасным австралийским пауком, то, как минимум, обязан был видеть того, кто это сделал.   
\- Сегодня никого нет, только я и охрана. Но если вы подождете несколько минут, я найду вам адрес. 

* * *

\- И как ты догадался поискать именно здесь? - Лестрейд вертел в руках пакет для вещдоков, в который была аккуратно упакована паучья лапка немаленьких размеров. Вокруг суетились эксперты, фотографирующие следы в пыли.   
\- Как всегда сделал то, что не догадались сделать твои люди: подумал головой. Сейчас все следы тут затоптаны, но вот примерно на этом месте, - Шерлок сделал два шага в сторону и встал туда, где, по словам Джима, стоял Маккарти, - на меня самого свалился паук. Я его просто стряхнул, но что если бы он не был фальшивым?   
Говоря это, детектив поднял с пола один из муляжей, усадил к себе на шею и разыграл небольшую пантомиму, демонстрируя то, что тоже узнал от Джима: боль от укуса, хлопок по шее, ужас, при виде настоящего паука, а не фальшивки. После чего отбросил муляж от себя, угодив точно в то место, где подняли паучью лапку.   
\- Следственный эксперимент я, конечно, не проводил, - прокомментировал Холмс.   
_Да и зачем, если и так все знал от Джима?_  
\- Но траекторию полета угадать нетрудно, даже не кидаясь пауками. Осталось только обыскать нужное место. И я увидел, что убийца унес улику, но, видимо, побоялся взять фонарь помощнее - музей уже вовсю обыскивали - и подсвечивал себе чем-то неярким, скорее всего экраном мобильного телефона. Потому и не заметил оторвавшуюся лапку.  
Произнеся эту фразу, детектив круто развернулся на каблуках, и проследовал к выходу. Дальше полиция справится и без него. 

* * *

На лице щуплого пожилого мужчины крупными буквами было написано одно слово – похмелье. Тяжелейшее, когда в голове муть, и стучащие молотки, во рту противный привкус, и даже от мысли о съестном начинает тошнить. А расширенные зрачки говорили, что пьянчужка явно мешал алкоголь с чем-то еще.   
\- Да, я вчера работал, - глухо произнес он, и поморщился, с трудом удерживая рвотный позыв. – Если это можно так назвать.   
\- Судя по вашему состоянию – нельзя, - холодно констатировал детектив. – И часто вы напиваетесь до беспамятства на службе?  
\- Вообще-то нет, - сотрудник музея охнул и схватился за голову. – Нет, я не трезвенник, люблю пропустить рюмашку-другую. Но только в выходные, на работе – ни-ни.   
\- Почему же напились в этот раз?   
\- Это все тот мужик… Дружелюбный такой, весельчак. Подсел ко мне в баре, расспрашивал про работу, подливал… Подмешал он мне что-то, что ли? Все как в тумане, а выпил я немного. Интересовался, как у нас все устроено, посмотреть хотел. Я обещал ему показать.  
\- И показали? – Шерлок вцепился в край стола, гипнотизируя собеседника взглядом.   
\- Мистер, - взмолился работник музея. – Вы же никому не скажете? Приводить посторонних строго-настрого запрещено, а тут ну прямо бес попутал. Он все восхищался, какая у меня работа интересная. На самом деле, ничего интересного, но я не хотел бы ее лишиться. Ну, из чистого бахвальства и провел его внутрь. Мол, раз его так восхищает, пусть сам посмотрит.   
\- Я правильно понимаю, что этого человека вы не знаете?  
\- Случайный знакомый. Вроде сказал, что его зовут Джоном.   
\- Как он выглядел?  
\- Мужик как мужик… Вроде высокий, борода чернющая, пол-лица скрывает.  
 _Ну, борода-то, конечно, фальшивая… А вот рост… Маккарти-младший довольно высокий._  
\- Что он делал в музее?  
\- Ох, мистер… Да он, почитай, работал вчера за меня… - пьянчужка снова скривился. – Я не помню, как домой пришел, как проснулся утром. Помню лишь, что он меня до музея вел, прямо к служебному входу. А потом предложил: ты покемарь, а я тут за тебя… Только покажи что где включается.   
\- Ясно, - Шерлок поморщился. Старая как мир схема. Глуповатый музейный работник, сам того не подозревая, стал соучастником преступления.   
Жаль, что за глупость не сажают в тюрьму.   
\- Думаю, вас все-таки уволят, - сухо сказал детектив сжавшемуся на стуле мужчине. – Человек, которого вы привели в музей, вчера убил одного из посетителей.   
Пьянчужка всхлипнул и закрыл лицо руками. 

* * *

Шерлок довольно улыбался. Перед ним лежали две бумаги – одна доставленная Джоном, вторая – Картрайтом. И первое же, что бросилось детективу в глаза – адрес. Повторяющийся на обоих листках.   
Слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой. И слишком наглядно, чтобы отмахнуться. Адрес этот полностью освобождал от подозрений Джеймса Мориарти. А вот его тезку из Хартфордшира, напротив, грозил полностью утопить. Потому что один из любителей экзотических пауков, согласно списку, составленному стариком-профессором, жил с убитым и его сыном в одном доме.   
Сказать Лестрейду? Ну уж нет. Маккарти-младший уже арестован, и если вопреки внутренней уверенности Шерлока все же окажется виновным, то никуда не денется. Так что делиться открытиями со Скотланд Ярдом рановато - сначала надо выяснить все до конца.   
Детектив извлек из кармана телефон, быстро посмотрел железнодорожное расписание и набрал смс Джону.   
"Поедешь со мной в Хартфорд? Встретимся на вокзале Ватерлоо через полчаса. ШХ"  
Сорок минут спустя друзья уже ехали на юго-восток. Ватсон хмурился, но ни о чем не спрашивал. Ценнейшее его качество. Как и умение срываться по первому зову - бывший военный был очень легок на подъем, а сборы в дорогу - дальнюю или ближнюю, неважно - отнимали у него минимум времени. 

* * *  
Чарлз Маккарти с сыном снимали квартиру в одном из самых престижных районов Хартфорда. Учитывая цены на землю в графстве Хартфордшир, владелец дома, некий Джон Тэнер, был баснословно богатым человеком. Собственно, даже не дома - Хазерлей был скорее небольшой усадьбой: лужайка за высоким кованым забором, парк, в глубине которого виднелся дом в викторианском стиле и оранжерея. Интересно, та самая, где хозяин дома держит своих опасных питомцев?   
Шерлок позвонил и замер перед воротами, нетерпеливо постукивая ногой по асфальту. Сверху на них с Джоном бесстрастно взирал глазок видеокамеры.   
Ждать пришлось довольно долго, и наконец ворота распахнулись. Детектив и его спутник двинулись было к дому, а навстречу им по аккуратной, усыпанной гравием дорожке уже бежал стройный юноша. На лице его было написано отчаянное волнение.   
\- Вы - Шерлок Холмс! - задыхаясь, проговорил он, останавливаюсь перед детективом. - Я видел ваши фотографии в газетах.   
\- Да, это я, - гений дедукции посмотрел на юношу, мгновенно оценивая чуть подведенные глаза, обтягивающие брюки и короткую на грани неприличия майку под щегольским пиджаком. - А вы?..  
\- Элис Тэнер. - он потянулся к Холмсу, собираюсь схватить за руки, но детектив предвидел его движение, и ловко увернулся. - Какая удача! Я собирался сам ехать к вам в Лондон!   
\- Зачем же я вам понадобился?   
\- Спасите Джима, мистер Холмс! - Элис несколько мелодраматично заломил руки. - Я знаю его всю жизнь! Он не мог совершить убийство.   
\- Это будет непросто. Улики против него довольно веские. Но, может, мы поговорим в доме?   
\- Папа очень болен... Он много лет дружил с отцом Джима, и когда случилось это несчастье, просто слег.   
\- Как печально, - Шерлок недовольно поморщился. - А я так надеялся его увидеть.   
\- Доктор запретил ему любые волнения. - Юноша неэлегантно шмыгнул носом и все-таки ухватил детектива за руку, увлекся его в сторону от тропинки. - Пойдемте в беседку, я расскажу вам все, что вы захотите знать.   
\- Какие отношения связывают вас с Джеймсом Маккарти? - Шерлок освободил руку, но все же двинулся за Тэнером-младшим в указанном направлении, кивнув Джону, чтобы не отставал.   
В ответ на вопрос парень покраснел так, что ответ стал очевиден сам собой.   
\- Я... мы друзья. С детства, - выдавил он, отводя взгляд. - Выросли вместе.   
\- Только друзья? - Шерлок приподнял бровь. Неужели Лестрейд прав, и мотивам убийства было то, что симпатяга-Джим боялся сознаться отцу в своей ориентации.   
Но Элис, обхватив себя руками, отрицательно затряс головой.   
\- Это не то, что вы подумали, мистер Холмс. Я знаю, как это выглядит, но нет, Джим не разделял моих чувств. Он... - юноша вдруг собрался и твердо посмотрел в глаза Холмсу, хотя во взгляде его плескались боль и безнадежность. - Джим не интересуется парнями. У него есть жена в Бристоле.   
Детектив хмыкнул. Все становилось на свои места.   
\- Его отец об этом знал?   
\- В том-то и дело... - Элис тоскливо вздохнул. - Чарлз убил бы его, если бы узнал.   
Шерлок с трудом сдержал ухмылку. Определенно, хорошо он сделал, что ничего не сказал Лестрейду. Рассказ младшего Тэнера скорее топил его друга, а не выручал.   
Совсем поникший парень тихо продолжил.   
\- А мой папа... Знаете, мистер Холмс, что мне всегда казалось странным? С одной стороны, он дружил с Чарлзом. Они познакомились в Австралии, кажется, вместе работали на алмазной шахте, потом встретились уже в Англии...   
\- В Австралии? - Шерлок вскинул голову, как ищейка, взявшая след. - Я правильно понимаю, что именно там ваш отец сделал себе состояние?   
\- Кажется, да, - парень пожал плечами. - Он не распространялся, да и было это еще до моего рождения. Вроде, он был среди первых, кто начал разрабатывать эту новую лампроитовую трубку. Найденные там розовые алмазы быстро поднялись в цене, папа отлично зарабатывал. Скопил денег, вернулся в Англию и купил этот дом.   
\- В конце восьмидесятых? - уточнил Холмс. Лицо его просветлело.   
Джон смотрел на друга, и чувствовал себя полным идиотом. Шерлок явно уже был близок к разгадке, а его личный биограф все еще совершенно ничего не понимал.   
\- Да, - Элис кивнул. - А потом во время одной из поездок в Лондон, он встретил Чарлза Маккарти, которому меньше повезло, и предложил поселиться у нас. Мне тогда было всего два года. А Джим старше меня на пару лет, то есть я и правда знаю его с тех пор, как себя помню.   
\- Вы начали говорить о том, что отец был недоволен вашей дружбой, и вам это казалось странным.   
\- Именно. Папа ведь дружил с Чарлзом, всячески помогал ему, даже денег за аренду с него не брал, и расходы его частенько оплачивал. Но при этом регулярно намекал мне, что не считает Джима подходящей для меня компанией.   
\- Как интересно... - Шерлок присел на скамейку, откинулся не стену беседки и сложил руки у лица. Взгляд его расфокусировался, а голос зазвучал отстраненно. - Продолжайте, Элис, это и правда интересно. Как я понимаю, отец Джима считал ровно наоборот?   
\- Да. Когда мы были совсем маленькими, Джиму нередко было со мной скучно - он ведь был старше - и он уходил играть с другими мальчишками, а меня с собой не брал. Чарлз однажды побил его за это, и потребовал, чтобы он проводил все свободное время со мной. И потом, когда Джим понял, что я вижу в нем не только друга...   
Элис нервно сглотнул и замолк. Шерлок нетерпеливо посмотрел на него.   
\- Что же произошло тогда?   
\- Мы страшно поругались, - юноша печально вздохнул. - Он назвал меня извращенцем и запретил даже близко к нему подходить. Я не мог уснуть всю ночь, даже хотел пойти в кабинет отца, украсть со стены ружье и пустить себе пулю в лоб. Но по пути прошел мимо спальни Джима. И услышал, как отец бранит его, кричит, что он должен хотя бы сделать вид, что я ему нравлюсь. Мол, пара комплиментов, несколько знаков внимания - от него не убудет. Меня так ужаснуло это предложение, что я помчался в свою спальню не разбирая дороги. А на другое утро ко мне пришел Джим. Сказал, что я всегда был - и всегда буду - его другом. Но кроме дружбы он не может дать мне ничего. И рассказал про свою девушку в Бристоле. Я все еще был в шоке от того, что услышал ночью, и посоветовал Джиму немедленно ехать к ней и расписаться, а уж потом поставить Чарлза перед фактом.   
\- И отец ничего не заподозрил?   
Элис грустно покачал головой.   
\- Джим регулярно ездил в Бристоль, он работает в фирме, у которой там филиал. Сказал Чарлзу, что едет по работе. Вернулся через три дня, и узнал, что отец отправился в Лондон. Вот и...   
\- Вы посоветовали ему ехать следом?   
\- Я же не мог знать! - Элис яростно смахнул слезы, размазав аккуратную подводку. - Мы решили, что если Чарлз придет в ярость, то Джиму будет проще вообще не возвращаться домой.   
Шерлок на мгновение прикрыл глаза, а потом кивнул каким-то своим мыслям. Тэнер-младший тихо всхлипнул.   
\- Джим не убивал его, мистер Холмс.   
\- Думаю, вы правы.   
Лицо юноши озарилось такой счастливой улыбкой, что Джону стало стыдно за Шерлока. С точки зрения доктора как раз наоборот - Маккарти был виновен, и все, что они сейчас услышали, только подтверждало его вину. И детектив поступил жестоко, зарождая в душе этого парня надежду, которой не суждено оправдаться.   
\- Еще один вопрос. Ваш отец любит пауков?   
Парень поморщился.   
\- Не понимаю, какое отношение эта пакость имеет к делу. Но да, папа их обожает. Те, что в доме, в террариумах, еще ничего. Но нам с Джимом с самого детства запрещалось ходить в северное крыло оранжереи. Папа привез из Австралии каких-то редких ядовитых пауков, они там живут, даже размножаются. Мальчишками мы как-то пробрались туда - ну, знаете, подначивали друг друга, брали на "слабо". Паутина на деревьях, и эти отвратительные твари... До сих пор в дрожь бросает.   
\- А вот я бы посмотрел, - Шерлок подмигнул Джону. - Реально это устроить?   
С этими словами Холмс достал из кармана блокнот и черкнул несколько строк.   
\- Передайте эту записку вашему отцу, Элис. И скажите, что я подожду ответа здесь.   
\- Не думаю, что...  
\- От того, что он ответит, будет зависеть свобода и доброе имя Джеймса Маккарти, - детектив вложил свернутую бумажку в ладонь юноши. - Советую вам убедить его показать нам своих питомцев. 

* * *

\- Ну, и свинья же ты! - фыркнул Джон, едва Элис Тэнер скрылся в доме. - Как ты мог внушать ему несбыточные надежды?   
\- А я и не внушал, - Холмс невинно улыбнулся.   
\- Ты сказал, что не считаешь Маккарти виновным.   
Детектив мученически закатил глаза.   
\- Джон, неужели ты не понял, что представлял из себя наш убитый? Всю жизнь он жил за счет более удачливого приятеля, фактически имея бесплатную крышу над головой и полное содержание. А когда у богатого друга обнаружились проблемы с сердцем, стал подбивать собственного сына прикинуться гомосексуалистом, чтобы заморочить голову наивному влюбленному наследнику всего состояния. О чем тебе это говорит?   
\- Хотел наложить лапу на деньги?   
\- Именно. Убежден, о дружбе между Маккарти и Тэнером речи не шло, скорее, тут имел место шантаж.   
Ватсон в сомнении покачал головой.   
\- Почему ты так уверен?   
\- Элис нам все рассказал, хотя и не подозревает об этом. Лампроитовая алмазная трубка, Джон. Единственная в мире, где добывают розовые алмазы. Ну же, думай!   
\- Мне пока ничего не понятно.   
\- Ладно, - Шерлок обреченно вздохнул. - Вспомни последние слова Маккарти.   
\- Масло? А это тут при чем?  
\- Не "масло", в том-то и дело. Маккарти знал, кто его убил, и пытался отомстить. Раскрыть тайну, обладание которой кормило его много лет. Но ты же помнишь, как действует яд Северного лейкопаутинного паука? Я сам видел, как непроизвольно сокращались мышцы на шее, а потом на губах и языке. Говорить он не мог, но пытался - Маккарти был человеком с очень сильной волей. Чудо, что он смог выговорить хоть что-то.   
\- Но "масло"?  
\- Врачи услышали "ойл", но сказать он пытался другое. Аргайл, Джон. Та самое алмазное месторождение, где Джон Тэнер сделал себе состояние. Я достаточно внимательно изучаю хронику преступлений. В конце восьмидесятых там произошло крупное хищение. Преступника арестовали, но бОльшую часть украденных розовых алмазов не нашли. Подозревали, что вор был в сговоре с одним из охранников, которые как раз и приставлены следить за рабочими - чтобы ничего из добытого не осело ненароком у них в карманах.   
\- Ты думаешь, что...  
\- Я уверен. Маккарти - имя не настоящее. Думаю, что и Тэнер тоже. Первый, скорее всего, и был неудачливым грабителем. Подельника он не выдал, отсидел положенный срок, и прибыл в Англию, чтобы заставить бывшего сообщника платить по счетам.   
\- Но как Тэнеру удалось вывезти алмазы?   
Детектив собирался было ответить, но его внезапно перебили.   
\- В террариуме с пауками, - у входа в беседку стоял высокий пожилой мужчина и грустно улыбался. -Я официально оформил разрешение на вывоз нескольких особей - а это было нелегко сделать. Пришлось выждать пару лет, завести знакомство с ведущими арахнологами, приобрести репутацию заядлого любителя. В Австралии все знают, чем грозит укус такого красавца, потому в террариум никто не сунулся. Вы, кажется, хотели взглянуть на него, мистер Холмс?   
С этими словами Джон Тэнер достал из кармана небольшую коробочку и открыл ее.   
\- Самец Северного лейкопаутинного паука. Очень раздраженный - они терпеть не могут замкнутых пространств, - мужчина закрыл крышку и снова спрятал коробку.   
\- Присядьте, мистер Тэнер, - детектив указал на скамейку напротив той, на которой сидел сам. - Вы нездоровы, а разговор нам предстоит долгий.   
Пожилой человек, неуверенно ступая, вошел в беседку и тяжело опустился на указанное место. Джону, как опытному доктору, достаточно было увидеть побелевшую кожу вокруг его носа и губ и черные круги под глазами, чтобы диагностировать тяжелую форму сердечной недостаточности. Отекшие пальцы и шумная отдышка после такого небольшого усилия, как прогулка от дома до беседки, говорили, что дела его достаточно плохи.   
\- Я ничего не упустил, вводя доктора Ватсона в курс дела? - вежливо осведомился Шерлок. Тэнер усмехнулся.   
\- Я так и думал, что вы меня заметили.   
\- Еще десять минут назад, когда вы выходили из дома.   
\- Вообще-то я ждал вашего приезда, мистер Холмс. Один из моих ученых друзей сегодня утром позвонил мне, и сообщил, что вы интересуетесь Северным лейкопаутинный пауком. Ваша репутация опережает вас. Я знал, что вы обратите внимание на то, что я живу в одном доме с убитым.   
Шерлок лишь молча смотрел на Тэнера, ожидая продолжения. Тот пожал плечами.   
\- Я не позволил бы юному Маккарти сесть в тюрьму. Хотя видит Бог, как же я ненавижу эту ужасную семью! Вы правы, Холмс, в молодости я совершил преступление, которое сошло мне с рук. Точнее, мы со стариком Чарли совершили его вместе. Только у него не хватило ума выждать несколько лет, прежде чем пытаться превратить украденные камешки в деньги, и он попался. И потом явился, чтобы предъявить мне счет. Вам никогда не понять, молодые люди, каково это - всю жизнь жить в тисках у такого человека. Я поселил его в своем доме, я оплачивал все его расходы и выдавал ему любые суммы денег по первой просьбе. Но ему было этого мало, он задумал получить все.   
\- Используя чувства вашего сына.   
Это не было вопросом, но мужчина безнадежно кивнул.   
\- Бедный мой мальчик. Он просто копия моей дорогой жены, которая умерла, давая ему жизнь. С тех пор, как я впервые взял его на руки, я поклялся, что сделаю все, лишь бы он никогда не узнал о моем прошлом. Все эти годы я терпел Маккарти только ради него. Не потому, что боялся тюрьмы или позора. Я лишь не хотел, чтобы мой Элис разочаровался во мне.   
Мужчина замолчал, сдавив виски руками. На его лице читалось неподдельное горе.   
\- Вы услышали разговор Маккарти с сыном.   
Это тоже не было вопросом. Шерлок, похоже, уже сложил паззл, и слушал Тэнера только, чтобы уточнить некоторые детали.   
\- Я встал, чтобы выпить воды. И тут в спальне Элиса хлопнула дверь. Я не знал, зачем он выходил, и мне некогда было об этом думать, потому что услышал такое, от чего все во мне наполнилось яростью. Это чудовище в человеческом обличье, этот Маккарти заставлял собственного сына начать ухаживать за моим мальчиком. "Долго тебе терпеть его не придется, - говорил он. - Старый Тэнер приставится, и тогда ты убедишь мальчишку перевести на тебя его состояние. А потом, когда дельце будет сделано, расскажешь ему, как тебе противны все педики".   
Джим отказывался, но я слишком хорошо знал обоих. Безвольный мальчишка всегда делал все, как требовал от него отец. Мне недолго осталось жить, мистер Холмс, но я не мог умереть, оставив единственного дорогого мне человека в лапах этого негодяя. Я убил Чарлза, и сделал бы это снова.   
\- Мне жаль вас, - Холмс произнес эти слова медленно, глядя поверх склоненной седой головы. - Вы не знали, что ваш сын сильнее, чем вы думали. Молодые люди сами нашли выход, причем предложил его именно Элис. Маккарти необязательно было убивать. А теперь вы вынуждены будете признаться, чтобы не пострадал невинный. Я могу пообещать только одно: если это будет в моих силах, ни я, ни доктор Ватсон никогда не расскажем полиции историю про шантаж и Аргайл. Попытка обмануть вашего сына - достаточный мотив, полиция им удовлетворится. Элис не узнает о вашем прошлом. Но Джеймс Маккарти должен выйти на свободу.   
Тэнер поднял на Шерлока полные слез глаза.   
\- Храни вас Бог, мистер Холмс.   
С этими словами он опустил руку в карман. Детектив рванулся вперед - и опоздал на долю секунды. Хрустнула сминаемая коробка, разозленный паук впился в сжимающую его руку. Мощные челюсти прокусили ноготь большого пальца. Джон Тэнер улыбнулся и разжал ладонь.   
\- Это будет очевидным признанием. Сдержите свое слово, мистер Холмс.   
\- Скорее Джон! - Шерлок подхватил сползшего на землю мужчину. - Помнишь, что сказал тот старик? В доме должно быть противоядие!   
\- Его нет, - Тэнер улыбнулся посиневшими губами и поднял руку. Мышцы на ней начали судорожно подергиваться. 

* * *   
\- Иногда преступник вызывает куда больше сочувствия, чем его жертва, - задумчиво произнес Шерлок сутки спустя. Мрачный Лестрейд кивнул. Тело старшего Тэнера только что выдали его сыну. Старику все-таки повезло, смерть его была гораздо легче, чем у его жертвы. Едва яд начал действовать, больное сердце просто не выдержало. Холмс наблюдал в окно, как убитый горем Элис садится в машину, поддерживаемый с одной стороны бледным, осунувшимся Джимом Маккарти, а с другой симпатичной девушкой, должно быть, новоиспеченной супругой последнего.   
\- Мне неясно только одно, - инспектор с надеждой посмотрел на детектива. - А что все-таки хотел сказать Маккарти перед смертью?   
\- Да кто его знает, - Холмс равнодушно пожал плечами. - Бредил, наверное. 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_* Я не знаю точно, как действует на кровь яд австралийских пауков. Но знаю, что в Бразилии водится ядовитая членистоногая лапочка, после укуса которой кровь несколько часов после смерти не свертывается. Потому беру на себя смелость допустить подобную вольность. Считайте ее художественным вымыслом._


	6. Особый клиент.

_Меня всесильем при рожденьи  
Господь Бог отравил  
А я страдаю как последний дурак,   
Я умираю в пустоте  
Неразделенной любви,   
Я жду тебя, о мой единственный враг! _

_(с) Канцлер Ги, Единственный Враг_

_Corrupt  
You're corrupt  
Bring corruption to all that you touch  
Hold  
You behold  
And beholden for all that you've done  
And burn  
You will burn  
You will burn in hell, yeah you'll burn in hell  
You'll burn in hell  
Yeah you'll burn in hell  
For your sins  
Take a bow_

_Muse – Take a bow_

 

Промозглая сырость окружала Шерлока со всех сторон, впитываясь в волосы, проникая под пальто, заставляя зябко ежиться на сыром ветру. Влажная взвесь, повисшая в воздухе, была особенно хорошо видна в свете фонарей, с грехом пополам разгонявших мрак на пустынной, по случаю позднего часа, улице. Весна в этом году запаздывала, теплое дыхание Гольфстрима еще не согрело Англию, изгоняя последнюю память о зиме.   
Тем не менее, брать кэб не хотелось, и детектив быстрым шагом шел по улице, прокручивая в голове последний разговор с Лестрейдом.   
\- Произошло довольно много краж.   
\- Скука!  
\- На тебя не угодишь, - инспектор недовольно фыркнул. Все его мысли были прямо-таки написаны на помрачневшем лице. "Конечно, этот Холмс ведь "свободный художник", и может себе позволить выбирать дела по собственному вкусу. Поработал бы в полиции... Скучно ему! А нам, можно подумать, не скучно. Но у нас-то выбора нет. "  
\- Посмотри за окно, Грег, - Шерлок тоскливо вздохнул. - Серая хмарь, на улицах ни души... Какое раздолье для преступников! В такую погоду можно не опасаться лишних свидетелей.   
\- Типун тебе на язык, Холмс! - Инспектор невольно поежился.   
\- Какое счастье для Лондона, что ты на стороне закона. Подумать страшно, что ты натворил бы, будь ты преступником. Поймать тебя у нас не было бы никаких шансов.   
\- Тебе мало Мориарти? - Детектив ехидно улыбнулся. - Кстати, он тоже пока бездействует.   
\- Может, допрыгался наконец, и его кто-нибудь из своих прикончил? - мечтательно протянул Лестрейд.   
Шерлок фыркнул.   
\- Я бы на твоем месте не стал на это надеяться. Когда речь идет об интеллекте, к нему надо подходить с такой же меркой, как ко мне. Вот представь, сколько у обычных людей шансов переиграть меня?   
\- Немного.   
\- Тогда почему ты о нем так плохо думаешь?   
Однако сейчас, шагая по темной улице, Холмс невольно мрачнел, вспоминая этот разговор. Мориарти не давал о себе знать уже несколько недель.   
Конечно, он и раньше исчезал надолго - а потом взрывал серые столичные будни очередным гениальным преступлением. Но в этот раз все было иначе. С памятного разговора на крыше не проходило и дня, чтобы Джим не прислал Шерлоку хотя бы одно сообщение. Несколько недель полного молчания напрягали детектива хуже скучной рутины, хуже отсутствия работы... Он нервничал, осыпал окружающих еще более ядовитыми замечаниями, чем обычно. Больше всех доставалось Джону, который по доброте душевной списывал депрессию соседа по квартире на последствия скуки.   
Даже себе Шерлок не готов был признаться, что беспокоится. За последние несколько месяцев Мориарти стал для Холмса чем-то вроде наркотика, и то, что детектив испытывал сейчас, иначе как ломкой назвать было невозможно.   
Свет фар вынырнувшей из-за угла машины внезапно ослепил, Шерлок прикрыл глаза. Но почти тут же раскрыл снова, услышав скрип тормозов.   
\- Неудачная погода для прогулок, красавчик. Может, тебя подвезти?  
Знакомый ехидный голос с мягким ирландским акцентом прозвучал почти музыкой. Детектив распахнул дверцу машины и сел на пассажирское сиденье.   
\- Скучал? - черные глаза смеялись.   
\- Ничего не происходит, - буркнул Холмс, изо всех сил стараясь сохранить бесстрастное выражение лица. - Ни одного стоящего дела! Заскучаешь тут!   
\- Ну вооооот! - Мориарти завел двигатель, и машина плавно тронулась с места. - Всегда только работа. А я-то надеялся, что ты скучал лично по мне.   
Шерлок пожал плечами.   
\- А вот я соскучился, - неожиданно заявил злодей-консультант. - Даже подарок тебе привез. Смотри!   
На колени детектива шлепнулся фирменный пакет магазина Вествуд. Холмс подозрительно посмотрел на него, но раскрывать не спешил.   
\- Куда мы едем?  
Мориарти ухмыльнулся.   
\- Я как раз хотел тебя об этом спросить. На Бейкер Стрит?  
Детектив быстро прикинул в голове самую длинную дорогу до дома и поморщился. Десять минут максимум. К тому же, Джон и миссис Хадсон по случаю плохой погоды скорее всего сейчас в квартире, и если случайно заметят, кто его подвозил...  
\- Домой не хочешь, - Джим правильно оценил его молчание, и удовлетворенно хмыкнул. - Значит, все-таки скучал.   
\- Просто надеюсь, что ты появился не случайно. - Шерлок вернул преступному гению ехидную ухмылку. - Что, кто-то опять нарушил соглашение с тобой? Хочешь сдать его полиции с моей помощью?  
\- А ты, конечно, против? - привычка отвечать вопросом на вопрос, похоже, была у Джима второй натурой.   
\- Так, чего доброго, в ваших кругах все решат, что я работаю на тебя.   
Мориарти расхохотался.   
\- А я, может, того и добиваюсь!   
\- Не дождешься! Так куда мы все-таки едем?   
Ответ Джима на несколько минут лишил Шерлока дара речи.   
\- Ну, раз ты не хочешь к себе домой, то остается только один вариант - ко мне. 

* * *

Квартира была уютной, и на первый взгляд казалась вполне обжитой, но привычка подмечать малейшие детали немедленно сказала детективу, что хозяин бывает здесь крайне редко.   
\- Ты здесь не живешь.   
\- Верно, милый! - Мориарти подмигнул. - А ты, поди, уже размечтался, как завтра приведешь сюда полицию?   
\- Зачем мне это? - Шерлок постарался скрыть разочарование. Консультирующий преступник оставался для него загадкой, которую мучительно хотелось разгадать. А что может лучше рассказать о человеке внимательному наблюдателю, чем его дом.   
\- Разве ты не мечтаешь увидеть меня за решеткой?  
\- Все равно вывернешься, - детектив пожал плечами. - К тому же, мы договорились не вмешивать в наши игры обычных людей. Так что это за квартира?  
\- Это мое личное убежище, - Джим развалился в мягком кресле и сделал приглашающий жест, предлагая Шерлоку занять соседнее. - О нем знают только пара самых ближайших моих помощников. Я тут скрываюсь, когда хочу отдохнуть от всех. Вина?  
\- Спасибо, обойдусь. - Холмс осмотрелся еще раз, внимательнее. Пожалуй, этот дом все же может немного приоткрыть завесу над тайной, по имени Мориарти. Злодей-консультант понимающе хмыкнул.   
\- Ты можешь просто спросить.   
\- И ты честно ответишь? - странное чувство, что тебя видят насквозь, было для детектива в новинку. Он легко читал окружающих, но никто их них не мог так же легко читать его самого.   
\- Может быть... Если захочу.   
\- Скажи лучше, почему все-таки ты появился именно сегодня.   
_И где пропадал все эти недели, почему бездействовал, почему так внезапно прекратил нашу игру?_  
\- Скажу, - Джим, казалось, был настроен на легкомысленный лад. - Если ты все-таки посмотришь на мой подарок.   
Он кивнул на пакет, который Холмс забрал из машины, и все еще держал в руках.   
\- Да не бойся, он не взрывается.   
Это был откровенный вызов, и Шерлок запустил руку в пакет. Там оказалась футболка, на которой была изображена сама Вивьен Вествуд. Надпись над фото гласила: "Я - Джулиан Ассанж".*  
\- Что это? - детектив изумленно приподнял бровь.   
\- Мило, правда? - Мориарти довольно улыбался.   
Холмс свернул футболку и убрал обратно в пакет. А потом положил его на журнальный столик, демонстративно отодвинув подальше от себя.  
\- Не мой стиль. Извини.   
_С чего это он дарит мне подарки? И что подумает Джон, если меня в этом увидит?_  
\- Да ладно тебе, - Джим выглядел непритворно огорченным. - Нельзя же все время ходить в деловых костюмах. Иногда и расслабиться можно.   
\- Мне надпись не нравится.   
\- Почему? А мне казалось, у вас есть что-то общее. Ты ведь тоже не щадишь чужих секретов, стараясь докопаться до истины.   
\- Я не пытаюсь на этом заработать! - отрезал Шерлок.   
\- Значит, не возьмешь? - злодей-консультант состроил такую обиженную гримасу, что детективу стало неловко. И он счел за благо сменить тему.   
\- Джим, зачем ты меня сюда притащил? Что хотел мне рассказать?   
Мориарти на секунду прикрыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул. Лицо его стало непроницаемым.   
\- Хочу предложить тебе дело. 

* * *

\- Что?!!! - Холмса нелегко было удивить, но сейчас он был даже не просто удивлен - шокирован. - В каком смысле, как обычный клиент?!!  
\- В том смысле, - в лице Джима ничто не дрогнуло, - что у меня есть проблема по твоей части. Ты ее решаешь, я тебе плачу твой обычный гонорар. Могу его даже удвоить, если хорошо справишься. Что тут непонятного?   
\- А сам почему не можешь?  
Злодей-консультант поморщился.   
\- Говорю же: проблема по _твоей_ части.   
\- Джим, - Шерлок глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь успокоиться и понять, что происходит. - Мои обычные клиенты тупы как пробки. Они платят мне, потому что сами не видят дальше собственного носа и не умеют пользоваться мозгами.   
\- Это был такой комплимент?  
\- Если хочешь, - Холмс отчаянно желал, чтобы Мориарти оставил эту убийственную серьезность. Пусть паясничает, издевается, делает сальные намеки... Лишь бы не видеть этого каменного лица и непроницаемого взгляда.   
\- Мне все равно.   
\- А мне - нет. Не существует дела, с которым способен справиться я, но не способен ты.   
Он даже не улыбнулся.   
\- Это точно комплимент.   
Шерлоку хотелось взять его за грудки и встряхнуть.  
\- Я высоко ценю тебя, как соперника. Именно поэтому мы сидим сейчас здесь: потому что ни в чем друг другу не уступаем. Иначе было бы скучно.   
Мориарти снова поморщился.   
\- Сколько пафоса. Разве я сказал, что в чем-то тебе уступаю? Вовсе нет. Просто если я решу эту проблему _своим_ способом, то наживу неприятности... личного плана.   
_Ого! А вот это уже интересно..._  
Детектив глубоко вздохнул.   
\- Хорошо. Рассказывай.   
Несколько минут Мориарти молчал, видимо собираясь с мыслями. Шерлок его не торопил, наконец осознав, чего стоило Джиму обратиться к нему с просьбой. Особенно по личному вопросу. И почему он сегодня выглядит таким напряженным. Холмс привык думать, что его главный соперник вообще не имеет чувств, что он отделил себя от окружающих людей, считая любую привязанность недопустимой слабостью.   
_А ведь у него может быть семья. Родители, братья, сестры... У меня же есть!_  
\- Речь о моей кузине, - наконец заговорил злодей-консультант, и Шерлок вздрогнул, поскольку эти слова прозвучали как бы ответом на его мысли. - Вайолет - обычная девушка. Если ты понимаешь, о чем я.   
\- Продолжай.   
Мориарти скривился, как от зубной боли.   
\- Ординарная. Но это не значит, что я позволю кому-то испортить ей жизнь.   
\- А кто пытается?   
Джим на мгновение задумался, и вдруг задал неожиданный вопрос.   
\- Как ты относишься к современной музыке?   
Детектив удивился, но счел за благо ответить.   
\- Предпочитаю классическую. Думаю, что так же, как и ты. Хотя, если вспомнить твой рингтон...  
Злодей-консультант слабо улыбнулся.   
\- Я так и думал, что ты ее не слушаешь. Но даже если бы слушал... едва ли ты запомнил бы имя Майлза Пирса. Он - редкая бездарность.   
\- И он имеет над твоей кузиной какую-то власть? Шантажирует, или...  
Мориарти поморщился.   
\- О, нет, не все так просто. Будь это шантаж, я бы к тебе не обращался. Но власть он над Вайолет безусловно имеет. Самую сильную, которую мужчина может получить над женщиной - власть любви.   
\- Что?! - Шерлок аж поперхнулся. - Ты серьезно? И это повод вмешиваться?   
\- Скучно, правда? - Джим скорчил гримасу. - Но ты не все знаешь.   
\- Так расскажи мне все! - детектив понимал, что вообще ничего не понимает. Банальность ситуации не вязалась с серьезным, почти трагическим лицом злодея-консультанта. Мориарти не понравился поклонник его сестры, и он пытается нанять Шерлока, чтобы... Кстати, а чтобы - _что_? Нашел главного специалиста в области чувств, тоже мне.   
\- Нет, я не пытаюсь над тобой посмеяться, - Джим по-прежнему был убийственно серьезен, и снова сразу понял, о чем думает детектив. Холмса это разозлило еще больше.   
\- Этот Майлз Пирс что, Синяя Борода какая-нибудь? Джек Потрошитель? Твоя кузина в опасности?   
\- Нет, - на лице Мориарти появилось отвращение. - Просто редкостный бабник и альфонс.   
\- Джим, - Шерлок устало вздохнул. - Ну, а я-то здесь при чем? Я не спец в отношениях, но, думается мне, такие мужчины были во все времена. И женщины, которые на таких ведутся, всегда обжигаются. Это жизнь.   
Глаза злодея-консультанта вдруг сверкнули яростью, а руки непроизвольно сжались в кулаки.   
\- Прекрати строить догадки и нести чушь, - рявкнул он. - Заткнись. И просто послушай.   
Детектив примирительно поднял ладони вверх. Мориарти прикрыл глаза, несколько раз глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь успокоиться. Потом заговорил - голос его снова зазвучал ровно и бесстрастно.   
\- Муж моей тети, генерал в отставке, скопил за годы службы приличное состояние. И довольно удачно его вложил, хотя поначалу вся родня считала, что он сошел с ума. Сеть ночных клубов по всей стране... Странный бизнес для бывшего военного, верно? Но дело оказалось неожиданно прибыльным. Я лично проследил, чтобы на его заведения не слишком наезжали. Дядя об этом не знает, конечно. И еще, чтобы там было все чисто - никакой наркоты, разборок... Ну, ты ведь меня понимаешь?   
Детектив молча кивнул. Внезапно он осознал, что отказаться от дела не сможет. Даже если оно и окажется таким банальным, как выглядит. Потому что так близко злодей-консультант его уже никогда не подпустит.   
\- Сейчас бизнесом управляет Вайолет, - монотонным голосом продолжал Джим. - Ее отец в последние годы почти впал в детство, сказались потрясения молодости. Дела она ведет так себе, но бизнес хорошо налажен, так что даже при плохом управлении ему ничего не грозит.   
\- Особенно учитывая такую "крышу", как ты, - не смог не съязвить детектив. Мориарти кивнул и снова поморщился.   
\- И сейчас глупая девчонка собралась все бросить на алтарь своего нового Божества. Он - бездарность, но считает себя гением, которого незаслуженно не замечают. И Вайолет сумел убедить, что это так. Она устраивает ему концерты в своих клубах, теряя на этом немалые суммы. Но это еще полбеды. Сестричка собралась вкладывать деньги в его раскрутку. Видеоклипы, радио, телевидение, платная реклама - все это стоит дорого, а свободных денег у нее нет.   
\- Так одолжи ей, тебе что, сложно? - Шерлок пожал плечами.   
\- Нет, - Джим скривился. - Мне несложно, но я отказал. Потому что успел навести справки об этой гниде. Будь он просто бездарностью с манией величия, я бы помог. Но он не способен довольствоваться одной женщиной. Даже сейчас, когда он помолвлен с моей сестрой, у него еще минимум три подружки на стороне. И, судя потому, что я узнал, так всегда было. Дурочки липнут к нему, как мухи на мед.   
\- Такой красавчик? - Шерлок хмыкнул, стараясь скрыть смущение. Ему было по-прежнему непонятно, чего Джим от него хочет.   
Мориарти пожал плечами.   
\- Я бы не сказал. До тебя, например, ему далеко.   
Детектив возмущенно фыркнул, но Джим не обратил на это внимания.   
\- Зато пудрить мозги умеет. И активно этим пользуется. Есть в нем что-то... Харизмой я бы это не назвал, но какое-то обаяние, что ли. Умение нравиться.   
Шерлок не смог сдержать трагического вздоха.   
\- Знаю, знаю... - Джим, как всегда, все понял без слов. - Ты хочешь сказать, что мужья всегда изменяют. И это тоже жизнь.   
\- Тогда почему...   
Злодей-консультант сделал нетерпеливый жест, прерывая собеседника.   
\- Потому что моя сестренка этого не переживет. Она... не очень современная, что ли. Ты не поверишь, Шерлок, но у нас в Ирландии такие еще остались. Вера в нерушимые семейные ценности и прочий бред. Думаю, я единственный выродок в моей правильной до тошноты и очень религиозной семье.   
Сказав это, Джим прикрыл глаза и замолчал. Холмс подумал, что презрительно высказываясь об отношении к семейным ценностям, злодей-консультант явно лукавит, но решил удержаться от комментариев, а потому просто смотрел на него, ожидая продолжения.   
Пауза растянулась на несколько минут, и детектив наконец не выдержал.   
\- А ты пробовал посвятить кузину в подробности личной жизни ее жениха?   
\- Он - хитрый ублюдок, - Мориарти сжал кулак, и, казалось, собрался стукнуть им по столу, однако в последний момент удержался. Шерлок видел, что напускное спокойствие дается ему очень нелегко. - Рассказал ей сам, при этом умудрившись в каждом случае выставить себя невинной жертвой, которого обманывали развратные и коварные женщины. И Вайолет, дурочка, возомнила, что станет для него ангелом-хранителем. Мол, все его предыдущие женщины не могли оценить его тонкой и нежной души и его величайшего таланта. И бросали его. Но она не такая, она не бросит...   
Вид у Мориарти был такой, словно его сейчас стошнит.  
\- Так мне и сказала, этими самыми словами. Прикинь?  
\- Сочувствую.   
\- Семья... - Джим скривился и покачал головой. - Ненавижу это, Шерлок. Но оставить так не могу.   
\- А с ним говорить пробовал? Если парень - альфонс, и ему нужны только ее деньги, почему бы не откупиться?   
\- Пробовал, милый, все пробовал, - на Мориарти было жалко смотреть. - Денег предлагал, запугивал. Не прокатило. Только хуже стало.  
\- Почему?   
В глазах Мориарти снова сверкнула ярость, но он усилием воли сдержался.   
\- Потому что парень - не дурак. Трус, подлец, слабак - но мозги у него есть. Он сразу помчался к Вайолет и нажаловался. Как ты понимаешь, моя семья не в курсе, какого рода у меня бизнес. Знают только, что довольно прибыльный. А этот Пирс о чем-то таком догадался. Сестричка ко мне потом прибежала и заявила, что если с ее женишком что-то случится, если он внезапно исчезнет, например, она покончит с собой, но сначала отправит пару писем - одно родным, второе - в полицию.   
\- Н-да...  
\- Видишь, Шерлок, - Джим покачал головой. - Мои снайперы не ушли в отпуск, и я по-прежнему могу организовать аварию на дороге, или взрыв газа в доме - да что угодно. Но Вайолет исполнит свою угрозу, я эту девочку с рождения знаю. Упрямая, как ослица. И черт бы с полицией - я умею не оставлять улик, все равно ничего не докажут. Но родня... лучше бы им обо мне лишнего не знать.   
\- Да уж, через близких людей нас легче всего достать, - заметил Холмс, вспомнив разговор на крыше и снайперов. Криминальный гений, видимо, тоже вспомнил, и пожал плечами.   
\- Ерунда. Принято считать, что с семьей я давно не общаюсь, и мне на них плевать.   
\- Но мы оба знаем, что это не совсем так, - Шерлок в точности скопировал тон Мориарти, повторив слова, сказанные в бассейне.   
Тот снова пожал плечами.   
\- И что? Ты не опасен, ты - на стороне Ангелов.   
\- А Пирс?  
\- Денег этот урод не возьмет: он уже понял, что оставшись с Вайолет, получит больше. Что я не трону эту дурочку, свою сестру, даже если она совсем зарвется, а потому она сможет выжать из меня столько, сколько ему будет нужно.   
\- Как забавно, Джим, - детектив смотрел на своего соперника, испытывая что-то, близкое к сочувствию. - Шантаж, оказывается, все-таки имеет место. Только в роли шантажируемого - ты.   
\- Тебе это кажется смешным? - Джим оскалился.   
Холмс отрицательно покачал головой.   
\- Нет. Я же на стороне Ангелов, как ты и сказал. Просто непривычно. Самого опасного человека во всей Европе, если не в мире, держат в руках девчонка и альфонс.   
Мориарти резко вскочил и швырнул в Шерлока пакет с футболкой.   
\- Да пошел ты, м*дак! Вон отсюда! - голос его снова взлетел на октаву вверх.   
Детектив поймал пакет и аккуратно водрузил его на стол.   
\- Тише, не злись. Я беру это дело. Если я правильно тебя понял, ты хочешь, чтобы я предоставил твоей сестренке доказательства измены ее жениха, пока у них не дошло до свадьбы. Причем, просто компрометирующих фотографий недостаточно, иначе ты нанял бы любого частного детектива.   
\- Точно, - злодей-консультант обхватил себя руками, его трясло. - Он сумеет навешать ей лапши на уши, что это фотошоп. А она поверит. Потому что захочет поверить. Ощущение, что этот парень ее просто загипнотизировал.   
\- Значит, будем искать что-то посерьезнее... - Шерлок сложил ладони лодочкой у лица и задумчиво уставился в стену. - Причем, так, чтобы и намека не возникло, что ты в моих действиях как-то замешан.   
Мориарти хмыкнул.   
\- Это и в твоих интересах тоже.   
\- Да уж, знатный скандал получился бы... - Детектив проказливо подмигнул. - Но мы этого не допустим. Пришли мне по почте все, что тебе удалось нарыть. Адреса и имена бывших и нынешних подружек, и то, что знаешь о его грешках. Клубы, где он выступает... Словом, вообще все.   
Джим кивнул.   
\- Я буду держать тебя в курсе, - Холмс направился к двери.   
\- Шерлок, - догнал его тихий голос. - Не стесняйся в расходах. Деньги, в данном случае, не имеют значения. 

* * * 

\- И кто твой клиент?   
Шерлок развел руками.   
\- Сам не знаю. Мне прислали материалы дела по почте. Ящик через интернет не пробивается, очевидно, заведен специально для переписки со мной.   
\- А я думал, такое не в твоих привычках... - Джон в сомнении покачал головой. - Разве не ты говорил, что в каждом деле одной загадки тебе вполне достаточно, и что еще одной неясности ты не потерпишь?   
\- Говорил? - Шерлок усмехнулся.   
\- Конечно, - Ватсону явно попала шлея под хвост, и он старательно не велся на попытки детектива уйти от темы. - В деле Ирен Адлер, помнишь? Ты настаивал, чтобы тебе назвали имя клиента, даже понимая, что это - имя августейшей особы.   
\- Хорошо, что ты об этом вспомнил, - Шерлок сделал загадочное лицо. - Я, конечно, не удержался и навел справки. И у меня есть догадка. Но я даже тебе не скажу, кто нас нанимает. Потому что уверен, что этот человек занимает в обществе почти такое же высокое положение, как и клиент в деле Ирен Адлер.   
_Во всяком случае, королевскую корону однажды примерял._ Подумав это, Холмс едва не испортил свою пафосную речь неуместным смешком.   
\- И эта особа очень не хочет быть скомпрометированной, - закончил он.   
Прием сработал. На лице честного доктора появилось вполне верноподданническое выражение.   
\- То есть, мы сохраняем его инкогнито любой ценой?   
\- Именно, - Холмс похлопал друга по плечу. - Мы вообще делаем вид, что никакого клиента у нас нет. И работать будем аккуратно, не светя свой интерес к этому делу. Якобы, случайно познакомились с девицей и ее женихом, а потом вдруг узнали что-то, и не смогли скрыть. Сами - и никто нас об этом не просил.   
\- Странно все это, - Джон в сомнении покачал головой. - А какое дело этой... важной особе... до обычной хозяйки ночных клубов?   
\- А вот это хороший вопрос, - Шерлок продолжал изображать из себя мистера загадочность. - У девушки есть влиятельный покровитель, назовем его крестным отцом, который знает ее саму и ее семью много лет. И желает им помочь. Но так, чтобы они об этом даже не догадывались.   
\- А почему не заявит в полицию? Ну, не сам, а через подставное лицо, например...  
\- Да потому, что в действиях молодого человека нет ничего противозаконного. То, что он творит - мерзко, но неподсудно.   
\- Ладно, - Ватсон согласно кивнул. - И что ты намерен делать?  
Детектив откровенно смутился.   
\- А вот тут мне понадобится твой совет.   
\- Мой?! - Джон аж сел от неожиданности. - Что я слышу, Шерлок? _Ты_ просишь совета у _меня_?!  
\- Да, - Холмс отвел взгляд. - Потому что в вопросах чувств ничего не понимаю. Есть задача: предотвратить свадьбу девушки с альфонсом. Девушка получила немного старомодное воспитание и очень ранима. Но влюблена настолько, что это напоминает гипноз. Верит любому вранью жениха, слова остальных считает злобной клеветой. И что мы можем сделать в такой ситуации?  
Джон глубоко задумался. В первую очередь потому, что боялся сморозить какую-нибудь глупость. Он так привык, что Шерлок знает все на свете, и сходу видит выход из любого тупика, что сейчас необходимость предложить что-то самому давила.   
\- Устроить ей очную встречу с любовницами жениха? - выжал он из себя наконец.   
\- Не прокатит. Ей тут же скажут, что девушек подкупили, и их слова - вранье и попытки очернить кристально честного мужчину.   
Доктор вздохнул.   
\- Компрометирующие фото, а лучше видео?  
\- Подделки, Джон, - Шерлок нахмурился. - При современном уровне техники они могут выглядеть безупречно. Не поверит. Еще предложения?   
\- А может... - Ватсон умоляюще посмотрел на детектива. - Может, познакомиться с какой-то бывшей подружкой, расспросить... Вдруг она выдаст такие интимные подробности, которые нельзя узнать иначе, как...  
\- Тоже не то, - детектив безнадежно покачал головой. - Она знает о его прошлых романах. Но в чем-то ты прав. Ключ к делу - в бывших подружках. Они могут подсказать нам путь, которого мы пока не видим. 

* * *

\- И почему с ней должен знакомиться именно я?   
Друзья сидели в пабе, и Джон в ужасе косился на Шерлока, который настойчиво кивал в сторону хрупкой симпатичной блондинки, чьи длинные волосы укрывали спину подобно плащу. В другой ситуации доктор и сам не отказался бы подсесть к такой девушке - она была вполне в его вкусе.   
\- Потому, что я вообще не знаю, как это делается, - детектив фыркнул. - Сморожу ерунду какую-нибудь, все испорчу. Да ладно тебе, Джон, это ведь ты у нас специалист по женскому полу.   
\- А зачем с ней вообще знакомиться? Давай представимся, и просто попросим рассказать.   
\- Ты меня совсем не слушал, да? - Холмс начал сердиться. - Ни о чем "просто спрашивать" мы не будем, потому что никакого дела у нас нет. Иначе рано или поздно до сволочи, под которую мы копаем, дойдет, что в его личную жизнь суют нос. Нет, Джон, ты будешь просто делать то, что делаешь обычно, когда знакомишься с очередной подружкой. Цветы, свидания, рестораны... А потом, будто между делом, приглашаешь на концерт - мол, знать не знаю, что за певец, но говорят, весьма неплох. И слушаешь, как твоя новая подружка будет о нем отзываться. Судя по информации, которую мне переслал наш клиент, ни одна из них о нем слова доброго не скажет.   
\- Ухаживание за девушкой - дорогое удовольствие, Шерлок, - Ватсон смущенно посмотрел на друга. - А я безработный, помнишь?  
\- Вот об этом не волнуйся совершенно, - детектив протянул Джону банковскую карту, которую утром им прислали по почте с лаконичной запиской: "на текущие расходы".   
Взглянув на золотой кусочек пластика, доктор присвистнул.   
\- Наш клиент _настолько_ богат?  
\- Именно, - Шерлок ухмыльнулся, представив себе, как повеселился бы Джим, увидев такую реакцию. Все-таки он пижон, прислал не просто карту, а VIP-класса, обладателем которой может стать только владелец счета с шестизначным, как минимум, количеством нулей. - Это, дорогой друг, не только деньги, но и показатель статуса. Все девушки будут твои.   
\- А если у нее уже есть парень?   
\- Нет, я узнавал. Она ходит в этот паб каждый вечер после работы, выпивает коктейль. К ней никогда никто не подходит, так что соперников можешь не опасаться.   
\- Ну ладно, - доктор неохотно спрыгнул с высокого барного стула и направился к сидевшей в отдалении блондинке.   
\- Простите... Вы не позволите вас чем-нибудь угостить?   
Шерлок проследил за соседом по квартире глазами, и направился к выходу. Эту задачу Джон прекрасно решит и без него. 

* * *

\- Как успехи? - Шерлок отложил наушники, в которых играло нечто совершенно несуразное, и выжидательно воззрился на подвыпившего Джона, который вернулся в квартиру почти в два часа ночи.   
\- Полный облом, - выдохнул тот, стягивая куртку и падая в кресло. - То есть, в личном плане. Она сразу дала мне понять, что от дармовой выпивки не откажется, да и потусить не против, но на большее я могу и не рассчитывать.   
\- Это неважно, - Шерлок равнодушно пожал плечами. - Сказала что-нибудь интересное?   
\- Тебе неважно, а я, может, влюбился, - пьяно обиделся Ватсон.   
\- Завтра попробуешь со следующей. У этого ловеласа подружек больше, чем у меня раскрытых дел. Так что?   
\- Много чего рассказала, а я даже и не спрашивал, - доктор довольно улыбнулся. Нетерпение детектива не было для него чем-то необычным, и он старался его немного подразнить. - Так уж ей хотелось душу излить... Только чуть приняла, так и начала про своего бывшего любовника говорить.   
\- Хватит ломаться, рассказывай!   
\- Завари мне чаю, я что-то перебрал, - Джон откинулся на спинку кресла и прикрыл глаза.   
Шерлок мученически вздохнул.   
\- Начинай рассказывать, я слушаю, - и направился в сторону кухни.   
\- Она сказала, что совсем не верит мужикам, потому ни за что больше ни с одним не свяжется. Мол, был у нее один козел... И тут понеслось! Такая лавина подробностей! Она за него чуть замуж не вышла, представляешь? А потом застукала его с собственной подругой в пикантной ситуации. Таких деталей мне нарассказывала, ууу... Я краснеть устал.   
\- Все это нам мало чем поможет, - детектив поставил на столик перед соседом кружку с чаем.   
\- Ну, не скажи... Она еще между делом сообщила, что много этот Пирс женщин обидел, но есть одна, у который на него самый большой зуб. И, мол, та после разрыва прилюдно заявляла, что испортит ему репутацию. Дескать, такое про него знает - в жизни не отмоется.   
\- Уже что-то, - Шерлок встрепенулся. - Кто конкретно?  
\- Гвен Райс.   
\- Таааак... - Шерлок поспешно просматривал файл, присланный Мориарти. - Ага. Иди спать, Джон. Этой дамой займусь я сам. 

* * *  
Хрупкая темноволосая девушка была их тех, о которых говорят "без возраста". Шерлок, конечно, знал, что она всего на несколько лет моложе его, но внешне ее вполне можно было принять за девочку-подростка. Тонкие запястья, изящные кисти рук - сразу видно, пианистка. А вот огромные, в пол лица серо-зеленые глаза смотрели устало, и даже слегка цинично, диссонируя с почти детской внешностью. Глаза женщины, которой довелось многое пережить.   
\- Извините за поздний визит, мисс Райс, - Шерлок едва удержался от того, чтобы отвесить девушке старомодный поклон. Она изумленно приподняла брови.   
\- Можете не представляться, - голос Гвен тоже не вязался с внешностью. Глубокий, чувственный. - Великого Шерлока Холмса знают все, кто читает газеты.   
\- А вы читаете?   
\- Есть такая слабость, люблю быть в курсе, - она сделала приглашающий жест рукой. - Не стоит торчать в дверях, мистер Холмс. Проходите и рассказывайте, в каком преступлении вы меня подозреваете.   
Обстановка в квартире вызвала у детектива невольную улыбку. Гвен Райс была явно не из тех, кто слишком заморачивается уборкой. И, конечно, здесь все говорило о принадлежности к миру музыки: несколько гитар, синтезатор, небрежно прислоненный к стене, лепестки медиаторов на журнальном столике, вперемешку со старыми струнами и обрывками исписанных бумажек. Судя по размеру строчек - тексты будущих песен.   
\- Что же привело ко мне знаменитого детектива в столь поздний час? - Гвен уселась на диван, поджав под себя ноги, и кивком указала Шерлоку на кресло напротив.   
\- Знание о вашем распорядке дня, - спокойно констатировал Холмс. - Согласно информации, которую мне сообщили, проще всего вас застать бодрствующей именно в это время.   
\- И кто же вас так хорошо информировал? - она улыбнулась. - А впрочем, секрета здесь нет. Я певица, по вечерам выступаю в клубах, домой возвращаясь заполночь. А спать ложусь и вовсе ближе к утру. Итак?  
\- Вы ведь знаете Майлза Пирса, Гвен?  
Лицо молодой женщины мгновенно преобразилось. Приветливая улыбка словно примерзла к ее лицу, а глаза сверкнули такой нечеловеческой яростью, какой детектив не видел даже в глазах Мориарти.   
\- Неужели мои молитвы услышаны, и этого гада кто-то убил? - голос тоже изменился, из него исчезла мелодичность, и он буквально сочился ядом.   
\- Вовсе нет, - Шерлок не сводил с нее глаз, подмечая малейшие детали. - Он, насколько мне известно, собрался жениться.   
Она презрительно фыркнула.   
\- И какой же несчастной дуре так не повезло?   
\- Мне сказали, - Холмс очень осторожно подбирал слова, понимая, что сейчас движется по очень тонкому льду, - что вы не прочь испортить репутацию своему бывшему приятелю. Вижу, это правда.   
\- Собственно, я бы ему и портрет с радостью испортила, - отрезала она. - А кто сказал?   
\- Одна из... ваших коллег по несчастью. Видимо, это самая правильная формулировка. Я почитал про вас в интернете, послушал ваши песни, и решил, что рискну - расскажу вам все как есть. Вряд ли вы мне навредите.   
\- Если вы действуете против него, то еще и помогу.   
\- Скажем так. Мне небезразлична судьба "несчастной дуры", и я намерен расстроить этот брак.   
\- Дайте угадаю, - на лице Гвен появилась злая-презлая улыбка. - Дура в упор не хочет видеть сотню разбитых лбов тех, кто до нее наступил на эти грабли. Понимаю... Сама такая была. До сих пор понять не могу, как меня угораздило повестись на его слащавые речи. Ведь знала - если не про всех его бывших, то про большинство. Но думала, со мной-то такого точно не случится.   
Лицо ее исказилось, и она отвернулась.   
Шерлок несколько минут бесстрастно любовался точеным профилем, отмечая легкую, почти незаметную горбинку на носу, выдающую южную кровь ее обладательницы. Такие женщины способны и на настоящую страсть, и на абсолютно беззаветную ненависть. И детектив собирался это использовать.   
\- Гвен, - тихо позвал он. - Дело не в дурочке, которая тоже разобьет себе лоб. Не на нее Пирс нацелился. А на ее деньги, с помощью которых надеется полезть на радио и телевидение. Помогите мне расстроить этот брак, и он останется ни с чем.   
\- Да уж, стремление к славе - его слабое место, - она фыркнула. - Я тоже пыталась ему помочь. Потому он за мной и увивался...   
Гвен повернулась, и в упор посмотрела на Шерлока.   
\- Устройте мне встречу с этой дурочкой. Я ей расскажу, с каким дерьмом она собралась идти под венец.   
\- Простите, - детектив покачал головой. - Но она вам не поверит. Потому что верит только ему.   
\- Да, это верно, - она задумчиво потерла переносицу. - Мне тоже все говорили, а я за него чуть не в драку лезла, доказывая, какой он чудесный. Но я знаю, как убедить даже самую слепую и влюбленную дуру. Как убедилась я сама... Есть у него одна вещь.   
Шерлок подался вперед, понимая, что вот сейчас он услышит откровение, которое решит исход дела. 

* * *  
"Есть новости, хочу обсудить. SH"  
Джим приехал на квартиру почти одновременно с детективом. Сказать по правде, встречаться с Шерлоком ему не хотелось совершенно. Добивали понимающие взгляды и прямо-таки вселенское сочувствие, которое излучал чертов Холмс. Только этого не хватало - попасть в зависимость к этому... короче, к _нему_.   
Но приходилось держаться, хотя мучительно хотелось наорать, или даже ударить.   
Нельзя. Невыгодно! Кошмарная ситуация!   
_Ты мне еще ответишь, Шерлок! За то, что я вынужден был показать тебе свою слабость!_  
\- Говори, - Мориарти уселся в кресло, и плеснул себе виски в невысокий стакан, чтобы хоть чем-то занять руки.   
\- Я узнал кое-что, - Холмс старательно отводил глаза, чтобы не замечать дрожащих рук консультирующего злодея, и понимание, что он делает это специально, бесило Джима еще больше. - Одна из бывших подруг Пирса видела у него книжку... своего рода дневник. Вести дневник в тетрадке в наше время - нонсенс, но парень, похоже, изрядный фетишист. Это его и погубит: в этой книжке собраны все его "трофеи". Фотографии, причем, довольно откровенные, описания, пикантные подробности. Даты, имена, комментарии. Добыть эту книжку - и Пирс не отвертится. Ведь все записано его собственной рукой, любой графолог подтвердит.   
\- Хорошо, - Мориарти удовлетворенно кивнул. - Ты знаешь, где он ее хранит?   
\- В ящике своего письменного стола. Девушка жила у него несколько месяцев, и случайно наткнулась. Он даже замок поленился врезать. Должно быть, надеялся, что никто не будет рыться. По словам бывшей подруги, там настоящая свалка: экстази, презервативы, травка - все вперемешку. А на дне ящика, под всей этой красотой - дневник.   
\- Молодец, Шерлок, - Джим принужденно улыбнулся. - Это даже лучше, чем я ожидал. Ты, определенно, везучий.   
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я сам его добыл? - детектив впервые за вечер посмотрел на гения преступного мира в упор,  
\- Разумеется, а в чем проблема?   
\- Кражи со взломом - не совсем мой профиль. А у тебя наверняка есть отличные специалисты.   
Мориарти покачал головой.   
\- Никаких краж, ты что, милый! Подставить меня хочешь? Если я его выкраду и предъявлю Вайолет, то загублю все дело. Его-то она бросит, но меня ни за что не простит. Нет, извини, но тебе придется действовать самому.   
\- Но...  
\- Я ведь тебе за это и плачу, разве нет? - слегка надменно перебил детектива Джим. - Вот и работай.   
Холмс вздохнул.   
\- Твои деньги - последнее, что заставило меня в это ввязаться. Но ты прав - красть нельзя. Надо сделать так, чтобы он сам его показал.   
Сказав это, детектив поморщился.   
\- Придется с ним знакомиться. Пойдем с Джоном на концерт, и будем изображать поклонников.   
\- Сочувствую, - ни капли сострадания в голосе Мориарти не было.   
\- Да уж следовало бы, - вид у Холмса был довольно унылый. - Я послушал его в интернете. Мой музыкальный вкус на этом концерте подвергнется серьезному испытанию.   
\- Это точно, - злодей-консультант ухмыльнулся, и Шерлок помрачнел еще больше.   
\- Зато он часто пьет с фанатами, и даже в гости приглашает. У него их так мало, что не поразбрасываешься.   
\- С фанатками, ты хотел сказать? - Джим окончательно развеселился. - Прости, милый, но на девочку-поклонницу ты мало похож.   
Детектив фыркнул.   
\- И слава Богу!   
\- Впрочем, ты прав... - Мориарти в задумчивости запустил пальцы в волосы, растрепав идеальную укладку. - Если прикинешься, что тебе нравится его музыка, это может сработать. Действуй, милый.   
\- Ну, спасибо, - скривился детектив. - Если бы я не был уверен и так, что ты желаешь моей смерти, то сейчас бы это точно понял.   
Джим зло рассмеялся.   
\- Не сомневайся в этом никогда, мой дорогой. 

* * * 

\- Джон, сделай восторженное лицо, - шепнул Шерлок другу, предусмотрительно повернувшись спиной к сцене, где высокий волосатый парень, нелепо жестикулируя, завывал в микрофон, при этом периодически не попадая в собственную мелодию.   
\- Ты издеваешься?   
\- А что такое? - детектив мило улыбнулся. - Это ничуть не хуже, чем песенки, которые слушала твоя последняя подружка.   
\- Я же не притворялся, что мне они нравятся, - фыркнул Ватсон, послушно растягивая губы в улыбке, которая издалека могла сойти за довольную.   
\- А теперь притворись, для дела надо! - проговорил Шерлок, и без особого энтузиазма зааплодировал, поскольку очередная песня как раз кончилась. - После концерта еще за автографом пойдешь.   
\- Почему я?  
\- Потому, что меня он, скорее всего, знает в лицо. А значит, договоримся так: поклонника из себя строишь ты, а я просто изображаю вежливость.   
Джон мученически закатил глаза, но спорить не стал.   
Клуб был уютным - совсем не таким, какими обычно бывают подобные заведения. И в этот вечер почти пустым: случайные посетители, забредшие выпить пива, стали один за другим подниматься и уходить, едва начался концерт. Шерлок им от души завидовал, поскольку с радостью сделал бы тоже самое. Девушка-хозяйка, устроившаяся за ближайшим к сцене столиком, провожала каждого уходящего несчастными глазами. Вайолет Браниган была миловидной и совсем молоденькой. Зная, чья она двоюродная сестра, можно было даже уловить отдаленное сходство: те же темные глаза, тот же высокий лоб - сейчас озабоченно нахмуренный. Правда, ей не хватало лоска, который неизменно отличал ее кузена. И все равно, детектив бесстрастно отметил, что сестра у Мориарти довольно симпатичная. В отличие от ее избранника. Крупный мясистый нос, тяжелый подбородок, украшенный жиденькой бородкой, которую Шерлок про себя сразу же окрестил козлиной, глаза неопределенного цвета - слишком маленькие для лица с такими массивными чертами.   
"До тебя, например, ему далеко", вспомнил Холмс, и усмехнулся. И ведь не скажешь, что польстил.   
Беглого осмотра хватило, чтобы сделать определенные выводы. Что бы Пирс не думал о своей гениальности, и как бы лихо не управлялся с женщинами, уверенности в себе ему не хватало. Мелкие суетливые жесты, совершенно неуместные во время пения - он явно не знает, куда девать руки, когда в них нет гитары. Странные прыжки вокруг микрофонной стойки - может, рок-музыкантам положено так себя вести? - но в его исполнении они выглядят до крайности нелепо. Рост у парня великоват для того, чтобы еще и подпрыгивать. Да, такой на похвалы своему творчеству точно поведется. Шерлок вспомнил слова злодея-консультанта и улыбнулся про себя – Джим, несомненно, сделал те же выводы. Впрочем, в его умении подмечать и использовать чужие слабости детектив был уверен точно так же, как и в собственном.   
_Ты - это я._  
Пытка музыкой, между тем, подошла к концу. Шерлок осмотрелся: в клубе остались только влюбленная Вайолет, пара совсем уж пьяных парней, которые громко обсуждали последнюю игру "Челси", и даже не смотрели в сторону сцены, и они с Джоном. Идеально!   
Толкнув друга ногой под столом, детектив глазами показал ему на раскланивающегося перед пустым залом Пирса. Пора, мол.   
Ватсон все с той же, будто приклеенной, улыбкой, двинулся к сцене. Шерлок лениво направился следом.   
\- Отличный концерт, - промямлил доктор. - А можно ваш автограф?   
Казалось, Пирс слегка растерялся, но потом принял уверенный вид, и черкнул что-то на протянутой бумажке.   
_Ясно, дружок, очереди за автографами к тебе обычно не стоят. А может, это и вообще впервые._  
\- И еще один, пожалуйста, для моей девушки, - Джон окончательно вошел в роль. - Ее зовут Кейт, она сегодня не смогла прийти... Так огорчилась! Хоть автографом ее порадую! Очень любит ваши песни!   
"Хеллоу, Кейт", Пирс даже покраснел от усердия, выводя эту несложную надпись.   
Ватсон принялся многословно благодарить, аккуратно укладывая оба листка в бумажник.   
\- Знаешь, Джон, - Шерлок уверенно перехватил инициативу. - Хорошо, что ты меня сюда вытащил. Я отлично провел время.   
\- Вам понравилось? - симпатичная кузина Мориарти смотрела на Холмса почти умоляющими глазами. Детектив невольно вздрогнул: представить себе подобное выражение в других - действительно очень похожих - глазах он не смог бы даже изрядно набравшись.   
\- Скажу честно, я не особенно рвался сюда идти, - Шерлок виновато улыбнулся. - Джон упросил. Ему не хотелось одному, а его девушка сегодня в вечернюю смену работает. Но получилось неожиданно познавательно.   
\- Познавательно? - Вайолет удивленно захлопала глазами.   
\- Я - поклонник классической музыки. И просто не ожидал, что могу получить удовольствие от современной. Обычно я ее вовсе не слушаю. Оказывается - зря.   
\- Значит, вы получили удовольствие, мистер Холмс? - встрял в разговор Пирс.   
Детектив повернулся к нему, и изобразил смущенный смешок.   
\- Черт побери. Прямо, хоть маску надевай: даже просто в бар не пойдешь, чтобы кто-нибудь не узнал. Ну, вы-то, наверное, понимаете... Тоже везде узнают, да?   
Певец принужденно рассмеялся.   
\- О, да, у Майлза так много поклонников! - с энтузиазмом начала врать Вайолет. - Просто прохода не дают!   
Она чуть покраснела.   
\- Я... я его... арт-директор. И я уверена, скоро Майлз станет настоящей звездой!   
\- Вы правы, - с энтузиазмом закивал Джон, а потом сделал заговорщицкое лицо. - Знаете, мистер Пирс... Я вот Кейт к вам даже слегка ревную - она вами прямо-таки восхищается.   
\- Ну, что же, спасибо еще раз, мы пойдем, пожалуй, - говоря это, Холмс бросил выразительный взгляд на приятеля.   
\- Ну, Шерлок, - умоляюще пробормотал тот. - Куда спешить-то? Пиво тут отличное, а дома все равно делать нечего. Может, еще посидим?  
\- Вы еще не закрываетесь? - детектив вопросительно посмотрел на кузину Джима.   
\- О, нет, конечно! Мы всю ночь работаем, и если вы хотите...   
\- Я бы тоже выпил, - заявил Пирс.   
\- Можем мы вас угостить? - Шерлок любезно улыбнулся. - В благодарность за отличный концерт. 

* * *

\- Какая милая эта Вайолет, - задумчиво проговорил Джон несколько часов спустя, когда друзья вернулись на Бейкер Стрит.   
\- Не советую, - хмыкнул Шерлок. - Ты, конечно, не Пирс. Но едва ли ее покровитель одобрит тебя в качестве поклонника.   
\- Почему?  
 _Да потому что это - Джим Мориарти, черт его побери!_  
\- Ты намного старше, ты безработный... ты англичанин. Этого достаточно.   
\- Англичанин? - удивился Ватсон. - А это тут при чем?  
\- Потому что она - ирландка. И вся ее семья живет в Дублине. А наш клиент - старый друг родителей Вайолет.   
\- Шерлок, я и не собирался за ней ухаживать, - Джон задумчиво посмотрел на друга. - Но... кажется, ты мыслишь устаревшими категориями. Англичане и ирландцы давно не режут друг друга на улицах.   
\- Расскажи это Мориарти, - детектив откровенно засмеялся. Разговор становился до крайности нелепым. Чему немало способствовали несколько выпитых бокалов Стронгбоу. **  
\- Дело не в том, что он - ирландец, - рассердился Ватсон. - А в том, что псих и маньяк.   
\- 24 апреля... ***- ухмыльнулся Холмс. - Не так и давно, на самом деле.   
\- Не все ирландцы - террористы.   
\- Но большинство из них не любят англичан. Смирись, Джон.   
\- Да что ты занудствуешь, - обычно спокойный доктор, кажется, начал сердиться. - Я всего-то хотел сказать, что такая славная девушка заслуживает лучшего, чем этот Пирс. Но вовсе не имел ввиду, что лучшее - это я.   
\- Скажи лучше, что ты думаешь о Пирсе.   
\- Урод, каких мало, - Джон поморщился.   
Шерлок откровенно расхохотался.   
\- Ты просто завидуешь! На него, такого урода, женщины вешаются гроздьями. Ты можешь это объяснить?   
\- А ты?   
\- Да что я в этом понимаю, - детектив развел руками.   
Ватсон улыбнулся.   
\- Шерлок, я, конечно, не юная дева, но должен сказать... То есть, не знай я о Пирсе то, что знаю, я бы нашел его интересным.   
Холмс изумленно приподнял брови.   
\- Не в этом смысле, - Джон был слегка пьян, и, очевидно, поэтому не стал, как обычно, яростно доказывать, что он - не гей. - Я хотел сказать, что Пирс интересный собеседник, хороший рассказчик, он обаятелен. Душа компании, одним словом. Такие как он всегда нравятся женщинам.   
\- А мне показалось, что он изрекал одни банальности, а все его байки были плохо скроенным бахвальством, - Шерлок пожал плечами.   
\- Так то - тебе, - доктор хмыкнул. - Тебе вообще ни с кем не интересно, всех считаешь идиотами.   
\- Ты неправ. Не всех.   
_Мне интересно с Джимом. Надо же - и когда он успел стать исключением из общего правила?_  
\- Да, я знаю - ты не считаешь идиотом своего брата. Но вряд ли тебе с ним интересно общаться.   
\- С Майкрофтом - точно нет, - Шерлок устало потер глаза. - Но давай вернемся к Пирсу. Ты сегодня был просто в ударе, я даже не ожидал. Он явно к тебе проникся, так что давай, развивай успех.   
Джон слегка смутился.   
\- То есть, я ничего не испортил?  
\- Ни разу. Ты был на высоте.   
_Ты даже не представляешь себе, насколько!_  
Джим предупреждал, что Пирс неглуп - и не ошибся. Внезапное появление на концерте знаменитого детектива его насторожило. Он заинтересован в этом браке, он уверен в чувствах глупенькой Вайолет, но от ее кузена ждет удара. Правильно оценил Мориарти, молодец.   
Восторженный Джон, который без конца болтал про несуществующую Кейт и про то, как она будет огорчена, что не смогла принять участие в этом "афта-пати", слегка поумерил подозрительность певца. Тем более что Шерлок был дружелюбен, но не более, и по большей части молчал, предоставляя другу самому вести беседу, изо всех сил демонстрируя, что сам в общении с Пирсом никак не заинтересован, и сидит тут только ради Ватсона.   
И тут Джон ляпнул нечто такое, что Шерлок аж похолодел. В красках рассказывая об их последнем совместном деле, он упомянул фамилию Мориарти.   
К счастью, многолетняя привычка скрывать свои эмоции выручила детектива и на сей раз - в его лице ничего не дрогнуло. А доктор не отличался наблюдательностью, потому не заметил, как смутилась Вайолет, и как напрягся Пирс.   
\- У Шерлока только один враг, - вещал увлекшийся Джон. - Это Мориарти.   
\- Преступники, оказавшиеся по моей милости в тюрьме, с тобой бы не согласились, - добродушно ухмыльнулся Холмс, втайне надеясь отвлечь Ватсона от опасной темы. Но ведь доктор понятия не имел, что эта тема - опасная.   
\- Да ладно, они может, и считают тебя врагом, но ты-то их - нет, - приятель с темы упорно не сбивался. - Ты их отправляешь в тюрьму и немедленно забываешь. А Мориарти ты намерен уничтожить.   
_Когда-нибудь... потом. Наверное._  
\- Уничтожить? - на лице Вайолет появилось испуганное выражение. - Что же он вам такого сделал, мистер Холмс?   
Шерлок на мгновение прикрыл глаза, заставляя себя забыть последние несколько месяцев. Забыть Джима, и помнить только Мориарти. Преступника. Врага.   
\- Пытался разрушить мою репутацию, повесить на меня похищение детей. Угрожал моим друзьям. Собирается меня убить... достаточно поводов, чтобы его ненавидеть, как вы считаете?   
\- А... вы не преувеличиваете? - Кузина Джима выглядела совершенно несчастной.   
\- Не преувеличивает, - буркнул Ватсон. - Мориарти - исчадие ада.   
_Ох, Джон... Джим нам за такие разговоры с его сестричкой спасибо не скажет..._  
Но выбора уже не было. На карте стоял успех сегодняшнего дела.   
\- Если мне удастся избавить мир от этого человека, я буду считать это венцом своей карьеры, - твердо сказал Шерлок. - Можно будет удалиться от дел, перебраться в деревню и начать разводить пчел, например.   
_И сдохнуть со скуки через две недели._  
К счастью, никто из собеседников не уловил в словах детектива горького сарказма. Напротив, Холмс к немалому своему облегчению заметил, как расслабился Пирс. Зато Вайолет расстроилась окончательно. Она застыла, глядя в одну точку, словно перестав замечать и собеседников, и недопитый бокал Гиннеса в руке, и вообще все вокруг.   
\- Что с вами? - Шерлок мягко накрыл ладонь девушки своей.   
\- Ничего, - она отдернула руку и жалко улыбнулась. И детектив решил рискнуть.   
\- Неужели вы с ним знакомы?  
Джон откровенно вытаращил глаза и поперхнулся пивом. Но Вайолет на провокацию не поддалась.   
\- Нет, думаю, нет... Мориарти - довольно распространения фамилия в Ирландии. Наверное, мы с вами думаем о разных людях... Тот, которого знаю я... Он совсем не такой плохой, как вы говорите. Скорее всего, просто однофамилец.   
_Умница! Продолжай так считать!_  
Однако, ошибка Джона оказалась явно полезной. Пирс, в отличие от своей глупенькой невесты, не имел причин прятать голову в песок. И слова Шерлока, а так же явная неприязнь, которая в этих словах прозвучала, убедили его окончательно. Он уверился - Мориарти этого детектива к нему не подсылал. При такой смертельной вражде это просто невозможно.   
Расстались они лучшими друзьями, получив приглашение заходить в гости, дабы "продолжить знакомство". Холмс крепко подозревал, что Пирс, жадный до популярности, так торопит события исключительно в надежде использовать "дружбу" со знаменитым детективом и восторги его ближайшего помощника в своих собственных интересах. Но Шерлока в данный момент это полностью устраивало. 

* * * 

Холмс добежал до дверей морга как раз вовремя: Молли только что закончила смену, и собиралась уходить.   
\- Нужна помощь, - задыхаясь, выпалил он.   
Девушка густо покраснела.   
\- Я вообще-то домой иду... Но если надо, я задержусь. Ты же знаешь, я всегда...  
\- Знаю, - Шерлок взял ее за руку. Но сегодня нам понадобится помощь совсем особого рода.   
\- Ты только скажи...  
Детектив с трудом удержался от раздраженного жеста. И снова улыбнулся, зная, что на нее это действует безотказно.   
\- Тебе сегодня придется изобразить подружку Джона. Справишься?   
Пока они ехали к Молли домой, где ей предстояло переодеться во что-нибудь легкомысленное и навести приличествующий случаю макияж, Холмс обстоятельно ввел помощницу в курс дела. Умолчав только о заинтересованности Джима в этой истории. Как Шерлок и ожидал, она немедленно прониклась судьбой бедной девушки, попавшей в лапы к нехорошему парню, и согласилась сделать все, что от нее требовалось.   
_Да, ты точно любишь на досуге читать дамские романы. Надо же, а ведь неглупая девочка. Только чересчур романтичная._  
Визит в гости к Пирсу Шерлок планировал практически как военную операцию. От Джона и его "подруги Кейт" требовалось отвлекать хозяев, чтобы "заскучавший" детектив мог на время удалиться от общества, и без проблем обследовать интересующий его письменный стол. Что он будет делать дальше, Холмс пока не мог сказать точно. У него было несколько вариантов развития событий, и каждый из них строился с учетом возможного поведения Пирса. Но как именно он себя поведет, пока было неясно.   
Впрочем, певец существенно облегчил Шерлоку задачу. Он напился.   
Разомлев от комплиментов Джона и восторженных глаз "Кейт", он расслабился и перестал следить за количеством выпитого. Детектив ненавязчиво подливал Пирсу спиртное, сам ухитряясь оставаться совершенно трезвым. Молчал, слушал, улыбался. И выжидал.   
Развязка наступила ближе к полуночи. Хозяин дома вдруг заявил, что ему надо покурить. Холмс, прикинувшись, что алкоголь ударил в голову и ему, демонстративным жестом отклеил никотиновый пластырь, и сказал:   
\- А, к черту все! Угостишь сигаретой?   
Молли вздрогнула, Джон напрягся. Шерлок постарался взглядом успокоить их обоих - спокойно мол, оставайтесь на месте, и представьте все мне.   
Пирс заржал.   
\- Да ладно тебе, сигареты - это для детей. У меня чего получше есть. Идем в мой кабинет.   
Вайолет сделала движение, чтобы подняться, но жених довольно грубо толкнул ее обратно в кресло.   
\- Сиди, дорогая, у нас будет мужской разговор!   
Детектив, пробормотав извинение, направился следом за нетвердо ступающим певцом - именно туда, куда ему весь вечер хотелось попасть. Тот сам выдвинул ящик стола - быстрый взгляд показал Шерлоку, что там все было именно так, как говорила Гвен Райс. Заметив под свалкой всяких мелочей обложку коричневой тетрадки, улыбнулся про себя.   
_Отлично, Майлз, просто отлично! Продолжай в том же духе!_  
Приняв из рук Пирса самокрутку с травкой, изобразил пьяную улыбку. В конце концов, в его жизни бывали эксперименты и покруче, от одного раза с него не убудет.   
Мужчины чуть не под руку вышли на веранду.   
\- Знаешь, Шерлок, - певец с довольным видом затянулся и фамильярно приобнял собеседника за плечи. - Я бы хотел стать участником какого-нибудь твоего расследования. Джон потом напишет в своем блоге, это будет круто!   
_Ты уже участвуешь в моем расследовании, дружок. Только еще не знаешь об этом. И Джон об этом писать не будет._  
Аккуратно сняв со своего плеча чужую руку, детектив отошел подальше, и тоже закурил. Вдохнул противно царапающий горло горьковатый дым, прикрыл глаза, выдерживая паузу.   
\- Знаешь... А почему бы и нет? - Он усмехнулся. - Я тебе позвоню, как появится что-то интересное.   
\- ЗдОрово! - певец шагнул к Холмсу, снова намереваясь его обнять, но тот предусмотрительно отступил назад. Пирс этого демонстративного жеста не заметил - или предпочел не замечать - и, продолжая невнятно рассуждать о том, как круто было бы им поработать вместе, перегнулся через перила веранды. Было очевидно, что дурь, наложившаяся на немалое количество алкоголя, вот-вот вырубит его окончательно.   
В этот момент случилось то, чего даже Шерлок, просчитавший, казалось, все, не мог предвидеть.   
Из кустов, которые подступали к самому дому, вдруг высунулась тонкая женская рука. Стремительный жест, в воздухе разлился едкий запах серной кислоты - и певец, заорав от боли, рухнул на пол. Детектив с ужасом наблюдал, как тот скребет ногтями лицо - а оно буквально плавится на глазах.   
\- Помоги, - выл Пирс. - Пожалуйста, помоги мне!  
\- Джон! - заорал Шерлок, с трудом затаскивая бьющееся в конвульсиях тело через французские двери обратно в кабинет! - Скорее!!!  
Примчавшийся на крик доктор сразу все понял.   
\- Звони в скорую, - рявкнул он на Молли, и подбежал к детективу, поддерживающему Пирса.   
\- Тихо, я врач. Дай мне посмотреть.   
Тот больше не орал, только слабо стонал, цепляясь за руки Холмса, и бессвязно лепетал что-то умоляющее. Один его глаз полностью вытек, второй затянулся белой пленкой. Лицо напоминало кусок бесформенного полусваренного мяса.   
\- У него есть аптечка? - обратился Джон к бледной, застывшей в дверях Вайолет, которая, прикрыв ладонью рот, смотрела на ужасное зрелище огромными черными глазами.   
Девушка всхлипнула и пробормотала:  
\- Не знаю...  
И тут детектив понял, что трагедия трагедией, а дело придется завершить. Отцепив от себя судорожно сжатые руки Пирса, он быстро поднялся.   
\- Я поищу... Что-то я тут такое видел...  
И выдвинул тот самый ящик стола.   
\- Тут вот таблетки... Нет, это не то... - с этими словами он поспешно выкидывал на пол россыпь разноцветных пилюль. Следом за ними полетело и остальное сомнительное содержимое. И наконец - тетрадь.   
\- Не то, - пробормотал "сконфуженный" Холмс. - На, подержи. Я поищу ванную, вдруг аптечка там.   
И сунул дневник Пирса шокированной кузине Джима прямо в руки. Она автоматически сжала пальцы, даже не поняв толком, что ей дают.   
\- Скорая вот-вот приедет, - сдержанно сообщила Молли.   
\- Отлично, М... эээ... Кейт. Думаю, тебе лучше увезти Вайолет отсюда. Позаботься о ней.   
\- Я не уйду от него, - простонала девушка, все еще судорожно сжимая дневник жениха в побелевших от напряжения пальцах. Шерлок рассчитал правильно: пока она в таком шоке, она его не выпустит. А как слегка придет в себя, непременно посмотрит, что же такое она держит в руках. И это ей даже поможет пережить сегодняшний удар - клин клином, что называется.   
Шерлок мягко сжал ее плечи.   
\- Тебе не нужно на это смотреть. Мы с Джоном поможем Майлзу, а ты потом приедешь к нему в больницу... когда ему окажут помощь, перевяжут, введут обезболивающее... Ну, давай же, девочка, так будет лучше!   
Молли, отстранив детектива, обняла Вайолет и решительно подтолкнула к двери.   
\- Он прав. Пойдем, дорогая, пойдем. Я отвезу тебя домой...  
Холмс выразительно показал глазами на дневник: следи, чтобы не потеряла. "Кейт" кивнула: дескать, поняла.   
И обе девушки, обнявшись, удалились. 

* * * 

\- Зачем ты все-таки отдал ей эту пакость? - спросил Джон час спустя. Скорая увезла потерявшего сознание от боли Пирса в больницу, и друзья вернулись на Бейкер Стрит. А уже там их догнало сообщение от Молли.   
"Она прочитала. Пришла в ярость. В больницу не поедет. Ну и сволочь же он!"  
"Побудь с ней! SH"  
"Обязательно!"  
\- Может, надо было поберечь ее нервы? - Ватсон по-прежнему не понимал. - Ведь проблема и так решилась.   
\- Ничего подобного, - Шерлок устало прикрыл глаза. - Такие женщины, как она, любят, что называется, "в горе и в радости". Вайолет не бросила бы Пирса только потому, что он стал калекой. И посвятила бы ему жизнь. По-твоему, он это заслужил?   
\- Нет, - Джон вздохнул. - Но такое как-то слишком даже для него. Ты видел, кто это сделал?   
\- Я догадываюсь, кто.   
Проговорив это, детектив глубоко задумался. А потом поспешно набрал смс.   
"Дело закончено. С тебя обещанная плата. Приезжай срочно. SH"  
"Жду у себя. JM"  
\- Мне надо выйти, Джон, - Холмс только покачал головой, видя, что друг собирается что-то спросить. - Я вынужден буду сказать Лестрейду, кого подозреваю. Но я не хочу, чтобы ее посадили.   
\- Понимаю. Поедешь предупредить?   
Шерлок молча кивнул и ушел.   
Джим открыл дверь и жестом предложил детективу зайти. Лицо его было бесстрастным. Не глядя на него, Шерлок вкратце рассказал, что произошло.   
\- Она не вернется к нему, - завершил он. - Это точно.   
\- Да... - Джим потер переносицу, а потом слегка презрительно усмехнулся. - Ты говорил про плату. Сколько?  
\- Мне нужны не деньги, - Холмс пожал плечами, и вытащил из бумажника пластиковую карту. - Это тоже забери. Мы не сильно тебя разорили.   
\- Оставь себе, - Мориарти поморщился. - Ты честно заработал...  
\- Да прекрати, - рявкнул детектив, сверля его взглядом. - Не возьму я твоих денег!   
\- Ты сам просил платы, - казалось, злодей-консультант был удивлен.   
\- Но не для себя, - Шерлок по-прежнему не отводил от него взгляда. - Я мало что сделал, если честно. Основная заслуга в том, что все получилось, принадлежит другому человеку. Ее зовут Гвен Райс.   
\- Какое мне дело до нее? - Джим презрительно усмехнулся.   
\- А такое, - в голосе детектива послышался металл, - что мне придется назвать в полиции ее имя, чтобы прикрыть твою задницу. Если я этого не сделаю, рано или поздно Вайолет решит, что человека с кислотой к ее жениху подослал ты. Сам же говорил, _чем_ она угрожала тебе, если с Пирсом что-то случится. И что если ты вмешаешься, она его бросит, но тебя не простит. Так что у нее и тени сомнений быть не должно, что он пострадал не от твоей руки.   
\- Тут ты прав. Дай угадаю: ты хочешь, чтобы я помог этой Райс скрыться до того, как к ней явится полиция?   
\- Точно.   
\- А если я этого не сделаю, то скажешь полиции, что не видел, кто напал на Пирса. Или, что еще хуже, скажешь, что это был мужчина. Тогда Вайолет заподозрит меня.   
\- Ты как всегда зришь в корень, - Шерлок недобро усмехнулся. - Плата, Джим. Ты обещал, что я сам определю ее размеры. Я определил - Гвен Райс не должна быть осуждена за свою месть.   
\- Хорошо, - детективу показалось, что на мгновение в глазах его соперника мелькнуло уважение. - Иди домой, Шерлок. Я позабочусь, чтобы с нашей мстительницей ничего не случилось.   
\- Спасибо, Джим, - поддавшись внезапному порыву, детектив пожал его руку, и поспешно вышел. Мориарти проводил его совершенно изумленным взглядом. 

______________________________________________________________  
 _* Я знаю, что это - модель 2013 года, а описываемые события относятся к 2011. Но удержаться просто не могу! И устами Шерлока я выражаю свое собственное отношение к данной личности, которую не уважаю, несмотря роль, сыгранную Бенедиктом Камбербэтчем._

_** Английский сухой сидр._

_*** 24 апреля - годовщина подавления так называемого "Пасхального восстания" в Ирландии. В память об этом, в 1993 году IRA устроила взрыв в районе Бишопсгейта (Лондон), который привёл к значительным разрушениям._


	7. Краснодеревщик из Ист-Энда

_Warning came, no one cared.  
Earth was shakin', we stood and stared,  
When it came no one was spared.  
Still I hear "Burn!"  
You know we had no time  
We could not even try  
You know we had no time..._

_Deep Purple - "Burn!"_

 

\- Забавно, - Джон развернул утреннюю газету и в задумчивости смотрел на первую страницу. - У тебя появился подражатель.   
Холмс, с мрачным видом просматривавший новости в интернете, никак не отреагировал.   
\- Шерлок? Черт возьми, ты слышишь, что я говорю?   
\- А? - он поднял глаза на соседа по квартире. - Совсем ничего нет! Лондон превратился в какое-то тихое болото! Ни одного стоящего преступления!   
\- Так это же хорошо, - машинально заметил Ватсон, отлично зная, какая будет реакция. Такой разговор случился у них далеко не в первый раз. Вот, сейчас Шерлок скажет: "Ну, а мне что делать?" или свое обычное "Скука!", а потом надуется, обиженный на весь мир.   
Однако в этот раз продолжение вышло неожиданным.   
\- Ну, а Мориарти? - хмуро проговорил детектив. - Что делает он?  
\- И что же? - удивился доктор.   
\- А ничего! - Холмс вскочил, и забегал по комнате. - Словно его вообще нет! Его присутствие всегда ощущалось, даже когда он лично никак себя не проявлял. Читаешь новости, и видишь - тут случилось ограбление, тут - подлог, неожиданное банкротство, исчезновение. И везде чувствуется работа гениального ума, его фирменный почерк. А сейчас - ничего!   
\- Такое ощущение, что ты скучаешь по этому преступнику! - фыркнул Ватсон.   
Шерлок мрачно рассмеялся.   
\- Как ты его назвал, Джон? Сделай это публично, и он, чего доброго, привлечет тебя за клевету.  
\- Он - преступник, - твердо повторил доктор.   
\- Да, но где доказательства? - Холмс, словно истратив все силы на недавнюю вспышку, рухнул в кресло. - Это и гениально, понимаешь? Мориарти стоит за всеми крупными преступлениями, которые совершаются - и не только в Англии - но привлечь его к ответу за это совершенно нереально. Он чист, Джон. Его сеть огромна, его влияние колоссально, но добраться до него самого нет никакой возможности. В самом лучшем случае, мы вынуждены довольствоваться исполнителями, а тот, кто составил план, всегда будет вне нашей досягаемости.   
\- Доиграется рано или поздно, - Ватсон нахмурился. Нотки восхищения, появляющиеся в голосе Шерлока каждый раз, когда он начинал говорить о Мориарти, уже не в первый раз напрягали его.   
\- Кстати, ты не услышал, что я сказал? У тебя появился подражатель.   
\- Ерунда, - детектив задумчиво смотрел в пространство поверх сложенных у лица ладоней. - Не первый, и не последний. Все они шарлатаны.   
\- "Дейли" так не считает.   
\- Неужели? - Шерлок даже не повернул головы.  
\- Пишут, что этот Генри Баркер способен, едва взглянув на человека, рассказать всю его подноготную. "Он превзошел в наблюдательности даже Шерлока Холмса" - так и написано.   
\- Пфф, - однако, детектив вышел из транса и протянул руку за газетой. Ощущение собственной уникальности всегда было его слабым местом. - Дай взглянуть.   
Быстро пробежав статью глазами, он помрачнел.   
\- Его называют консультирующим детективом. Какая наглость!   
\- Выходит, ты уже не единственный в мире, - Ватсону даже стало слегка стыдно за ехидство, прозвучавшее в его голосе.   
\- Посмотрим еще, - Шерлок был мрачнее тучи. Статья явно задела его за живое.   
\- Хочешь с ним познакомиться?   
\- Еще чего! - отрезал Холмс. - Внимание на него обращать! Все равно рано или поздно сядет в лужу.   
\- А ты не допускаешь, что... - осторожно начал доктор.   
\- Не допускаю!   
_У меня есть только один соперник, равный мне по интеллекту._  
От этой мысли детектив еще больше помрачнел и ушел в себя. Джон украдкой вздохнул. По прошлому опыту он знал, что Шерлок может провести в таком состоянии много часов. Когда его гениальный мозг не занят делом, он замыкается сам на себя, чтобы не перегореть от работы вхолостую. И это вводит детектива в сильнейшую депрессию.   
Однако сегодня, очевидно, был день нарушения всех традиций. В дверь негромко постучали, можно даже сказать, поскреблись. Холмс не прореагировал, и Джону пришлось потрясти его за плечо. Потому что он уже успел выучить, что именно так обычно стучится Картрайт. Несмотря на свою наглость и мальчишескую самоуверенность, изрядно раздражавшие и доктора, и весь Скотланд Ярд, перед своим "гуру" парень робел.   
При виде Картрайта лицо Шерлока слегка просветлело.   
\- Что-то случилось?   
Было совершенно очевидно, что он не о жизни спрашивает. Огонек надежды в глазах Холмса означал одно: вдруг произошло убийство? Или еще что-нибудь, что поможет ему применить свои гениальные способности.   
\- Все тихо, - тот поморщился, как это делал и сам Шерлок, когда нечто его огорчало. Дожили! Этот вундеркинд уже и повадки своего кумира копирует.   
\- Но ты же не просто так явился? - детектив снова выглядел хмурым.   
\- Да вообще-то просто глупость... Но весь отдел заинтригован, - мальчишка слегка смутился. - Лестрейд решил, что только вы и разберетесь. И послал меня. Очевидно, посчитав, что мне меньше достанется от вас, если что.   
Шерлок вопросительно приподнял бровь.   
\- Андерсон, - Картрайт смущенно хмыкнул. - В последнее время, он странно себя ведет. Намекает на свою значимость для отдела, ходит с загадочным лицом, иногда куда-то пропадает. Это и удивительно, вроде никаких серьезных дел у нас нет - так, мелочь всякая, но он, кажется, чем-то занят. И никому не говорит - сплошные намеки и загадочные улыбки.   
\- Андерсон - идиот, - фыркнул Шерлок. - Чем он может заниматься, кроме ловли химер?   
Однако было видно, что детектив заинтригован.   
\- Вот и мы так думали, - продолжил парнишка. - Но вчера его не было на работе, а инспектору срочно понадобился отчет о вскрытии, который должны были переслать Андерсону на мэйл. И меня попросили залезть в его почту... Ну, вроде как нехорошо, но это же служебный ящик, и отчет нужен был немедленно.   
\- Пароль ты, конечно, подобрал с полпинка, - это не было вопросом.   
\- Да, но дело не в этом. Кроме отчета там нашлись зашифрованные письма. Наверное, они имеют какое-то отношение к поведению Андерсона. Но никто не смог прочесть...   
С этими словами Картрайт достал несколько распечаток и протянул Шерлоку. Тот бегло взглянул, и глаза его сузились.   
\- Ого!   
\- Вы можете прочитать?   
Джон увидел, как побелели пальцы Холмса, сжимавшие листки бумаги. Но при этом детектив безмятежно улыбался.   
\- Смогу со временем. Я разбираюсь в шифрах... Но нужно время.   
\- Вы этим займетесь?   
Шерлок демонстративно отложил распечатки на журнальный столик.   
\- Позже. Если нечего будет делать. Я сейчас немного занят... Ничего важного, но все же есть несколько незаконченных дел. А как только освобожусь...  
Картрайт выглядел огорченным. Джон был удивлен, потому что знал - его сосед по квартире беззастенчиво врет. У Холмса не было никаких дел - ни мелких, ни крупных - уже больше недели.   
\- Да ладно тебе, - добродушная улыбка на лице детектива очень не вязалась с напряжением в его взгляде. - Не думаю, что это действительно интересно. Это же Андерсон! Любовная интрижка, скорее всего. Или еще какая глупость.   
\- А его намеки? - в голосе Картрайта звучало сомнение.   
\- Подумай сам, - Шерлок ухмыльнулся. - Он женат, так что если завел подружку, то встречаться с ней может только во время работы. Под каким предлогом ему удастся уйти с рабочего места?   
\- Вроде как по делу?  
\- Именно. Придумал, что чем-то таким занимается. Часто уходит, говоришь?   
\- Довольно часто.   
\- Ну вот, все очевидно, - Шерлок хлопнул парня по плечу. - Оставь мне это, расшифрую на досуге. А Лестрейду скажи, что я рекомендую не обращать внимания.   
\- Хорошо, - слегка огорченный Картрайт ушел.   
Шерлок демонстративно потянулся и поднялся с кресла.   
\- Пойду к себе, у меня химический опыт незакончен.   
Однако странные распечатки он прихватил с собой. Джон только головой покачал: хоть Шерлок и прикинулся равнодушным, но что-то в этих зашифрованных письмах его напрягло. 

* * *

Холмс запер дверь спальни, и присел на край кровати. Распечатки писем Андерсона буквально жгли его руки, а мозг взрывался от неправильности происходящего. Потому что в них было...  
Вообще-то консультирующий детектив очень неплохо разбирался в шифрах. Даже целую работу написал, посвященную разным видам тайнописи. Шифр, который использовал корреспондент Андерсона, был Шерлоку хорошо известен. Не самый сложный, но и не из простых. Странно... для такого тупицы.  
Но напрягал не факт использования недалеким экспертом сложного шифра, а содержание писем. В них сообщалось о передвижениях Джеймса Мориарти. Судя по всему, некто, именующий себя Фредом Порлоком, всю последнюю неделю информировал Андерсона буквально о каждом шаге злодея-консультанта.   
В свете этого, странное поведение эксперта-криминалиста было Холмсу абсолютно понятно. Задумал стать героем, в одиночку сделав то, что не под силу всему отделу. И как следует поступить Шерлоку в такой ситуации?  
Рассказать Лестрейду о содержании писем, и тогда Скотланд Ярд объединит усилия. Скрыть, уповая на то, что Андерсон - идиот, хотя и ему может повезти. Или вообще... Последнюю мысль Шерлок решительно прогнал, но она вернулась, ввинчиваясь в мозг и причиняя почти физическую боль.   
\- Почему я должен предупреждать его? - пробормотал детектив, отбрасывая распечатки и принимаясь мерить шагами спальню. - Он преступник, он собирается меня убить, он...   
_...единственный, кто равен мне во всем...  
...единственный, с кем мне не скучно...  
...единственный, кто до конца понимает меня..._  
\- Почему эти чертовы письма попали ко мне в руки, - простонал Холмс, до боли сжимая виски руками. - Почему я вынужден делать _такой_ выбор?  
Он глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь успокоиться и проанализировать ситуацию.   
Даже если Джима арестуют, то все равно ничего не докажут. Потому арестовывать его не будут. Но тогда...  
Не давая себе передумать, Шерлок схватил телефон и набрал сообщение.   
"У тебя завелась крыса. SH"  
\- Прости, Грег, - тихо проговорил он, снова опускаюсь на постель. - Эта акула тебе пока не по зубам.   
О том, что не это было главным его мотивом, Холмс себе думать запретил. 

* * * 

Телефон, поставленный в беззвучный режим, чтобы не мешал думать, мигнул экраном и тихо завибрировал, принимая новое сообщение. Джим поморщился, и хотел уже проигнорировать, но случайно бросил взгляд на дисплей, и все мысли из головы сразу исчезли. Кроме одной: Шерлок!   
С консультирующим детективом Мориарти не встречался уже около двух месяцев. И даже не написал ему ни разу после завершения дела Пирса. Правда, за это время он пару раз подкидывал Холмсу заковыристые преступления. Убеждая себя, что просто хочет отблагодарить его за помощь. После завершения первого Шерлок прислал длинное сообщение, где подробно излагал ход своих мыслей. Отвечать Джим не стал, и по окончании второго детектив уже не счел нужным отчитываться. Мориарти сам не знал, рад он этому, или наоборот.   
\- Ты всегда был моей навязчивой идеей, Шерлок Холмс... - прошептал злодей-консультант, прикрыв глаза. - А теперь превратился в мою слабость... но слабостей я себе позволить не могу...   
И потянулся к телефону, собираясь удалить смс, не открывая. Однако пальцы, внезапно отказавшись слушаться хозяина, словно зажили собственной жизнью, и нажали "Прочитать". Поняв, что именно написал ему детектив-консультант, Джим со свистом выдохнул сквозь стиснутые зубы внезапно загустевший воздух.  
В самом сообщении не было ничего особенного. Такое и раньше случалось. В любой, даже самой прочной и надежной цепи всегда находится слабое звено. Предатели не были чем-то из ряда вон выходящим. По счастью, гений преступного мира всегда был осторожен. В лицо его знали только самые ближайшие помощники, в верности которых не приходилось сомневаться. А те самые "слабые звенья", как правило, были слишком незначительными, и потому не могли серьезно навредить. Но карались достаточно жестоко - чтобы их участь послужила примером остальным, и напрочь отбила охоту пытаться предать Мориарти.   
Но почему Шерлок решил предупредить? Может, хочет заставить Джима нервничать, чтобы тот совершил какую-нибудь ошибку? Нет, это было бы глупо, а детектив умен. Тогда... в чем же его план? Непонятно... недостаточно информации.   
"Подробности? JM"  
Нужно выяснить, что он затеял, что за игру ведет.   
...Мысль о том, что Холмс просто беспокоится за него, Мориарти в голову даже не пришла.   
Ответ консультирующего детектива не заставил себя долго ждать.   
"Нужно встретиться. SH"  
Джеймс вздохнул. В своем тайном убежище он не был ровно столько же, сколько не виделся с Шерлоком. Просто не мог туда поехать... Да и смысла не было. Раньше злодей-консультант приезжал на квартиру, чтобы расслабиться и успокоить нервы, а теперь _в этом месте_ о релаксе не могло быть и речи. Там все напоминало о проклятом Холмсе!   
"Зря я его туда привез, - горько подумал Джим. - Мне вообще не следовало пускать его в свою жизнь. От этого одни проблемы!"  
Проблемы действительно были серьезные. Увлекшись игрой со своим самым лучшим врагом, Мориарти не уделял достаточного внимания делам. И дисциплине в организации, как теперь выясняется. Упустил несколько крупных сделок - было просто не до них. Отказался от пары выгодных контрактов. А в последние два месяца, даже прекратив всякое общение с детективом, Джим никак не мог заставить себя собраться. Он был рассеян, витал в облаках и страшно злился на попытки своих помощников его образумить. Неудивительно, что те были несколько недовольны своим боссом. К счастью, держали свое недовольство при себе. Попытайся кто-нибудь его высказать, Мориарти не остановился бы перед убийством - настолько был не в духе.   
А теперь еще эта крыса. Вовремя, ничего не скажешь.   
Но делать нечего. С предателем следует разобраться.   
"Хорошо. Приезжай через час на мою квартиру. JM"  
Шерлок снова ответил почти мгновенно.   
"Туда - нельзя. За тобой, скорее всего, следят. SH"  
"Я умею избавляться от слежки. JM"  
"Верю. Но все равно, придумай место встречи, которое не жалко будет засветить. SH"  
Последнее сообщение Холмса снова повергло Джима в глубокую задумчивость. 

* * *

Джон собирался на свидание, потому чувствовал себя немного неловко. Хороший друг остался бы присмотреть за хандрящим детективом, но новая знакомая увлекла Ватсона настолько, что пропустить встречу с ней он просто не мог. Тем более, что Мэри сегодня на суточном дежурстве, а значит, повидать ее он сможет только в обеденный перерыв. Шерлок еще не выходил из своей спальни, куда удалился утром ради "химического опыта". Доктор хмыкнул: и кого он, интересно, хотел обмануть? Ясно же - побежал расшифровывать письма Андерсона. Даром что делал вид, будто они его совершенно не заинтересовали. Теперь небось так и будет там сидеть, пока не...   
Додумать Джон не успел. Холмс появился в их общей гостиной - полностью одетый, явно готовый к выходу. Ватсон застонал про себя: _вот сейчас скажет, что я должен куда-то с ним идти, что-то расследовать. И Мэри снова прождет зря... И как она до сих пор меня не бросила._  
Детектив, кажется, даже не заметил смятения друга. Вернее, он вообще не взглянул в сторону доктора.   
\- Я пойду прогуляться. Если понадоблюсь - звоните.   
И, поспешно сбежав по лестнице, хлопнул входной дверью.   
Джон вздохнул с нескрываемым облегчением.   
Шерлок, между тем, выполняя инструкции, медленно пошел в сторону Оксфорд-стрит, и поднял руку, увидев выехавший из-за поворота кэб. За рулем сидел злодей-консультант.   
\- Привет.   
\- Садись быстро, - Джим надвинул на глаза шоферскую кепку.   
По пути оба молчали. Мориарти сосредоточенно смотрел на дорогу, но Холмс иногда ловил его взгляд в зеркале заднего вида. Задумчивый, даже изучающий.   
_Удивляешься, что я тебя предупредил? Оно и понятно, я сам удивляюсь._  
Дорога заняла около получаса. Шерлок машинально отмечал про себя маршрут. Парк Лейн, Бромптон Роад - _Южный Кенсингтон или Челси?_ \- Сидни Стрит, Кингс Роад - _все-таки Челси_ , Альберт Бридж...  
\- Мы собрались в зоопарк?   
Джим хмыкнул, но ничего не ответил. Свернув за мостом на набережную, он внезапно нырнул в узкий, как лисья нора - и какой же темный - переулок. И затормозил перед крохотной кафешкой.   
Уверенно вышел из машины, поманив детектива за собой - и направился в полумрак общего зала. Посетителей там не было вовсе - то ли место не самое популярное, то ли в такой теплый день люди предпочитают располагаются на летних верандах.   
\- Рассказывай, - устроившись за столиком, Мориарти заказал два кофе.  
Вместо ответа Шерлок достал распечатки. Брови злодея-консультанта поползли вверх.   
\- Где ты взял эту гадость, милый?   
\- Ты можешь прочитать? - Холмс уточнил просто так, на всякий случай.   
\- Не глупее тебя, - фыркнул Джим. - Итак?  
\- Эти письма нашлись в почте у самого тупого из подчиненных Лестрейда. Ко мне попали совершенно случайно. Ты знаешь, кто такой этот Фред Порлок?  
\- Понятия не имею... - Мориарти кусал губу и хмурился. - Вероятнее всего, какая-то мелкая сошка. Или имя вымышленное.   
\- Я бы поставил на второе. Взгляни, - Шерлок ткнул пальцем в одну из распечаток. - Он просит не пытаться найти его или выяснить, кто он такой на самом деле.   
\- Да, ты прав... - Джим машинально отхлебнул кофе и сморщился. - Тьфу, какую дрянь здесь подают...   
Шерлок опасливо пригубил содержимое собственной чашки и от души согласился со злодеем-консультантом.   
\- Так что мы будем делать с этими письмами?   
\- _Мы_? - уточнил Мориарти.   
\- Не забывай, в Ярде ждут, что я их расшифрую.  
\- Делай что хочешь, - он равнодушно пожал плечами. Однако было видно, что равнодушие это наигранное.   
\- Джим, - детектив посмотрел на него в упор. - Я не думаю, что этот предатель - такая уж мелкая сошка.   
\- Ты что считаешь, он - первый? Я довольно легко их вычисляю, поймаю и этого. Без твоей помощи, Шерлок.   
\- Уверен?  
\- Слушай, ты, умник! - Джим раздраженно зашипел. - Не лезь в мои дела, и все будет о'кей.   
\- Пойми, - Холмс глубоко вздохнул, стараясь остаться спокойным. - У меня не очень четкое представление об устройстве твоей... хм... организации. Но я сомневаюсь, что каждая мелкая сошка в курсе твоего распорядка дня.   
Мориарти разозлился окончательно.   
\- Я же сказал тебе - не лезь в мои дела.   
И поднялся, собираясь уйти. Шерлок схватил его за руку, и потянул, заставляя сесть обратно.   
\- Ты знаешь, кто такой Андерсон? Тот, у кого нашлись эти письма.   
\- Тупица, как ты и сказал, - раздраженно бросил тот, отнимая руку. - Судя по тому, как легко я ушел сегодня от его слежки, ты даже не соврал.   
\- А еще он любовник женщины, которую ты приказал побрить налысо. Так что у него на тебя большой зуб.   
Джим усмехнулся.   
\- Сочувствую ему. Но с чего тебя-то это беспокоит?   
Шерлок пожал плечами. Вот как объяснить злодею-консультанту то, чего он и сам до конца не понимает. А Джим вдруг расцвел дурацкой пошлой улыбкой, и кокетливо захлопал глазами.   
\- Неужели, ты волнуешься за меня? О, милый... Это так трогательно!   
\- А если это действительно так? - детектив в упор посмотрел на него.   
\- Не бойся, - он легкомысленно отмахнулся. - Меня не за что арестовывать.   
\- В самую точку, - Холмс глядел в смеющиеся черные глаза, пытаясь донести свою мысль. - Этот Порлок нарочно выбрал корреспондентом не самого умного полицейского отдела, а того, кто больше всех тебя ненавидит. Как думаешь, почему?   
\- А как думаешь ты? - Джим смотрел на него с любопытством. Холмс ощутил отчаяние.  
 _Господи, он иногда просто как ребенок! Злой, язвительный, умный - но такой ребенок..._  
\- Я бы на твоем месте отнесся к этому серьезнее. Не думаю, что Порлок надеется на твой арест. Скорее уж он рассчитывает, что Андерсон убьет тебя, под предлогом, что при аресте ты оказал сопротивление. И, кем бы он ни был, он слишком много знает о твоих делах.   
\- Я тебя понял. Благодарю за заботу, Шерлок, - Мориарти больше не улыбался. Глаза его вдруг стали цепкими и колючими. - Но с сегодняшнего дня забудь об этом. Я в состоянии решить свои проблемы сам.   
Детектив собирался ответить, но в этот момент у него зазвонил телефон.   
\- Извини, - шепнул он Джиму. А потом, в трубку.   
\- Да, Грег?... Где? ... Хорошо, уже еду.   
\- Мне нужно бежать, - Холмс с трудом сдержался, чтобы не добавить "Будь осторожен". Но Мориарти на то и был его двойником, чтобы понимать без слов. Он вдруг извлек из кармана связку ключей и вложил их в ладонь детектива.   
\- Держи. Это - от моей квартиры. Если понадоблюсь - приезжай туда.   
Он криво усмехнулся.   
\- Чтобы успокоить твои нервы, милый, я поживу там некоторое время. Осложню жизнь нашему другу - Порлоку.   
Шерлок смотрел на ключи в своей руке, и впервые в жизни не знал, что сказать. 

* * *

До места очередного преступления Шерлок добирался на такси почти час. Еще и поплутал - даже отличное знание Лондона не особенно помогало в Ист-Энде, этом районе контрастов, где гетто соседствовали с торговыми центрами и дорогими ресторанами, а вполне современные здания - с трущобами. По нужному адресу располагался очень старый, но вполне уютный двухэтажный дом с небольшим садом.   
\- Что ты так долго? - Лестрейд был весь на нервах.   
\- Был не дома. Небольшое расследование... В Челси. А здесь что?  
\- Убийство и поджог. Правда, тела мы еще не нашли, но пожарные подтверждают, что пока они тушили огонь, почувствовали запах горелого мяса.   
\- Так, расскажи все с самого начала, - Шерлок покосился на желтую оградительную ленту. - И распорядись, чтобы там пока никто не ходил.  
\- Уже, - инспектор кивнул. - Если вкратце, то ночью загорелся небольшой сарай на заднем дворе вот этого дома. Хозяйка, миссис Лексингтон, проснулась и вызвала пожарных. А потом поднялась к своему жильцу, поскольку сарай у нее арендовал он.   
\- Постой, - Холмс жестом остановил его. - Жилец снимал квартиру и сарай. Известно, что он там хранил?  
\- Я к тому и веду. Этот Джонас Олдейкер - краснодеревщик. Он занимался изготовлением мебели. И в сарае располагалось его мастерская. Что хранил, думаю понятно: хорошо просушенные доски, мастики для обработки дерева, олифу, лаки...  
\- Понял твою мысль, - хмыкнул детектив. - Все это отлично горит.   
\- По словам квартирной хозяйки, ее жилец часто мучился бессонницей, и тогда работал по ночам. Когда вспыхнул сарай, она постучалась к нему, потом, не дождавшись ответа, просто зашла. Постель была не смята, Олдейкера не было. Значит, именно он сгорел в сарае.   
\- Такой вывод напрашивается, - Шерлок поморщился. Дело ему откровенно не нравилось. Но ничего другого-то все равно не было. - Только почему вы подозреваете убийство? Может, несчастный случай. Он курил?  
\- Пока не знаю, - Лестрейд, казалось, начал оправдываться. - Хозяйка не очень-то разговорчива. Оно и понятно: пожилая женщина... Должно быть, она в шоке.   
\- Ладно, сам спрошу. И все-таки: почему убийство?   
\- Миссис Лексингтон вечером слышала из квартиры Олдейкера звуки ссоры. И мы нашли пятна крови, а перед сараем газон измят, вроде как протащили что-то тяжелое.   
\- Хорошо, - Холмс довольно потер руки, и тут же удостоился неодобрительного взгляда инспектора. - Кровь принадлежит Олдейкеру?  
\- Мы как раз проверяем.   
\- Я все понял. Теперь пойду сам посмотрю, - детектив уверенно направился к заградительной ленте.   
\- Шерлок, - крикнул ему вслед Лестрейд, - ты ведь помнишь, что...  
\- Что ты не имеешь права пускать на место преступления посторонних, - Холмс закончил фразу за него. - Не волнуйся, я осмотрю все быстро.   
Пепелище на заднем дворе все еще дымилось. Детектив поморщился: и почему это на месте пожара всегда такой отвратительный запах? Казалось бы - тут не было никакого пластика, только дерево - а пахнет так, что хоть нос затыкай.   
Следы вокруг сарая искать было бесполезно, Шерлок понял это сразу. Пожарные в своей неравной борьбе с огнем вытоптали землю так, что даже если здесь и было что-то интересное, то уже явно не осталось. А с чем не справились пожарные, то довершила полиция. Стадо тупых буйволов!   
Потому Холмс отошел подальше, и опустился на корточки, осматривая газон перед задней дверью дома. Так и есть, тут что-то тащили. Достал из кармана лупу, изучил один участок и хмыкнул - а вот и капельки крови. Уже свернувшиеся, но совершенно отчетливые.   
Собрав испачканные травинки в пакет, детектив спрятал их в карман, и тут заметил еще кое-что: в мягкую землю был вдавлен какой-то небольшой круглый предмет. Шерлок поддел его ногтем. Это оказалась пуговица от рубашки.   
\- Дискваред- пробормотал Шерлок, приподнимая брови в изумлении. - Последняя коллекция. Совсем неплохо... для простого краснодеревщика.   
Миссис Лексингтон оказалась худой, желчной старухой. Очень неприветливой.   
\- Можете осмотреть его спальню. Но я уже ответила на все вопросы _настоящего_ следователя, и с вами говорить не обязана, - отрезала она.   
\- Простите, мэм, - Шерлок изобразил свою самую обаятельную улыбку. - Я понимаю, вы так расстроены... А тут еще все эти расспросы! От жильцов одни проблемы, верно? Моя квартирная хозяйка всегда так говорит: если бы в наше время можно было прожить без дополнительного заработка, в жизни не сдавала бы квартиру! Эти жильцы никогда не вытирают ноги, оставляют везде грязную посуду, курят в постели...  
\- Мистер Олдейкер был некурящим и очень чистоплотным молодым человеком, - фыркнула старая карга, и с достоинством удалилась. Холмс тихо рассмеялся.   
Осмотр спальни он завершил быстро. Так и есть: тщательно затертые следы крови. Отмывали каким-то химическим средством. Судя по расположению брызгов, Олдейкер умер от удара по голове, нанесенного спереди, когда стоял спиной к кровати. А вот и несколько капель, которые убийца пропустил... Глупо, на самом же видном месте! Даже полицейские заметили! Именно тут они и брали образцы, это совершенно очевидно.   
После этого детектив заглянул в шкаф. И покачал головой: рабочая одежда, штук пять довольно простеньких рубашек, один выходной костюм - тоже не лучшего качества. Как-то не вяжется с брэндовой вещью, которая стоит в десятки раз дороже, чем все содержимое этого шкафа. Ладно, допустим, ее подарили, или сам себе купил - хотя, с чего бы ему так тратиться, если он, похоже, вообще не заморачивался вопросами одежды.   
Сделав пометку - разобраться с этой странностью позже - Шерлок покинул спальню и снова вышел во двор.   
Полицейские вовсю суетились, разбирая обгорелые доски в поисках тела. Пожав плечами - пусть трудятся, когда найдут, сами покажут - Холмс медленно пошел вокруг дома. Вдруг попадется еще что-нибудь интересное? Чутье не подвело: под кустом дикой розы, давно нуждавшемся в садовых ножницах, лежало что-то, чего там быть явно не должно.   
Шерлок достал телефон.   
\- Лестрейд? Я в задней части сада. Срочно иди сюда - и приведи экспертов. 

* * *

\- И что это? - Грегори в сомнении смотрел на находку детектива.   
Тот хотел съязвить, но сдержался.   
\- Насколько я понимаю, канистра из-под бензина. И она подтверждает версию поджога.   
\- Далековато от места возгорания... - в сомнении произнес инспектор. - Почему ты вообще забрел сюда?  
\- Привычка у меня такая, - Шерлок хмыкнул. - Осматривать все - на всякий случай. Потому я так часто нахожу улики, которые твои люди упускают.   
Лестрейд сделал вид, что не заметил подколки.   
\- Может, эта канистра тут уже давно лежит...  
\- Нет, - Холмс покачал головой. - Под ней растет трава. И потом, ты помнишь, какая жара стояла в последние дни? Здесь солнечная сторона, канистра металлическая, она нагрелась бы, и листья на кусте неминуемо бы обгорели. Но этого не случилось - значит, она тут только с прошлой ночи.   
\- То есть, убийца пытался ее тут спрятать? - уточнил Грег.   
\- Очевидно, - детектив поморщился. - Хотя...  
\- Хотя - что?  
\- Если бы ты хотел _спрятать_ улику - положил бы ее сюда?   
\- Это же далеко, может надеялся, что в эту часть сада никто не сунется? - инспектор пожал плечами.   
\- Может...   
Шерлок всегда делал скидку на то, что большинство людей просто не используют мозги по назначению. И все же - что-то в этом деле его напрягало. Слишком уж гладко все складывается: затертые пятна крови - и тут же несколько пропущенных. Мол, вот, держите, господа полицейские. Канистра еще эта. Может, он и правда думал, что тут не будут искать, но раз уж он не бросил ее прямо у сарая, что стоило пронести еще сотню метров - до ближайшей помойки? Или убийца - совсем уж идиот, даже детективных романов не читал, или улики подброшены нарочно. Бравада? Или попытка запутать? Но тогда...  
\- Шерлок? - Лестрейд подозрительно смотрел на "зависшего" детектива. У тебя есть какая-то версия?   
\- Пока только теория... - Холмс тряхнул головой, возвращаясь в реальность. - Надо уже эту канистру осмотреть. Ты чего эксперта не привел?   
\- Понимаешь... - Инспектор немного смутился. - Те, кто был, повезли улики в лабораторию. Здесь должен быть Андерсон, но он...   
_Выслеживает Джима._  
\- Где-то бегает, - детектив недобро усмехнулся. - Картрайт меня просветил.   
\- А ты еще не занимался этим шифром?   
\- Некогда пока... - Шерлок безразлично пожал плечами. - Теперь точно руки не дойдут, пока с убийством Олдейкера не разберемся.   
И тут подбежал взволнованный "протеже" Холмса.   
\- Инспектор, там...  
\- Нашли обугленный труп, - скучным тоном закончил детектив. - Предсказуемо.   
Зато Лестрейд оживился.   
\- Отлично. Срочно отправьте в лабораторию!   
\- Уже упаковывают, - парнишка вытянулся в струнку.   
\- Не стой столбом, Картрайт, - фыркнул Шерлок. - Лучше принеси мне пару перчаток. И фотоаппарат захвати. Раз уж ваш эксперт отсутствует...   
А потом повернулся к инспектору.   
\- Кстати, Грег. Распорядись просеять пепел, мало ли что там найдется. 

* * * 

Джеймс задумчиво бродил по пустой квартире. Слежки за ним не было, значит, тут его никто искать не будет.   
_Кто бы ты ни был, Фред Порлок, меня тебе не переиграть. А уж нас двоих..._  
Все-таки Шерлок прав. Мелкая сошка не могла слить информацию, которая содержалась в тех распечатках. Это кто-то крупнее... Но насколько крупнее?   
А Холмс предупредил. И Мориарти готов был поклясться - без задней мысли. Он и правда волновался! Дьявол, и все его присные! _Он_ волновался за _меня_!!!  
Взгляд криминального консультанта остановился на пакете магазина Вествуд, все еще лежащем на столе - точно там, где детектив его оставил.   
\- Шерлок-Шерлок-Шерлок... - пробормотал он себе под нос. - И когда же правила нашей игры успели _настолько_ измениться? 

* * * 

Холмс сомневался. Чем больше улик сходилось в одной точке - тем больше его грызли сомнения.   
Кровь, найденная в спальне Олдейкера, совпадала с данными в его медицинской карте. Карта стоматолога говорила, что обгорелый труп, извлеченный из-под пепелища, тоже принадлежал Джонасу Олдейкеру. При просеве пепла были найдены металлические пуговицы, которые миссис Лексингтон сразу опознала - такие же были пришиты на куртке ее жильца. На пустой канистре, найденной детективом, остался отличный отпечаток окровавленной ладони. Кровь жертвы, отпечаток убийцы. Лестрейд ликовал. Но...   
Но Холмс _сомневался_!  
Чутье, никогда раньше не подводившее, кричало в голос: обман! Вот только Грегори даже слушать не желал.   
\- Пуговица? Да она могла в земле пролежать целый год.   
\- Не могла, - Шерлок хмурился. - Это пуговица с рубашки Дискваред последней коллекции, которая вышла лишь месяц назад. Видишь?  
Инспектор едва взглянул на дисплей телефона, с открытым на нем фото стильной рубашки.   
\- Значит, месяц пролежала. Все равно, к убийству отношения не имеет!   
\- Ты слеп, как крот! - детектив откровенно разозлился. - Пуговица оторвалась, когда труп волокли к сараю. Значит, рубашка Дискваред была на нем. Назови мне хоть одного идиота, который будет носить такую вещь в сочетании с джинсовой курткой Джи Джей?  
\- Идиота я может и не назову, - в голосе Лестрейда прозвучало плохо скрываемое ехидство. - Зато могу назвать убийцу. Его имя Гектор Макфарлейн. Отпечаток на канистре принадлежит ему. Дома с ночи убийства он не появлялся, видимо, ударился в бега. Его девушка, Джой Маршалл, подтвердила, что с Олдейкером он в последнее время не ладил. Они дружили с колледжа, а потом серьезно разругались.  
\- И все равно, - начал было Холмс, но Грег его прервал.   
\- Шерлок, ты, конечно, самый умный. Но иногда не нужно искать сложных путей. Если что-то выглядит как утка, ходит как утка и крякает как утка - то это утка и есть. Джонаса Олдейкера убил Макфарлейн, и глупо доказывать обратное.   
\- Ладно, значит, я тут больше не нужен, - детектив, не прощаясь, выбежал из участка. И уже на улице набрал смс Картрайту:   
"Скинь мне адрес Джой Маршалл. SH"

* * * 

\- Я что-то упускаю, Джон, - мрачно проговорил Шерлок, глядя в потолок. - Что-то очевидное, лежащее на поверхности. Но что?   
Доктор подумал, что его друг, кажется, просто бесится от безделья. И ему до такой степени хочется, чтобы простое дело оказалось сложным, помогло бы на время занять чем-то мозги, что он сам выдумывает хитросплетения, которых нет и в помине.   
Все газеты написали об успешном завершении расследования. Лестрейд пожимает заслуженные лавры. А Шерлок ухватился за ложную ниточку, и все его участие в деле свелось к находке одной из улик. Конечно же он недоволен.   
Еще и этот Баркер. Судя по тому, что номер "Дейли" со статьей о нем поселился на каминной полке, а на полях кривился недовольный смайлик, детектив эту статью перечитывал. Вероятно, не раз. Самолюбие Холмса подверглась серьезному удару. Расследование не удалось, еще и конкурент этот... Озвереешь тут.   
Сигнал входящей смс отвлек от размышлений обоих. Шерлок прочитал сообщение, и вскочил с дивана:   
\- Отлично, Картрайт добыл мне адрес. Поехали, Джон!   
Спорить Ватсон не решился, даже не задал вопроса, куда этот гений неугомонный его на этот раз тащит. Зовет - значит поедем. Тем более, что заняться все равно нечем.  
В глубине души, доктор даже был рад. Глаза детектива горели мрачным азартом, и Джон ощутил, как его захватывает то же чувство.   
Дверь им открыла худенькая заплаканная девушка со светлыми, почти белыми волосами.   
\- Мисс Маршалл? Меня зовут Шерлок Холмс.   
\- Проходите, прошу вас, - она кусала губы, стараясь удержать слезы, но те все равно хлынули из глаз. - Я слышала о вас! Вы можете узнать правду даже тогда, когда больше никто ее не видит! Только вы можете нам помочь.   
\- Я правильно вас понял, - детектив прошел следом за хозяйкой дома в чистую и очень уютную гостиную, и уселся на диван, - что вы не верите в виновность Макфарлейна?  
\- Гектор не убийца!   
\- Но вы сказали инспектору Лейстреду...  
Джой поникла.   
\- Правду, - тихо проговорила она. - Гектор действительно разругался с Олдейкером. Из-за меня.   
Шерлок вопросительно приподнял бровь.   
\- Мы с Джонасом были помолвлены, - она смотрела на свои стиснутые руки. - Но он... Может, вам это покажется глупым, мистер Холмс, но я бросила его... он убил мою кошку... и я поняла, что не хочу иметь ничего общего с этим садистом.   
\- И тогда вы сошлись с его лучшим другом? - ровным голосом констатировал детектив.   
\- Да, я... то есть, нет! Не сразу! Гектор очень поддержал меня после разрыва с Олдейкером, мы около года были просто друзьями. А потом он сделал предложение, и я...   
Джой Маршалл всхлипнула.   
\- Джонас не простил. Он кричал, что отомстит нам обоим... Знали бы вы, какие мерзкие письма он мне писал... А за день до... до его смерти... я нашла на пороге разрезанного на части кролика. Мне было так плохо, что Гектор с трудом успокоил меня... И сразу помчался к Олдейкеру.   
Ватсон только головой покачал. Кажется, Шерлок ловит блики на воде. Разъяренный жених действительно мог убить парня, третировавшего его девушку.   
\- Но он не убивал, - Джой словно бы озвучила его мысли. - Тем более, смыть кровь и сжечь тело... Уж я-то точно знаю! Он от вида крови в обморок падал! Представляете? Смелый, сильный мужчина - а тут прямо какая-то фобия! Неделю назад, например... Гектору лечили зуб, и у дантиста дрогнула рука... Кровь из развороченной десны брызнула - и он сознание потерял. Мистер Лейси, его врач, даже прислал письмо с извинениями, предлагал поставить пломбу бесплатно... вот, посмотрите...   
Джой поспешно начала перебирать бумаги на каминной полке, но Шерлок вдруг словно впал в транс.   
\- Дантист... - пробормотал он. - Неделю назад...   
А потом лицо его просияло.   
\- Ну, конечно же! Скажите мне еще одну вещь, мисс Маршал. Вы когда-нибудь видели такую пуговицу?   
\- Да, - она явно удивилась. - Точно такие же были на новой рубашке Гектора, которую он купил всего пару недель назад.   
\- Уверены?  
\- Ну, конечно! Их трудно с чем-то спутать, уж очень своеобразные. Гектор просто в восторге от этой рубашки...  
Девушка снова всхлипнула.   
\- И в тот день эта рубашка была на нем, - констатировал детектив.   
Вопросом это не было, но Джой утвердительно кивнула.   
\- Чтож, спасибо, мисс Маршал, - Холмс поднялся и направился к двери. Джон пошел было за ним, но девушка остановила доктора, заглядывая в глаза.   
\- Он ведь поможет Гектору, правда?  
\- Сделает все возможное, - пробормотал Ватсон, ненавидя себя за эти слова.   
Шерлок вышел из квартиры, бегом сбежал на один лестничный пролет вниз, и прислонился к стене.   
\- Как же я был слеп, Джон! Но теперь мне все ясно! Бедная, бедная мисс Маршал...  
\- Ты понял наконец, что Макфарлейн виновен? - искренне удивился лучший друг.   
\- Напротив, - Холмс покачал головой. - Он не убивал. Но это также означает, что он мертв. 

* * * 

\- Лестрейд! Я могу назвать тебе имя убийцы!   
Грегори только что закончил писать отчет, и сейчас смотрел на ворвавшегося в его кабинет детектива, как на больного.   
\- Неужели, - произнес он устало. - Чудесно, Шерлок. Особенно если учесть, что я тебе его назвал несколько часов назад.   
\- Ты ошибся, - Холмс без приглашения уселся на стул. Джон остался стоять у двери. Ему было неловко, стыдно за одного друга перед вторым, он снова не понимал хода мыслей своего невозможного соседа, а тот молчал всю дорогу до Скотланд Ярда. Только затем, чтобы теперь налетать на Грега с таким заявлением.   
\- Твоего убийцу зовут Джонас Олдейкер. Нужно немедленно объявить его в розыск!   
Глаза детектива пылали лихорадочным блеском. Ватсон и Лестрейд озабоченно переглянулись, словно спрашивая друг у друга, вызывать уже неотложку, или подождать немного.   
\- Шерлок, ты в порядке? - мягко спросил инспектор. - Джонас Олдейкер - имя _жертвы_.   
\- В полном порядке, - фыркнул гений частного сыска. - Хотя и недоволен собой. Как я мог проглядеть такую очевидную вещь?   
\- Тогда объясни, зачем мне разыскивать Олдейкера, если его тело - точнее, то, что от него осталось - лежит в полицейском морге, и никуда убегать не собирается?  
Лестрейд говорил с Шерлоком тоном психиатра, успокаивающего буйнопомешанного. Но детектив сдаваться не собирался.   
\- Это тело Гектора Макфарлейна.   
Джон вытаращил глаза. Конечно, после того, что Холмс сказал ему на лестнице, можно было ожидать подобного заявления, но все равно, оно звучало полным бредом.   
\- Все, мне надоело это безумие! - Грегори с силой стукнул кулаком по листкам отчета, аккуратной стопкой лежащего на столе. - Из сгоревшего сарая мы извлекли труп Олдейкера. Это доказано.   
\- Как доказано? - в улыбке детектива читалось осознание собственного превосходства. - Скажи, а то я запамятовал.   
\- Ты переходишь все границы, - Лестрейд обреченно вздохнул и обхватил голову руками. - Но черт с тобой, скажу. Тело обгорело настолько, что опознать его можно было только по зубам. Это стандартная в таких случаях процедура. Мы извлекли его стоматологическую карту и сверили с челюстью трупа. Все полностью совпало.   
\- Да, я помню. Только вы сверяли с картой Макфарлейна.   
\- Да что за чушь ты несешь?!  
\- Дай ему объяснить, - внезапно вмешался Джон. На лице его было потрясение. Он вспомнил разговор с Джой Маршалл, и уже догадался, о чем думает друг. Хотя по прежнему не понимал, как такое возможно.   
\- Посмотри еще раз в карту, Грегори. Видишь? Один зуб недолечен. Высверлен - причем недавно, всего неделю назад, но не запломбирован. Невеста Макфарлейна случайно упомянула об его визите к дантисту примерно в это время. Который прошел не совсем обычно, потому что парень страдал гемофобией. Видимо, в острой форме - врач неосторожно поранил десну, и тот от вида крови хлопнулся в обморок. Вот пломбу и не успели поставить.   
\- Но...  
\- Но как можно было подменить карты? - Шерлок пожал плечами. - По словам мисс Маршалл, Олдейкер - очень мстительный и жестокий ублюдок. Он явно спланировал убийство заранее. А поскольку они с Макфарлейном дружили много лет, наверняка он знал о его фобии. Может он следил за бывшим приятелем, а может случайно узнал о происшествии, но именно тогда у него в голове родился дьявольский план. Вполне вероятно, что Макфарлейн после инцидента предпочел бы сменить дантиста. А значит, тот никогда не узнал бы, что карта его пациента пропала.   
Шерлок набрал побольше воздуха в грудь, и продолжил.   
\- Олдейкер четко все спланировал. Напугал бывшую невесту до истерики - так, что ее новый жених пришел в ярость и кинулся ругаться. Убил Макфарлейна, замыл следы его крови, набрызгал на пол своей, дождался ночи и сжег тело. Даже надел на него свою любимую куртку, потому что догадывался, что мы будем просеивать пепел, а металлические пуговицы не сгорят. Но он сделал несколько ошибок. Не заметил оторвавшуюся пуговицу - а на убитом была дизайнерская рубашка, из тех, что не выпускаются промышленными партиями. Перестарался с канистрой...   
\- А с ней-то что не так?   
\- Отпечаток полной ладони! Я должен был сразу догадаться! - Холмс досадливо поморщился. - Это же так очевидно... Смотри!   
Он поднялся со стула и взял с полки толстую папку-скоросшиватель, битком набитую бумагами.   
\- Представь, что это - канистра, наполненная бензином и тяжелая. Я беру ее окровавленными руками, так чтобы остался отпечаток всей пятерни. Вот так?   
Детектив зажал папку между двух раскрытых ладоней.   
\- Очень естественный жест, правда? Если хочешь облить что-то бензином, то канистру ты возьмешь за ручку. Иначе просто не сможешь удержать. А еще мне сразу бросилось в глаза, что ее оставили в таком странном месте. Не возле сарая - там это можно было списать на спешку или на нервозность убийцы. Но в другой части сада... И при этом - на самом виду, где она тут же бросится в глаза любому, кто пройдет мимо. Не твоим людям, так миссис Лексингтон, когда та наконец соберется подстричь свой куст шиповника.   
\- То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что он оставил ее там специально, чтобы ее нашли. Но не сразу? - Грегори потер переносицу. Конечно, этот Холмс своей убежденностью может заразить и мертвого, но... Что-то в его словах было.   
\- Именно! Но сначала приложил к ней ладонь мертвеца, измазанную своей кровью. А иначе, как ты объяснишь, что человек с сильной формой гемофобии так спокойно расхаживал с окровавленными руками?   
\- Про гемофобию мы знаем только от его невесты. А она могла это придумать, чтобы выгородить Макфарлейна, - устало заметил Лестрейд. - И вообще... Теория интересная, спору нет. Но доказательства... Пуговица могла оторваться и у убийцы, когда он волок труп к сараю. А он не заметил - и сам втоптал ее в землю.   
\- Там не было отпечатка подошвы, только след тела, - упрямо возразил Шерлок. - Пуговица оторвалась от рубашки мертвеца.   
\- Хорошо. Завтра же мы допросим дантиста. Но пока он не подтвердит, что стоматологическая карта действительно принадлежит Макфарлейну, все, что ты рассказал останется для меня только занятной байкой.   
Холмс вдруг улыбнулся.   
\- Кажется, я могу предъявить доказательства своей правоты прямо сейчас, - он запустил руку в карман, и извлек небольшой пластиковый пакет. - Эти травинки я сорвал почти там же, где нашел пуговицу. На них - кровь.   
\- Ты скрыл улику? - инспектор нахмурился.   
\- Просто не придал ей значения, - небрежно отмахнулся детектив. - У вас и так крови было достаточно. Но сейчас она может решить дело. Думаю, Олдейкер довольно долго выжидал после убийства, прежде чем потащить тело к сараю. К тому моменту кровь уже свернулась и перестала течь. И преступник не думал, что на траве может что-то остаться. А если и думал... Судя по тому, какая там влажная земля - по такому-то пеклу, миссис Лексингтон поливает свою лужайку ежедневно. Скорее всего рано утром, чтобы успела просохнуть до наступления жары. Вода смыла бы кровь. Вот только в тот день старухе было не до полива...   
Положив пакетик поверх полностью готового - и очевидно, ни на что теперь не годного - отчета, Холмс с чувством выполненного долга отправился домой. Оставив Лестрейда в совершенно растрепанных чувствах. 

* * *

\- Ты же знаешь мой метод, Джон, - вещал Шерлок пару дней спустя, устроившись в любимом кресле с чашкой кофе. - Отбросить все невозможное, и тогда то, что останется, каким бы невероятным оно не выглядело, и будет истиной. А в этом деле было слишком много невозможного. Например, что кто-то додумается надеть рубашку Дискваред в сочетании с простецкой джинсовой курткой. Или что некто, потратив столько сил на отмывание пятен крови, напрочь пропустит некоторые из них - причем, на самом видном месте. Или...  
\- Ладно, ты был прав! - Джон прервал самолюбование лучшего друга и потянулся за газетой. - Лестрейд ведь уже покаялся и спел все возможные дифирамбы твоему уму и наблюдательности. Так что ты официально признан героем, успокойся уже!   
Все действительно вышло именно так, как предсказывал Шерлок. Доктор Лейси, едва взглянув на стоматологическую карту, тут же заявил, что она принадлежит Гектору Макфарлейну. Кровь на травинках тоже была его. Джонас Олдейкер был объявлен в розыск. Холмс чувствовал, что снова начинает скучать.   
Два звука раздались одновременно: сигнал смс и победный возглас Ватсона.   
"Решил порадовать тебя, милый. Ответный жест. JM"  
\- Ты только посмотри на это! - Джон потряс раздернутой газетой. - "Генри Баркер оказался шарлатаном!"   
\- Я сразу это сказал, - детектив пожал плечами, однако не смог сдержать довольной улыбки.   
Джон начал читать статью вслух:  
"Генри Баркер, чья необычайная проницательность в считанные дни создала ему репутацию выдающегося детектива, на поверку оказался обычным мошенником. А его способность, поразившая обывателей, с первого взгляда увидеть всю "подноготную" своего клиента - всего лишь следствием достижений технического прогресса. В кнопку его дверного звонка было вмонтировано устройство для дактилоскопии, отпечатки пальца клиента сразу передавались на компьютер фальшивого детектива, где он проверял их по полицейской базе данных. Именно этим и объясняется тот факт, что некоторым посетителям он с порога отказывал в приеме под предлогом сильной занятости. Вероятно, тем, чьи отпечатки в базе не значились. Как именно Баркер вел свои "расследования", полиции еще предстоит выяснить, но есть серьезное подозрение, что кого-то из клиентов он попросту начинал шантажировать. Во всяком случае, один такой случай и позволил выяснить все о его махинациях. Некто Сэм Мертон, бывший боксер-профессионал, пришел к "детективу" с просьбой проследить за его женой, которую он заподозрил в измене. Баркер назвал ему очень круглую сумму в уплату за свои услуги и сообщил, что получив ее, не только за женой проследит, но еще и не раскроет никому пикантные детали его прошлого. На самом деле этот Мертон оказался Стивом Дикси, который несколько лет назад разыскивался по делу об избиении хозяина ночного клуба "Руби Ло", но полиция так и не смогла его обнаружить. Дикси же пришел в участок, и заявил, что скорее отсидит за свои грехи, чем будет кормить какого-то шантажиста. И признался, что действительно побил "того толстяка", когда он отказался платить за "крышу", а когда узнал, что его объявили в розыск, прикупил на черном рынке новые документы и залег на дно. Таким образом, бывшему боксеру грозит до трех лет - а может и меньше, если суд примет во внимание явку с повинной и помощь в разоблачении мошенника и шантажиста. Что касается Баркера, который был арестован вчера вечером, то в отношении него ведется следствие. Проверяются все его клиенты, с целью выявления других жертв шантажа. Не меньше полицию заинтересовал вопрос, где фальшивый детектив достал базы данных. В любом случае, срок, который светит Баркеру за его "подвиги", будет куда серьезнее, чем у Стива Дикси."  
\- Надо же, - протянул Шерлок, когда Джон закончил чтение. - Мелкий бандит - а какой принципиальный!"  
А потом набрал смс:   
"Надеюсь, ты компенсировал Дикси вынужденную отсидку? SH"  
 _Купил фальшивые документы на черном рынке, как же. Ясно как белый день - это один из "мелких сошек" Джима, и "крыша", за которую отказался платить хозяин "Руби Ло" - тоже люди Мориарти._  
"Не волнуйся о нем. Его ребенку нужна дорогостоящая операция, так что он был лишь рад оказать мне эту небольшую услугу. JM"  
\- С кем переписываешься? - поинтересовался Ватсон.   
\- С Картрайтом, - соврал Холмс. - Вдруг, что интересное появилось...  
\- Уже заскучал, - понимающе хмыкнул сосед по квартире.   
Блэкберри снова подал сигнал входящего смс. Шерлок взглянул на экран - и похолодел. Джим прислал ему пустое сообщение. 

* * * 

Дверь в квартиру Мориарти была красноречиво открыта настежь. Шерлок медленно вошел, уже понимая, что опоздал. Так и есть - пусто. Только перевёрнутое кресло, разбросанные журналы, разбирая чашка... остатки кофе впитались в ворс ковра...   
Глухая боль - совершенно новое ощущение для обычно такого рационального детектива - мешала думать связно. Холмс закрыл глаза, усилием воли подавляя бурю эмоций. Что бы здесь ни случилось - оно уже случилось. И только максимальная собранность поможет ему восстановить картину произошедшего.   
Он сосредоточил свое внимание на ковре, машинально отметив, что Джим любит светлые тона, и это хорошо. Будь ковер темным, разглядеть едва заметные отпечатки было бы сложнее. Следы Андерсона... Этот тупица часто носит ботинки с заостренными носами. Кстати, дверь же была открыта, а не взломана - то есть, у эксперта, как и у самого Шерлока, был ключ. Нетрудно понять, кто именно его им снабдил. _Мелкая сошка, Джим? Неужели!_ Так, а это что? Еще один человек, и его следы накладываются на первые. Значит, пришел позже. Даже не пришел - прибежал. Отпечатки каблуков неотчетливые - вес тела приходился на мысок ботинка. _Знакомый ботинок... У кого же я такие видел?_  
Вот тут, почти возле камина, ворс ковра едва заметно вдавлен - на него кто-то падал. Нетрудно понять, кто именно... Только вот просто его сбили с ног, или...   
Следующая находка заставила детектива бессильно опуститься на пол. Потому что на темном паркете, сразу за кромкой ковра, блестела небольшая лужица крови. Еще не до конца свернувшейся.   
\- Джим... - прошептал он, закрывая глаза.   
\- Я уничтожу тебя, Андерсон, - выдохнул Шерлок, сам не понимая, откуда взялась эта ярость, но совершенно не желая ее подавлять. - И тебя, Фред Порлок, кем бы ты ни был.   
Однако, был же третий участник драмы. Сообщник эксперта? Кто-то из людей Мориарти? Случайный свидетель, прибежавший на звуки борьбы?   
Может, он помешал убийству, и еще не поздно?  
Холмс дрожащими руками набрал номер.   
\- Лестрейд? - выпалил он, едва услышал голос инспектора, и продолжил, не давая тому вставить слова. - Я расшифровал те письма! Твой Андерсон решил в одиночку поймать Мориарти, и это были сообщения от его информатора. Останови его быстро, он связался со слишком опасным соперником!   
\- Шерлок, - каким-то чужим голосом отозвался Грег. - Тут такое... А, ладно! Приезжай в Скотланд Ярд, и побыстрее.   
Выбегая из квартиры, детектив все же задержался на минуту. Достал ключи, подаренные Джимом, и аккуратно запер дверь. Стараясь не думать о том, _почему_ ему так важно сохранить улики в неприкосновенности.


	8. Черные дыры и откровения

_It could be wrong, could be wrong - but it should've been wright,  
It could be wrong, could be wrong - to let our hearts ignite,  
It could be wrong, could be wrong - are we digging a hole?  
It could be wrong, could be wrong - this is out of control.  
It could be wrong, could be wrong - it could never last,  
It could be wrong, could be wrong - must erase it fast,   
It could be wrong, could be wrong - but it could've been wright..._

_Muse - Resistance_

 

Первый, кого увидел Шерлок, почти бегом ворвавшись в участок, был Джим. Он сидел на стуле, откинувшись на спинку, и - если не принимать в расчет некоторый беспорядок в одежде и стальные браслеты на руках - выглядел почти как обычно. Детектив с трудом взял себя в руки, скрывая затопившее его с головой облегчение. И нечеловеческим усилием удержался от порыва подбежать, дотронуться, убедиться... Мгновением позже включилась способность наблюдать и анализировать. Мориарти был слегка бледен, на спинку стула опирался только левой половиной спины, правую явно берег. Ясно - его били. Но - профессионально, стараясь не оставить следов на лице.   
Чтобы прийти к этому выводу, Холмсу хватило секунды.   
\- Шерлок, - Лестрейд подошел к детективу и пожал руку. - Мы его взяли. То есть, это Андерсон...   
В глазах инспектора триумф мешался со смущением.   
\- Поздравляю, - сдержанно проговорил Холмс, глядя только на Джима. - А для чего ты вызвал меня?  
Теперь Грег излучал одно лишь смущение.   
\- Мы должны предъявить ему обвинение.   
\- И какое же?  
\- Похищение Салли, - неуверенно проговорил Лестрейд.   
\- А доказательства? - детектив в сомнении покачал головой.   
Мориарти безмятежно улыбнулся.   
\- Ты сам описал второго похитителя. Невысокий, старался не попадаться Салли на глаза, потому что она могла знать его в лицо. Она его и знала... - Инспектор смотрел на детектива с надеждой.   
Шерлоку было очень жаль честного полицейского. Но недавний ужас, который он испытал, решив, что Джима нет в живых, не давал ему поступить иначе.   
\- Или же просто не хотел, чтобы впоследствии узнала. Такое описание подойдет очень ко многим.   
\- Но... Похитители упоминали, что их нанял "ирландский дьявол".   
Улыбка злодея-консультанта стала шире.   
_Еще бы раскланиваться начал, позер!_   
Бросив на Джима раздраженный взгляд, Холмс снова посмотрел на Лестрейда.   
\- Прости, Грег, но и это не доказательство. Они не называли имен, и ты не сумел найти ни одного из них. Как ты докажешь, что они говорили именно об этом ирландце?  
Смущение инспектора стало еще более явным. В этот момент дверь открылась, и в нее вошел Джон Ватсон.   
\- Грег, мне сказали, что... - он шумно выдохнул, увидев Мориарти. - О, вижу, это правда.   
_Только Джона здесь не хватало!_  
Подхватив Грега под локоть, Шерлок потащил его в коридор.   
\- Не стоит обсуждать все при нем! - прошипел он.   
\- Ты прав... Я просто... Черт, Холмс! Мы так давно хотели его поймать - и что же, теперь нам ничего не удастся сделать?   
На инспектора было жалко смотреть.   
\- А что ты сделаешь? - детектив развел руками. - Мориарти оправдали, даже когда он был взят с поличным после взлома трех самых охраняемых объектов страны - такова его способность манипулировать. И ты хочешь пойти в суд с косвенными уликами? Это безнадежно!   
\- Нам бы хоть основания для ареста найти, - пробормотал Лестрейд. - Чтобы не отпускать его прямо сегодня.   
\- Потому что вы его избили? - Шерлок не смог сдержать злости в голосе. - Большая ошибка с вашей стороны.   
Инспектор выглядел действительно виноватым.   
\- Это Андерсон! Он...  
Детектив молчал.   
\- Его можно понять, - тихо, почти безнадежно, продолжил Грег, - ведь Салли... Они были...  
\- Любовниками, - жестко отрезал Холмс. - И это - не повод для злоупотребления служебным положением.   
\- Ты прав, - Лестрейд вздохнул. - И не то, чтобы я одобрял их роман. Но я понимаю Филиппа, и...  
\- И хочешь прикрыть его задницу, - сурово закончил за него детектив. - Потому что если выяснится, что оснований для ареста не было, а Мориарти еще и подаст встречный иск...  
Инспектор только кивнул. И совсем уж умоляюще проговорил:  
\- Ты же так давно следишь за его делами... Может, знаешь что-то, за что его можно арестовать? Чтобы хоть в суд дело передать.   
_Прости, друг мой._  
\- Именно потому, что я знаю о нем больше любого из вас, - мягко проговорил детектив, - советую отпустить его немедленно. Ты ничего не сможешь предъявить ему.   
\- Но... Все его преступления...  
\- Да уж. Столько преступлений - и ты не докажешь его причастность ни к одному из них. - Шерлок сочувственно покачал головой. - Потому что собственноручно он ничего противозаконного не делал.   
_А про Карла Пауэрса все равно никто не знает. Да и дело давнее..._  
\- Но ты же говорил...   
\- Я говорил, что он - мозговой центр. И это правда. Но попробуй осудить его за это? Допустим, я поделюсь с тобой идеей, как ограбить банк, или как убить кого-то, и замести следы. То есть - в теории. А ты потом эту теорию применишь на практике. Кто из нас будет преступником?  
\- Я, - на лице Лестрейда было явное непонимание. - Но к чему ты клонишь?   
\- А к тому, что личное участие Мориарти в преступлениях сводится именно к построению планов. Он - теоретик, он не приводит их в исполнение сам. За него все делают его шестерки. Потому его участия ни в одном преступлении ты никогда не докажешь - ведь он и не участвует. Мориарти - мозг преступного мира. Но руки его абсолютно чистые.   
\- По-твоему, это его оправдывает? - инспектор нахмурился.   
\- Нет. Но чтобы его посадить, тебе следует найти свидетелей, что именно он за деньги составил план преступления. Да и то он может откреститься - отличный ведь актер. Скажет - а где доказательства, что я получил деньги? Это вообще пьяный треп был: я ему сказал, что если бы, допустим, грабил банк, то сделал бы так-то и так-то. Кто ж его заставлял идти и грабить? А что до шестерок... Насколько я успел понять, там очень длинная цепь. Непосредственные исполнители знают только того, кто отдал им приказ, а те в свою очередь - только следующее звено, которое скомандовало им. Чтобы добраться до Мориарти, придется арестовать по цепочке всех, звено за звеном. И всех заставить говорить. Но каждый из них знает, что любой, кто откроет рот, внезапно умрет в камере, или его нечаянно пырнут заточкой на прогулке... У него везде свои люди.   
\- То есть - безнадежно?  
\- Именно, - Шерлок похлопал его по плечу. - Смирись, Грег.   
Инспектор стукнул кулаком в стену.   
\- И зачем только твой любимчик остановил Андерсона!   
_Так вот, кто был третьим участником. Так и знал, что уже где-то видел эти ботинки!_  
\- В смысле? - холодно уточнил Холмс.   
Лестрейд отвел взгляд.   
\- Насколько я понял... черт, Шерлок, мне нелегко об этом говорить... и это может дорого обойтись всему отделу... Но Филипп словно с цепи сорвался! Как мне доложил Картрайт, Фил не собирался арестовывать Мориарти. Хотел пристрелить и бросить тело прямо у него на квартире, чтобы было похоже на разборки между бандитами.   
\- Грег, что я слышу? И это говорит инспектор Скотланд Ярда? - прорычал детектив сквозь стиснутые зубы.   
\- Знал бы ты, Шерлок, как мне стыдно за такие мысли... - полицейский совсем поник. - Помнишь, ты сказал, что наша слабость перед Мориарти заключается в том, что мы не можем преступить закон, что мы - на стороне Ангелов. Это правда, но иной раз я не могу об этом не пожалеть.   
\- А что Картрайт, - голос Холмса по-прежнему был холоден, как лед. Внутри тоже все заледенело. От мысли, что Джима сегодня спасло чудо, детектива начинало подташнивать.   
\- Он снова проявил инициативу, - пробормотал сконфуженный Лестрейд. Неодобрение Шерлока совсем его добило. - Начал следить за Андерсоном, и остановил его как раз в тот момент, когда тот собрался застрелить Мориарти. Заявил, что раз он преступник, то его следует арестовать, а не убивать.   
_В который раз убеждаюсь, что не ошибся, когда отметил его ум. Мальчик понял, что в шифровках - не любовная переписка. Я твой должник, Картрайт._  
\- Он был совершенно прав.   
\- Да... Шерлок, я тоже идеалист, и пошел на эту работу именно потому, что хочу, чтобы все было по закону, но...  
Лестрейд безнадежно махнул рукой.   
\- Но некоторых можно убивать, как бешеных собак? - сухо закончил его мысль детектив. - Ты это хотел сказать?   
\- Я...  
\- И чем тогда ты от него отличаешься? - Холмс ненавидел себя за этот тон. Но ничего поделать с собой не мог.   
\- Ладно, - тяжело вздохнул инспектор. - И что ты посоветуешь делать?   
Холмс поморщился. То, что он собирался сказать, едва ли понравится его честному другу.   
\- Мориарти надо немедленно освободить. И извиниться за незаконный арест.   
\- Шерлок! - возмущенно начал было Грегори, но детектив жестом прервал его.  
\- Понимаю. Но ты же не хочешь, чтобы Андерсон сел?  
\- Ты думаешь, что...   
\- Я думаю, - процедил Холмс сквозь зубы, - что этот дебил на коленях должен благодарить Картрайта. Потому что сейчас у него есть шанс отделаться временным отстранением от работы и выговором с занесением в личное дело. Попытайся донести до него, что это еще благо - он сегодня натворил столько, что хватит и на увольнение.   
\- Ты прав.   
\- Если Мориарти обвинит его - это меньшее, что Андерсону светит, - детектив старательно прогнал мысль, что с радостью придушил бы эксперта-криминалиста собственными руками. - Но думаю, он этого не сделает.   
\- Почему? - Лестрейд искренне удивился.   
\- Не в его стиле, - Шерлок улыбнулся. - Я ведь действительно знаю Мориарти куда лучше любого из вас. Человек, избравший себе такой род деятельности, просто не может не наслаждаться опасностью. И он знает, что если ходить по лезвию бритвы, то порезаться можно в любой момент. То, что сделал Андерсон, доступно его пониманию куда больше, чем нашему.   
\- То есть, он просто простит? - инспектор явно не понимал.   
\- Еще чего! - Шерлок фыркнул. Конечно, он это так не оставит. Но Мориарти не из тех, кто уповает на закон. Потому в суд он подавать не будет. Скорее всего, на нашего придурка через некоторое время нападут на улице хулиганы, ограбят и отделают хорошенько. С любым может случиться.   
\- И ты хочешь, чтобы я это так просто принял?   
Шерлок пожал плечами.   
\- Говорю же тебе: извинись перед Мориарти, отстрани Андерсона от работы. И для верности отправь его на пару месяцев в другую часть страны. Поработать в каком-нибудь провинциальном полицейском участке. Ну, вроде как в наказание.   
Заметив сомнение на лице друга, детектив решил сделать "контрольный выстрел".   
\- Между прочим, донеси до него мысль: он не гений, а потому вряд ли сумел бы убить Мориарти, и не оставить следов. Ты ведь точно привлек бы меня к расследованию...   
_...или я сам себя привлек бы!_  
\- И как ты думаешь, я не отличил бы бандитской разборки от преднамеренного убийства?  
\- Ты-то наверняка отличил бы, - Грег снова помрачнел.   
\- Андерсон в этом деле достаточно наследил, - понимая, что он уже добился нужного ему результата, детектив постарался вложить в свой тон побольше мягкости. - Эти письма говорили бы против него. Я ловил убийц, даже когда на них почти ничего не указывало, сам знаешь.   
\- Знаю.   
\- Словом, я бы вычислил Андерсона. И мне пришлось бы свидетельствовать в суде. Несмотря на нашу с тобой дружбу.   
Лестрейд в шоке вытаращил на него глаза.   
\- Как ты сказал?  
Шерлок хмыкнул и прикинулся, что не понимает вопроса.   
\- Я обвинил бы его. А ты разве не сделал бы того же?  
Казалось, инспектор был полностью выбит из колеи.   
_Тебе бы сейчас одеяло пригодилось._  
\- И даже если бы присяжные учли все смягчающие обстоятельства, все равно Андерсон бы сел лет на двадцать. Так что перед Картрайтом он в долгу.   
\- Да, ты прав, но я спрашивал...  
\- А раз я прав, - Шерлок немного виновато улыбнулся и подтолкнул его к двери в участок. - Иди, сделай это уже. Как бы трудно ни было. 

* * *

\- Мистер Мориарти, - выражение лица у Лестрейда было такое, словно он залпом проглотил стакан уксуса. - От имени Скотланд Ярда я приношу вам свои извинения. Вы были задержаны по ошибке, и теперь свободны.   
Джон издал возмущенный возглас, собираясь спорить, но Холмс стиснул его плечо, призывая к сдержанности. Мориарти мило улыбнулся и протянул вперед закованные руки. Картрайт, повинуясь неохотному кивку непосредственного начальства, разомкнул браслеты. И тут Шерлок заметил в глазах инспектора нехороший огонек.   
\- Только одна формальность, - Грег протянул Джиму, старательно растиравшему запястья, коробку с вещами, бумагу и ручку. - Вот то, что у вас изъяли при аресте. Не могли бы вы написать, что все возвращено в целости и сохранности? Это - стандартная процедура.   
Тревожная лампочка вспыхнула в мозгу детектива. Он кинул предупреждающий взгляд на злодея-консультанта. Но тот уже и сам все понял.   
Не говоря ни слова, Мориарти взял ручку в правую руку. И аккуратно вывел на листке требуемый текст и свою подпись. При этом откровенно морщась от боли.   
_Отлично! Теперь поводов для ареста точно нет, а некоторую неуверенность почерка можно списать на боль от побоев!_  
Разочарованный вздох Лестрейда Холмс постарался не заметить.   
Когда за консультирующим преступником закрылась дверь, Шерлок тоже начал прощаться. Небрежно хлопнул по плечу Картрайта, пожал руку расстроенному Грегу, кинул уничтожающий взгляд на Андерсона.   
_Две минуты. Он избит и идет медленно. Но уже отошел достаточно далеко, чтобы не казалось, что я следую за ним. И все же недостаточно, чтобы скрыться из виду._  
\- Шерлок, - семенящий за другом по коридору Ватсон был искренне возмущен. - Как можно было его отпустить? Почему Лестрейд это сделал?  
\- Потом, Джон! - детектив не сводил глаз с напряженной спины Джима, маячившей метрах в двадцати от них. Близко! И все- таки слишком далеко, в случае, если...  
Холмс прибавил шагу, сокращая расстояние. Тревога, засевшая в мозгу, оформилась, принимая конкретные очертания. Тот, кто выдал Мориарти полиции, совершенно очевидно желал его смерти. И не рассчитывал, что Джеймса арестуют. Потому что было ясно - отпустят. А раз так, то наверняка у этого неизвестного есть запасной план. 

* * *

Джим изо всех сил старался идти, не держась за стены. Каждый шаг причинял боль - кажется, этот ублюдок сломал ему несколько ребер. Дышать тоже было тяжело. Шерлок шел следом, гений преступного мира буквально чувствовал это кожей.   
_А ты полон сюрпризов, мой милый. Мы ведь оба знаем, что при желании ты дал бы своему приятелю повод задержать меня под арестом. Например, рассказав про мои дела с той же Бертой Шехтель. Доказать, конечно, им вряд ли удалось бы, но терроризм - штука такая... На время разбирательства меня заперли бы точно, а немецкая полиция куда въедливее нашей... Да и связей у меня там меньше, а те что есть - не очень прочные. Интересно, почему ты этого не сделал?_  
Даже идея попросить у криминального консультанта образец почерка принадлежала явно не детективу. Судя по тому, как он напрягся, когда его дружок-инспектор это сделал. Он же не мог знать, что в детстве Джима пытались научить писать правой - пока он не взбунтовался и не заявил, что не будет брать ручку в руки вообще, если ему не позволят делать это так, как ему удобнее. Но, тем не менее, правой рукой он писал - хоть и не особенно уверенно. А записки, связанные с похищением женщины-полицейского были написаны левой, да еще печатными буквами. Ни один графолог не сможет что-то утверждать наверняка.   
Яркое солнце на улице на мгновение ослепило, и Мориарти автоматически потянулся ко внутреннему карману за темными очками. Вспышка боли, вызванная неосторожным движением, заставила его приглушенно охнуть. Только этого не хватало, показать чертову Холмсу, насколько сильно Джиму досталось. Ничего, еще буквально метров пятьдесят, и можно будет тормознуть кэб. Домой, вызвать личного врача...   
Боль заглушила круглосуточно бодрствующий инстинкт самосохранения. Наверное именно поэтому Джим впервые в жизни не осмотрелся по сторонам, выявляя потенциальную угрозу. Все его силы уходили только на то, чтобы пройти последние пятьдесят метров и не рухнуть на глазах у своего главного врага.   
Предупреждающий крик Шерлока дошел до него словно через вату, Джеймс с трудом повернулся, и в этот момент ощутил резкий толчок вбок. Ослепляющая боль взорвалась в мозгу фейерверком, он глухо застонал и потерял сознание. Уже не почувствовав сильного удара в плечо. И того, как его подхватили чьи-то руки. 

* * * 

Перед выходом из здания Холмс приложил ладонь козырьком ко лбу, по опыту зная, что после полутемного помещения на ярком солнце он несколько мгновений будет совершенно слеп. А этого нельзя допустить, когда каждая секунда может стать роковой.   
Уловка помогла, зрение мгновенно перестроилось. Шерлок автоматически отфиксировал взглядом фигуру Джима, медленно бредущего в сторону ближайшего перекрестка, и сосредоточил все внимание на близлежащих зданиях. Обострившееся чутье не подвело - солнечный луч, на мгновение преломившись на линзе оптического прицела, выдал детективу, откуда ждать опасности. За доли секунды Холмс прикинул траекторию. Сейчас Мориарти прикрывает от пули припаркованная машина, но как только он пройдет еще пару метров...  
\- Джеймс, ложись! - крикнул Шерлок во всю мощь легких.   
Тот как-то слишком медленно обернулся, и детектив все понял. Белое как мел лицо, испарина на лбу, расширенные зрачки... Он полумертвый от боли!   
Шерлок метнулся к Джиму, с одной только мыслью: не успею. Еще один шаг, и он будет в зоне обстрела.   
Толкнул его, в последнее мгновение понимая, что удар приходится как раз по правому боку. Но выхода нет - лучше боль, чем смерть. Мориарти вскрикнул, и глаза его закатились, он начал оседать. И в этот момент на правом плече консультирующего злодея расцвело кровавое пятно, быстро расползающееся по светлой ткани пиджака. Холмс автоматически отметил профессионализм снайпера - пуля попала бы точно в сердце, не оттолкни он Джима.   
Все это произошло буквально за десять секунд, шедший следом за детективом Ватсон даже понять ничего не успел. Доходить до него начало только постфактум, когда он увидел, как его друг поддерживает упавшего на асфальт врага, свободной рукой прижимая к его плечу носовой платок - уже полностью красный от крови.   
\- Шерлок, что за...  
\- Вызывай скорую, быстро, - скомандовал Холмс, даже не глядя на доктора.   
Из здания, между тем, толпой выбегали полицейские. Кто-то громко возмущался: надо же, наглость какая, стрелять в человека чуть ли не на ступенях Скотланд Ярда.   
\- Мистер Холмс, я могу помочь? - Картрайт, как всегда, кинулся прямиком к своему кумиру.   
\- Да, - Шерлок повернул голову, не меняя при этом положения тела. Джон, опытный солдат, уже понял почему. Его чертов сосед прикрывает этого маньяка собой - на случай, если снайпер решит выстрелить еще раз! Это бред, безумие, но иного объяснения нет - главный борец с преступностью мало того, что спас Мориарти, так еще и рискует жизнью, продолжая защищать его.   
\- Картрайт, нужно осмотреть вон ту крышу, - Шерлок показал окровавленной рукой откуда сделан выстрел, и снова прижал платок к плечу злодея-консультанта. - Не суйся туда один, возьми людей. Скорее всего, снайпер уже ушел, но все же соблюдайте максимальную осторожность. Это хладнокровный и опасный ублюдок.   
\- Может... - начал мальчишка, но детектив его перебил.   
\- Нет. Ты справишься без меня. Осмотри там все, сфотографируй каждый миллиметр.   
За спиной Холмса уже собралась толпа. Лестрейд поспешно отдавал распоряжения, оперативная группа надевала бронежилеты и каски.   
\- Шерлок, - Ватсон решил, что думать об правильности этого поступка будет потом, и присел рядом с детективом. - Дай мне взглянуть, что можно сделать до прибытия скорой. Я врач, все таки...  
Тот только кивнул. Джон аккуратно стянул окровавленный пиджак. Мориарти, все еще не пришедший в сознание, тем не менее тихо застонал. То, как исказилось при этом лицо лучшего друга, причинило Ватсону самую настоящую боль.   
Однако он уверенно расстегнул рубашку криминального гения - и присвистнул. Всю правую сторону тела покрывала сине-багровая гематома. Профессионально прощупав ее, Джон определил перелом как минимум трех ребер. О том, что творилось внутри после таких побоев, не хотелось даже думать.   
\- Да как он вообще на ногах держался? - пробормотал доктор, оставляя ребра в покое и сосредотачиваясь на пулевом ранении.   
Шерлок только скрипнул зубами в ответ на эти слова.   
Пуля застряла в мышце, и - спасибо Холмсу - кровотечение уже остановилось.   
\- Рана не опасная. Да и все остальное... Пара недель в больнице, пара месяцев реабилитации.   
Детектив снова молча кивнул. Его состояние начинало Ватсона по-настоящему пугать. Они дружили уже больше трех лет, но таким Шерлока доктор видел впервые.   
\- Может, хоть на время лечения прекратит создавать головную боль полиции, - нервно хмыкнул Джон.   
Холмс снова ничего не ответил.   
Сирена скорой прорвалась сквозь гул голосов, и все расступились, давая дорогу врачам с носилками.   
Те быстро осмотрели Мориарти, согласно покивали, выслушав Ватсона, и аккуратно переложили бессознательного преступника на носилки. Как ни профессионально это было проделано, из раны снова начала сочиться кровь.   
\- Я еду с ним, - подал голос Холмс.   
\- Вы - родственник?   
\- Нет, - детектив сжал кулаки. - Но я еду с ним.   
Кажется, по выражению лица Шерлока врач понял, что спорить бесполезно. Он только махнул рукой, мол ладно, поехали. И все они скрылись внутри кареты скорой помощи.   
Проводив глазами лучшего друга и злейшего врага, Джон покачал головой и побежал ловить такси.   
\- Поедем следом за той скорой.   
Доктор мало что понимал о произошедшем сегодня, но одно ему было ясно - Шерлока сейчас одного лучше не оставлять. 

* * *

Как ни торопился кэбмен, угнаться за скорой, включившей сирену, и потому беспрепятственно приезжающей на красный свет, ему было не под силу. Потому когда Ватсон прибыл в больницу, он застал Шерлока уже сидящим напротив операционной, и остановившимся взглядом взирающим на закрытую дверь. Будь дверь живой, выражение глаз детектива заставило бы ее покраснел и удрать в ужасе, устыдившись факта своего существования.   
\- Как он? - почему-то шепотом спросил Джон, устраиваюсь на соседнем стуле.   
\- Будет жить, - бесстрастно ответил Холмс, не глядя на друга.   
\- Ты не хочешь мне что-нибудь объяснить?  
Шерлок вопрос предсказуемо проигнорировал. Белый халат, накинутый на его плечи, скрывал кровь, пропитавшую левый рукав гениального сыщика. Но все равно - выглядел Холмс жутковато.   
Операция продлилась почти два часа, и все это время детектив просидел, не шевелясь - изваяние, а не живой человек. Ватсону показалось, что его друг даже не моргнул ни разу, гипнотизируя дверь.   
Наконец она открылась. Холмс мгновенно ожил, и кинулся навстречу человеку в белом халате, на ходу стягивающему хирургическую маску и перчатки.   
\- Ваш друг вне опасности, - устало ответил тот на невысказанный вопрос. Джон беззвучно фыркнул - друг, как же. Хотя, откуда этому врачу знать...  
\- Можно его забрать из больницы? - Шерлок был убийственно серьезен.   
\- Ни в коем случае, мистер, - хирург посмотрел на собеседника, как на больного. - Состояние его стабильно-тяжелое, он сейчас будет переведен в палату интенсивной терапии.   
\- Можно с ним поговорить?  
\- Нет. Он пока под наркозом, и проспит еще несколько часов, - с этими словами врач отодвинул детектива с дороги, освобождая путь для медицинской каталки, на который, опутанный проводами капельниц, лежал гений преступного мира. Холмс отступил, но тут же двинулся следом, проводив каталку до самых дверей палаты. А потом прислонился к стене рядом с закрытой дверью, и извлек из кармана Блэкберри.   
\- Майкрофт? Ты все еще хочешь, чтобы я занялся той утечкой секретной информации?  
Что ответил брату Холмс-старший, Ватсон не слышал. Но Шерлок, словно забыв, что родственник его не видит, в раздражении рубанул свободной рукой воздух.   
\- Да знаю я, что трижды отказывался! А теперь - соглашусь. Но у меня есть условие...

* * * 

\- Может, ты объяснишь мне наконец, что за чертовщина творится вокруг этого Мориарти? - Лестрейд с хмурым видом смотрел на труп ничем не примечательного мужчины в белом халате - и с ровной, аккуратной дырочкой между глаз. Второй за две недели.  
Шерлок кивнул на стоящего чуть поодаль человека в официальном костюме, старательно делающего вид, что он вообще тут ни при чем.   
\- Почему бы тебе не спросить его?  
\- Да и так все ясно! - инспектор нахмурился. - Этот тоже, как и первый, пытался проникнуть в палату Мориарти, был задержан человеком твоего брата, но посадить в машину его не успели: чертов неуловимый снайпер снял его прямо на выходе из больницы.   
\- Откуда стреляли? - Холмс и так догадывался, что ответ ему не понравится.   
\- На этот раз - вон из того окна, - Лестрейд неопределенно махнул рукой. - Квартира нежилая, дверь вскрыли отмычкой. Никаких следов...  
\- Я бы все же посмотрел.   
\- Смотри, кто ж тебе мешает. Но сначала может объяснишь, что все это значит?  
Детектив пожал плечами.   
\- Я тебе уже говорил. Кто-то собрался уничтожить Мориарти любой ценой. В изобретательности ему не откажешь... И жестокость его очевидна: смотри, с какой легкостью он убирает собственных сообщников, поняв, что они попались, и могут его выдать. Я же намерен этого "кого-то" поймать прежде, чем ему удастся его план.   
\- Почему ты защищаешь Мориарти? - Грег смущенно отвел глаза, ожидая резкой отповеди.   
\- Потому что пока он жив, у нас есть шанс взять того, второго. Уверен, он не последнее лицо в их преступной шайке, но в отличие от босса-теоретика, его руки в крови по локоть, и мы сможем отправить его за решетку.   
\- Думаешь, что это - борьба за власть?   
\- Уверен в этом.   
Лестрейд задумчиво кивнул.   
\- Тогда ты прав. Мориарти нужен нам живым - как приманка.   
_Тебе - возможно. А мне он просто нужен живым. Просто... нужен!_  
За прошедшие дни детектив поел всего один раз и спал в лучшем случае несколько часов. Держался на голом адреналине, литрами пил кофе, успевая одновременно выслеживать загадочного снайпера и заниматься проблемами Майкрофта. Брат, в свою очередь, регулярно сообщал Шерлоку о здоровье Джима - судя по всему, тот шел на поправку. Холмс запретил себе приближаться к нему, пока он в больнице. Нервы у Мориарти сейчас явно ни к черту - он и в нормальных-то обстоятельствах адекватностью никогда не отличался - и визит детектива может спровоцировать его на какой-нибудь отчаянный шаг. Сейчас этого нельзя допустить, учитывая, _что_ поставлено на карту.   
Скучать Шерлоку, занятому сложнейшим расследованием в его жизни, было некогда. И все же он скучал. 

* * *

Джим впервые в жизни понимал, что это означает - попасть в ловушку. Он бывал в разных передрягах. Только за последний год - побывал в тюрьме, потом в нежных руках старшего Холмса и его подручных... Но всегда при этом чувствовал, что полностью контролирует ситуацию. А сейчас он был совершенно беспомощен, и это причиняло куда худшую боль, чем заживающие раны. Потому что ее нельзя было заглушить даже морфием.   
Его палата была одновременно тюремной камерой. И так же хорошо охранялась. Фигуры двух молчаливых мужчин в официальных костюмах отчетливо просматривались через матовое стекло двери. Они не пропускали в палату к Джиму никого, кроме сурового врача и медсестры. Судя по поведению, эти двое были того же поля ягодами. Они скупо обсуждали с Мориарти состояние его здоровья, выслушивали жалобы - и гробовым молчанием встречали любые его вопросы или попытки завязать беседу. От них, как и от парней за дверью, за милю несло спецслужбами.   
Сначала Джим чувствовал себя слишком плохо, чтобы это анализировать. Он почти все время находился под одурманивающим действием препаратов, призванных за глушить боль. До того, первого, раза.   
Тогда он почти неосознанно заметил, что не знает врача, подошедшего к его палате. Лица, правда, видно не было, но высокий, атлетически сложенный мужчина сильно отличался от приземистого доктора, навещавшего его каждый день. На мгновение, пока глаза не сфокусировались на неожиданном визитере, мелькнула отчаянная мысль - Шерлок? Однако, Джеймс тут же понял свою ошибку - нет, не он. Слишком широкие плечи.   
Больше ничего подумать он не успел. Один из безмолвных охранников аккуратно преградил незнакомому доктору дорогу. Судя по тому, как ушло вниз одно плечо мужчины в халате, ему заломили руку. И увели в неизвестном направлении.   
Джеймс почувствовал, как внутри появляется противный холодок. Все это могло означать только одно: посетителей к нему не пускают. Даже врачей - вообще никого, кроме тех двоих.   
После этого, наплевав на боли, он отказался от лекарств. А едва сумел встать, попытался выйти из палаты. Заранее догадываясь, какой будет результат. Разумеется, его со всей мыслимой вежливостью водворили обратно. И тогда Джим убедился окончательно: это не больница, а тюрьма.   
История с посетителем в белом халате повторилась неделю спустя. Мориарти уже достаточно хорошо себя чувствовал, и рванул к двери, собираясь ее открыть. Но охрана и тут сработала безупречно: один перехватил Джима, аккуратно спроваживая его в палату, а второй уже уводил по коридору незнакомого врача.   
Шерлок за две недели не появился ни разу. Если бы он хотя бы пришел - и его не впустили. Но кроме тех двоих войти к нему не пытался никто.   
\- Мне ведь не показалось, - бормотал Мориарти себе под нос. В последние дни он часто разговаривал сам с собой, потому что гнетущая тишина больницы давила на мозг, доводя до истерики. - Он спас мне жизнь...   
Связать пулевое ранение в плечо с предупреждающим криком Шерлока и толчком в бок Мориарти смог почти сразу, как начал ясно мыслить. Значит, ошибки быть не может - он обязан детективу жизнью.   
\- Ты сделал это только затем, чтобы меня заперли здесь? А может, еще и сам поспособствовал... Судя по выучке, меня держат взаперти люди твоего братца... Нашел все-таки способ... Не удалось посадить меня по закону, так ты просто сдал меня им... Ко мне никого не пускают, я не могу ни с кем связаться, выйти тоже не могу... Что помешает им увезти меня куда-нибудь, где я буду полностью во власти Майкрофта-чертова-Холмса? И это Шерлок сделал со мной... А я уж начал надеяться, что...  
Горькие жалобы злодея-консультанта на жизнь были прерваны появлением его лечащего врача. Осмотрев своего пациента, он удовлетворенно кивнул и сухо заметил:   
\- Чтож, мистер Мориарти. Вам придется еще довольно долгое время следить за своим здоровьем, но в дальнейшем пребывании в больнице больше нет необходимости. Вы вполне готовы к выписке.   
Мелькнувшая в голове Джима отчаянная надежда - неужели просто отпустят?! - почти сразу рассыпалась прахом. Когда, повинуясь безмолвному знаку доктора, оба громилы, подпиравшие дверь, вошли в палату.   
\- Советую вам вести себя спокойно, - проговорил врач, заметив панику в глазах Мориарти. И достал из кармана шприц.   
Джим отчаянно рванулся, но люди Майкрофта держали крепко. Игла вошла в предплечье, и несколько секунд спустя злодей-консультант обмяк в руках своих тюремщиков. 

* * * 

В голове противно отдавались громкие голоса.   
\- Прекратите, - пробормотал Джим, выплывая из небытия. - Заткнитесь...  
Голоса не унимались. Туман перед глазами начал рассеиваться. Потолок, стены, кровать... явно не больничные. Где же он оказался?  
Люди за стеной все так же кричали друг на друга. Криминальный гений начал различать отдельные слова. И почти тут же узнал голос.   
Шерлок?!  
\- Зачем было вкалывать ему эту дрянь? - орал детектив.   
\- Ты сам просил привезти его сюда так, чтобы никто не знал.   
Второй голос принадлежал Холмсу-старшему.   
\- Я имел ввиду - переодеть, загримировать - да как угодно! Чтобы те, кто следит за больницей, не поняли, что его увозят.   
\- Я нашел способ лучше, - Майкрофта явно забавляла ярость брата. - Один укол, накрыть простыней, и на каталке в морг. А оттуда просто увезти в труповозке, с другими покойниками. Одним больше, одним меньше... Никто и не заинтересовался.   
\- И он на это согласился?   
\- А кто его спрашивал?   
За стеной раздался грохот. Видимо, младший брат швырнул чем-то в старшего.   
\- Знаешь, Шерлок, - в голосе Майкрофта звучало неприкрытое превосходство, - я взялся обеспечить ему охрану. Но никогда не обещал щадить его нервы. Этот человек, если ты не понял, доставил мне слишком много головной боли. И, судя по всему, продолжит ее доставлять.   
\- Ты хочешь сказать... - детектив аж задохнулся от возмущения, - что ему вообще не объяснили, что происходит?!  
\- Нет, - Холмс-старший недобро рассмеялся. - Я предоставил ему право делать собственные выводы. В меру его воображения!   
\- Пошел вон отсюда! - прорычал младший.   
\- Уйду, уйду... Кстати, - старший щелкнул крышечкой карманных часов, - времени прошло достаточно. Твое сокровище, скорее всего, уже в сознании.   
Хлопнула дверь.   
"Сокровище", - Джим криво усмехнулся. Так вот, кто ему устроил двухнедельное заключение. Ну, Шерлок, скотина, сейчас ты узнаешь все, что я об этом думаю!   
Он с трудом приподнялся, садясь на постели. И в этот момент дверь открылась.   
Шерлок, появившийся на пороге, выглядел так, что краше в гроб кладут. Похудевший - казалось бы, куда уж еще-то? Заострившиеся скулы, синяки под глазами... Похоже, не ел и не спал уже черт знает сколько. Мориарти открыл было рот, собираясь излить на него свое возмущение - и не успел.   
На лице детектива, обычно таком непроницаемом, за считанные мгновения сменилось сразу несколько эмоций. Облегчение, боль, радость... что, он и вправду рад? В два стремительных шага Холмс преодолел расстояние от двери до кровати, потянулся к Джиму и прижал его к себе. Решительно, но при этом так бережно, словно опасался, что злодей-консультант сейчас рассыпется в его руках на кусочки. Все гадости, которые Мориарти собирался ему сказать, разом вылетели из головы. Связных мыслей тоже не осталось. Потому Джим просто прижался щекой к плечу своего соперника и закрыл глаза. Чувствуя, что время остановилось. 

* * *   
\- Шерлок! - возмущенный крик Ватсона вернул обоих гениев-консультантов на грешную землю. Детектив поспешно разжал руки, отпуская Джима, и повернулся к приятелю, застывшему на пороге.   
\- Джон... - Смущенно пробормотал он. - Я могу все объяснить!   
\- Я надеюсь, что можешь! - Доктор был просто вне себя. - Потому что это уже переходит все границы! Сначала ты убеждаешь Лестрейда выпустить этого психа, потом кидаешься под пули, чтобы сохранить его никчемную жизнь, потом статуей сидишь перед операционной, пока его штопают, потом продаешься в рабство Майкрофту, чтобы обеспечить его безопасность... А теперь еще и это?! О, да, я надеюсь, что ты _сможешь_ все это хоть как-то объяснить, потому что это выглядит как будто...   
Он запнулся, не в силах выговорить то, что собирался. Холмс смотрел только на соседа по квартире, а тот был слишком зол, потому ни один, ни другой не заметили, как округлились глаза Мориарти, услышавшего эту тираду.   
\- Прошу тебя, - тихо проговорил Шерлок. - Давай отложим все объяснения на потом. Мне нужно поговорить с Джимом о делах.  
\- О! - Ватсон возмущенно всплеснул руками. - С _Джимом?!!!_ Ну-ну!   
И он вылетел из комнаты, с силой долбанув дверью о косяк.   
Детектив повернулся к злодею-консультанту, и тот ляпнул первое, что пришло в голову.   
\- Продаешься в рабство Майкрофту, чтобы обеспечить мою безопасность?   
\- Да. - Шерлок тряхнул головой, изо всех сил стараясь, чтобы его слова звучали по-деловому. - Потому что ты в опасности.   
\- Не припомню, чтобы я тебя просил меня защищать, - проговорил Джим слегка надменно. Он все еще пытался осмыслить происходящее, и холодный тон вышел у него автоматически - как защитная реакция.   
\- Ты и не просил, - детектив-консультант уже справился с эмоциями, и стал самим собой - равнодушной ледяной статуей.   
\- Тогда какого ты все это устроил?   
Тот только пожал плечами и присел на край кровати. Мориарти демонстративно отодвинулся.   
\- Я так понимаю, собачки твоего брата притащили меня к тебе домой?   
Он кивнул.   
\- Здесь тебя никто не додумается искать. Фактически, о том, что ты здесь, не знает даже полиция. Но ты - не пленник, и сможешь уйти отсюда, как только я поймаю того, кто на тебя охотится.   
\- Как это мило! - Джим расплылся в глумливой ухмылке. - Мой дорогой детектив привел меня в свой дом и уложил в собственную постель! Я бесконечно польщен, любовь моя, но извини - вынужден тебе отказать.   
С этими словами он попытался встать.   
\- Я ухожу отсюда немедленно!   
Это прозвучало куда увереннее, чем получилось. Наркотик, который вкололи злодею-консультанту люди Майкрофта, все еще не прекратил действовать. У Джима закружилась голова - пришлось опуститься обратно на кровать.   
Шерлок вскочил и нервно заходил по комнате.   
\- Может, ты хоть выслушаешь меня?! Я был прав, говоря, что крыса - не из мелких сошек. Судя по последним событиям - он из твоего ближайшего окружения. И не собирается сдаваться. Пока ты лежал в больнице, к тебе подсылали убийц дважды.   
_Так вот, кем были эти "врачи"!_  
\- Если бы не охрана у дверей... - Холмс глубоко вздохнул и посмотрел ему в глаза. - Джим, я ничего не знаю о твоих людях. Я и не прошу мне кого-то сдавать. Но мне надо понять, кто из них объявил тебе войну.   
\- Я сам разберусь.   
\- Нет, - Шерлок решительно тряхнул головой. - Я не позволю тебе умереть только потому, что тебе противно принимать мою помощь. Ты будешь находиться здесь добровольно, или я свяжу тебя.   
\- Кто-то говорил, что я не пленник, - вспышка раздражения так вымотала еще не до конца выздоровевшего Мориарти, что спорил он уже просто по инерции, устало откинувшись головой на подушку.   
\- Безумцев связывают, чтобы они не навредили себе, - спокойно парировал Холмс. - Не хочешь сотрудничать - черт с тобой. Я сам поймаю твою крысу. Но ты на это время останешься здесь!   
\- Ладно, - злодей-консультант прикрыл глаза. - Расскажи, что ты выяснил и к каким выводам пришел.   
Шерлок снова сел на кровать - как можно дальше от Джима.   
\- Тебя взяли на твоей квартире. Когда-то ты говорил, что о ней знают лишь ближайшие помощники. К тому же, Андерсону кто-то дал ключ. Очевидно, у этого Порлока он был, или же он имел возможность сделать слепок с твоего.   
\- Хорошо, продолжай.   
\- Мне нужны имена тех, у кого был доступ в квартиру.   
\- С кого же начать, - Мориарти фыркнул. - Может, с Шерлока Холмса?   
\- Кроме меня.   
Кажется, он даже не обиделся. Джеймс вдруг поймал себя на мысли, что ему чертовски все надоело... Продолжить войну с Шерлоком он сможет и позже, когда придет в себя. Вздохнув, он переместился на кровати так, чтобы оказаться к нему поближе. Посмотрел в глаза и тихо произнес.   
\- Я знаю, что это не ты.   
\- Не я, - подтвердил детектив. - А кто? Кого ты больше всех подозреваешь?   
Злодей-консультант поморщился.   
\- Выбор невелик - всего три имени. Но я не знаю, кто из них... Пока лежал в больнице, я и сам пришел к тем же выводам, что ты, потому уже думал об этом.   
\- Снайпер, - напомнил Шерлок. - Очень опытный. Хладнокровный, жестокий. И умный - ни в одном случае из трех не оставил следов.   
\- Из трех? - Мориарти вопросительно приподнял бровь.   
\- Ах, да. Ты же не знал... - детектив устало потер виски, и Джим совершенно не к месту подумал, что надо бы уговорить его лечь поспать. - Те двое, которых подсылали в больницу. Люди Майкрофта задержали их, но в обоих случаях не успели даже допросить. Оба убиты из снайперской винтовки выстрелом в голову.   
\- Таааак, - Джим зло ухмыльнулся. - Один из троих - сам снайпер, причем высочайшего класса. Правда, я давно уже не поручаю ему полевую работу, не хочу рисковать своей правой рукой. Но двое других вполне могли отдать приказ. И их бы послушались - я всегда передаю через них распоряжения.   
\- Отдать приказ от твоего имени стрелять в тебя же?   
Мориарти сухо рассмеялся.   
\- Как ты наивен, милый. Основной успех моей деятельности заключается в том, что никто не знает, как я на самом деле выгляжу. Любому из этих троих неоднократно приходилось заменять меня на переговорах, представляясь моим именем.   
\- Думаю, что с момента твоего бенефиса в Тауэр Хилл это уже не так.   
\- Мы тогда ловко выкрутились, подав все так, что роль "мистера Мориарти" якобы исполнило подставное лицо. Последующие статьи в газетах убедили и клиентов, и второстепенных помощников в том, что это был просто какой-то наемный актеришка. Мое инкогнито осталось в неприкосновенности.   
\- Ловко, - Шерлок хмыкнул. - Не перестаю удивляться твоим талантам.   
\- Если бы я мог встать, милый, то поклонился бы, - Джим хихикнул. - Но, как ты понимаешь, моя анонимность не упрощает нам задачу. На меня работает целая команда отличных снайперов. И ни один из них не знает, как я выгляжу. Потому меня мог подстрелить любой из них, даже не догадываясь, в кого стреляет.   
\- Значит, подозреваемых трое, - Шерлок покачал головой. - В каких они отношениях друг с другом?  
\- Никогда не встречались.   
Детектив присвистнул.   
\- А самому себе-то ты хоть доверяешь?  
\- Только по пятницам, - ухмыльнулся Джим. - Но я понял смысл твоего предыдущего вопроса. Договориться и объединиться против меня эти трое не могли. Нам нужен кто-то один.   
\- При этом, остальные даже не будут догадываться, что он делает?   
\- Нет.   
\- Твою мать... Джим, сколько личин ты носишь одновременно?   
\- Никогда не считал, - он потянулся, как бы ненароком прикоснувшись к руке детектива. - Без этого мне было бы скучно, и... Знаешь что, Шерлок? Иди поспи, на тебя смотреть больно!   
Холмс оторопел от такой резкой перемены темы.   
\- Я не...   
\- Ты - да! Пойдешь и ляжешь! Если хочешь, чтобы я здесь остался и позволил тебе и дальше копаться в моих делах. Потому что мне не нужен помощник, который с недосыпа плохо соображает.   
\- Нормально я соображаю! - возмутился детектив. Джим хихикнул.   
\- Попался! Как же приятно тебя дразнить! Но вообще-то я не шутил.   
\- Насчет того, что я плохо соображаю? - Шерлок начал сердиться, и Мориарти развеселился еще больше.   
\- Нет. Насчет того, что не останусь здесь, если ты не пойдешь спать.   
\- Я не сплю, пока у меня есть незаконченное дело.   
\- То есть, уже две недели? - Джим покачал головой. - Тогда прежде, чем оно завершится, у нас все-таки появится здесь труп - твой.   
\- Я просто не могу, - Шерлок поморщился. - Когда мозг занят, уснуть не получается.   
\- Алкоголь... Массаж... Секс... Мне в таких случаях отлично помогает, - Мориарти сладко улыбнулся. - Могу поспособствовать.   
\- Да ну тебя, - детектив резко поднялся. - Сам отдохни, ты все-таки больной. А я пойду с Джоном поговорю.   
Выпалив это, Шерлок торопливо удалился. Мориарти засмеялся.   
\- Да, милый, дразнить тебя более, чем забавно. Интересно, какое из трех предложений тебя больше всего напугало?  
Продолжая улыбаться, он развалился на кровати Холмса и прикрыл глаза. Кажется, в этом доме ему будет как минимум интересно. 

* * * 

В гостиной Ватсона не оказалось, потому Шерлок поднялся к двери его спальню и постучал.   
Доктор открыл, и вернулся к прерванному занятию. Детектив похолодел - его лучший друг упаковывал свои вещи.   
\- Джон, что ты делаешь?  
\- Уезжаю. Мэри предложила мне пожить у нее, пока я не найду себе что-нибудь подходящее, - в глаза соседу он не смотрел.   
\- Но почему?  
\- Ты еще спрашиваешь? - Ватсон отшвырнул рубашку, которую складывал, и обвиняюще ткнул в собеседника пальцем. - У тебя теперь новый сосед по квартире, потому я собираюсь убраться к чертям!   
\- Ну, что за детский сад? И почему - у меня? Я думал, это наша общая квартира, - Шерлок постарался сделать обиженное лицо, но на Джона оно совершенно не подействовало. Напротив, он еще больше разозлился.   
\- Наша?! - рявкнул он. - Ах, вы посмотрите на него! Ты наконец вспомнил, что она _наша_?! А ты думал об этом, когда притащил сюда ублюдка, по приказу которого меня обмотали взрывчаткой?  
\- Прости, - Шерлок тяжело вздохнул. Кажется, Джим прав - надо поспать, а то и вправду уже голова не соображает. - Я не подумал об этом... Джон, ну пойми...  
\- Не буду я ничего понимать! - Ватсон снова схватился за рубашку. - Я не желаю, ты слышишь меня, Шерлок? _не желаю_ находиться под одной крышей с Мориарти! Мало мне было того, что ты им в открытую восхищаешься, что ты спасаешь его, носишься с ним, словно он - твой лучший друг...  
\- Мой лучший друг - это ты, - твердо сказал детектив.   
\- Неужели? - доктор наконец справился с рубашкой и снова повернулся к Холмсу. - А кто тебе тогда он?   
\- Он... - Шерлок на мгновение закрыл глаза, понимая, что сейчас окончательно все испортит, но заставить себя сказать неправду просто не смог. Только не Джону! - Он - мой двойник. Второй я.   
\- Чтооооо?!! - Ватсон в полном потрясении опустился на кровать. - Ты понимаешь, что сейчас сказал?  
\- Так и есть, - детектив был полон решимости достучаться до друга. - Мы одинаковые, разный только знак. Поменяй плюс на минус, и вместо Шерлока Холмса получишь Джеймса Мориарти. Мы одинаково думаем, понимаем друг друга без слов, мне не приходится объяснять ему как я пришел к тому или иному выводу - фактически, он и сам рассуждает так же - и с той же скоростью. Он...  
\- Хватит, Шерлок! - Джон схватился за голову. - Я все понял. Кроме одного - когда ты успел так хорошо его узнать.   
\- Мы... - Шерлок замялся, но все-таки заставил себя это произнести. - Мы довольно много общались в последние полгода.   
\- Твою мать! - лицо доктора исказилось гневом. - Знаешь что - вали отсюда. Пока я тебе не врезал! Это пока еще моя комната. 

* * * 

Джим честно попытался заснуть, но ему не удалось. Тогда он поднялся - голова, вроде бы, больше не кружилась - и принялся с любопытством изучать комнату, в которой оказался. Спальня Шерлока - ну надо же! Разве же можно устоять перед искушением?  
Снаружи ему послышались чьи-то раздраженные голоса. Осторожно приоткрыл дверь - так и есть, Джонни орет и возмущается. А чего ты хотел, Шерлок, детка? Что твой ординарный человечек поймет смысл наших с тобой игр? Разве он знает, какой это кайф - соревнование интеллектов? Это круче, чем секс, который доступен любому дураку. А кто, кроме меня, может подарить тебе оргазм мозга, кто сможет поиметь твой разум? Это - моя привилегия, ведь нас таких только двое во всем мире. Твой брат не в счет, его мозг давно превратился в компьютер. Работает хоть и безупречно, но без удовольствия. А что толку от гениального разума, который разучился кончать от настоящей мысленной работы? Ты пытался объяснить своему домашнему любимцу, зачем я тебе нужен? И верил, что он поймет? Глупый, наивный Холмс...   
Жаль, не разобрать слов - но и по интонациям многое понятно. Добрые друзья разругались. Едва Джим успел это подумать, с лестницы, ведущей наверх, стремительно сбежал Шерлок. Выглядывающего из-за двери Мориарти он даже не заметил, промчался через гостиную и вылетел за дверь. Усмешка увяла на губах злодея-консультанта, на его лице появилось задумчивое, и даже немного грустное выражение. Потому что _такого страдания_ во взгляде Шерлока он не видел еще ни разу.   
\- Бедный, глупый, наивный Холмс, - тихонько прошептал он, и мелкими шажками, держась за стену, направился в гостиную.   
Долго ждать ему не пришлось. Не прошло и получаса, как по той же лестнице спустился очень хмурый Ватсон, с трудом тащивший тяжеленный чемодан.   
\- Уже покидаешь нас, Джонни? - ехидно пропел Джеймс. - Как обидно...   
Доктор опустил чемодан на пол, и руки его сами собой сжались в кулаки.   
\- Ай-яй-яй, - Мориарти погрозил ему пальцем, в глазах его плескалось веселое безумие. - Врач хочет ударить раненого. Куда катится мир!   
\- Счастье твое, что ты и вправду ранен, - буркнул Джон.   
\- Так куда же ты собрался, да еще практически налегке? - Гений преступного мира ласково улыбался, словно не замечая враждебности доктора.  
\- Куда подальше, лишь бы тебя не видеть.   
\- Большая ошибка, Джонни, - Мориарти сочувственно покачал головой. - Ты можешь сильно пожалеть об этом поспешном решении...  
\- Ты мне угрожаешь? - Ватсон снова сжал кулаки.   
Джим изобразил сожаление.   
\- Увы... Я бы рад тебе угрожать, но не могу. Ты - неприкосновенен.   
Изумление на лице доктора было неподдельным.   
\- Что?  
\- Видишь ли... - Злодей-консультант вздохнул. - Однажды я дал слово Шерлоку, что никогда не причиню вреда его друзьям... А я всегда держу свои обещания.   
Джон открыл рот, собираясь что-то сказать, но тут же снова его закрыл. Потому что добродушная улыбка на лице Мориарти сменилась откровенной злобой.   
\- А ты его друг, тупая башка! И останешься им, даже если сейчас хлопнешь дверью, - голос Джима превратился почти в фальцет. - И я не могу наказать тебя за то, что он сейчас выбежал отсюда с таким лицом, словно собрался прыгнуть в Темзу. Но знаешь что...  
Пронзительный крик вдруг сменился на ядовитый шепот.   
\- Мне и не надо трогать _тебя_ , Джонни... А вот твоя девушка... Мэри, кажется? Насчет нее я ничего Шерлоку не обещал...  
Джим снова улыбнулся своей совершенно безумной улыбкой, глядя на застывшего в ужасе Ватсона, и изобразил пальцем жест, будто стреляет из пистолета.   
\- БУХ! И нету Мэри! А потом еще БУХ - и нету Гарри, твоей алкоголички-сестренки!   
\- Ты... - у Джона дрожали губы. - Ты этого не сделаешь.   
\- Хочешь проверить? - Джим продолжал улыбаться. - Оу, дай угадаю. Умненький песик Шерлока подумал своим крохотным умишком, и решил, что раз на меня охотится страшный парень с огромной снайперской винтовкой, то я уже совсем ничего не могу? Думай так дальше... Попробуй их спрятать... И сам увидишь, какие длинные у меня руки!   
Он искренне расхохотался. А потом вдруг резко успокоился, и перешел на деловой тон.   
\- Вот что, Джонни. Договоримся так: ты сейчас тащишь свои вещички обратно, и говоришь Шерлоку, что передумал съезжать. Сам сочини, по какой причине. Расскажешь, что я тебе угрожал - я приведу угрозу в исполнение. Попытаешься переехать из этой квартиры - я приведу угрозу в исполнение. Ты меня понял?   
\- Зачем тебе это? - выговорил Джон непослушными губами. - Ты всегда бесился, что я - рядом с Шерлоком. Почему не дашь мне просто уйти?  
Злой гений вдруг грустно улыбнулся, и лицо его стало совсем человеческим.   
\- Да потому что _он_ этого не хочет, дубина. Потому что Шерлоку больно, оттого, что ты решил уйти.   
Проговорив это, Мориарти поднялся и дивана и медленно двинулся в спальню детектива, по прежнему держась за стены. Он знал, что победил - но битва вымотала его окончательно.   
Ватсон с трудом подавил противоестественный порыв - помочь Мориарти дойти до постели. И смотрел ему вслед в глубокой задумчивости.   
_Да что же между ними происходит? Это безумие какое-то..._  
Когда дверь за криминальным консультантом закрылась, доктор тяжело вздохнул - и снова потащил чемодан наверх. 

* * *

Ватсон нервно мерил шагами комнату для посетителей клуба "Диоген" - единственную в этой обители молчальников, где разрешалось разговаривать.   
Майкрофт плеснул себе виски из хрустального графина, и выжидательно уставился на соседа своего брата, предоставляя ему право самому начать беседу.   
\- Сделайте с этим что-нибудь! - наконец не выдержал доктор.   
Холмс-старший печально улыбнулся.   
\- Джон, я и сам не в восторге от сложившейся ситуации. Но изменить в ней ничего не могу. А если бы и мог - не стал бы.   
\- Что? - Ватсону показалось, что он ослышался.   
\- Задумывались ли вы когда-нибудь, каково это - быть Шерлоком Холмсом? - скромный сотрудник Британского правительства тяжело вздохнул. - Он - необычный человек, и потому обречен на одиночество. О, нет, я не хотел вас обидеть! - Майкрофт сделал жест, предотвращая попытку доктора возразить. - Вы очень важны для моего брата, и ваше общение несомненно идет ему на пользу... Но давайте говорить откровенно: вам никогда не угнаться за скоростью его мысли. Фактически, вы даже не всегда можете понять, как именно он мыслит.   
\- Я и сам знаю, что не такой умный, как он, могли бы не подчеркивать этого, - буркнул Джон, уже понимая, куда клонит Холмс-старший.   
\- Вы его лучший друг, вы ухитрились сделать почти невозможное - пробились сквозь броню его презрения к обычным людям, и стали совершенно необходимым для него человеком. Но для того, чтобы поддерживать ваши отношения, Шерлоку постоянно приходится напрягаться, подстраиваясь под ваш образ мысли, и...   
\- Вы хотели сказать, опускаясь до моего уровня. Я вас понял, Майкрофт. И мне нечего больше вам сказать.   
Бывший военный направился к двери, но Холмс проявил неожиданную для него прыть, одним движением поднимаясь со стула и преграждая Ватсону дорогу.   
\- Сядьте, - резко скомандовал он. - И дослушайте меня.   
Доктор подчинился.   
\- Вы ведь хорошо знаете моего брата, - Майкрофт снова говорил мягко, почти вкрадчиво. - Даже чтобы поддерживать беседу с кем-то, ему приходится ломать себя, пытаясь говорить понятным для собеседника языком. И его это раздражает. Для вас он делает исключение, потому что дорожит вами. Но вам бы следовало понять, насколько Шерлоку нелегко. И как сложно было ему устоять перед искушением общаться с равным по интеллекту.   
\- Но Мориарти... Шерлок его всегда ненавидел!   
\- В том-то и дело. Мой младший братец никогда не знал ненависти - только презрение. Чтобы кого-то возненавидеть, надо как минимум признать его равным себе. Так что в определенные моменты этого чувства от Шерлока удостаивался только я. Ненависть такого, как он - это признак уважения, почти восхищения. Это - признание достоинств, когда сопернику отдают должное. До сих пор, кроме меня, в его жизни не было такого человека.   
\- Но что мешало ему поближе сойтись с вами, если уж так нужен был равный по уму собеседник? Почему Мориарти?  
\- Мы не особенно близки, как вы могли заметить, - Майкрофт поморщился. - большая разница в возрасте, плюс совершенно не совпадающие интересы. Ему скучно говорить о политике, да и не все, что занимает мои мысли, я могу обсуждать даже с братом. А мне... меня вообще не интересует мир криминала и эти расследования, на которые Шерлок расходует свой природный талант. В этом смысле Мориарти ему куда ближе.   
\- Он же преступник! - Джон все равно не понимал. - А Шерлок... Он самый лучший и справедливый человек, которого я когда-либо встречал. Так как же он может...   
\- Просто искушение оказалось сильнее него, - Холмс вздохнул. - И вы неверно судите о нем, если думаете, что этические моменты всегда стоят у Шерлока на первом месте. В его расследованиях желание восстановить справедливость и наказать преступников - не главный мотив. А главный - сам процесс, разминка для ума, который без настоящей работы начинает буквально взрываться. Мориарти дает ему все это - и даже больше. Знаю, что вам сложно принять это, Джон. Скажу больше - мне тоже. Но я его понимаю.   
\- Шерлок сказал, что Мориарти - его двойник.   
\- Темный двойник, - Майкрофт задумчиво кивнул. - И это правда. Потому их и не могло не притянуть друг к другу. Как противоположные полюса магнита.   
Ватсон почувствовал глухую безнадежность. Раз уж всесильный Майкрофт Холмс рассуждает так, то что может сделать он - безработный доктор? Слова брата Шерлока задевали за живое - по большей части потому, что были правдой. Той самой правдой, которую Джон всегда старательно изгонял из головы. Его друг и сосед и в самом деле вовсе не старается избавить мир от преступников. Жестокие убийства, ужасающие любого нормального человека, он встречает с восторгом, видя в них лишь способ заняться любимой работой.   
"Я не герой", - он сам так сказал. И если доктор ему тогда не поверил, то это проблемы исключительно самого доктора.   
\- Кстати, - Майкрофт вторгся в мрачные мысли Ватсона. - Чем же Мориарти вам угрожал?   
\- Как вы... - растерялся Джон, но тут же понимающе кивнул. - Ну да, разумеется.   
\- Видите? - Холмс-старший мягко улыбнулся. - Как раз об этом я и говорил. Уверен, Шерлок тоже догадался, только побоялся задать вопрос. Тут все очевидно: насколько я знаю вас, вы покинули бы квартиру на Бейкер Стрит в тот же день, как там поселился Мориарти. Но вы не уехали, а вместо этого пришли ко мне. Значит, этот преступник нашел способ вас удержать. Вероятнее всего - с помощью угроз.   
\- Он пообещал, что убьет близких мне людей, если я перееду, - хмуро подтвердил Джон.   
\- Хотите, я организую для них защиту? - Майкрофт был само сочувствие. Ватсон поморщился.   
\- Нет. Я останусь.   
\- Почему?   
\- Знаете, - доктор смущенно посмотрел на свои руки, не зная, как верно выразить мелькнувшее у него абсолютно иррациональное ощущение. - Мне показалось... Это совершеннейшее безумие, конечно. Но...  
\- Может и нет, - Холмс вдруг перестал улыбаться, взгляд его стал острым, как лезвие.   
\- По-моему, Мориарти заставил меня остаться не только потому, что ему нравится надо мной издеваться. Это тоже, конечно, но еще...  
Майкрофт молчал, ожидая продолжения, и Джон решился.   
\- Кажется, он хотел оказать услугу Шерлоку.   
\- Даааа... - протянул старший брат самого гениального в мире детектива. - Выходит, там все еще сложнее, чем я предполагал.


	9. Пустой дом.

_Is this the final end?  
Is this the last frontier?  
Are we the reminder  
That there was someone here?_

_An empty house  
Is yours to keep  
An empty house  
To hide the freak_

_Diary Of Dreams - An Empty House_

 

Спустившись в гостиную следующим утром, Джон обнаружил своего соседа по квартире спящим на диване. Впрочем, при появлении доктора он сразу пробудился, и сел, сонно моргая глазами.   
\- Дожили, - пробурчал Ватсон. - Мало того, что ты целыми днями бегаешь, решая проблемы этого маньяка, так он тебя еще и из твоей собственной спальни выставил.   
\- Он нездоров, - Шерлок потянулся до хруста в суставах. - А я вполне могу спать и здесь. Все равно, когда у меня есть работа, делаю это редко.   
С этими словами детектив поднялся и направился в душ. Джон покачал головой, и пошел заваривать чай. Да так увлекся этим занятием, что не расслышал тихих шагов за спиной.   
\- Можно мне тоже?  
Доктор подскочил от неожиданности, и пролил кипяток себе на руку. Выругался, поворачиваясь к нежеланному соседу.   
\- Тебя Шерлок сюда притащил, вот пусть он о тебе и заботится!   
\- Ты же не думаешь, что я его об этом просил? - Мориарти скорчил гримасу. - Между прочим, я и сам с радостью был бы где-нибудь в другом месте!   
Вернувшийся из душа Холмс на ходу вытирал мокрые волосы полотенцем, и заметил Джима, только когда почти споткнулся об него.   
\- Ты что здесь делаешь?   
Тот оскалился.   
\- А ты надеялся, что я буду тихонько сидеть в комнате, и не отсвечивать?   
Детектив лишь покачал головой, и жестом указал Мориарти на стул. Злодей-консультант по-хозяйски сдвинул в сторону микроскоп, уселся и положил руки перед собой. Ватсон поморщился: на него Шерлок бы рявкнул, если бы он прикоснулся к его драгоценному оборудованию, а этому гаду ни слова не сказал.   
Джон понял две вещи сразу: во-первых, от выражения его лица сейчас вполне могло бы скиснуть молоко, если бы оно в доме было, и что Холмс не может этого не замечать - он же всегда все замечает, но очевидно предпочитает недовольство лучшего друга игнорировать. А во-вторых, все, что доктору остается в такой ситуации - это забрать свой завтрак к себе в комнату. Оставив этих двух гребаных гениев вести свои, недоступные пониманию простых смертных, разговоры. И он уже почти собрался так поступить - но потом понял, что просто не может. И даже не потому, что не готов оставить поле боя за Мориарти, который явился сюда с таким видом, будто вправе навязывать хозяевам квартиры свое сомнительное общество, или же изгонять их из собственной кухни. Просто... слова Майкрофта гвоздем засели в голове. И Джону было чертовски любопытно посмотреть, каким будет Шерлок, когда ему не придется - как выразился старший Холмс - подстраиваться под уровень интеллекта собеседника.   
А потому Ватсон устроился как можно дальше от Мориарти, и сделал вид, что занят исключительно едой.   
Шерлок, между тем, с сомнением посмотрел на заваренный соседом чай, потом встретился глазами с консультирующим преступником - и полез в шкафчик за пакетом с кофейными зернами. Засыпал их в кофе-машину, включил. Громкое жужжание кофемолки, а потом шипение горячей воды, которая тонкой струйкой полилась в кружки - в _две_ кружки! - были единственными звуками на кухне. Ни одного слова сказано не было.   
Допустим, сам Холмс по утрам всегда пил кофе. Но Мориарти, когда заговорил с доктором, попросил чай. Тогда почему Шерлок, даже не спросив его, решил приготовить кофе на двоих? Знает его предпочтения, или... Неужели причиной стал тот самый молчаливый обмен взглядами?  
 _Он понимает меня без слов_ , вспомнил Ватсон.   
Между тем, кружки наполнились. Оба гения, устроившись друг напротив друга, с одинаково отсутствующим видом пили кофе, явно погрузившись в размышления. Возможно - одни на двоих.   
Они были такими похожими в этот момент, что Джон невольно содрогнулся. Он привык, что именно так выглядит Шерлок, когда занят решением какой-нибудь проблемы, но два совершенно одинаковых каменных изваяния - это было уже слишком для его бедных нервов.   
Доктор тряхнул головой, прогоняя непрошенную картинку, возникшую в мозгу: Мориарти обдумывает очередное преступление, невидящими глазами глядя в пространство поверх сложенных у лица ладоней. И в этот момент Холмс подал голос:   
\- Джим, я думаю...  
\- Нет, - отозвался консультирующий преступник, даже не повернув головы. - Я не намерен открывать тебе имена всех своих ближайших помощников. Тебе следует найти что-то, что укажет на одного.   
\- Что-то должно быть, - согласился детектив. - Просто мы пока этого не видим.   
И оба снова замолчали.   
Ватсон покачал головой. Будь сейчас он собеседником Шерлока, то точно сначала бы дослушал его слова, потом еще задал бы два-три уточняющих вопроса, и только потом понял бы, что тот пытался сказать. Или сам решил бы, что понял. Осознание этого факта, подтверждающее правоту Майкрофта, задевало за живое. Потому что чертов Мориарти и правда понял без слов. А Шерлок этому даже не удивился - значит, такое у них в порядке вещей. 

* * * 

Пару дней спустя доктор вынужден был признать, что общество криминального консультанта его не так уж и напрягает. Если, конечно, не задумываться о том, _кто_ он такой, а забыть об этом получалось редко. Но сейчас он не устраивал характерных для себя эпатажных выходок, вероятно потому, что у него просто не было на них сил, и большую часть времени проводил в спальне. Выбирался оттуда, только когда Шерлок был дома, и тогда они вполголоса что-то обсуждали, склонившись друг к другу - буквально голова к голове. Ватсон даже не прислушивался - он давно понял, что разговоры двух гениев действительно выше его понимания. Иногда Холмс и Мориарти сидели, уткнувшись в экран ноутбука Шерлока. Детектив что-то показывал, криминальный гений кивал, или хмурился - и при этом они обходились почти без слов. Однажды, когда Мориарти отправился спать, Холмс попытался рассказать соседу о ходе расследования, но Джон довольно резко отмахнулся. И не потому, что ему было неинтересно - просто не хотел иметь ничего общего со злодеем-консультантом.   
Но больше всего доктора удивляли перемены, произошедшие с самим Шерлоком. Кажется, его главному сопернику удалось то, над чем Ватсон тщетно бился почти три года. Детектив начал спать по ночам и питаться хоть чем-то, кроме кофе. И это несмотря на незаконченное дело, немыслимый случай! Ночевал он по-прежнему в гостиной на диване, окончательно отдав собственную спальню криминальному гению.   
Сам Джон старался бывать дома как можно меньше. Искал работу, встречался с Мэри, отношения с которой становились все прочнее, так что доктор даже уже начал присматриваться к обручальным кольцам. Иногда он просто гулял - что угодно, лишь бы не находиться под одной крышей с этими двумя, потому что рядом с ними он иной раз испытывал острое чувство собственной неполноценности.   
Майкрофт Холмс оказался полностью прав, и Джона это глубоко ранило. Он по-прежнему ненавидел Мориарти, но не мог не признать, что Шерлоку рядом с ним вполне комфортно. И не мог сердиться за это на друга - теперь он его понимал. 

* * *

\- Я знаю, чего мы не учли в поисках!   
Джим вопросительно приподнял брови. Он понял, что у Холмса появилась новая догадка, еще с час назад, когда детектив только вернулся домой. Но Шерлок молчал, дожидаясь, пока его недалекий сосед удалится на очередное свидание.   
Значит, то, что он собирается обсудить, честному глупенькому Джонни лучше не слышать.   
\- Помнишь, я удивился, что этот Порлок выбрал в корреспонденты самого тупого полицейского из всех? - Детектив опустился в кресло и прикрыл глаза, а потом не дожидаясь от Мориарти подтверждения, продолжил. - Но зато того, который тебя ненавидит больше других.   
\- Да, разумеется, - Джим его прервал. - Надеялся, что тот не сдержится и пристрелит меня.   
О том, что почти так все и вышло, злодей-консультант говорить не стал. Вспоминать об этом не хотелось. Он осознавал, что полностью облажался - когда неожиданный гость открыл дверь ключом, криминальный гений как раз собрался писать смс Шерлоку, и даже не поднял головы - кто еще это мог быть, кроме своих? Очнулся, лишь увидев оружие, направленное прямо ему в лоб. И сразу понял - до собственного пистолета не дотянуться. Он слишком далеко, дома ведь не было нужды держать его под рукой. Судя по тому, как кривилось от ненависти лицо этого полицейского эксперта, было очевидно: одно неверное движение, и тот выстрелит. И тогда Джим проявил слабость - прежде, чем отложить телефон, нажал клавишу "Отправить". Зная, что пустое сообщение Холмса насторожит. Он собирался тянуть время - до тех пор, пока его сообразительный соперник не прибежит и не остановит этого Андерсона. Ненависть его и спасла - легавый не стал стрелять сразу, сначала хотел отвести душу. Не опуская оружия, одним ударом швырнул злодея-консультанта на пол и начал избивать ногами. Боли Мориарти никогда не боялся, равно как и смерти. Но принять смерть от _такого_ ничтожества...   
\- В том и дело, - Шерлок прервал размышления Джима, и посмотрел на него в упор. - А откуда Порлок знал? Раз у тебя все так сложно устроено, то знать про похищение Донован и, соответственно, ненависть к тебе Андерсона, может только тот, кто принимал участие в этой операции.   
Лоб Джима прорезала глубокая складка.   
\- Отлично, милый, - произнес он. - Продолжай, я же вижу, что это не все.   
Детектив кивнул.   
\- Но остальное уже частично из области догадок. Ты присутствовал в квартире Салли, я видел это по следам. И собственноручно писал обе записки.   
Мориарти только кивнул, подтверждая.   
\- Но, учитывая твою привычку сохранять анонимность, уверен: этот громила-араб понятия не имел, кто ты на самом деле. Как тебя ему представили? Специалистом по открыванию дверей? Неким доверенным лицом босса, который должен присматривать, чтобы все прошло гладко?   
\- Ты очень близок к истине, - Джим улыбнулся. - Молодец.   
\- А раз так, - продолжил Холмс, игнорируя похвалу, - то говоря о нанявшем их "ирландском дьяволе", твои арабские наемники имели ввиду не тебя. Кто из твоих подручных тоже ирландец? Уверен, это и есть наш Порлок.   
Джим надолго задумался, и выражение его лица было отнюдь не радостным. Шерлок его не торопил, он уже понял, что попал в точку. И что на жизнь Мориарти покушался именно тот, на кого злодею-консультанту меньше всех хотелось бы думать.   
Наконец Джим очнулся, и одарил детектива кислой улыбкой.   
\- Даже идеальные инструменты имеют срок годности, - с сожалением произнес он. - И по истечении его ломаются. Остается только выбросить - и заменить.   
Холмс по-прежнему молчал и ждал.   
\- Ты во всем прав, мой дорогой, - сдался криминальный гений. - Все нити сходятся в одной точке. Настоящее имя того, кто именует себя Фредом Порлоком - Себястьян Моран.*  
\- Кто он? - сдержанно спросил детектив.  
\- Моя самая надежная снайперская винтовка, - Мориарти поморщился. - Оружие, которое я специально создавал себе по руке. И которое работало настолько безупречно, что я со временем стал на него слишком уж полагаться. Моран - мой ближайший помощник. Единственный, кто в курсе почти всех моих дел. Самое доверенное лицо.   
\- А потом в его руках руках оказалось столько власти, что он не удержался, - Шерлок не спрашивал. - Ему стало мало. Он понял, что убрав тебя - никому не известную, анонимную фигуру, он приберет к рукам довольно большую часть созданной тобой сети. А если продолжит представляться, как Мориарти, то никто достаточно долго не заметит подмены.   
\- Я его уничтожу! - если бы Холмс был склонен к поэтическим сравнениям, то мог бы сказать, что в черных глазах злодея-консультанта пылает адское пламя.   
\- Но Моран сделал ошибку, - продолжил Шерлок спокойно. - Не учел, что успех вашей сомнительной деятельности держится на твоем гении. Исполнитель, только придерживающийся чужого плана, возомнил, что способен обойтись без мозгового центра. Удайся ему его замысел, он был долго не продержался.   
Детектив ожидал от непредсказуемого соперника чего угодно: от яростного выпада до слащавой улыбки и неискренних благодарностей за комплимент. Хотя и знал - Джим не посчитает комплиментом то, что по факту является честной оценкой его способностей.   
Но Мориарти его удивил. На его лице появилась гримаса, и он выдохнул:   
\- Знаешь что, Шерлок. Уйди отсюда, чтоб я тебя некоторое время не видел! 

* * * 

Когда за Холмсом закрылась дверь, злодей-консультант зажмурился, стискивая кулаки так, что побелели суставы, а ногти вонзились в ладони. Хотелось кричать, сломать что-нибудь, хотелось убивать - до кровавого тумана перед глазами. Холмс, с таким бесстрастным видом препарирующий его просчеты, к счастью не догадывался, что сам и стал причиной большей части из них. Что Моран - инструмент, не более. Хотя и жаль, он был таким полезным... Но Джиму следовало _самому_ заметить, что милейший полковник уже пережил свою нужность. Еще до того, как тот успел причинить вред. Ведь его непомерное честолюбие и жажда власти были известны Мориарти с самого начала. Более того, именно на них злодей-консультант и сыграл, когда пытался привлечь этого жестокого, беспринципного человека на свою сторону. Оценив его мастерство снайпера и поистине железные нервы. Джеймс подобрал Морана, когда тот уволившись из армии - где сделал почти легендарную карьеру - остался не у дел. Пенсию отставному полковнику платили смехотворную - этот факт, плюс адреналиновая ломка, заставили Морана играть по крупному. А прирожденный талант шулера позволял некоторое время очень неплохо на этом зарабатывать: до тех пор, пока бывший военный не попытался продемонстрировать свои умения в одном из игорных заведений Джима.   
Обычно, в таких случаях смельчак, рискнувший запустить руку в карман криминального консультанта, просто исчезал - и труп его всплывал через некоторое время где-нибудь в другой части страны. Но в этот раз Мориарти приспичило поинтересоваться личностью шулера. И он предложил Морану выбор - о чем до сегодняшнего дня ни разу не пожалел. У полковника было все - деньги, власть, влияние - нужно было только слушаться папочку и делать то, что он скажет. Но старый пес взбесился и пытался укусить руку того, кто его кормит. Да еще сделать это так, что чертов Шерлок теперь будет считать, будто Джим не умеет держать своих людей в руках. Проклятье! Да если бы не он, если бы злодей-консультант не отвлекался от дел, играя а в игры с детективом, такого бы не случилось! Джеймс заметил бы опасные признаки вовремя.   
Так больше продолжаться не может! Пусть только поможет разобраться с Мораном, и тогда...   
_Я передумал убивать тебя, Шерлок. Но нашу игру следует заканчивать. Она и так зашла слишком далеко._  
О том, насколько ему будет не хватать консультирующего детектива, Джим постарался не думать. Потому что знал - стоит задуматься об этом, и все его благие намерения пойдут прахом. 

* * * 

\- Есть такие деревья, которые до определенного момента растут ровно, а потом обнаруживают в своем развитии некое уродливое отклонение от нормы, - задумчиво произнес Шерлок, отрываясь от монитора. Джон знал, что эти слова адресованы не ему. С тем же успехом детектив может разговаривать с черепом, или с любым предметом мебели.   
Вернувшись домой, доктор нашел своего соседа в гостиной в гордом одиночестве. Мориарти, повидимому, сидел в спальне, и это было довольно странно - обычно он выходил, если Холмс был дома.   
\- Ты о чем? - поинтересовался Ватсон, и Шерлок очнулся от размышлений, кажется только сейчас заметив присутствие друга.   
\- Полковник Себастьян Моран. Родился в 1958 году в Белфасте, закончил Итон с отличием. Замечательный охотник и спортсмен. Служба в Вооруженных Силах Ее Величества, Персидский залив, где проявил себя исключительно храбрым и хладнокровным офицером, сумев не потерять ни одного из вверенных ему людей, и был награжден Орденом Британской Империи. Потом операция в Косово, по итогам которой получил Крест Виктории за особые заслуги. Ты ведь бывший военный, Джон. Что скажешь об этом человеке?   
\- Послужной список очень впечатляет. Я бы сказал, он отличный офицер.   
\- Но?..  
\- Но будь это так, ты бы им не заинтересовался, - Ватсон поморщился. - Так что натворил полковник Моран?   
\- Всего я не знаю. Но как минимум за последний месяц он убил двоих человек, и лишь по случайности не убил третьего, - Шерлок потер виски и закрыл крышку ноутбука. - Наверное, это самый опасный противник, с которым мне доводилось сталкиваться.   
\- Снайпер, - доктор понимающе кивнул. - Ты хочешь сказать, что он опаснее Мориарти?   
Лицо детектива осветила слабая улыбка.   
\- В некотором роде. Он - исполнитель, тот, кто наводит прицел и нажимает на курок. И делает это хладнокровно, без малейших колебаний.   
\- Приказы отдает все равно Мориарти, - фыркнул Ватсон. То, что друг так спокойно закрывает глаза на преступления злодея-консультанта его по-прежнему глубоко задевало.   
Холмс снова улыбнулся.   
\- Джим - как кот, который любит поиграть с мышкой, прежде чем ее съесть. Потому у мышки, если она не глупа, остается хоть какой-то шанс. Я ведь до сих пор жив...   
А потом, перестав улыбаться, совершенно серьезно продолжил.   
\- А вот Моран своим жертвам шансов не оставляет. Потому я и сказал, что такого опасного противника _мне лично_ еще не попадалось. И я не уверен, что выйду из этой передряги живым.   
Джон содрогнулся. В тоне Шерлока прозвучало что-то такое, что бывшему военному категорически не понравилось.   
\- Почему ты просто не предоставишь Мориарти собственной участи?   
Детектив нахмурился, и ничего не ответил. Доктор глубоко задумался. Позволить лучшему другу в одиночку лезть на рожон он не мог. А в том, что тот полезет, Ватсон не сомневался. Потому что по какому-то недоразумению решил сохранить жизнь консультирующего преступника. И еще потому, что этот Моран - вызов его способностям.   
Шерлок, легко поняв, о чем думает сосед по квартире, вдруг тихо рассмеялся.   
\- Помнишь дело таксиста? Наше первое... Ты тогда сказал, что я - идиот, потому что готов умереть, лишь бы доказать, что я самый умный.   
\- Сейчас ты и правда похож на идиота, - буркнул Джон. Он вдруг понял, чего добивался - и добился - этот манипулятор, заводя с ним разговор о Моране. Доктор, который категорически не желал участвовать в расследовании, связанном с Мориарти, больше не мог оставаться в стороне. Раз на карте стоит жизнь лучшего друга, то Ватсон будет прикрывать его спину, что бы не думал о его мотивах. Как в деле таксиста. Том самом - их первом.   
\- И что ты намерен предпринять? - безнадежно вздохнув, спросил он.   
\- Джон, - Шерлок нахмурился. - Ты совершенно не обязан в это лезть.   
Доктор только отмахнулся.   
\- Перестань. Как будто не ты сам только что не оставил мне выбора. "Я сказал: опасно, и ты уже здесь", да?   
\- Это действительно опасно, - детектив по-прежнему хмурился.   
\- Тем более. Итак, что мы будем делать?  
\- Ловить этого полковника. На живца. 

* * * 

\- Я собираюсь признаться Лестрейду, что ты живешь здесь. При Андерсоне, - Шерлок положил на стол связку ключей. - Так что тебе лучше на время перебраться в квартиру в цокольном этаже. Ту самую, где ты оставил кроссовки в качестве послания.   
Джим молчал, ожидая продолжения.   
\- Я сказал миссис Хадсон, что мне надоело ругаться с Джоном из-за моих химических опытов, и мне нужна отдельная лаборатория. Так что она сдала мне этот подвал. Там немного сыро и не особенно удобно, но зато нет окон, через которые может пролететь пуля, - добавил детектив, не глядя на него.   
\- Хочешь, чтобы полковник узнал, где я живу. - Мориарти кивнул, подтверждая, что понял мысль. - А не боишься, что он просто взорвет твою квартиру?   
\- Вряд ли.   
\- Ты прав, - злодей-консультант поморщился. - Он намерен уничтожить меня наверняка, потому не будет рассчитывать на случай. А взрыв в доме - штука не особенно надежная, я сам ему не раз это объяснял. Нужно учесть слишком много факторов: силу, направленность, толщину стен, материал, из которого они сделаны, местонахождение предполагаемой жертвы в квартире... Самому полковнику, несмотря на его военный опыт, все это не просчитать.   
\- Именно, - детектив усмехнулся. - Он предпочтет использовать оружие, которым владеет в совершенстве: снайперскую винтовку.   
\- Но для этого нужна мишень, - Мориарти вопросительно приподнял бровь.   
\- Мишень будет.   
Джим помолчал с минуту. Потом, убедившись, что Шерлок не собирается продолжать, снисходительно поинтересовался.   
\- Я примерно понял твой план. Но ты ведь любишь излагать свои мысли вслух. Так что давай, делись. Заодно посмотрим, не упустил ли ты чего важного.   
Шерлок усмехнулся.   
\- Охота на крупного зверя. То, в чем этот твой полковник большой специалист. Засада, приманка: привязанный козленок под деревом. Хищник охотится на козленка, охотник на хищника. Традиционная схема.   
\- А мне, значит, ты отводишь роль козленка? - Мориарти поморщился. - Ну, спасибо! Я польщен!   
_Как же приятно иметь дело с равным! Ты все понял без объяснений, но нельзя же не съязвить!_  
\- Твоя роль будет в том, чтобы спрятаться в цокольном этаже и ни при каких обстоятельствах не лезть под пулю! - констатировал детектив. - Я догадываюсь, что у тебя к Морану личный счет, и все же - предоставь его мне.   
\- Потому что бедняге-инспектору тоже надо хоть иногда получать удовольствие? - хмыкнул Джим. - Понимаю. Ты не отдал ему меня, но хочешь, чтобы он получил кого-то взамен.   
\- Точно.   
_Ты все понимаешь. Это так... ново._  
\- Я не сторонник пассивной роли, - Мориарти изобразил двусмысленную ухмылку.   
\- У тебя нет выбора, - Холмс пожал плечами. - Я не допущу, чтобы ты пострадал. А значит, ты будешь делать то, что я скажу.   
\- Любишь доминировать, милый? - на лице злодея-консультанта расцвела пошлая улыбка.   
\- Я за осознанную необходимость, - отрезал Шерлок. - Ты не будешь вмешиваться.   
\- Это так трогательно... - Джим закатил глаза. - Заботишься?  
\- Да.  
\- Ах, любовь моя, - Мориарти потянулся к детективу, но тот демонстративно отстранился.   
\- Хватит паясничать. Речь идет о твоей жизни, между прочим.   
Злодей-консультант вдруг стал серьезным.   
\- Шерлок, мне не пять лет. Я обойдусь без воспитателей.   
Детектив лишь пожал плечами.   
\- Я не буду мешать тебе ловить Морана, - Джим поморщился. - Но не смей думать, что я позволю тебе хоть как-то контролировать мою жизнь.   
\- И в мыслях не было, - детектив был убийственно серьезен. - Давай закончим это дело, избавим тебя от угрозы - и все будет по-прежнему.   
Мориарти только улыбнулся.   
_Бедный, глупый, наивный Холмс... У нас никогда уже ничего не будет по-прежнему_

 

* * * 

\- Я попросил миссис Хадсон на время переехать к родственникам в Беркшир, - сообщил Шерлок пару дней спустя. - Тебе тоже лучше пока пожить у Мэри, на случай, если полковник Моран приготовит нам какой-то сюрприз.   
Ватсон покосился на безмолвную фигуру в кресле, и в который раз вздрогнул. Но решительно тряхнул головой.   
\- Я же сказал, что участвую. Никуда я не поеду!   
\- Джон, - детектив вздохнул. - В твоей храбрости я не сомневаюсь, но отказ выполнить мою просьбу - не храбрость, а глупость. Я не намерен ничего делать без тебя. Однако, мне нужны еще пара дней на подготовку. Не думаю, что Моран начнет действовать раньше - ему тоже сначала придется произвести разведку и придумать план. Но лучше учесть все случайности.   
Утром Холмс побывал в Скотланд Ярде. "По секрету" рассказал Лестрейду, что спрятал Мориарти в таком месте, где его никто не додумается искать. При этом совершенно "не замечая" подслушивающего под дверью кабинета Андерсона. Последний был отстранен от работы, и потому бесцельно болтался по участку, ожидая перевода куда-то на юг Шотландии. Едва криминалист исчез - вероятно, побежал писать зашифрованное послание Порлоку - детектив досказал Грегу остальное.   
\- Завтра вечером мы попробуем арестовать нашего снайпера. Мне нужна будет помощь полиции, но возьми на эту операцию только самых сообразительных сотрудников: дело предстоит опасное. Не хватало еще, чтобы убийцу кто-нибудь по глупости спугнул.   
\- Шерлок, я в курсе твоего невысокого мнения о всех нас, - поморщился Лестрейд. - Но мы все же профессионалы.   
\- Этот снайпер - тоже. А потому - никакой полицейской формы, пусть твои люди просто изображают прохожих. И ждут моего сигнала.   
Инспектор только кивнул.   
После Скотланд Ярда детектив навестил Майкрофта.   
\- А что думает о твоем плане Мориарти? - без обиняков спросил старший брат.   
\- Молчит, - Шерлок огорченно покачал головой. - Замкнулся, целыми днями смотрит в одну точку.   
\- Это его нормальное поведение, - хмыкнул скромный сотрудник правительства. - Я же тебе рассказывал. Он умеет словно бы отключаться, и тогда перестает реагировать на любые внешние раздражители. Его можно бить, пытать, морить голодом - ноль эмоций.   
\- Избавь меня от подробностей! - с недовольным видом попросил младший.   
\- Но ты всегда был единственным раздражителем, на который Мориарти неизменно отзывался, - словно не заметив просьбы, продолжил старший. - Так что, может, тебе и удастся.   
\- Зная его характер, я бы не удивился, если бы он начал задавать кучу вопросов, во все совать свой нос и активно пытаться принять личное участие, хоть для него это и опасно, - вздохнул Шерлок. - Иногда он ведет себя как ребенок.   
\- Тогда радуйся, что он этого не делает, - пожал плечами Майкрофт. - Тебе же забот меньше. Или ты хотел бы до кучи еще и нянькой поработать?   
Детектив нахмурился.   
\- Сейчас я хочу только одного: поймать этого стрелка.   
_А разобраться с настроением Джима у меня будет время позже._  
\- Доктор Ватсон пойдет с тобой? - словно между делом поинтересовался старший.   
\- Ты знаешь ответ, - фыркнул младший. - Посмотрел бы я на того, кто попытается его в такой ситуации удержать.   
\- Но ты и не пытался, - Майкрофт понимающе кивнул. - Наоборот - подзадорил.   
\- Не твое дело.   
\- Ну, почему же, - старший Холмс улыбнулся. - Мне гораздо спокойнее, что твоя спина будет надежно прикрыта. Ты ведь тоже иногда ведешь себя как ребенок, - мстительно добавил он. 

* * * 

\- Куда мы идем, Шерлок? - свистящим шепотом поинтересовался Джон. По опыту зная, что ответа все равно не получит. На улицу уже опустились сумерки, когда от Шерлока пришло смс: "Встретимся через час на Кроуфорд Стрит, в пиццерии. Захвати пистолет. SH"  
Объяснений не было, да они были и не нужны. Ватсон знал эту пиццерию - они с детективом как-то обедали там, когда занимались одним из расследований. Точнее - обедал Джон, а Шерлок смотрел сквозь него своим обычным расфокусированным взглядом, и думал вслух. Так что долго искать место доктору не пришлось. Лучший друг уже сидел за столиком, мрачно потягивая кофе. Увидев соседа, оживился, кинул на стол пятифунтовую купюру и потащил Джона на улицу. С тех пор они уже минут десять пробивались какими-то задними дворами и закоулками в почти полной темноте, а Холмс даже не озаботился сообщить, куда собственно они направляются.   
Наконец Шерлок остановился перед дверью, которая с точки зрения Ватсона совершенно не отличалась от двадцати таких же, мимо которых они только что прошли. Приложил палец к губам и достал из кармана связку отмычек.   
Дом был нежилым. Как шепотом пояснил детектив, хозяева уехали на несколько месяцев в Европу. Друзья поднялись на второй этаж, обогнули укрытый от пыли чехлом диван и выглянули в окно.   
\- Смотри, - прошептал Шерлок. - Убедительно, правда?   
Джон подумал, что в бесконечном лабиринте задворков совсем потерял направление. А ведь Холмс привел его в один из домов, выходящих окнами на Бейкер Стрит. И прямо перед глазами - на другой стороне улицы - доктор разглядел освещенное окно их с Шерлоком гостиной. Штора была опущена лишь до половины, и потому совершенно не скрывала кресло, в котором сидела очень узнаваемая фигура. В темно-синем строгом костюме от Вествуд.   
\- Как на витрине, - шепотом прокомментировал доктор. - Думаешь, он поведется?   
\- Еще бы, - Шерлок довольно потер руки. - Скажи, не знай ты, что это манекен - смог бы отличить?   
\- Ну... - Джон усиленно пытался найти недостатки в безупречной декорации, хотя бы для того, чтобы детектив перестал задаваться. - Он же не двигается!   
\- Как и сам Джим, когда его что-то выбивает из колеи, - вздохнул Холмс. - Уверен, Моран тоже знает об этой его особенности.   
Восковая фигура, которую по заказу детектива сделал какой-то потрясающий умелец, работающий на музей Мадам Тюссо, даже вблизи мало чем отличалась от живого Мориарти. Шерлок вскользь пояснил, что когда-то избавил скульптора от тюрьмы, и тот теперь готов ради него расстараться. Худой, похожий на кузнечика человечек и впрямь едва не кланялся Холмсу в ноги, когда приволок на Бейкер Стрит свой шедевр. И отказался от оплаты - мол, со своего благодетеля он денег взять просто не может. Довольный Шерлок усадил фигуру в собственное кресло, и Ватсон непроизвольно вздрагивал каждый раз, когда бросал на нее взгляд. До жути похоже!   
Сам Мориарти незадолго до этого перебрался в цокольный этаж. И хорошо, а то двоих злодеев-консультантов в одной гостиной доктор бы просто не вынес. Видел ли преступник своего двойника, и вообще, что думает о идее детектива с подменой, Джон не спрашивал. Заметил только, что Холмс в последние пару дней был до крайности мрачным и озабоченным. Дело, конечно, предстояло серьезное, но обычно в таких случаях сосед просто фонтанировал возбуждением и восторгом от предстоящей работы. Только не в этот раз. Напротив, Шерлок хмурился, и при каждом удобном случае спускался вниз. Общался? Советовался? Черт их, гениев, разберет. Судя по последнему невеселому замечанию - об особенности Мориарти, про которую должен знать Моран - детектив как раз успел понаблюдать злодея-консультанта в состоянии, когда он мало чем отличался от восковой фигуры в кресле.   
\- Нам надо спрятаться получше, - шепотом проговорил детектив, взяв друга за плечо и подталкивая к двери, ведущей, очевидно, в спальню кого-то из хозяев. Нельзя двигаться и разговаривать, и постарайся не заснуть. Возможно, ждать придется долго.   
\- Разве нам не лучше остаться у окна? - прошептал в ответ Джон. - Вдруг он откуда-нибудь с улицы стрелять будет?  
\- Как ты себе это представляешь? - фыркнул Холмс. - На Бейкер Стрит даже ночью все освещено, и всегда полно машин и прохожих. Нет, он придет сюда. В этот самый дом.   
\- Почему ты так уверен?   
\- Больше просто некуда, - детектив нехорошо улыбнулся. - Крыши здесь неудобные, я проверил. Старая постройка, тогда их делали покатыми и с узкими карнизами. Расположиться со снайперской винтовкой там негде. И ниоткуда больше наша гостиная не просматривается как на ладони. К тому же, это единственный пустой дом в этой части улицы. Очень удачно!   
\- Тогда почему ты оставил полицейских на улице?   
\- Потому что единственный способ взять Морана - это дождаться, пока он произведет выстрел, - Холмс поморщился, словно удивляясь недогадливости друга. - Иначе мы никогда не докажем, что он - убийца. Если Джим чему-то и научил своих людей - так это умению выкручиваться и заметать следы. А этот - еще и один из лучших его помощников. Так что придется брать, что называется, с поличным, сразу по факту совершения преступления. Если бы я привел сюда толпу народа, полковника бы точно кто-нибудь спугнул, и тогда все дело рухнуло бы.   
Они тихонько присели на пол в спальне, с разных сторон от двери - откуда хорошо просматривались вся гостиная, а их самих не было видно вовсе. Уже через десять минут Ватсон ощутил, что у него мучительно затекли ноги, и от души понадеялся, что не придется провести в такой неудобной позе всю ночь. С другой стороны, боль от нарушившегося кровообращения ни за что не даст ему уснуть. Джон покосился на детектива: тот расслабленно прислонился к стене и словно превратился в деталь интерьера. Эдакое произведение скульптора, причуда хозяев, поставленная здесь для украшения. Доктор неслышно вздохнул. Если Шерлок и испытывал какие-то неудобства из-за длительной неподвижности, то по нему это было совершенно незаметно.   
"Сейчас все замерли, как перед стартом, - вдруг мелькнула у Ватсона совершенно дурацкая мысль. - Мы - здесь, Мориарти - в своем подвале, люди Грега - на улице. Мы все - как та восковая фигура. С ума можно сойти - мы превратились в скульптуры! Так и будем сохранять неподвижность, пока не покроемся пылью, и..."  
Холмс вдруг встрепенулся, посмотрел на соседа и прижал палец к губам. И тут доктор тоже услышал то, что немного раньше уловило более чуткое ухо его друга - осторожные шаги на лестнице. Дверь в гостиную бесшумно раскрылась, и в дверном проеме появилась плотная, крепко сбитая фигура. Мужчина цепким взглядом окинул комнату, и направился к окну. Двигался он и вправду, как опасный хищник: шаги его были неожиданно легкими для такого массивного тела, и словно бы скользящими. Когда на полковника упал свет из окна, Джон сумел его разглядеть. Тронутые сединой волосы, подстриженные на военный манер, жесткие, как щетка, усы над верхней губой. Ватсон подумал, что, похоже, у него разыгралось воображение, но в лице этого человека явно читалась печать жестокости и порока. Как предупреждение для добропорядочных граждан - этот человек опасен!   
В руках Моран держал продолговатый предмет, напоминавший скорее обычную трость, чем оружие. Немного утолщенную, совершенно не изящную, но все же именно трость. С другой стороны, не мог же он разгуливать по городу с винтовкой, запоздало сообразил доктор.   
Выглянув в окно, полковник довольно усмехнулся. И Джон невольно поморщился - в ответ на лице Шерлока появилась не менее злая усмешка. Мишень была безупречной, кажется, у снайпера и впрямь не возникло даже тени сомнения. С тихим скрежетом он отвернул рукоять трости, произвел с ней какие-то манипуляции, не очень понятные в темноте - и вот в руках у убийцы уже оружие, причем, судя по виду, не серийное, а сделанное на заказ.   
Бесшумно открылось окно, Моран установил винтовку на подоконник и прильнул к оптическому прицелу. Плавное, уверенное движение указательного пальца на спусковом крючке, с противоположной стороны улицы раздался звон разбитого стекла.   
И тут Шерлок сорвался с места. Прыгнул на плечи полковника, пытаясь прижать того к подоконнику. Вышло плохо - противник был слишком силен. С яростным ревом он вывернулся из захвата, повалил детектива на пол и вцепился ему в горло. На лице его была написана неприкрытая ненависть и злоба!   
\- Ты... - прорычал он. - Болезнь босса, из-за которой он превратился в тряпку! Я даже рад, что могу уничтожить вас обоих одновременно.   
Джон кинулся было на помощь другу, но затекшие ноги подкосились, и он едва не рухнул на пол. К счастью, убийца был настолько занят Холмсом, что даже не повернулся на шум. Лицо Шерлока начало синеть. Он безнадежно цеплялся руками за запястья Морана, пытаясь разжать стальную хватку на своем горле. На подгибающихся ногах Ватсон доковылял до сцепившихся противников, на ходу доставая револьвер. И, перехватив его за ствол, нанес рукоятью точный удар в висок главного помощника Мориарти.   
Тот рухнул на пол. Детектив поднялся, судорожно хватая ртом воздух.   
\- Спасибо, Джон, - прохрипел он.   
В этот момент в дом ворвались полицейские во главе с Лестрейдом. Разбитое окно послужило для них сигналом. 

* * * 

\- Обрати внимание, Грег, - Шерлок все еще говорил хрипло, на горле его проступили отчетливые синяки. - Какая интересная снайперская винтовка... Достанься она вам в разобранном виде, вы даже не смогли бы доказать что это - смертоносное оружие. Гениальная идея!   
_Я ни секунды не сомневаюсь в том - чья. Да, ты очень заботился о своей правой руке, Джим._  
Лестрейд крутил оружие в руках, не скрывая изумления.   
\- Надо подняться в вашу квартиру и найти пулю, - произнес он. - Сравнить с остальными тремя.   
\- Уверен, она совпадет, - пожал плечами детектив.   
В этот момент Моран пришел в себя. Мутными глазами посмотрел на свои закованные руки, на окруживших его полицейских, потом на Шерлока. И выплюнул с нескрываемой злостью.   
\- Дьявол! Хитрющий дьявол!  
\- Надо же, - фыркнул Холмс, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь. - А раньше мне говорили, что я - на стороне Ангелов...  
Потом он повернулся и посмотрел на снайпера в упор.   
\- Но вам виднее, полковник. Уверен, у вас большой опыт общения с Дьяволом.   
\- Я его убил, - Моран оскалился.   
\- Джеймса? - детектив тихо рассмеялся. - Конечно же нет. Но вам все равно нет прощения. Вы уничтожили настоящее произведение искусства.   
\- Я его убил, - тупо повторил снайпер.   
\- Он жив и здоров, - Шерлок пожал плечами. - Ну, или будет здоров, когда отправится от вашей предыдущей попытки. Вы умны, полковник, но не настолько, чтобы переиграть его. Или меня.   
Когда до убийцы дошло, что детектив совершенно серьезен, на его лице появился откровенный и ничем не прикрытый ужас. Склонившись к самому его лицу, Холмс шепнул - так, чтобы его не услышал никто, кроме Морана.  
\- Он жив, а значит ваша участь незавидна. Самоубийство будет самым легким выходом для вас. Потому что Джим придумает вам наказание куда мучительнее.   
Страх в глазах этого железного мужчины показывал, что он и сам все понимает.   
\- Инспектор, - срывающимся голосом проговорил он. - Арестуйте меня, если я того заслуживаю. Но избавьте от необходимости высушивать издевательства этого человека.   
\- Он прав, Шерлок, - строго проговорил Лестрейд. Отстранил детектива и в упор посмотрел на Морана. - Вы арестованы за совершение двух убийств и покушение на третье. Вы имеете право хранить молчание...  
Холмс равнодушно слушал, как Грег зачитывает стандартную форму. И лишь усмехнулся, когда друг добавил:   
\- Если вы будете сотрудничать со следствием и добровольно расскажете о преступлениях Джеймса Мориарти, в которых принимали участие, я сделаю все возможное, чтобы облегчить вам меру пресечения. Даю слово, полковник.   
_Ничего у тебя не выйдет, Грег. Так или иначе, но Моран уже покойник. Он отлично знает, что не доживет даже до утра. И у тебя снова не будет никаких доказательств против Джима._  
Подумав так, детектив кивнул Джону и направился к выходу. Здесь больше нечего было делать. Надо еще заняться разбитым окном... А то миссис Хадсон вот-вот вернется. Но это можно сделать и завтра, к счастью, на улице лето, и за одну ночь квартира не выстудится... Но сначала - зайти к Джиму, рассказать, что он - вне опасности. 

* * * 

Квартира в цокольном этаже, которую Шерлок еще даже не начал превращать в лабораторию, была красноречиво пуста. Мориарти и сам понял, что Моран от Холмса не уйдет, а значит, опасности больше нет. И исчез, не дожидаясь возвращения своего спасителя. По-английски. 

________________________________________________________  
* Моран - довольно распространенная в Ирландии фамилия


	10. Шесть Железных Леди

_And I won't hold you back  
Let your anger rise  
And we'll fly  
And we'll fall  
And we'll burn  
No one will recall  
No one will recall  
This is the last time I'll abandon you  
And this is the last time I'll forget you  
I wish I could!_

_Muse - Stockholm Syndrome_

\- Может, ты уже уберешь из гостиной это... кхм... произведение искусства?   
Джон ожидал от Шерлока какой угодно реакции. Да все равно какой: пусть бы рявкнул, съязвил, сказал любую гадость. Только бы не сидел с таким отсутствующим видом.   
\- Хорошо, - равнодушно отозвался детектив. - Уберу.   
Восковая фигура Мориарти с простреленным виском так и оставалась в кресле Холмса. И Ватсону, вынужденному располагаться прямо напротив, было очень неуютно. Он пытался смотреть на нее глазами врача: будь тут настоящий злодей-консультант, какие отделы мозга ему бы вынесло таким выстрелом? И как выглядели бы повреждения на человеке, а не на кукле?   
Эти мысли вызывали неприятный холодок. Нет, Джон не расстроился бы, если бы Мориарти умер. Но пытаться представить себе труп с развороченным черепом в кресле напротив...   
Фигура, кстати, не особенно пострадала. Просто отверстие в мягком воске, которое спокойно можно заделать - опять будет как новенький. Только лучше бы Шерлок унес его с глаз долой.   
О том, что оригинал, с которого делали эту копию, больше не живет с ними в одном доме, Ватсон тоже жалеть не собирался. Даже порадовался бы. Если бы не пустые глаза лучшего друга.   
С ночи охоты на Морана прошла уже неделя. Можно было ожидать, что Холмс, по своему обыкновению, заскучает и начнет палить по стенам. Будет метаться по дому, названивать Лестрейду или Картрайту, третировать домашних своими жалобами, непрерывно рыться в интернете в поисках хоть чего-нибудь интересного... Но нет. Он просто сидел на диване, и ни на что не реагировал. Ел, когда Джон приносил ему еду - кажется, даже не обращая внимания на то, что именно было на тарелке. И по большей части молчал.   
\- Такое ощущение, что у нас в доме и правда лежит покойник, - шепотом пожаловалась миссис Хадсон, покосившись на впавшего в депрессию жильца. Джон только кивнул.   
Имя Мориарти они не упоминали. Ни разу, с того первого дня, когда вернулись домой, и поняли, что злодей-консультант исчез, даже не попрощавшись.   
\- Скотина неблагодарная, - фыркнул тогда Ватсон.   
Шерлок лишь передернул плечами.   
\- Я сказал ему, что когда мы поймаем того, кто за ним охотится, он может уйти.   
И все. Больше они это не обсуждали. Даже когда на другое утро к ним ввалился донельзя расстроенный Лестрейд с новостью, что полковник Моран покончил с собой в тюрьме через час после того, как его туда привезли.   
\- Предсказуемо, - выдал консультирующий детектив, и снова ушел в себя.   
\- Но как, черт подери, ему это удалось?! - инспектор рвал и метал. - Мы ведь не оставили в его камере ничего, чем можно было пораниться! При этом он голыми руками умудрился отколоть край от керамической раковины и вскрыл себе вены! А охрана в коридоре не слышала ни звука.   
\- Проверь тех, кто имел доступ в его камеру, - так же равнодушно отозвался Холмс.  
\- Думаешь, ему помогли? - насторожился Грег.   
Детектив только поморщился. Не сообщил, по своему обыкновению, что все вокруг - идиоты, не изобразил свое фирменное выражение лица а-ля "я тут самый умный", не заговорил нравоучительным тоном. Просто легкая недовольная гримаса - и снова полностью отсутствующий вид.   
\- Шерлок! - рявкнул Лестрейд. - Я с тобой разговариваю.   
\- Помнишь, что я говорил тебе о преступной цепи? - ровным тоном отозвался Холмс. - Ты поймал предпоследнее звено. Неужто надеялся, что тебе дадут возможность его допросить?   
\- И где этот... - инспектор, игнорируя предостерегающий жест Ватсона, кивнул на восковую фигуру в кресле.   
\- Не знаю, - просто сказал детектив. - Да и зачем, у тебя все равно на него ничего нет.   
На этом тема была закрыта.   
Целую неделю Джон терпел депрессию друга, старался его не трогать, ожидая, что рано или поздно Шерлок успокоится. Потом ему это надоело. И доктор решил любой ценой пробить кокон отчуждения, которым окружил себя сосед. Даже если придется ударить по больному, чтобы заставить его хоть на что-то реагировать.   
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты наконец объяснил мне, - заявил он.   
\- Что именно? - Холмс даже не посмотрел в его сторону.   
\- Насчет Морана. Знаю, что сам отказался слушать, когда ты пробовал. Но теперь мне интересно - в конце концов, я помогал его ловить.   
\- Но что тебе неясно?  
\- Да ничего! Я же не твой дорогой Мориарти, - Джон швырнул в детектива этим именем, как камнем, надеясь что боль приведет того в себя. - Это он все понимал без слов. А мой мелкий умишко на такое не способен.   
\- Ладно, - на секунду в глазах детектива мелькнула тень, но они тут же снова утратили всякое выражение. - Спрашивай.   
\- Из ваших слов я понял, что Моран был вторым человеком в их банде. - Ватсон поморщился. - Зачем же ему были все эти сложности - с Андерсоном, письмами... Он ведь мог сам пристрелить Мориарти в любое время.   
\- Потому что полковник был главным помощником, но не единственным. Есть еще двое... Джим осторожен. У него в буквальном смысле правая рука не знала, что делает левая. Они вообще друг друга не знали - это была своего рода страховка безопасности, и для самого босса, и для каждого помощника в отдельности. Если бы один предал - или попался - то смог бы, при худшем раскладе, выдать только тех, кого знал.   
\- Я все равно ничего не понял, - упрямо произнес Ватсон.   
\- Да все просто, - детектив пожал плечами. - Мориарти никогда не подставлялся сам, потому его и нереально привлечь к ответственности. Его имя - своего рода торговая марка, оно известно каждому преступнику, но никто толком не знает, как он выглядит на самом деле. Все его главные помощники были частью фикции - они отдавали приказы и вели переговоры от его имени. Допустим, кто-то попадается и клянется под присягой, что это преступление совершил Джеймс Мориарти. Но кто он такой? Одни считают, что под этим именем действует полковник Моран, другие знают как Мориарти кого-то из двух других помощников. Полная путаница, полиции в жизни ничего не доказать. А сам паук сидит себе в центре паутины, дергает за ниточки - и у него всегда железное алиби.   
Доктор потряс головой, пытаясь переварить услышанное. Только теперь до него начал в полной мере доходить размах деятельности этого страшного человека.   
\- Шерлок, но это все равно не объясняет, почему Моран связался с Андерсоном.   
Холмс скривился.   
\- Да потому что не хотел делать это своими руками. Надеялся, что работу выполнит за него другой. И тогда он избежит мести со стороны остальных двух помощников - кем бы они ни были.   
\- А потом все же пытался убрать его сам?  
\- Моран рассчитывал, что Андерсон убьет Мориарти, и все концы будут спрятаны в воду. Вероятно, после этого он без зазрения совести пристрелил бы эксперта. Но когда наш дурачок, ввязавшийся в игру, смысла которой не понимал, нарушил планы полковника и просто арестовал Джеймса, Моран понял, что обречен. Если только не ликвидирует своего босса как можно быстрее.   
\- Почему?   
Детектив вздохнул.   
\- Да потому, что Мориарти умен. Даже не ввяжись я в это дело, ему не составило бы труда вычислить, кто именно его предал. Ведь Андерсон взял его на квартире, о существовании которой знали только три человека, кроме самого Джеймса.   
\- Ты-то откуда...   
Шерлок поморщился, и решил сказать правду.   
\- Ну ладно, четыре. Я тоже знал.   
Глаза доктора округлились.   
\- И ты не?..  
\- А смысл? - перебил детектив. - Говорю же, у полиции на него ничего нет и не может быть. И меня из подозреваемых Мориарти сразу исключил - не потому, что доверяет. Просто было очевидно, что я не мог послать снайпера на крышу, когда он выходил из Ярда. А любой из трех других - мог. Осталось вычислить, кто именно. Это было не особенно сложно. Если бы Джеймс еще и не скрывал от меня информацию о своих помощниках, я решил бы задачу за один день.   
\- Почему же он сам не решил?   
Холмс хмыкнул.   
\- Со стороны оно проще, вот он и предоставил мне право разобраться. Я обладал, если можно так выразиться, нужной долей беспристрастности.   
Шерлок снова вздохнул.   
\- Теперь тебе все ясно?  
Понимая, что сейчас друг снова замкнется в себе, Джон решился на отчаянный шаг.   
\- Ты знаешь, где он сейчас?   
\- Нет.   
\- Он не связывался с тобой?   
Детектив только покачал головой.   
\- Может, он вернулся на ту квартиру?   
\- Не думаю, что он еще когда-нибудь туда вернется. Хотя... - Лицо Холмса приняло задумчивое выражение. - Ты прав, надо проверить.   
С этими словами он поднялся с дивана и отправился в спальню - переодеться.   
_Черт с тобой, найди его и продолжай с ним свои игры, раз тебе это так необходимо!_ \- хмуро подумал Ватсон, глядя вслед соседу. - _Все лучше, чем если ты и дальше будешь сидеть, как на похоронах._

* * * 

Шерлок стоял в пустой квартире, сам не понимая, зачем сюда приехал. Глупая мысль, что Джим мог оставить тут для него какой-то знак, зацепку... И все же, детектив внимательно осмотрелся, восстанавливая в памяти, как все выглядело в этой комнате в прошлый раз. Вдруг что-то изменилось, и это сможет послужить наводкой, где искать Мориарти.  
\- Ну же, Джим, - пробормотал Холмс почти умоляюще. - Ты ведь обожаешь поиграть! Почему ничего нет? А как же твое вечное "поймай меня, если ты и вправду умный"?  
Перевёрнутое кресло, разбитая чашка, осколки уже слегка покрылись пылью... Лежат точно так же, как и тогда - их явно никто не трогал. На зеркальной поверхности журнального столика тоже появился тоненький слой пыли. Все говорит о том, что хозяин в этой квартире не появлялся со дня своего ареста.   
Шерлок вздохнул, и, повинуясь какому-то непонятному порыву, поставил кресло ровно. На ковре под ним обнаружился мобильник. Детектив поднял его - так и есть, телефон Джима. Очевидно, упал на пол во время борьбы. Давно разряжен, конечно.   
Вот и причина, почему ни одно из отправленных Холмсом сообщений не было доставлено. Мориарти не стал забирать отсюда этот телефон, отрезая своему сопернику последний способ связи.   
Шерлок поколебался несколько мгновений. Взять мобильник с собой? Полиция теперь знает этот адрес. Что, если кому-нибудь придет в голову поискать тут улики, обличающие Джима? И ладно, если в этом телефоне найдется только несколько десятков смс от Шерлока Холмса. Плевать вообще, что они об этом подумают. Грег переживет - Джон же пережил. Но ведь там может быть и что-нибудь куда менее невинное.   
Детектив почти уже положил телефон в карман, но потом передумал. Потому что осознал - желание забрать его имеет другую причину. Изучить содержимое, узнать то, что Мориарти всегда от него скрывал... Может даже понять, что он затеял, и где он.   
Нет! Полиции тут вряд ли что-то светит. Телефон сейчас отключен, и пароль там, надо полагать, покруче, чем у приснопамятной мисс Адлер. Сам Шерлок был уверен, что отгадал бы его, но Скотланд Ярду не сделать этого ни за что.   
Потому Холмс аккуратно положил мобильник на журнальный столик - прямо по центру.   
_Если ты появишься здесь, Джим, то поймешь, что я хотел этим сказать._  
Тот, кто на стороне Ангелов, не будет играть краплеными картами. По крайней мере, с равным. Секреты Мориарти останутся в неприкосновенности.   
Шерлок решил, что не станет искать криминального консультанта. Раз тот так явно дал понять, что не хочет быть найденным.   
Окинув прощальным взглядом опустевшую квартиру, детектив вдруг заметил еще кое-что: знакомый пакет от Вествуд. Вероятно, тоже упал во время борьбы, и теперь сиротливо валялся почти у самой стены. Сам не понимая, зачем он это делает, Шерлок поднял подарок Джима - и забрал с собой. 

* * * 

\- Ну, он ведь любит странные случаи? - Лестрейд с надеждой смотрел на Джона. - Сначала нам вообще казалось, что это безумие какое-то. И преступник - скорее клиент психиатра, чем наш. Но когда безумец становится убийцей...  
\- Лучше расскажи ему сам, - Ватсон отвел глаза и случайно наткнулся взглядом на пустое кресло Шерлока. Восковая фигура исчезла пару дней назад. Куда детектив ее дел, Джон не спрашивал. Хотелось верить, что на помойку, но в последнем доктор сильно сомневался.   
\- А когда он вернется? - поинтересовался инспектор.   
\- Да он дома, - Ватсон поморщился. - Устроил себе лабораторию в подвале, и ставит там какие-то опыты. Запретил и мне, и миссис Хадсон, туда входить. Оно и к лучшему, конечно... Больше не будет ни пятен от кислоты на столе, ни отрезанных частей тела в холодильнике...   
\- А можно его отвлечь?  
\- Ради убийства - пожалуй, - доктор вздохнул и набрал смс.   
Холмс появился минут через пятнадцать, и выглядел страшно недовольным.   
\- Ну, что у вас? Мне только-только удалось синтезировать...  
\- У нас труп, Шерлок, - перебил его Лестрейд. - И обстоятельства убийства настолько странные, что без тебя не разобраться. Вообще-то все, как ты любишь.   
Восторга на лице консультирующего детектива, вопреки ожиданиям, не появилось. Напротив - он поморщился.   
\- Странные обстоятельства как раз облегчают расследование, - кисло заметил он. - Чем банальнее случай, тем труднее в нем разобраться.   
\- То есть, ты отказываешься? - удивился Грегори. - Даже не выслушав?   
Холмс пожал плечами.   
\- Ладно, расскажи.   
\- Вчера ночью в Кенсингтоне, на Питт Стрит, был убит мужчина, чья личность пока не установлена. Хозяин дома, тишайший обыватель, мистер Хорэс Харкер, проснулся ночью, услышав странный шум внизу. Спустился в гостиную, и прямо на пороге споткнулся о труп. Больше ничего рассказать не может, так как упал в обморок. Полицию вызвал лишь под утро, когда пришел в себя.   
\- Способ убийства? - равнодушно поинтересовался Шерлок.   
\- Горло перерезано от уха до уха, - Лестрейд поморщился. - Кровища по всей комнате, моих парней - и то замутило. Неудивительно, что этот бедняга без чувств хлопнулся.   
\- Скорее всего, грабитель, - на лице детектива появилось скучающее выражение. - Их было двое или больше, не поделили что-то, одного порешили.   
\- В том-то и дело, - Грег смущенно отвел глаза. - Почти ничего не украдено.   
\- Почти? - Холмс удивленно приподнял бровь.   
\- Скажи, Шерлок, часто ли ты сталкивался с тем, что из дома, набитого дорогими вещами, уносили только репродукцию картины, цена которой - максимум десяток фунтов?   
\- Репродукцию... - задумчиво произнес детектив. - А что на ней было? Не Маргарет Тэтчер часом?   
Лестрейд изумленно вытаращил на него глаза.   
\- Откуда ты... Черт, Шерлок, это мистика какая-то. Но ты прав! Это действительно была репродукция портрета Тэтчер работы Ричарда Стоуна. В дешевой багетной рамке. Мистер Харкер - убежденный консерватор и большой поклонник экс-премьера. Он купил эту картину несколько месяцев назад в каком-то мелком магазинчике и повесил в доме. Вот она-то и исчезла. При этом, украшения миссис Харкер, которая сейчас в отъезде - навещает свою мать - лежали в шкатулочке на каминной полке. Потянут на несколько тысяч фунтов. Ноутбук, новый плазменный телевизор, подлинник известного импрессиониста, и еще немало дорогущих безделушек - все на вполне видных местах, и все цело.   
\- Знаешь что, Грег, - Холмс по-прежнему пребывал в глубокой задумчивости. - Мне нужно осмотреть место убийства. И пошли своих людей поискать по соседним дворам. Лучше всего - в тех домах, хозяева которых уехали из Лондона на лето.   
\- Хорошо. А что следует искать?  
\- Портрет Тэтчер, - Шерлок усмехнулся. - Вернее, то, что от него осталось.   
\- Но почему ты думаешь... - инспектор был явно в недоумении.   
\- Если найдут - объясню, - детектив поднялся и направился к двери. - А не найдут - и говорить не о чем. Джон, ты идешь? 

* * * 

\- Грег тебя, похоже, ясновидящим считает, - проворчал Ватсон, когда друзья уселись в такси, чтобы добраться до Питт Стрит. - Но я-то знаю, что это не так. А потому колись, давай - откуда ты узнал, что на репродукции именно Тэтчер?   
Шерлок хмыкнул, а потом снисходительно пояснил.   
\- Читаю новости в интернете.   
\- И там уже написали про это убийство? - удивился Ватсон.   
\- Пока нет. Но за последние три дня это уже третья украденная репродукция одного и того же портрета Железной Леди. Только в первых двух случаях обошлось без трупов, потому они и не попали в поле зрения Скотланд Ярда. Два предыдущих портрета пропали в Кеннингтоне: и оба через некоторое время были найдены разорванными, со сломанными рамами.   
\- Психоз какой-то... - доктор задумчиво почесал переносицу. - Может, кто-то настолько ненавидит Тэтчер, что уничтожает любое ее изображение, которое видит?  
\- В бытность свою премьером она, конечно, не снискала особенной популярности, - отозвался Шерлок. - Допускаю, что какой-нибудь безумец вполне может ее ненавидеть. Но как ты объяснишь, что все три портрета были совершенно одинаковые? Почему бы для разнообразия не порвать какой-нибудь другой?   
\- Навязчивая идея? - Ватсон пожал плечами.   
\- Возможно. И настолько сильная, что надо было красть эти репродукции в противоположных районах города. А ведь еще перед этим следовало выяснить, в какие дома залезать...  
\- Да, не вяжется, - Джон нахмурился. - У тебя есть версия?  
Холмс усмехнулся.   
\- Семь - навскидку. Не забывай про нашего неопознанного покойника с перерезанным горлом. Настолько сильная идефикс, что наш маньяк-тэтчероненавистник не остановился перед убийством конкурента?   
При этих словах глаза Шерлока распахнулись шире.   
\- Конкурент... - выдохнул он. - Ну, разумеется!  
Ватсон открыл было рот, чтобы задать вопрос, и тут же его снова закрыл. Если у детектива появилась какая-то догадка, лучше его пока не дергать.   
Они вышли из машины перед приземистым, не особенно привлекательным домом, и направились внутрь. Навстречу им выбежал взъерошенный, нервный мужчина средних лет в домашнем халате. И сходу начал жаловаться.   
\- Никогда в жизни я не был связан ни с чем противозаконным! А теперь - что подумают соседи? Ко мне по три раза на дню приезжает полиция, тут постоянно толкутся какие-то любопытные, я вынужден был пропустить сегодня работу... Просто не смог поехать в офис, ну, вы же понимаете...  
\- Шерлок Холмс, - детектив прервал его словесный поток, но руки не протянул. - А это мой друг и ассистент - доктор Ватсон. Мистер Харкер, я верно понимаю?   
\- Да, я Хорэс Харкер, - хозяин дома словно съежился пол бесстрастным взглядом Шерлока. - Конечно, я слышал о вас и о вашем помощнике. Все эти расследования...  
Холмс поморщился.   
\- У вас украли репродукцию портрета работы Ричарда Стоуна. Как она к вам попала? И когда?   
Харкер окончательно растерялся.   
\- Я купил ее в Ист-Энде, в одной из лавочек... Знаете, очень дешево... Хозяин мне еще и скидку сделал. Он сказал: приобрел несколько портретов, надеясь, что к юбилею Тэтчер они будут иметь спрос, а этот остался, и он готов его уступить за восемь фунтов...   
\- Адрес магазина помните? - бесстрастно поинтересовался Шерлок, записывая что- то в телефон.   
\- Нет, да и какая разница... Убийство же! При чем тут картина?   
\- При том, - холодно заметил детектив, - что для кого-то дешевая репродукция оказалась дороже человеческой жизни. Покажите, где она висела?   
\- Вот тут, - Харкер махнул рукой в сторону камина. Над ним в стене и правда виднелся пустой крюк с зацепившимся за него обрывком бечевки. Вор явно не заботился о том, чтобы снять картину аккуратно.   
\- До он, наверное, просто схватил первое, что под руку подвернулось... - пробормотал сконфуженный хозяин. - Или подумал, что подлинник...   
\- Вы совершенно правы! - Вдруг заявил Холмс, доверительно посмотрев Харкеру в глаза. - советую вам так и отвечать всем, кто будет спрашивать. Решил что подлинник, точно!   
\- Вы думаете? - просиял Харкер. Комплимент знаменитого детектива ему явно польстил.   
Шерлок с самым искренним видом кивнул. И попросил:  
\- Покажите мне, как грабители пробрались в ваш дом.   
Осмотрев следы взлома на задней двери, Холмс внезапно поинтересовался.   
\- А то французское окно в гостиной - ночью оно тоже было открыто? Хозяин дома возмущенно всплеснул руками.   
\- Конечно нет! Я на ночь всегда все запираю все окна и двери! В наше время, знаете...   
\- И когда вы его открыли?   
Харкер смутился.   
\- Я не знаю... Утром полиция приехала, может, это они?   
Ни говоря ни слова, Шерлок кинулся назад в гостиную, подбежал к окну. Внимательно осмотрел в лупу подоконник, удовлетворенно хмыкнул.   
\- Думаю, я увидел тут все, что хотел. Пойдем, Джон.   
Когда они отошли на десяток метров от дома, детектив поморщился.   
\- Какое скучное создание этот Харкер!   
\- Тишайший обыватель, как и говорил Грег, - согласился Ватсон. - А зачем ты ему про подлинник втирал? Ты же так не думаешь, в самом деле?  
\- Конечно нет, - фыркнул Холмс. - Но с минуты на минуту к нему набегут журналисты. Будет лучше, если в прессе пока появится именно такая версия. Пусть наш тэтчероненавистник думает, что мы не знаем про остальные два случая. Тогда он будет действовать свободнее.   
\- Хорошо. А как мы будем действовать дальше? Поедем в морг?  
\- Да, ты поезжай, - Шерлок кивнул, соглашаясь. - Осмотри труп, обрати внимание на любые детали: шрамы, татуировки. Будет что-то интересное - сфотографируй и скинь мне картинку. А потом узнай у Лестрейда, как продвигается опознание.   
\- А ты что будешь делать?   
\- Поеду в Ист-Энд. Надо разобраться, откуда взялись эти портреты, и чем они заслужили такое внимание со стороны нашего неизвестного психа. 

* * * 

Нужный магазинчик детектив нашел с первой попытки. Громкое название - "Современное искусство" не особенно соответствовало содержимому. Дешевые гипсовые скульптуры довольно жалкого вида, странная мазня, лишь условно претендующая на название "картины", а у самой двери - жутковатое сооружение из согнутых металлических вилок выше человеческого роста, изображающее то ли кенгуру, то ли зайца-переростка.   
\- Репродукции портрета Тэтчер? - Продавец пожал плечами. - Были такие. Все проданы. Но если вам надо, мистер, я могу заказать еще.   
\- Лучше скажите мне, где именно вы их заказали.   
\- Зачем вам? - торговец прищурился. Он явно заподозрил в детективе конкурента. - Вообще-то я не называю имен своих поставщиков, мистер.   
\- Меня зовут Шерлок Холмс. Я веду расследование. И будет лучше, если вы поговорите со мной, а не с полицией.   
Продавец выпучил глаза.   
\- Неужто старушка Мэгги замешана в чем-то противозаконном?   
\- Можно и так сказать, - Шерлок пожал плечами. - Итак: сколько всего у вас было таких портретов?   
\- Пять.   
\- У вас есть учетные записи покупателей? - Детектив не особенно на это рассчитывал, но на сей раз ему повезло.   
\- Вообще-то я предлагаю клиентам скидку в один фунт, в обмен на заполненную анкету, - хозяин магазинчика ухмыльнулся. - Ну, знаете, чтобы потом посылать им по электронной почте каталоги новинок, и все такое... Все пятеро, купившие Тэтчер, согласились, так что...  
\- Мне нужны адреса и имена.   
\- Э-э-э, мистер Холмс, - в глазах торговца зажегся жадный огонек. - Вообще- то это - частная информация. И даже полиция не имеет права...  
\- Речь идет об убийстве, так что - имеет.   
\- Убийстве? - жадный блеск в глазах усилился. - Ну... Ведь об этом будут писать в газетах, да? И если бы там упомянули название моего магазина, и что я помог следствию... Это ведь такая реклама, сами понимаете!   
Детектив поморщился.   
\- Газетчики к вам придут, это точно.   
\- Так я сейчас... - он открыл крышку ноутбука. - Вот тут у меня... Фамилии, телефоны... Адреса, правда, только электронные...  
Зажужжал принтер, и продавец протянул Шерлоку распечатку с пятью именами. Последним в списке значился Хорэс Харкер.   
Детектив строго посмотрел на хозяина магазина.   
\- Вы кому-то уже сообщали эти сведения?   
\- Н-нет... - Растерялся тот.   
\- А может кто-то посторонний получить доступ к этому ноутбуку?   
\- Только работники магазина, - он слегка смутился. - Не то, чтобы у меня тут была нужда в помощниках. Но иногда я нанимаю временных сотрудников.   
\- В последнее время такое случалось?  
\- Да, был парень один, - торговец отвел взгляд. - Славянин... Пришел с улицы, искал временную работу. Денег хотел совсем немного - лишь бы была возможность ночевать в магазине. Сказал - остался на мели, за квартиру платить нечем. А я как раз с цыпочкой одной познакомился... Ну, и оставил его тут на пару дней.   
\- Иммигрант? - Шерлок покачал головой. - Имя его помните?   
\- Ну да, иммигрант - а что такого? - почему-то возмутился хозяин магазина. - Это же Ист-Энд, тут их - каждый первый. Я часто таких нанимаю, дешевая рабочая сила.   
\- И побоялись оставлять его в магазине одного? Мог украсть что-нибудь.   
Торговец только рассмеялся.   
\- Да бросьте, мистер Холмс, кому нужно это барах... То есть, я хотел сказать, что такие люди обычно не интересуются предметами искусства. А денег в кассе не было вовсе.   
\- Ноутбук? Принтер?  
\- Старый хлам, - он презрительно фыркнул. - На пачку курева, и то не обменяешь. К тому же, я обычно беру у них в залог паспорт - и возвращаю, когда рассчитываемся. Это не очень законно, конечно... Но кому они могут пойти жаловаться? Почти все живут в Лондоне нелегально.  
\- Хорошо, - Шерлок довольно улыбнулся. - Значит, его имя вы знаете.   
\- Да у этих славян имена такие... Враз не выговоришь. Слован, кажется. Или Селвин? Нет, это имя для валлийца... Но вообще как-то так. А фамилия уж больно непроизносимая, я ее даже прочесть не смог.   
Детектив досадливо поморщился.   
\- И последний вопрос: откуда, все-таки, к вам попали эти репродукции? 

* * * 

Едва Холмс отошел от магазинчика на десяток метров, поступило сообщение от Джона. Картинка подгружалась медленно, и на экране постепенно возникало мужское плечо с синими линиями татуировки. Довольно грубое изображение: человек на коне, бегущая следом не то собака, не то лисица, а под ногами лошади распласталось что-то странное, отдаленно напоминающее крупную кошку.   
Шерлок прижал кончики пальцев к вискам, закрыл глаза.   
_Где-то я подобное уже встречал... Думай! И где? Ну, конечно же! Да!!!_  
Детектив довольно улыбнулся. След становился все горячее.   
Крохотная мастерская находилась в соседнем переулке. Вывеска над обшарпанной дверью гласила: "Печать любых изображений! Все форматы! Рамы для картин - дешево!"  
Холмс хмыкнул - и вошел внутрь. Раздался мелодичный звон - над дверью висел колокольчик. Легкий запах типографской краски и столярного клея, один единственный станок для офсетной печати - в настоящий момент бездействующий, несколько лазерных принтеров. Все говорило о том, что работой эта мини-типография не перегружена.   
\- Желаете что-нибудь напечатать? - пожилой мужчина - по виду - выходец из Восточной Европы - выбежал из подсобного помещения. И посмотрел на посетителя с надеждой.   
Шерлок извлек из кармана купюру в десять фунтов.   
\- Несколько месяцев назад - а именно в ноябре - хозяин "Современного искусства" заказал у вас пять репродукций портрета Маргарет Тэтчер работы Ричарда Стоуна. Помните этот случай?   
Мужчина наморщил лоб.   
\- Позвольте, я сверюсь со своими записями... Да, вот: Морз Хадсон, пять репродукций в рамах, по три фунта за штуку.   
С этими словами он выжидательно посмотрел на деньги в руке детектива. Но тот не спешил их отдавать.   
\- Не было ли при изготовлении этих портретов каких-то особых обстоятельств?   
\- Не припоминаю... Хотя - постойте! Да, так и есть! Мы печатали тогда довольно много репродукций с этой картины - все же баронессе Тэтчер должно было исполниться 85 лет! Их все торговцы заказывали понемножку. Хадсон пришел последним. Мы как раз собирали его заказ - крепили репродукцию на основу и вставляли в рамы, когда появился брат одного из моих работников. Он так восхитился этим портретом, что изъявил желание немедленно его купить. Мы продали, конечно, лишние деньги же на дороге не валяются. А для Хадсона пришлось спешно печатать еще один экземпляр.   
\- То есть, всего портретов было шесть? - Холмс сделал пометку в телефоне.  
\- В этой партии - да. У вас есть еще вопросы, мистер?   
\- Как звали вашего рабочего, к которому приходил брат?   
\- Белца Желязков. Отличный работник был, несколько лет у меня трудился. Недавно вернулся на Родину, в Болгарию. Сказал - ностальгия замучила. А младший брат - тот, что купил картину, и сестра их, остались в Лондоне.   
\- Не помните имя брата?   
Пожилой мужчина глубоко задумался.   
\- Да я и видел-то его всего пару раз. Точно не уверен, кажется, Сильвен.   
_Слован или Селвин? Да, совсем близко!_  
\- Как он выглядел? Можете описать?  
Хозяин типографии вдруг довольно улыбнулся.   
\- Могу даже показать. Но это обойдется вам дороже, чем в десять фунтов.  
Шерлок пожал плечами, и достал из кармана вторую десятку.   
\- Пойдемте, мистер, - старик поспешно заковылял в подсобное помещение, детектив проследовал за ним. - Белца и жил тут, при мастерской. Когда уехал, забыл это фото. Ну, стало быть, ему уже и не надо, и мне тоже ни к чему...   
Изображение в простенькой рамке было из тех, что сентиментальные обыватели держат на рабочем месте: семейный портрет. Двое мужчин - молодой и постарше, и очень привлекательная юная девушка.   
\- Это - Белца, - хозяин ткнул пальцем, измазанным принтерной краской, в старшего. - А рядом - его брат и сестра.   
Холмс положил деньги на стол, и старик поспешно спрятал их в карман, словно опасаясь, что странный посетитель передумает.   
\- А что, Сильвен натворил каких-то дел? - спросил он, с притворным огорчением качая головой. - Много хлопот младшенький бедняге Белце доставлял... Тот-то трудолюбивый был, положительный... А у братца - ветер в голове, иначе и не скажешь.   
Шерлок пожал плечами, забрал фото и вышел.   
Хозяин "Современного искусства" изрядно удивился, увидев детектива во второй раз.   
\- Хотите спросить что-нибудь еще, мистер Холмс? - заискивающе поинтересовался он.   
\- Вообще-то, просто решил купить подарок брату, - Шерлок кивнул на непонятного вилочного урода. - В его прихожей будет смотреться замечательно!  
\- Отличный выбор, просто отличный! - обрадовался продавец. - Всего пятьдесят, и доставим в любой конец Лондона.   
Детектив расплатился и продиктовал адрес Майкрофта. Не без злорадства предвкушая реакцию последнего.   
\- Кстати, - как бы невзначай спросил он, доставая фото из кармана. - Не этот парень у вас работал, мистер Хадсон?  
Брови торговца взлетели вверх.   
\- Точно! Это он! - а потом, вглядевшись в изображение, добавил. - И девчонка! Та самая, с которой я пару дней зажигал! Ох, и горячая штучка, я вам скажу!   
Детектив недобро усмехнулся, и снова спрятал фото.   
А, выйдя на улицу, набрал смс Картрайту.   
"Срочно нарой все, что сможешь, на болгарского иммигранта Сильвена Желязкова. SH"

* * *

\- У тебя есть новости? - с надеждой спросил Лестрейд, прибывший вечером на Бейкер Стрит.   
\- А у тебя? - бесстрастно поинтересовался Шерлок.   
\- Мы нашли изувеченную репродукцию. Как ты и говорил - во дворе одного из пустующих домов. А вот личность убитого установить так и не удалось. В наших базах на него ничего нет, должно быть, нелегал.   
\- Из Болгарии, - спокойно добавил Холмс.   
\- Почему ты так решил? - Грегори искренне удивился.   
\- Татуировка, - Детектив пожал плечами. - Изображение Мадарского всадника.* Кем же он может еще быть?  
\- Отлично! - Инспектор довольно потер руки. - Надо отправить отпечатки пальцев коллегам в Болгарию, и они сообщат нам имя...  
\- Незачем, - Холмс хмыкнул. - Я и сам могу тебе его сообщить. Твоего убитого зовут Бончо Димитров.   
\- Но откуда ты...   
\- Позже! - нетерпеливо прервал его Шерлок. - Сначала надо поймать убийцу. И его сообщницу.   
Лестрейд кинул отчаянный взгляд на Ватсона, но тот только пожал плечами. Мол, знаю не больше твоего, сам не в курсе, что этот гений тут несет.   
\- И как мы будем их ловить?   
\- Увидите, - подмигнул детектив.   
И в этот момент кто-то позвонил во входную дверь. В комнату вошел представительный немолодой мужчина, по манере держаться и одеваться в нем за милю можно было опознать консерватора.   
\- Мистер Шерлок Холмс? - поинтересовался он густым, хорошо поставленным голосом. - Моя фамилия Стэнфорд. Я получил ваше письмо по электронной почте. Признаться, оно меня удивило, и даже слегка возмутило, потому я решил приехать сюда лично.   
\- Чудесно, - холодно улыбнулся Шерлок. - Надеюсь, вы привезли репродукцию?   
\- Разумеется, - гость нахмурился. - она внизу, в машине. Но что все это значит?   
\- Именно то, что я сообщил в своем письме.   
\- Вы пишете, что нынешней или же следующей ночью в мой дом вломится грабитель, который украдет репродукцию портрета Маргарет Тэтчер. Мне известна ваша репутация, мистер Холмс. Но не будь это так, я счел бы ваше послание дурной шуткой.   
\- Увы, это не шутка. Не будете ли вы так любезны оставить вашу картину на хранение мне - на пару дней. Заверяю вас, она будет возвращена в целости и сохранности. Присутствующий здесь инспектор Скотланд Ярда Лестрейд поручится за меня.   
\- Прошу вас, - он чопорно кивнул. - Если вы спуститесь со мной на улицу, то сможете сами ее забрать.   
Полчаса спустя, когда трое друзей задумчиво любовались изображением величественной пожилой леди, чье лицо было известно всему миру, в дверь снова позвонили. В квартиру детектива вошел нервный, поджарый пожилой военный - и с порога изумленно воскликнул.   
\- Зачем вы просили меня привезти портрет, мистер Холмс, если у вас уже есть один?   
Шерлок улыбнулся - и недавний разговор повторился почти в точности.   
Когда и второй гость ушел, Лестрейд накинулся на детектива чуть ли не с кулаками.   
\- Что все это значит? Или ты немедленно объясняешь, или я просто не знаю, что с тобой сделаю.   
Не успел он закончить свою угрозу, как раздался еще один звонок. Холмс посмотрел на часы - и вдруг стал серьезным.   
\- Джон, - попросил он. - Спрячьтесь вместе с Грегом в кухне. И - ни звука. Это важно!   
Молодой парень, появившийся в гостиной минуту спустя, выглядел растерянным и вызывающим одновременно.   
\- Я получил ваше письмо, - он говорил по-английски с сильным акцентом. - В котором вы пишете, что знаете, где интересующий меня портрет. Не понимаю, откуда вы узнали о нем, но...  
В этот момент его взгляд упал на двух совершенно одинаковых Железных Леди, которых Шерлок аккуратно расположил на каминной полке по обе стороны от черепа. Глаза мужчины расширились, и он сделал невольный шаг вперед.   
\- Ваша репродукция здесь, мистер Желязков, - ухмыльнулся детектив. - Одна из этих.   
Болгарин вдруг оскалился, и в руке его появился впечатляющих размеров нож.   
\- Вздумал меня переиграть, мистер ищейка? - зашипел он. - А не выйдет! Я тебя просто сейчас прирежу, как и этого осла, Бончо, и заберу обе картины! Пока хватятся - поминай как звали!   
Сухой щелчок оружия, снимаемого с предохранителя, был ему ответом. Появившийся из кухни Лестрейд целился Желязкову в голову, и выражение его лица к шуткам отнюдь не располагало.   
Несколько минут спустя хмурый арестованный, прикованный наручниками к каминной решетке, лишь с нескрываемой досадной смотрел на вожделенные картины. А Холмс, наконец-то начал посвящать друзей в детали расследования.   
\- Для меня с самого начала было очевидно, что мания тэтчероненавистничества тут ни при чем. Когда я понял, что неизвестный уничтожает репродукции одного и того же изображения Железной Леди. И я решил узнать, не было ли между ними еще какой-нибудь связи, кроме того, что они совершенно идентичны. Пока я это выяснял, Джон прислал мне фото татуировки. Стало ясно, что как минимум одно действующее лицо этой истории - родом из Болгарии. Но, пожалуй, я не буду утомлять вас ходом моих умозаключений, и просто вернусь на несколько месяцев назад. Помнишь ли ты, Грег, что случилось в "Хилтоне" в минувшем ноябре?   
\- Конечно, - инспектор смотрел на детектива в полном недоумении. - Был ограблен гостиничный номер миллионера из Швейцарии, который прибыл в Лондон специально для участия в аукционе Сотби. Он купил на торгах за баснословную сумму какую-то редчайшую почтовую марку...   
\- И она исчезла, - нетерпеливо закончил Холмс. - Сам магнат клялся, что в номер кроме него никто не входил, но коридорный рассказал журналистам, что видел с богатым швейцарцем очень красивую девушку, судя по акценту - иммигрантку. Имя ее установить не удалось, а ограбленный миллионер, спасаясь от скандала, поспешно покинул Лондон. Ругая на чем свет стоит неспособность здешней полиции бороться с преступниками.   
\- Все так и было, - Лестрейд недовольно поморщился. - Но к чему ты ведешь?   
\- К тому, что история с портретами Тэтчер - лишь продолжение того скандала. Филателистическую редкость действительно умыкнула девица - кстати, ее звали Богна Желязкова. И отдала своему брату, который собирался спокойно вывезти ее в Болгарию, а оттуда списаться с проигравшими участниками торгов, и предложить им, втайне от ограбленного владельца, выкупить марку. Но как провезти подобный раритет через границу? Очевидно, брат воровки как раз размышлял об этом, когда зашел к старшему - и единственному добропорядочному - члену их семьи, Белце Желязкову, на работу. Вероятно, чтобы попросить денег на дорогу. И тут афериста осенила гениальная идея.   
Белца работал в крохотный типографии в Ист-Энде, и как раз в этот момент занимался выполнением заказа: приклеивал свежеотпечатанные репродукции печально знакомого нам портрета к картонной основе, чтобы потом вставить их в багет. Едва брат отвлекая, Сильвен запрятал марку в одну из картин: и тут же изъявил желание ее купить. Если старший Желязков и удивился причуде родича, то ничего не сказал. И денег дал - судя по всему непутевый младшенький его изрядно раздражал, и его желание поехать домой Белца принял с восторгом.   
Дальше я могу только гадать. Как вышло, что мошенник перепутал портреты, и прихватил не тот, в который поместил драгоценную начинку, а пустышку - полагаю, он и сам точно не знает. Но факт остается фактом: благополучно добравшись до Болгарии, Сильвен вскрыл тайник, и понял, что марки в нем нет. Довольно много времени ему понадобилось, чтобы снова добиться получения британской визы. Он вернулся - и узнал, что все портреты Тэтчер давно проданы и разъехались по всему Лондону. Выяснить, куда именно, ему снова помогла Богна - она соблазнила хозяина магазина, Морза Хадсона. И тот, чтобы устроить себе развеселый уикэнд с сестрой, принял на работу брата - понятное дело, о их родстве он даже не подозревал. Таким образом Сильвен получил доступ к ноутбуку, где хранились данные покупателей. И начал методично разыскивать репродукции, надеясь, что рано или поздно ему попадется нужная.   
Проговорив это, Шерлок повернулся к хмурому Желязкову, и вежливо поинтересовался.   
\- Я ничего не упустил?  
Тот смачно выругался по-болгарски.   
\- А покойник? - нетерпеливо спросил Лестрейд.   
\- Ах, да, тот самый Бончо Димитров. Думаю, вы с Джоном оба слышали, как наш арестованный признался в совершении этого убийства. Первой моей мыслью было, что он - сообщник того, кто крадет репродукции. Но тогда зачем было убивать его в доме очередного ограбленного? Неужто воры не могли выяснить отношения в другом месте, где меньше шансов привлечь внимание внезапным шумом? И только когда я понял, что убитый был конкурентом нашего охотника за портретами, все встало на свои места. Очевидно, Димитров выследил Желязкова, едва тот проник в дом Хорэса Харкера, и пытался отобрать картину. Тогда тот и схватился за нож. Мои выводы полностью подтвердились, когда я заметил, что в доме Харкера были взломаны и задняя дверь, и французское одно в гостиной. Значит, оба вора проникли в дом независимо друг от друга,   
\- А откуда Димитров узнал про марку? - удивленно спросил Джон.   
\- Сильвен слишком долго ждал визы, - Шерлок бросил на арестованного сочувственный взгляд. - За это время его сестренка успела влюбиться. И рассказала возлюбленному, что скоро ее брат завладеет сумасшедшим богатством. А возлюбленный, вероятно, здраво рассудил, что можно сделать это и самому - зачем делиться-то?   
\- А девушка знает, кто убил Димитрова?   
\- Догадывается, - Холмс покачал головой. - С час назад мне прислал смс Морз Хадсон. Девчонка в истерике пришла к нему и стала жаловаться, что ненавидит собственного брата. Поскольку юная воровка пришлась ему по сердцу, он ее приютил. Уверен, за обещание сократить ей срок, Богна охотно сдаст Сильвена со всеми потрохами. А торговец искусством за упоминание в газете забудет о сердечной склонности и выдаст даму сердца полиции.   
\- Отлично! - Лестрейд довольно потер руки. - Такой профессиональной работы я, признаться, еще не встречал. Спасибо, Шерлок.   
Детектив, вопреки ожиданиям, принял комплимент совершенно равнодушно.   
\- Ты ничего не забыл, Грег? - ровным голосом спросил он. - Ведь остается еще марка.   
С этими словами он поднялся с кресла, и взял в руки ближайший портрет.   
\- Помнишь, мы заподозрили маниакальную ненависть к Тэтчер именно потому, что ее изображения были разорваны в клочки. Но все проще - сами видите, дело в качестве и количестве клея. Отделить репродукцию от картонной основы, и при этом не порвать на кусочки, совершенно нереально. Ну, и что у нас тут?  
Холмс подмигнул слушателям, которые аж подались вперед, следя за его действиями.   
\- Пусто, - детектив усмехнулся. - Увы, значит и шестому портрету суждено быть уничтоженным. Какая у них странная судьба...   
Еще одна груда обрывков на ковре, и Шерлок с победным криком извлек на свет тонкий кляссер из полиэтилена.   
\- Вот она, - с восторгом проговорил он. - Знаменитая голова Шалона** на самой первой канадской почтовой марке номиналом в 12 пенсов. Выпущена в 1851 году. Вообще-то в бывших Британских колониях выходило множество марок с фрагментом коронационного портрета Ее Величества королевы Виктории. Но в Канаде - только две. Зеленая - 7,5 пенсов и вот такая - черная.   
С этими словами Холмс положил драгоценную находку перед инспектором.   
\- Но именно эта - уникальна, - продолжил он. - Мало кто знает, что самая первая партия 12-пенсовых марок была полностью уничтожена. Потому что в названии страны была допущена опечатка. *** Скандал замяли, марки перевыпустили заново. Сохранилась лишь одна - и она перед нами. Ей нет цены, филателисты всего мира готовы на что угодно, чтобы завладеть ею.   
\- Ну, ничего себе, - благоговейным шепотом произнес Ватсон.   
\- Думаю, нужно оповестить сердитого миллионера из Швейцарии, что та самая лондонская полиция, которую он старательно поливал грязью, нашла его сокровище, - Шерлок подмигнул ошарашенному Лестрейду.   
\- Я не знаю, что сказать, - пробормотал инспектор. - Утереть нос этому богатому уроду так заманчиво... Но... Ведь это все ты!   
\- Знаешь же, - детектив вздохнул. - Меня в каждом деле интересует только само дело. Возможность избавиться от скуки... К сожалению, все уже закончилось.   
\- А что ты будешь делать с портретами, - вдруг подал голос Джон. - Ты же обещал хозяевам их вернуть в целости.  
Бросив взгляд на гору обрывков на полу, Холмс закатил глаза.   
\- Я уже заказал одному забавному старичку из Ист-Энда парочку точно таких же. Вряд ли почтенные джентльмены, доверившие нам свое имущество, заметят подмену. 

_________________________________________________________________  
* Мадарский всадник - один из главных национальных символов Болгарии

* * Голова Шалона - филателистическое название ряда марок Британских колоний, в основе рисунка которых лежит портрет королевы Виктории, выполненный художником Альфредом Шалоном

* * * История с опечаткой - моя выдумка, в чем я честно каюсь.


	11. Случай с атташе

_We all get hurt by love  
And we all have our cross to bear  
But in the name of understanding now  
Our problems should be shared  
Confide in me, confide in me  
I can keep a secret  
And throw away the key  
But sometimes to release it  
Is to set our children free_

_Hurts - Confide in me_

 

Черная машина с тонированными стеклами затормозила на тротуаре, дверь приглашающе открылась. Джон поморщился: Майкрофт мог бы давно уже научиться обходиться без этого всего. Достаточно же просто позвонить. Тем более, что Ватсон и сам уже некоторое время подумывал поговорить с Холмсом-старшим.   
На этот раз молчаливая Антея доставила доктора на пустую подземную автостоянку. И, как обычно, моментально удалилась, оставив своего пассажира наедине с воплощением Британского правительства.   
\- Как он? - вместо приветствия спросил Майкрофт. Нужды в том, чтобы уточнять, кто именно "он" явно не было.   
\- Как и весь последний месяц, - Джон покачал головой. - Работает, хватаясь даже за самые мелкие дела. Но как-то... без интереса, что ли. Понимаете, мистер Холмс, Шерлок всегда словно загорался изнутри, когда у него было какое-то дело.   
\- А сейчас выглядит так, как будто все это ему невыносимо скучно. - Майкрофт не спрашивал.   
Тем не менее, Ватсон утвердительно кивнул.   
\- Иногда мне кажется, что он вообще стал кем-то другим. Не тем, с кем я вместе снимаю квартиру уже четвертый год. Раньше... мне порой думалось, что Шерлок - не очень-то человек...  
Холмс-старший при этих словах только улыбнулся. Довольно печально, впрочем.   
\- Но все же и совсем уж машиной он не казался, - горячо проговорил Джон. - Шутил, смеялся, поддерживал беседу - когда был в настроении. Капризничал и дулся на весь мир - когда не был. А сейчас... просто робот какой-то. Вы можете это как-то объяснить?   
\- Да и вы могли бы, если бы признались себе в этом, - Майкрофт поморщился. - Когда человек, который привык жить исключительно разумом, вдруг сталкивается с сильными эмоциями, он инстинктивно пытается от них закрыться. Своего рода самозащита. Шерлок ведь всю жизнь убеждал себя, что чувства плохо влияют на способность думать.   
\- Чувства?! - Джон ощутил, что ему не хватает воздуха. - Вы же не пытаетесь сказать что он...  
\- Влюблен? - Холмс-старший снова грустно улыбнулся. - Полагаю, именно так это и называется. Нет, доктор, не делайте такие глаза. У моего брата подобное чувство сильно отличается от того, как понимаете влюбленность вы. Потому что не имеет ничего общего с физическим влечением. Или с тем, что принято называть томлением сердца. Для Шерлока любовь - это привязанность разума. И Мориарти стал объектом этой привязанности.   
\- А этот маньяк?.. - Ватсон чувствовал себя совершенно выбитым из колеи. Лучший друг, говоря о своем брате, часто повторял, что тот почти никогда не ошибается, так что Джон привык относиться к словам Майкрофта как к истине в последней инстанции. Но принять на веру... _такое_...  
\- Полагаю, у них это взаимно, - задумчиво проговорил Холмс-старший.   
\- Тогда почему, черт побери, он Шерлока просто бросил? - доктор в ярости топнул ногой.   
\- Брат вам не объяснил? - Майкрофт только покачал головой. - Впрочем, конечно нет. Но сам он, безусловно, все понял. Не забывайте, Джон, кто такой Джеймс Мориарти. Он просто не может позволить себе ничего _настолько_ человеческого. Ему даже сложнее, чем Шерлоку, у которого любовь всего лишь вступила в противоречие со всеми его жизненными принципами. Для Мориарти же она попросту опасна. Он уже едва не погиб.   
\- Вы думаете, что Моран... - Ватсон вдруг замолчал, потрясенный воспоминанием. - Ну конечно! Когда он увидел Шерлока, то назвал его "болезнью, превратившей босса в тряпку".   
\- Даже так, - Майкрофт хмыкнул. - Чтож, на свою беду он ошибся. Впрочем, мне понятно, почему он решил, что Мориарти стал слабым. Вы говорили, у них это длилось примерно полгода?   
\- Мне Шерлок сам в этом сознался.   
\- Я навел справки по своим каналам, - Холмс-старший переступил с ноги на ногу, и упер острие зонта в асфальт. - Посмотрел на кое-какие подводные течения... Как раз в эти полгода размах преступной деятельности Мориарти существенно уменьшился. Он терял клиентов, невзирая на то, что это вредило его деловой репутации. Думаю, причина именно в том, что консультирующий преступник чересчур увлекся заигрыванием с моим братцем. И занимался скорее придумыванием новых задачек для Шерлока, чем планированием и осуществлением незаконных дел.   
\- Значит, их игры пошли обществу на пользу, - невесело усмехнулся Джон.   
\- Вряд ли Шерлока именно это волновало, - хмыкнул в ответ Майкрофт. - Но вообще-то да, вы правы. Только в итоге Мориарти доигрался до бунта на корабле. Вероятно, Моран, как и мой младший братец, тоже посчитал, что чувства делают даже очень умных людей глупее. И решил, что это - его шанс. Избавиться от главного - чтобы самому стать главным.   
\- Шерлок думает, что его убили.   
\- И он абсолютно прав. Я изучил это дело - просто ради интереса. Смерть полковника - не самоубийство.   
\- Но доказательства? - Джон смотрел на Холмса-старшего в изумлении. Изучил? Ради интереса? Это Майкрофт-то, который никогда не интересовался ничем, кроме политики?   
\- Их нет. Даже следствие не проводилось. Судите сами: преступник заперт в камере, и, судя по записям видеонаблюдения, к его двери после этого никто не подходил. Через час - Моран мертв. Истек кровью, вены вскрыты острым осколком от раковины. Вот только вы когда-нибудь пробовали, Джон, без каких-либо инструментов, да и вообще - без любого пордручного предмета, отколоть кусок керамики? Разве что об пол швырнуть - но в камере полковника вся сантехника была намертво забетонирована в стены - и четверым сильным мужчинам не оторвать. Так как он это сделал?   
\- Лестрейд недоумевал, - Ватсон развел руками. - Сказал, что будь у Морана стамеска и молоток, он понял бы, каким образом получился такой ровный и острый скол, но голыми руками...   
\- Вот именно. Так что совершенно очевидно - стамеска и молоток там были. Кто-то принес их, расколол раковину, а потом унес, предварительно убив полковника. Вряд ли один человек - вы сами видели, что Моран очень силен. То есть, его держали, когда резали ему вены. И еще некоторое время после этого - чтобы умер наверняка. На теле есть следы, но невозможно понять, получил ли он эти повреждения в пустом доме, когда боролся с Шерлоком и вами, или же уже в камере. На осколке - только его отпечатки. Доказать убийство невозможно.   
\- А как же видеозапись?   
\- О, это самое интересное. Безупречный монтаж: вот Морана заводят в камеру, запирают, уходят, потом пустой коридор - заметьте, таймер ни разу не сбился - а через час в камере уже труп. Я отдал эту запись, и еще одну - за предыдущий день, откуда явно и был взят кусок с пустым коридором - своим специалистам. Даже они с трудом нашли следы монтажа - подделка высшего класса. Шерлок не преувеличивает, когда говорит, что на Мориарти работают отличные профессионалы.   
\- Так надо рассказать полиции! - вскинулся Джон.   
\- Зачем? - Холмс-старший улыбнулся. - Хотите повесить на вашего друга еще одно безнадежное дело? Убийц, кем бы они ни были, все равно никогда не поймают.   
\- Но это значит, что работники тюрьмы...   
\- Возможно, просто пустили кого-то в камеру за хорошие деньги, и даже не знают, кто это был, - Майкрофт покачал головой. - У одного из парней, который дежурил в ту ночь, и якобы ничего не видел и не слышал, мать умирает от рака, и на руках трое малолетних братьев. Допускаю, что именно он не устоял перед легкими деньгами. По большому счету, Моран заслужил такую участь. Так пусть себе покоится с миром.   
Пару минут они оба молчали. А потом Ватсон все-таки набрался храбрости и задал еще один вопрос:   
\- И что же теперь будет с Шерлоком?   
Холмс-старший пожал плечами.   
\- Мориарти он, скорее всего, больше не увидит. По моим данным, тот покинул Англию. Уж вас- то, Джон, это должно бы обрадовать. А брат рано или поздно научится с этим жить.   
\- Обрадовать! - фыркнул доктор. - Да я бы сплясал от восторга. Если бы мне не приходилось наблюдать, как мой лучший друг день за днем сходит с ума...   
Майкрофт вопросительно приподнял бровь.   
\- Нет, не совсем это слово, - поправился Ватсон. - Разум его по-прежнему кристально ясен. Но некоторые странности... Может, это и не значит ничего...   
\- Но?..  
\- Он уже месяц не брал в руки скрипку. И еще... Вы ведь знаете, что пристрастия Шерлока в одежде всегда были неизменны? - осторожно спросил Джон.   
\- Ну, разумеется. Он предпочитает классику.   
\- И поэтому в последнее время ходит по дому в футболке, на которой написано "Я - Джулиан Ассанж"? - На доктора было просто жалко смотреть. - С чего бы вдруг? Мало того, что вещь совершенно не в его обычном стиле, так еще и... Никогда не думал, что Шерлок - поклонник этой одиозной личности!   
Только закончив эту тираду, Джон заметил, как поползли вверх брови брови старшего Холмса. А потом Майкрофт расхохотался, да так искренне, что аж слезы на глазах выступили.   
\- Вествуд, - выговорил он сквозь смех. - Последняя коллекция. Догадываюсь, откуда взялась эта футболка.   
\- Вы думаете?..  
\- А вы? - Майкрофт снова фыркнул от с трудом сдерживаемого смеха. - Успокойтесь, Джон. Рассудок моего брата в полном порядке.   
Когда загруженный полученной информацией Ватсон ушел, один из самых влиятельных людей Великобритании перестал улыбаться. Жестом попросил охрану, выжидательно взирающую на шефа, оставить его на время в одиночестве, прислонился к бетонной колонне и прикрыл глаза.   
\- Добро пожаловать в клуб, Шерлок, - прошептал он. - Теперь ты поймешь, каково это - подобно мне - жить в мире аквариумных рыбок. Они забавные, яркие, за ними иной раз даже интересно наблюдать... Но кто в здравом уме признает их равными себе существами?   
Ни одна живая душа не знала, что Майкрофт Холмс однажды пережил боль, подобную той, что навалилась сейчас на его младшего брата. И что человек, фактически управляющий страной, запретил себе даже вспоминать имя... опасаясь, что эта боль его сломает. Главный его учитель в области политики. Объяснивший тогда еще молодому Майкрофту, как выжить в этом мире зубастых акул и стать самой зубастой из них. А потом _его_ отправили послом в один из проблемных регионов. Где через несколько месяцев случился переворот... Смерть дипломата - не такая уж редкая вещь. Особенно, если списать все на действия террористов.   
Холмс-старший пережил потерю единственного человека, которого считал равным себе. Но назвать себя вполне живым после этого уже не мог.   
\- Тебе легче, Шерлок, - пробормотал он, не открывая глаз. - У тебя хотя бы остается надежда. 

* * *

\- Похоже, ты уже разобрался с делом Адамса? - Джон спросил об этом, просто чтобы нарушить тишину в квартире. Шерлок, изучающий новости в интернете, поднял глаза на соседа.   
\- Разумеется. Простой случай.   
\- Для тебя - возможно, - Ватсон вздохнул. - А вот я так ничего и не понял.   
Холмс поморщился.   
\- Да брось, это неинтересно. Стоящих дел, похоже, вообще не осталось. Если бы не химические опыты, я бы давно рехнулся со скуки.   
Чем именно вызвана досада друга, доктор понял и без объяснений. Преступлений в городе с семимиллионном населением по прежнему происходило много, но большинство из них лучший в мире детектив мог раскрыть, вообще не вставая с кресла. С тех пор, как Мориарти свернул свою деятельность в Лондоне, Шерлок не мог найти ни одного дела, которое дало бы настоящую работу его гениальному уму.   
\- А та история с велосипедисткой? - безнадежно поинтересовался Джон.   
\- Отвергнутый поклонник, - Холмс снова поморщился. - Скука.   
Едва он успел договорить, дверь открылось, и в нее вошел Холмс-старший.   
\- Нет, - отрезал детектив, даже не взглянув на брата.   
Тот не удивился.   
\- Ты не знаешь всех обстоятельств, - мягко сказал он.   
\- И знать не хочу, - младший был непреклонен. - Займись этим сам, раз тебя это так беспокоит.   
\- О чем, черт возьми, вы говорите? - вклинился в словесную дуэль Джон. И добавил, игнорируя раздраженные гримасы, появившиеся на лицах обоих братьев одновременно.   
\- Ну да, я не такой умный, как вы. Потому просто можете меня не замечать, словно я вообще вышел прогуляться.   
\- Извини, - отозвался Шерлок. - Речь идет о похищении греческого военного атташе. * Я не намерен с этим связываться.   
\- Но ведь его похитили прямо у здания посольства, на глазах двух десятков свидетелей! - удивился Ватсон. - Я в газетах читал. Три человека в масках. Просто приставили к голове пистолет и затолкали в машину.   
\- И, скорее всего, уже убили, - добавил детектив, поморщившись. - Скука.   
\- Понимаете, Джон, - Майкрофт, казалось, теперь разговаривал только с доктором, отлично понимая, что брат все равно слушает. - В этом деле не все так просто. Паулос Кратидес назначен на должность военного атташе в Великобритании восемь лет назад, а до этого он много лет курировал Эллинскую разведывательную службу. Отвечал за несколько антитеррористических операций - в том числе тех, которые проводились совместно с нашими спецслужбами.   
\- Убийство Сандерса?** - подал голос Шерлок.   
\- И это тоже, - старший Холмс удивленно приподнял бровь. - Не думал, что ты интересуешься политикой.   
\- Я интересуюсь преступлениями, - сухо заметил младший. - Если я тебя правильно понял, ты думаешь, что похищение Кратидеса связано с теми событиями?   
\- А ты так не считаешь?  
\- "17 ноября"*** - это уже история, - детектив пожал плечами.   
\- Может и нет, - Майкрофт задумчиво потер пальцем переносицу. - Они и раньше подолгу бездействовали, а потом снова выползали на свет.   
\- Пару лет, но не десять же!   
\- Видишь ли, Шерлок... Наши спецслужбы тогда арестовали всех, до кого смогли добраться. Но были серьезные подозрения, что...   
Он вдруг замялся, а потом строго посмотрел на собеседников.   
\- Надеюсь, вы оба понимаете, что все это - конфиденциальная информация?   
Детектив скорчил гримасу.   
\- Понимаем. Продолжай!   
\- "17 ноября" оставались неуловимыми более двадцати пяти лет, несмотря на то, что на их счету 103 теракта. А почему?   
\- Потому что греки не умеют бороться с террористами.   
\- Не только. Мы были уверены, что у этой группировки была поддержка в верхах. Доказать, увы, не удалось, но некоторые греческие политики - из леворадикалов - вызывали серьезные подозрения.   
\- Все это крайне любопытно, - Шерлок закатил глаза. - Но при чем тут Кратидес. И главное - с чего я должен в это ввязываться?   
\- Убийство Стефена Сандерса стало сильным ударом по репутации нашей страны. Потому мы тогда подключили своих лучших людей, чтобы наконец выловить этих негодяев.   
\- Не посвящай меня в историю, которую я и так в общих чертах знаю, - фыркнул младший. - Повторяю вопрос: при чем тут я?   
\- Я не думаю, что Кратидес уже мертв, - Майкрофт был очень серьезен. - И он знает много такого, что - будучи разглашено - может сильно повредить работоспособности наших спецслужб. Люди, методы реагирования, и... Впрочем, этого вам знать не надо.   
\- Дай угадаю, - Шерлок ухмыльнулся. - Кратидес был в нашем гостеприимном городе вроде как под арестом? То есть, официально его называли "военным атташе", но на самом деле он был пленником?   
\- Не так грубо, - сотрудник правительства поморщился. - Он не был пленником, за ним просто... присматривали.   
\- И ты считаешь, что похищения как такового не было? - детектив понимающе кивнул. - Что его разыграли для отвода глаз, чтобы Кратидес мог бежать от вашего... присмотра?   
Пауза, которую Шерлок сделал перед последним словом, ясно давала понять, что он об этом думает.   
\- Такого нельзя исключать, - серьезно заявил Холмс-старший. - Но и версию похищения я бы тоже не стал сбрасывать со счетов.   
\- Ладно, - младший пожал плечами. - Но это не объясняет, почему бы тебе самому не разобраться в этом деле.   
\- Видишь ли, - мягко проговорил Майкрофт. - Я ведь официальное лицо, а ты - нет. Положение, которое я занимаю... Словом, любое мое действие, и даже сказаное слово, может быть расценено, как официальная позиция Великобритании. А это повлияет на политическую ситуацию во всей Европе.   
\- Чего ты хочешь от меня?   
\- Найди Кратидеса - живым или мертвым, - Холмс-старший поднялся и направился к двери. - И разберись, что стояло за этим демонстративным похищением. Если тебе нужна будет дополнительная информация - приходи ко мне на службу. Сейчас я сказал все, что мог. Остальное нельзя произносить вслух даже в клубе Диоген.   
\- Потому, что там запрещено говорить, но можно слушать, - ухмыльнулся Шерлок.   
\- Именно, - кивнул Майкрофт. - Информировать меня о ходе расследования тоже будешь в моем кабинете. Я распоряжусь, чтобы вас с доктором Ватсоном пропускали ко мне в любое время.   
\- Что ты об этом думаешь, - спросил Джон, когда за старшим Холмсом закрылась дверь.   
\- Что у моего братца - паранойя, - пожал плечами младший. - Плести столько интриг одновременно... До добра такое не доводит.   
\- То есть, Кратидес не сбежал?   
\- А зачем ему? - фыркнул Шерлок. - Может, в Лондоне он и не был вполне свободен, но зато и не боялся за свою жизнь. Что ты знаешь об этих террористах, называвших себя "17 ноября"?   
\- Очень мало, - Джон пожал плечами. - Только то, что писали в газетах.   
\- Их так вяло ловили не только потому, что в кое-кто из правительства им сочувствовал, - детектив поморщился. - Для половины населения Греции эти ребята были чуть ли не национальными героями. Члены группировки убивали политиков, бизнесменов, журналистов. Сначала только американских - и заявляли, что это месть ЦРУ за поддержку режима "черных полковников". Потом их жертвами становились и греки - те, что вкладывали деньги в американские или европейские компании или поддерживали идею привлечения в страну иностранного капитала. Словом, эти парни, называвшие себя последователями Маркса, убивали "проклятых капиталистов" и "эксплуататоров трудового народа". У подобных идей всегда находятся последователи.   
\- Откуда ты сам так много об этом знаешь? - удивился Ватсон.   
\- Я - всеядный читатель, и у меня хорошая память на детали, особенно если они как-то связаны с убийствами. Смерть Сандерса наделала столько шума, что я просто не мог не поинтересоваться этой группировкой. А потом сложил информацию о ней в архив - до лучших времен.   
\- Ну, а Кратидес? Думаешь, в Греции ему что-то угрожало?   
\- Месть тех, кто поддерживал идеи парней из 17 ноября, или же влиятельных покровителей этих террористов в правительстве - кто знает. Во всяком случае, Великобритания предоставляла ему не только присмотр, но и защиту. Это совершенно очевидно.   
\- Безопасная конура и короткий поводок? - с сомнением произнес Джон.   
\- Его это не тяготило, - пожал плечами Шерлок. - Иначе, зачем он привез в Лондон свою единственную родственницу - младшую сестру? Только из опасения, что она может пострадать за его так называемые "грехи" перед греческим народом.   
\- Откуда ты... - начал было Ватсон, но Холмс лишь нетерпеливо махнул рукой в сторону журнального столика.   
\- Сегодняшняя "Санди Таймс", третья полоса. Интервью с Софией Кратидес, сестрой похищенного военного атташе Греции. Она там говорит, в числе прочего, что даже не помнит родителей - была младенцем, когда они погибли. И Паулос вырастил ее. По словам Софии, у нее нет никого ближе брата.   
\- Может, стоит с ней поговорить?   
\- С этого и начнем, - согласно кивнул детектив. 

* * * 

\- Я боюсь, что брата уже нет в живых, - безжизненным тоном произнесла София Кратидес.   
Она застыла в кресле, больше похожая на античную статую, чем на живую женщину. Высокая прическа, точеный профиль, черные миндалевидные глаза в пол-лица. Редкостная красавица, которую горе делало еще более привлекательной. Впрочем, к немалому раздражению Джона, Шерлок к страданиям гречанки остался равнодушен. Его интересовало только дело.   
\- Почему вы так решили? - без всякого сочувствия поинтересовался он.   
\- Паулос часто говорил мне, что если с ним случится что- то плохое, то я ни в коем случае не должна возвращаться в Грецию, - печально пояснила она. - Кажется, он кого-то боялся.   
Холмс бросил на друга выразительный взгляд. Мол, что я тебе говорил?   
\- И ничего больше не объяснял? - бесстрастно уточнил детектив.   
\- Нет, - она вздохнула. - Брат вообще со мной старался не обсуждать свою работу.   
\- А не было ли перед похищением каких-либо угроз? Может, он получал письма, или что-то в этом роде?  
\- Я ничего об этом не знаю, - София покачала головой. - Простите, мистер Холмс. Я понимаю, что вы стараетесь нам помочь. Но мне больше нечего сказать.   
Это был недвусмысленный намек. Но Шерлок сделал вид, что не заметил, как ему вежливо указали на дверь.   
\- Ваша семья, насколько мне известно, довольно богата. Требований о выкупе не поступало?   
\- Никаких. Я отдала бы все, что у нас есть, лишь бы Паулос вернулся целым и невредимым.   
\- Я так и думал, что его похитили не ради денег, - удовлетворенное выражение на лице Холмса Джона изрядно покоробило. Но девушка, кажется, даже не заметила его.   
\- С кем ваш брат чаще всего общался в Лондоне? Вне работы, я имею ввиду.   
\- С мистером Мэласом. Это его переводчик.   
\- Переводчик? - удивился детектив.   
\- Да, - она грустно покачала головой. - Паулос так и не смог как следует выучить английский. Говорил, что не способен к языкам. То есть, на бытовые темы еще мог как-то объясниться, а вот по рабочим вопросам... Вы же понимаете, в политике одно неверное слово может обойтись очень дорого. А Мэлас живет в Англии больше двадцати лет. Кажется, их познакомил ваш министр иностранных дел. И они подружились. Два грека в чужой стране, иначе и быть не могло.   
\- А переводчика тоже похитили?   
\- Нет. Он приходил утром, - София слегка покраснела. - Очень беспокоился, что о Паулосе до сих пор нет никаких вестей.   
\- Вы знаете его адрес?   
\- Конечно, - она взяла со стола блокнот, что-то написала, и протянула вырванную страничку Холмсу.   
После этого детектив преувеличенно вежливо распрощался.

* * * 

\- Надо сообщить Майкрофту, что похитители - скорее всего греки, - сказал он Ватсону, когда они снова очутились на улице.   
\- Почему ты так решил?   
\- Это же элементарно, Джон, - Шерлок поморщился. - Они не выдвинули никаких требований ни к работникам посольства, ни к сестре. Значит, мой брат был прав - им нужна информация. А как они будут допрашивать человека, который слабо говорит по-английски? Напрашивается вывод, что как минимум один из них свободно владеет греческим, или, что еще вероятнее, сам грек.   
\- То есть, вариант мести ты вообще не рассматриваешь?  
\- Нет, - детектив равнодушно пожал плечами. - Вспомни обстоятельства похищения. Будь этим людям нужна только смерть Кратидеса, они легко могли застрелить его прямо у посольства - и никто не успел бы ничего сделать. Но они увезли его, и раз нигде пока не найдено тело - атташе еще жив.   
\- Хочешь пообщаться с этим Меласом?   
\- Не сейчас. Вряд ли он скажет что-нибудь полезное.   
\- Почему, - удивился Джон.   
\- Потому что Мэлас - английская подсадная утка, - детектив хмыкнул. - Майкрофт ясно дал понять, что Кратидеса наше правительство считало не особенно надежным. Полагаю, к нему приставили своего человека.   
\- Но София сказала, что они дружили.   
\- Да, - Шерлок сухо засмеялся. - Вот только с кем? С братом или с сестрой?   
Поймав недоумевающий взгляд доктора, он досадливо поморщился.   
\- Только не говори мне, будто не понял, что у них роман! Она, во всяком случае, к нему явно неравнодушна.   
Джон только огорченно покачал головой. Спорить с этим гением бесполезно, но девушка была так убита горем, какие уж тут романы...   
\- И куда мы теперь? - спросил он.   
\- Повидаемся с моим братцем. Он прислал смс, что появилась новая информация.   
В кабинет Майкрофта Холмса друзей провели без всяких задержек. Очевидно, делу Картидеса и правда был присвоен наивысший приоритет.   
Первое, что бросилось в глаза Ватсону, когда он зашел в это святая святых Британского правительства - совершенно нелепая фигура из согнутых вилок, изображавшая непонятно что, и установленная прямо за спинкой кресла для посетителей, практически нависая над ним. Она самым вопиющим образом диссонировала со строгой, почти чопорной обстановкой кабинета.  
Брови Шерлока при виде вилочного чудовища поползли вверх. Холмс-старший рассмеялся.   
\- Извини, братец, но я посчитал, что здесь эта штука более уместна, чем у меня дома. С тех пор, как ты мне ее подарил, я избавлен от визитов некоторых коллег, которые заходили с разговорами - и отвлекали от работы. Очень полезная вещь, как оказалось.   
\- Ты подарил?! - оторопел Джон. - Но зачем?   
\- Решил, что ему давно пора завести хоть какое-нибудь домашнее животное, - безмятежно отозвался детектив.   
\- Ты хотел сказать - домашнего монстра, - ласково улыбнулся Майкрофт. - Увы братец, по этой части мне тебя не переплюнуть.   
Шерлок ответил ему яростным взглядом. Ватсон только головой покачал.   
\- Что ты собирался мне сообщить, - довольно сухо осведомился младший.   
\- Мой человек в Греции узнал кое-что. Официально эта информация пока не разглашается. Один из лидеров 17-го ноября, осужденный на шесть пожизненных сроков, пару недель назад отпросился на побывку - повидаться с умирающей матерью - и не вернулся в тюрьму. Его адвокат не в курсе, куда делся подопечный. А сегодня в штаб-квартиру греческих спецслужб подбросили флэшку с его заявлением: он не намерен отбывать дальнейшее заключение, и собирается возродить "17 ноября". ****  
Джон искренне удивился.   
\- Ну и бардак у них там творится! Выпускать террориста из тюрьмы, где же это видано?!  
\- По их законам заключенным, осужденным пожизненно, положены такие "каникулы" раз в году, при условии хорошего поведения, - поморщился Майкрофт. - Ксироса за прошедшие десять лет отпускали шесть раз. Но в предыдущих случаях он возвращался.   
\- Это подтверждает мои выводы, - задумчиво сказал Шерлок. - Кратидеса похитили, чтобы получить от него имена людей, виновных в аресте членов террористической организации. Они решили ее возродить - и начать с мести тем, кто когда-то уничтожил 17 ноября.   
\- Этого нельзя допустить, - озабоченно сказал Майкрофт.   
Младший брат только кивнул.   
\- В твоем распоряжении все возможности британских спецслужб, Шерлок, - старший был очень серьезен.   
\- Когда мне понадобится что нибудь в этом роде, - поморщился детектив, - я тебе сообщу. 

* * * 

\- И как ты намерен его искать, - спросил Джон соседа, едва они вернулись на Бейкер Стрит.   
\- Все зависит от ребят Грега, - задумчиво отозвался тот. - Машина, которой воспользовались похитители, была угнана. Но ее пока ищут.   
Ватсон поколебался, но все-таки задал вопрос, который с самого утра вертелся у него на языке.   
\- А ты не думал, что в этом замешан...  
\- Нет, - перебил его Холмс. И со злостью добавил. - Для него - слишком грубая работа.   
_Почему он так в этом уверен? Майкрофт же сказал, что Мориарти покинул Англию. Может ли быть совпадением, что эти террористы, после десяти лет затишья, зашевелились сразу, едва чертов маньяк объявился на континенте?_  
Доктор уже почти решился озвучить свои мысли, даже рискуя нарваться на грубость, но тут подал голос телефон Шерлока. Детектив взглянул на экран - и одним стремительным движением поднялся с кресла.   
\- Поедем, Джон. Полиция нашла автомобиль.   
Неприметный черный "Фольксваген" был брошен за городом, на автостоянке у заправки. Никто из работников не заметил, когда именно его оставили, что, в общем-то было неудивительно: трасса оживленная, машин приезжает много - только успевай поворачиваться. Плюс, половина из тех, кто здесь проезжает, паркуют автомобили и идут перекусить в кафе. Так что похитители спокойно могли приехать на двух разных машинах, а потом уехать вместе - оставив угнанный автомобиль на парковке.   
Все это озабоченно хмурящийся Шерлок узнал от Лестрейда.   
\- Отпечатков в салоне нет - вообще никаких, - добавил инспектор огорченно. - Явно тщательно протерли. Так что даже не знаю, чем может помочь тебе эта машина.   
\- Мне может помочь любая мелочь, - отрезал детектив.   
И направился к "Фольквагену". На лице его при этом не было и тени обычного для таких случаев охотничьего азарта. Только мрачная решимость.   
Игнорируя любопытные взгляды, он тщательно изучил кузов автомобиля. Одно крыло привлекло его особое внимание. Шерлок достал лупу, и, очевидно, результаты исследования его порадовали - на лице гения дедукции появилась довольно злая ухмылка. Перочинным ножом Холмс соскреб что-то с кузова в небольшой пакетик, потом сфотографировал что-то на телефон. И переключил свое внимание на шины автомобиля. Сначала довольно долго рассматривал рисунок протектора, потом тем же ножом отковырял образец грунта во второй пакетик. После чего снял пиджак, передал его Джону - и полез под машину.   
\- Для чего он все это делает? - громким шепотом поинтересовался полицейский эксперт. Он был в отделе новичком - заменял Андерсона, и потому наблюдал Шерлока в деле впервые. - Неужели надеется что-то узнать по этой глине, заострявшей в протектере?   
\- Он еще и не такое может, - довольно кисло констатировал Лестрейд. Превосходство Холмса над своими людьми инспектор всегда воспринимал очень болезненно.   
\- Так, я увидел все, что хотел, - между тем заявил детектив, выбираясь из под машины и отряхивая запылившиеся брюки. - Поехали домой, Джон. 

* * * 

\- Кратидеса содержат в загородном доме где-то в этом районе, - сообщил Шерлок брату несколько часов спустя, очертив на карте круг, захватывающий примерно восемь миль. - Судя по снимку со спутника, подходящих домов на этом участке четыре. Обыскать их все, и не привлечь внимания террористов, не смогут даже твои люди.   
\- Тут ты прав... - Холмс-старший задумчиво нахмурился. - Но можно оцепить этот район, он не слишком большой. Ты не ошибся?   
\- Нет, - детектив покачал головой. - Глина с беловатыми вкраплениями встречается только в Суррее. А мелкие частицы растительности и песчинки, застрявшие в протектере, когда машина съехала на обочину, позволили ограничить круг поисков именно этим участком. Такого сочетания нет больше нигде по всей Англии.   
\- Отлично, - Майкрофт довольно потер руки. - Есть еще что-нибудь?   
\- Да, - Шерлок положил на стол несколько увеличенных снимков. - Видишь? Одна из четырех покрышек - на левом переднем колесе - совершенно новая, остальные довольно стертые. Приметные отпечатки. В день похищения Кратидеса прошел дождь, с тех пор стоит сухая погода. Чтобы подъехать к любому из четырех домов, находящихся в этой зоне, похитителям надо было проехать с полмили по грунтовой дороге.   
\- Думаешь, следы могли остаться? - приподнял бровь старший.   
\- Шансов очень мало, - вздохнул младший. - Но они есть. Конечно, машина у них не единственная, и, что вероятнее всего, за эти дни они выезжали несколько раз. А значит поверх следов "Фольксвагена" давно полно отпечатков других шин. Но помнишь, что я говорил? В одном месте они съезжали на обочину. Полагаю - не нарочно. Скорее всего пленник - а ведь он опытный разведчик - сделал что-то, чтобы машина потеряла управление. Отвлек водителя, толкнул, пытался вырваться. Знал, что его будут искать, хотел оставить зацепку.   
\- Хорошо! - старший брат потер руки. - Пошлю людей под видом дорожных рабочих осмотреть обочины. Понятное дело, как можно аккуратнее.   
\- Это еще не все, - детектив достал последний снимок. - На правом крыле "Фольквагена" - едва заметая царапина. Совсем свежая - явно следствие того же происшествия. Думаю, они зацепились за что-то, когда вылетели на обочину. И, возможно, даже сами этого не заметили. В царапине следы краски, какой покрывают дорожные указатели. Скорее всего, это был невысокий столбик, отмечающий количество миль до Лондона. И на нем должна была остаться черная краска с машины. Пусть ищут его тоже.   
Майкрофт кивнул, очень довольный.   
\- Мальчик мой! Хоть в своих рассуждениях ты временами чудовищно тормозишь, но в оперативной работе тебе действительно нет равных!   
Шерлок скорчил недовольную гримасу.   
\- Ладно, ладно, - проворчал он. - Обойдусь без твоих сомнительных комплиментов. Дай знать, что нароют твои люди. 

* * * 

Дома на Бейкер Стрит друзей ждала заплаканная София Кратидес.   
\- Мистер Холмс, - красавица-гречанка кинулась навстречу детективу, заламывая руки. - Похищен Мэлас. Он... пригласил меня в гости вечером. Ну, знаете - развеяться, чтобы не сидеть одной в пустом доме, ожидая вестей. Я пришла - а там...  
Она горько зарыдала.   
\- Следы борьбы? - уточнил детектив?   
\- Д-да... И все вверх дном!   
\- Джон, дай мисс Кратидес успокоительное, - обратился Шерлок к другу. - Не волнуйтесь, София, мы все равно сейчас можем только ждать. Делом вашего брата теперь занимаются спецслужбы.   
_Вот же пень бесчувственный,_ \- мрачно подумал Ватсон, отмеряя дозу лекарства. _\- Нашел, чем утешить!_  
Ожидание новостей растянулась на несколько часов. Девушка, выплакавшись, уснула в кресле доктора, и тот аккуратно накрыл ее любимым пледом. Шерлок как всегда превратился в изваяние, застыл в своей любимой позе для размышлений, не шевелился и не издавал ни звука. Джон пытался читать, чтобы убить время, но когда понял, что уже четвертый раз пробегает глазами один и тот же абзац текста, а смысл прочитанного от него по-прежнему ускользает, в сердцах отложил книгу.   
Наконец на лестнице раздались шаги, и в комнату вошел Майкрофт. Как всегда, прочесть что-то по его лицу не смог даже Шерлок.   
\- А, его сестра здесь, - Холмс-старший кивнул на спящую Софию. - Я так и думал, что она кинется к тебе. Кратидесы жили в Лондоне довольно замкнуто, ей просто некуда было больше пойти.   
\- Вы нашли их? - нетерпеливо спросил Ватсон.   
\- Нашли, - ответил за брата детектив. - Но, полагаю, новости не очень радостные.   
\- Для девушки - безусловно, - Майкрофт покачал головой, впрочем, без особого огорчения. - Ее брат мертв. А жених - в больнице. Но с мистером Мэласом все будет в порядке.   
\- Мертв?!! - проснувшаяся от звука его голоса София зажала рот ладонью, казалось, что на ее побелевшем лице остались лишь огромные черные глаза.   
\- Мне жаль, мисс Кратидес.   
Она уже не слышала его, поскольку потеряла сознание. Потрясения последних дней совсем ее доконали. Ватсон кинулся было к девушке - помочь, но Майкрофт его остановил.   
\- Оставьте, Джон, лучше вызовите скорую. В больнице о ней позаботятся лучше.   
\- Расскажи, что произошло, - сдержанно попросил детектив.   
\- Рабочие на дороге их насторожили, как ты и опасался, - Холмс-старший недовольно скривился. - Осторожные, мерзавцы. Они заперли обоих пленников в доме и подожгли его, а сами сбежали. Когда мои люди ворвались туда, уже было полно дыма. Кратидес был ослаблен пытками и голодом - его не кормили все эти дни, надеясь заставить говорить. Он умер раньше, чем пришла помощь. Мэлас моложе и сильнее - его удалось откачать.   
\- Но почему его вообще схватили? - поинтересовался Ватсон. - Ведь в переводчике они, вроде, не нуждались.   
\- Кратидес молчал, - хмуро произнес Шерлок, и Майкрофт согласно кивнул, подтверждая. - Они решили, что его друг и будущий родич что-то знает. В конце концов, Мэлас же участвовал во всех переговорах.   
\- Только террористы не учли, что о греческих делах десятилетней давности Мэлас ничего не знал. Тогда он с Кратидесом еще не был знаком.   
\- Итак, они ничего не выяснили, - Джон покачал головой, и бросил сочувственный взгляд на Софию, все еще лежащую без чувств.   
\- Не волнуйтесь за нее, - сказал Холмс-старший, заметивший этот взгляд. - Она утешится, в конце концов ее возлюбленный выжил.   
Приехавшая скорая забрала девушку, так и не пришедшую в себя. После этого и Майкрофт начал прощаться. Сдержанно поблагодарил брата, который даже не посмотрел в его сторону, пожал руку Джону, и ушел.   
\- Как ужасно, - посетовал доктор, глядя на закрывшуюся дверь. - Человек умер, и это волнует только его сестру. Для тебя Кратидес был всего лишь задачей, которую надо решить. Для твоего брата - источником угрозы, в случае, если заговорит. И вас обоих, кажется, совершенно не задела его смерть!   
А детектив, все так же глядя в пространство, вдруг задумчиво произнес.   
\- Для меня это дело стало очередным разочарованием. Какое удовольствие в победе над соперниками, не умеющими думать? Ты спрашивал, не Мориарти ли это организовал. Будь это он, террористы нашли бы способ вывезти Кратидеса за границу, несмотря на все принятые меры, и сумели бы заставить говорить. А так... Ненужная смерть... Скука!   
\- Все-таки ты - чудовище! - фыркнул Джон, и удалился в свою спальню, расстроенный до крайности. 

__________________________________________________________________  
* Ничего подобного в благословенном городе Лондоне не случалось. И от души надеюсь, что не случится. _

_* * - Стефен Сандерс - британский военный атташе, убитый террористами в Афинах в 2000 году. Не вижу смысла менять его имя - случай был довольно известный. После этого убийства британские спецслужбы, объединившись с греческими, сумели уничтожить организацию 17 ноября._

_* * * - 17 ноября - название греческой террористической организации, которая действовала с 1975 по 2002 год. Отличалась малочисленностью - и полной неуловимостью. Названа так в честь восстания студентов Афинского политехнического, которое 17 ноября 1973 года было жестоко подавлено хунтой._

_* * * * - Такое действительно произошло. В январе 2014 года Христодулос Ксирос именно таким образом сбежал из тюрьмы, и через три недели объявил о возрождении 17-го ноября._


	12. Дело близорукого юриста

_If you don't catch me now  
I can't stop falling down  
Just one more night and the devil's got my soul  
I need your love babe  
Don't treat me this way  
Ooh, I miss you so much  
More then words can say! _

_Scorpions - Believe in love_

 

\- Нормальные люди уезжают из Лондона летом, чтобы спастись от жары, - ворчал Джон, с тоской глядя в окно на раскисшую от дождей дорогу. - И только великому Шерлоку Холмсу приспичило сливаться с природой по осени. В такую погоду схватить простуду - раз плюнуть.   
\- Я разберусь с этим делом за пару дней, - отозвался Шерлок, продолжая вести машину. - Заболеть ты не успеешь. А твоя Мэри - не успеет соскучиться.   
\- Что бы ты в этом понимал, - фыркнул Ватсон. И осекся - ему стало стыдно.   
\- С чего ты вообще заинтересовался гибелью скота, - спросил он, чтобы как-то загладить возникшую неловкость. - Ты же не веришь в эти байки про инопланетян?   
\- Ни на минуту, - равнодушно ответил Холмс. - Но кое-какие детали этого дела показались мне любопытными.   
\- Посвятишь меня?  
\- Позже.   
Доктор огорченно вздохнул. Вот так всегда - утром его бесчеловечный сосед вытащил друга из постели, заявив, что они немедленно едут в Шотландию. В какую-то глухую деревушку, где в последние несколько месяцев творится Бог знает что.   
Джон знал детали в общих чертах. О загадочной гибели скота в этом районе много писали газеты. Преимущественно всякий бред - огни в небе, "внеземной" шум, провалы в памяти у свидетелей. И странные раны на тушах убитых животных. Совершенно непонятно, что в этом всем могло привлечь внимание Шерлока.   
\- Я получил и-мэйл от некого Уоррена Поупа, адвоката, - произнес детектив в ответ на невысказанные мысли друга. - Его подзащитный, Бернард Кэмерон, арестован прошлой ночью. На него пытаются повесить все эти убийства.   
\- Кто этот Кэмерон?   
\- Руководитель местного уфологического общества, - Холмс поморщился. - Один из тех странных, экзальтированных типов, которые любое явление, недоступное пониманию их слабенького мозга, приписывают действиям инопланетян. Полиция считает, что он - фальсификатор, нарочно устроивший всю эту дичь, чтобы люди поверили в зеленых человечков.   
\- Ты не допускаешь, что так оно и есть? - хмыкнул Ватсон.   
Детектив пожал плечами.   
\- Возможно. Но не исключено также, что из Кэмерона пытаются сделать козла отпущения.   
Доктор помолчал несколько минут. А потом все-таки озвучил свои сомнения.   
\- Шерлок, мне все же непонятно. Люди, вроде этого уфолога, неизменно вызывали у тебя раздражение. Да и вся эта мистическая галиматья... Ты никогда не брался за дела, вроде этого.   
\- А Баскервильский эксперимент? - ухмыльнулся Холмс, не отрывая взгляда от дороги.   
\- Там - другое дело! - горячо возразил Джон. - Все-таки он был делом рук людей!   
\- Здесь - то же самое, - равнодушно отозвался детектив. - Не инопланетян же.   
В салоне машины снова воцарилось молчание. Ватсон мрачно думал, что друг, похоже, уже не знает, чем себя занять. _Вот чего я даже представить себе не мог, так это того, что мне тоже будет не хватать Мориарти. Пока Шерлок был увлечен его загадками, ему и в голову не приходило страдать подобной ерундой. Мало того, что я уже два месяца ежедневно терплю приступы его скверного настроения, так теперь мне еще предстоит таскаться за ним по грязи и созерцать препарированные туши животных. И это вместо того, чтобы сидеть в тепле в обществе Мэри!_  
\- Может ты все-таки... - безнадежно поинтересовался он.   
Договорить ему Холмс не дал.   
\- Мы приедем на место через два часа, а до того я не желаю думать об этом деле. И предпочитаю пока не строить никаких версий.   
\- Но ведь что-то ты уже для себя решил?   
\- Совершенно ничего, - детектив был очень серьезен. - Разве ты еще не понял, как я обычно работаю? Теории, не опирающиеся на достаточное количество фактов, нежизнеспособны. Слишком многие подаются искушению сначала выстроить версию, а потом подгонять под нее факты, начисто игнорируя те из них, которые не вписываются. Это искажает картину и никогда не приводит к хорошим результатам.   
\- То есть ты...  
\- У меня пока нет никаких фактов, - раздраженно отмахнулся Шерлок. - Только то, что писали в газетах, но едва ли их можно считать достоверными источниками. Стало быть, и версий никаких нет - и не будет, пока мы не увидим все собственными глазами.   
Джон мученически вздохнул. Прекрасно понимая, что спорить с чертовым гением бесполезно.   
А потому прекратил всякие попытки завязать разговор. Просто уставился в окно, и унылый пейзаж, который он там видел, портил настроение Ватсона все больше с каждой минутой. 

* * * 

Роджер Стэнли, полицейский инспектор городка Касл Даглас, был пожилым человеком с обширной лысиной, обрамленной клочками редких рыжеватых волос, и с не менее обширным брюшком, нависающим над поясом брюк. Знаменитого сыщика из столицы он встретил без особого восторга.   
\- Мы, безусловно, польщены интересом такого известного специалиста как вы, мистер Холмс, - кисло проговорил он, - но, поверьте, здесь вам нечего делать. Мы уже разобрались с этими безобразиями без вашей помощи, и преступник арестован.   
\- Меня пригласил адвокат мистера Кэмерона, - сухо заметил детектив. - Он считает, что в отношении его подзащитного допущена следственная ошибка.   
_Умеет же он быть таким вот до тошноты официальным занудой, когда хочет!_ \- почти с восхищением подумал Джон.   
Толстяк-инспектор побагровел. Ватсон едва сдержался, чтобы не привести вслух статистику случаев кровоизлияния в мозг у пожилых людей, страдающих лишним весом. Цвет лица Стэнли сейчас был просто классической иллюстрацией предынсультного состояния - хоть фотографируй и в учебник помещай.   
\- Разумеется, этот адвокатишка так считает, - яростно проговорил полицейский. - Что ему еще остается!   
\- Но ведь вы, инспектор, уверены в своей правоте? - медовым голосом осведомился Шерлок. - Тогда почему бы вам не дать мне познакомиться с материалами дела, чтобы и я в ней уверился?   
\- Посторонние, не являющиеся сотрудниками полиции, не имеют права... - начал было цитировать служебную инструкцию тот, но Холмс его перебил.   
\- Однако обвиняемый может привлечь к расследованию независимого эксперта. И вы не вправе чинить ему препятствия. Разве что... Вам есть, что скрывать? - в голосе детектива прозвучала неприкрытая ирония.   
Крыть Стэнли было нечем. Он отправился за материалами дела, ворча себе под нос что-то про "наглых выскочек-дилетантов, которые слишком много о себе понимают и отвлекают нормальных людей от работы". Шерлок тихо рассмеялся. Похоже, ситуация его забавляла. Однако едва детектив бросил взгляд на первый же отчет, его брови поползли вверх.   
\- Кто-кто эксперт по этому делу? - в изумлении спросил он у хмурого Стэнли.   
\- Филипп Андерсон, - недовольно ответил тот. - Тоже столичный субчик, прибыл сюда с таким видом, словно нас, местных, вообще за людей не считает.   
\- Мы с доктором Ватсоном его отлично знаем, - как показалось Джону, Холмс произнес эти слова даже с некоторым сочувствием.   
\- Вряд ли дружба с ним сделает вас в наших краях популярнее, - пропыхтел инспектор.   
\- Мы вовсе не друзья, - доверительно сознался Шерлок. - Честно говоря, он меня терпеть не может.   
На лице Стэнли появилась широкая улыбка.   
\- Часто макали его носом в дерьмо, не так ли?   
\- Случалось, - детектив слегка кивнул, словно признавая свои заслуги.   
Толстяк громко расхохотался.   
\- Расскажите моим парням при случае! Они будут счастливы.   
К немалому удивлению Джона, после этого местное полицейское начальство стало куда дружелюбнее смотреть на них обоих. Прощаясь, инспектор даже пригласил их с Шерлоком в паб вечером, чтобы, как он выразился, не скучать в отеле.  
Холмс вежливо поблагодарил, и внезапно согласился. 

* * * 

\- Голоден? - Спросил детектив друга, когда они вышли из полицейского участка на промозглую сырость улицы.   
\- А ты как будто нет, - фыркнул Ватсон. Заранее предвкушая обычную лекцию о том, что пищеварение вредит мыслительному процессу, ведь при этом мозг недополучает ровно столько крови, сколько требуется для работы желудка.   
\- Нет, - пожал плечами Холмс. - Но у нас еще час до встречи с Поупом, надо же его чем-то занять. Городок маленький, здесь все близко - так что до конторы нашего клиента мы даже пешком доберемся минут за пять.   
С этими словами Шерлок свернул в сторону небольшого и очень уютного с виду заведения, над которым красовалась вывеска "Лучшая еда в Касл Даглас".   
Едва друзья расположились за столиком, пухленькая рыжеволосая девушка принесла им меню. Джон улыбнулся - их официантка словно сошла с картинки, рекламирующей прелести сельской жизни в Шотландии. Клетчатая шерстяная юбка ниже колена, накрахмаленный белоснежный передник, непослушные кудряшки, то там, то здесь выбивающиеся из тугой косы, задорные карие глаза, и множество веснушек. Даже руки девушки были сплошь покрыты ими.   
\- Желаете сразу заказать напитки? - как и все шотландцы, она довольно жестко произносила букву "р".   
Детектив кинул взгляд на бейджик на ее груди.   
\- Спасибо, Кенна. Мне - кофе, черный, два сахара. Моему другу - что-нибудь на ваш выбор, пока он думает над меню.   
Она мило улыбнулась и убежала.   
\- В деле Кэмерона нет ничего, что обличало бы лично его, - проговорил Шерлок, подперев рукой голову и задумчиво глядя в окно. Свидетельские показания - сплошная чушь. Один видел какие-то огоньки, летающие над деревьями, другой - лучи света, спускающиеся с неба... И ничего конкретного.   
\- Все верят в инопланетян, - усмехнулся Ватсон.   
\- Не все, - огрызнулся Холмс. - Я не верю. Как и ты, как и инспектор Стэнли, и все его подчиненные... Кроме, может, Андерсона.   
Он недобро усмехнулся.   
\- Скажи, - Джон решился все-таки задать вопрос, который вертелся у него на языке уже пару часов. - Мы здесь не из-за него? Ты ухватился за это странное расследование не потому, что хочешь - как выразился этот толстяк - еще разок макнуть Андерсона носом в дерьмо?   
\- Зачем мне это? - бесстрастно поинтересовался детектив.   
\- А зачем ты в Лондоне всегда это делал?   
\- Потому что он своей тупостью мешал мне работать, - Шерлок пожал плечами. - Его отправили сюда - о чем я, к слову, даже и не знал, ну и пусть он тут сидит. Хотя, если даст повод - макну, конечно, не вопрос.   
Он даже не скрывал недоброй ухмылки.   
\- Даст, наверняка, - вздохнул Ватсон. - А ты сюда прибыл специально, чтобы помочь ему в этом, да?   
\- Нет. Что за мысли.   
\- Просто... - доктор смущенно отвел глаза. - Не верится, что это совпадение. Мы едем в несусветную глушь по такому странному поводу, и тут встречаем человека, на которого у тебя зуб. Напрашивается вывод, что тебе было мало его изгнания, ты решил уничтожить его окончательно.   
\- Вывод понятный - с точки зрения твоей логики, но совершенно ошибочный, - детектив серьезно посмотрел другу в глаза. - Я не знал, что он здесь. И потом... Что я могу Андерсону тут испортить, ты же сам видел, что друзей он на новом месте службы не приобрел.   
\- То есть, ты не собираешься мстить ему за Мориарти? - Джон смотрел на свои руки, опасаясь увидеть выражение глаз Шерлока.   
\- Джеймс сам справится, если захочет, - довольно резко отозвался Холмс. - Не буду лишать его удовольствия.   
\- А он захочет? - доктор поднял взгляд и вгляделся в абсолютно бесстрастное лицо друга.   
\- Откуда мне знать?  
\- Ты ведь говорил, что понимаешь его без слов, - детектив раздраженно передернул плечами, но доктор не сдался. - Я сам видел, что это так и есть.   
\- Тебе-то что за дело до Андерсона? - поморщился Шерлок.   
\- Грег беспокоится, - Ватсон снова опустил взгляд на собственные руки. - Он сказал мне, что услал его из Лондона не в наказание, а чтобы защитить от мести Мориарти.   
\- Вот Джеймсу делать больше нечего, кроме как разыскивать по всей стране какого-то недоумка! - со злостью выплюнул Холмс. - Или мне. Повторяю, я понятия не имел, куда именно отправили Андерсона. И давай оставим эту тему.   
Джон хотел еще что-то сказать, но в этот момент появилась симпатичная Кенна. Она поставила перед детективом кружку с кофе, а перед его другом - стакан густого темного эля. И дружелюбно улыбнулась им обоим.   
\- Вы туристы? Охотники за НЛО, да?  
\- Почему вы так решили? - Шерлок мило улыбнулся в ответ.   
\- Да потому, что с тех пор, как все это началось, в город просто повалили желающие сфотографировать тарелочку!   
\- А вы сами в них верите? - поинтересовался Холмс.   
\- Только в те, на которых лежит еда, - Кенна звонко рассмеялась, а потом вдруг резко стала серьезной. - Но ведь этих бедных животных кто-то убивает! У моей тети Анабель погиб пони... Бедняжка даже слегла от огорчения.   
\- Кто, как вы думаете?   
\- Полиция говорит, что это все Берни, - она сморщился носик. - То есть Бернард Кэмерон. Мы в одном классе учились, он всегда был странным... Но знаете, я скорее проверю в инопланетян, чем в Берни с ножом, бегающего ночью по полям. В его-то толстенных очках... Да он в темноте их через минуту потеряет, и...  
Лицо Шерлока вдруг изменилось, глаза расширились, рот слегка приоткрылся. Детектив, словно зачарованный, шепотом повторил "в толстенных очках..." И замер, сжимая пальцами виски.   
Джон схватил изумленную Кенну за руку, и прижал палец к губам. Девушка испуганно захлопала большими карими глазами, видимо, посчитав, что столкнулась с сумасшедшими. И тут Холмс тряхнул головой, выходя их транса.   
\- Нет ничего нового под луной, - криво усмехнулся он. - Любой, кто знает историю тысячи преступлений, легко раскроет и тысячепервое. Думаю, мисс, ваш школьный приятель не виноват. Осталось найти того, кто его подставил.   
\- Вы - полицейские? - шепотом спросила она. А потом еще понизила голос. - Или военные? Или... Ну, я смотрела фильм про "Людей в черном", которые...  
Шерлок фыркнул.   
\- Мы прибыли сюда узнать правду, а не скрывать ее. Прошу вас, Кенна, принесите моему другу поесть, а то мы опоздаем на важную встречу.   
Официантка покраснела: еще бы, заболтавшись с клиентами, забыла о работе. За такое и уволить могут, если эти гости пожалуются. Поспешно вытащив из кармана передника блокнотик и ручку, она приняла у Джона заказ и убежала.   
\- Ее слова напомнили тебе какой-то похожий случай? - поинтересовался доктор.   
\- Да, - детектив нахмурился. - Зарезанный пони и близорукий подозреваемый... Но сейчас это неважно, да и обстоятельства совсем другие.   
\- Как врач могу тебе сказать, что при современных возможностях медицины, близорукость не проблема для потенциального преступника.   
\- Знаю, - пожал плечами Холмс. - И потому сначала хочу побольше узнать об этом Берни, прежде чем делать выводы. 

* * * 

\- Спасибо, что откликнулись на мою просьбу, мистер Холмс.   
Уоррен Поуп был высоким, подтянутым молодым мужчиной с целой шапкой пепельных кудрей. Очевидно, он изрядно волновался, потому что, несмотря на работающий кондиционер, на лбу его блестели капельки пота, которые он постоянно промокал платком.   
\- Первое дело? - понимающе спросил детектив.   
Поуп смутился.   
\- Да. Знаете, в таком маленьком городке, как наш, нет работы даже для одного адвоката. А Джордж МакКуин практикует уже пятнадцать лет, его все знают... Потому с любой проблемой идут к нему.   
\- Почему же Кэмерон не пошел?   
\- Мы с Бернардом дружим, - молодой человек смутился. - Вместе учились на юристов. Только он никогда не собирался работать по этой специальности, просто родители настояли на юридическом образовании. Берни всегда привлекали тайны, он с детства гонялся за НЛО. Вот его отец и посчитал, что такая профессия вернет сына с небес на землю.   
\- И теперь, когда эти увлечения привели Кэмерона в тюрьму, он пришел к вам, - Шерлок не спрашивал.   
\- Он сказал, что предпочитает защитника, который его хорошо знает, который будет и сам верить в его невиновность.   
\- И вы верите? - Холмс приподнял бровь.   
\- Ну, разумеется! - Поуп вызывающе посмотрел на собеседника. - Он одержим летающими тарелками, но это не значит, что станет кого-то убивать, чтобы заставить всех в них поверить.   
\- Пока это только ваши слова, - пожал плечами детектив. - Впрочем, я уже изучил дело вашего друга, и могу сказать - прямых доказательств его вины нет. Но и доказательств невиновности я тоже не видел. Разве что зрение...  
\- Да брось ты, зрение ничего не доказывает! - вмешался Ватсон. - Я же говорил тебе, что при современных...  
\- Точно, - перебил его Шерлок, и перевел взгляд на адвоката. - Кэмерон носил контактные линзы?   
\- Нет, - отозвался Поуп. - Говорил, что они вызывают у него раздражение.   
\- А кто его врач? Я хотел бы с ним пообщаться.   
\- Точно не знаю, - молодой юрист смутился. - Но думаю, вам следует поговорить с доктором Маккормиком.   
Он жалко улыбнулся.   
\- Говорю же, городок маленький. Врачей у нас тоже немного.   
Детектив записал имя и адрес доктора в телефон, и в упор посмотрел на собеседника. Тот под его взглядом занервничал еще больше, и снова промокнул лоб платком.   
\- Маленький городок. Все друг друга знают. Тогда, как принято выражаться у юристов, cui bono?* Полиция считает, что мотив был только у Кэмерона - устроить мистификацию, чтобы привлечь внимание.   
\- Я думал об этом, - вздохнул Поуп. - Признаться, я в полном недоумении, кому понадобилось убивать животных, да еще таким странным способом.   
\- А ваш друг что думает?   
Он криво усмехнулся.   
\- Берни-то? Он же верит в инопланетян! А тут все как по заказу: инсценировка высший класс!   
\- Слушай, Шерлок, я тут подумал... - несколько неуверенно вклинился в разговор Джон. - Мы сегодня как раз вспоминали то дело с хаундом... Так может как и там...  
\- В этом что-то есть, - ухмыльнулся детектив. - Девушка в кафе сказала, что с начала всей этой истории в городок хлынул поток охотников на НЛО. Так что ты прав, может кто-то просто пытается привлечь в Касл Даглас туристов.   
Поуп мгновенно ухватил мысль и оживился.   
\- Гостиница, обычно пустовавшая, всегда переполнена. Я с трудом нашел для вас комнаты. Во всех барах аншлаг, еле успевают поворачиваться. Торговцы сувенирами еще... Все эти размытые снимки с непонятными пятнами света - якобы доказательства, что тут побывала летающая тарелка. Я даже не могу сказать, кто заинтересован больше всех - на этой шумихе поднялся буквально весь город.   
\- Кроме одного несчастного парня, которого все равно все всегда считали странным, - задумчиво проговорил Холмс. - Паршивая овца в стаде. С точки зрения всего города - плата невелика.   
Потом лицо его сделалось жестким.   
\- Вот только я так не думаю. Ну, что же… значит, навестим доктора Маккормика. 

* * * 

\- Кэмерон? - пожилой благообразный врач живо напомнил Джону его собственного семейного доктора. То же спокойствие и уверенность, тот же острый взгляд светлых до прозрачности глаз, и властный тон, отнимающий всякое желание спорить. - Я знаю его с рождения. Принимал роды у его матушки, наблюдал его ребенком, и когда он подрос тоже. Что конкретно вас интересует?  
\- Зрение, - Шерлок выглядел очень собранным. Когда в его глазах появлялось такое выражение, Ватсон думал, что очень не завидует преступнику, на которого детектив охотится.   
\- Полная катастрофа, - Маккормик покачал головой. - Минус четырнадцать, и сильнейший астигматизм впридачу. Подобрать ему очки было нелегко, но даже и в них юный Бернард видит не слишком хорошо.   
\- А контактные линзы, - поинтересовался Холмс.   
\- Абсолютно исключено, - отрезал доктор. - При таких диоптриях астигматические линзы сделать практически невозможно. К тому же, у него чувствительные глаза. Будучи подростком, он пытался примерить линзы, взятые у приятеля. Ну, знаете, юношеское тщеславие. Из-за толстых очков его дразнили. Но не учел, что у друга не было астигматизма, и диоптрии куда меньше. Через час глаза покраснели так, что их пришлось потом несколько дней лечить. Больше Бернард с линзами не экспериментировал.   
\- А почему вы не назначили ему коррекцию зрения? - удивился Джон.   
Маккормик нахмурился.   
\- Еще когда он был ребенком, его родители думали об операции, но я их отговорил. У мальчика врожденный дефект сетчатки, и вероятность того, что после вмешательства он совсем ослепнет, была очень велика.   
\- При таком сочетании нередко развивается гемералопия, - задумчиво произнес Ватсон.   
\- Вы - врач, молодой человек? - поинтересовался Маккормик.   
\- Военный хирург, - кивнул Джон.   
\- Вы правы, тем не менее. Для так называемой "куриной слепоты" были все условия: высокая степень близорукости и патология сетчатки.   
\- То есть, в темноте он плохо видит? - уточнил Шерлок.   
\- В темноте все _плохо_ видят, - поморщился пожилой доктор. - А люди с таким зрением, как у Бернарда Кэмерона, в темноте не видят _совсем_.   
\- Замечательно, - Холмс довольно потер руки. - Если дело все же дойдет до суда, то ваши показания спасут парня от тюрьмы.   
\- Я непременно выступлю на стороне защиты, - сухо заметил Маккормик. - Домашний врач для своих пациентов - почти как священник. Знает все их тайные мысли, всю подноготную. Юный Кэмерон не мог убивать всех этих животных, в нем никогда не было жестокости.   
\- Может, вы тогда скажете нам, кто мог бы? - мягко поинтересовался детектив.   
\- Понятия не имею, - ответил врач. - Но если мне придет что-то в голову, я вам обязательно сообщу. 

* * * 

\- Ну, и что вам удалось нарыть в наших краях, мистер столичная знаменитость? - не без ехидства поинтересовался инспектор Стэнли, когда друзья вечером появились в названном им пабе.   
\- Не особенно много, - равнодушно отозвался Шерлок. И нарочно сделал паузу, дожидаясь, пока на лице толстого полицейского появится довольное выражение. - Но я вынужден покаяться: я уже успел найти факты, полностью оправдывающие вашего подозреваемого. Придется вам искать другого.   
\- Что? - Стэнли вытаращил на Холмса глаза. - Если это шутка, то неудачная.   
\- Это не шутка, - детектив жестом подозвал официанта и заказал им с Джоном пива. - Вы знаете доктора Маккормика, инспектор?   
\- Его здесь все знают, - полицейский был совершенно сбит с толку. - Очень уважаемый человек. Сам у него лечился, и Дороти моя.  
\- И его показания будут иметь вес в суде? - детектив приподнял бровь.  
\- Несомненно. Но к чему вы клоните?   
\- Час назад доктор Маккормик выдал нам медицинское заключение, - Шерлок кивнул Джону, и тот достал из кармана бумагу, заверенную печатью и подписью врача. - Ознакомьтесь с ним, и вы поймете, почему Бернард Кэмерон не мог ночью, в полной темноте, с хирургической точностью удалять органы у несчастных животных. С его зрением, это и днем было бы проблематично.   
Инспектор пробежал глазами бумагу - и нахмурился.   
\- Вы правы, мистер сыщик. Кажется, я взял не того парня.   
В глазах Холмса появилось неподдельное уважение.   
\- Похоже, вы не в обиде на меня за вмешательство?  
Стэнли невесело усмехнулся.   
\- Я вас еще и поблагодарить должен, хотя, видит Бог, самолюбие мое вы уязвили - дальше некуда. Не скажи вы мне об этом сейчас, и доведи я дело до суда... Штука даже не в том, что мне до пенсии всего год остался, а облажавшись так напоследок, я просто перечеркнул бы десятилетия честной службы... Но у нас маленький городок. После такого мне тут просто не было бы спокойной жизни. Все соседи плевали бы в мою сторону.   
Он вздохнул, и посмотрел на Шерлока почти умоляюще.   
\- Про вас пишут много удивительного. Если хоть часть этого - правда, то только вы и можете пролить свет на всю эту темную историю. Конечно, ваша миссия здесь уже закончена, вы ведь взялись только оправдать этого дурачка, одержимого НЛО...  
\- Я еще ни разу не бросал расследование на середине, - спокойно ответил детектив, и лицо инспектора просветлело. - Мы поймаем ваших псевдо-инопланетян, кем бы они ни были.   
Едва он успел договорить, рация на поясе Стэнли издала противный писк.   
\- Инспектор слушает. Что? Немедленно высылайте людей! Я буду через десять минут. Отбой!   
\- Найдена еще одна туша, - проговорил он в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Холмса. - Вы с доктором поедете со мной?   
\- Разумеется, - Шерлок был уже на ногах. Заплатив за пиво, к которому даже не прикоснулся, он поспешно вышел на улицу, сделав Джону знак не отставать.

* * * 

Зрелище, представшее взглядам друзей посреди вересковой пустоши, стараниями осенних дождей уже превратившейся в подобие болота, было не из приятных. Обезображенный труп коровы бесформенной массой лежал на мокрой траве, сквозь провалы вырезанной плоти на голове сюрреалистично щерились зубы. Ватсон пытался не отворачиваться, отчаянно напоминая себе, что ему приходилось наблюдать картинки и пострашнее. Холмс сосредоточенно склонился над тушей, и в этот момент раздался злобный вопль.   
\- А этот псих что тут делает?!!  
\- Помогаю вести расследование, - бесстрастно отозвался детектив, даже не повернувшись в сторону Андерсона, яростно сжимавшего кулаки за его спиной.   
\- Кто тебя сюда допустил? - эксперт аж брызгал слюной от злости.   
\- Я, - холодно ответил за Шерлока Стэнли. - Успокойтесь, Филипп. И займитесь своей работой.   
Доктор увидел, как двое полицейских, стоявших чуть поодаль, перемигнулись, и один толкнул другого локтем в бок. Зрелище впавшего в истерику Андерсона их явно очень позабавило.   
Холмс сделал знак дрожащему от ненависти эксперту подойти поближе, и равнодушно поинтересовался.   
\- А разве ты обладаешь достаточной квалификацией в области судебно-ветеринарной патологии?  
\- Нет. – Филлип, сжав зубы, с тихим присвистом втянул в себя воздух. - Мы сообщили доктору Келли, но в настоящий момент он уехал на вызов в Долбитти.  
\- Доктор Скотт Келли - полицейский ветеринарный консультант, - пришел на помощь эксперту Стэнли. - Он уже сорок пять лет практикует в наших краях. Сам проживает в Крокетфорде. Его мы оповещаем в обязательном порядке при всех… странных случаях. Он даже выделил старый сарай на заброшенной ферме рядом с городом под импровизированную прозекторскую. Мистер Андерсон ему ассистирует.   
\- Так ты осматривал и другие туши? Есть отличия? – Шерлок повернулся к эксперту.  
Тот наклонился над коровой.   
\- Никаких, - неохотно отозвался он через некоторое время. - На первый взгляд все так же. Полностью обескровлена, удалены губы, язык, глаза, уши, вымя и половые органы... Надо еще сделать вскрытие, чтобы посмотреть, чего не хватает внутри, но должно быть, все как и в предыдущих случаях - вырезаны матка, сердце и мозг.   
\- Но череп нетронут, - удивленно произнес Джон, присоединившийся к осмотру. - Да и брюшная полость не вскрыта.   
\- Видишь эти надрезы? - Андерсон скривился, как от зубной боли. - Я не могу этого объяснить, но, кажется, именно через них преступник удаляет внутренние органы животных.   
\- Они не больше дюйма в длину, - продолжал сомневаться Ватсон. - Разве такое возможно?   
\- Видимо, да, - мрачно проговорил Шерлок. - Ну, а мозг? Неужели через вон то круглое отверстие возле правого уха?  
\- С другой стороны должно быть такое же, - буркнул Андерсон. - Не веришь - сам посмотри.   
Детектив пожал плечами - и принял вызов. Взял у Стэнли пару латексных перчаток, обошел тушу, и не без труда приподнял обезображенную голову.   
\- Похоже на отверстие от пули, - констатировал он.   
\- Только никаких пуль внутри нет, умник, - огрызнулся эксперт. - И мозга нет. То есть - у всех предыдущих не было.   
\- Ладно, - Холмс сделал знак всем полицейским отойти подальше, что они и проделали, стараясь наступить на собственные следы. В раскисшей почве отпечатки слегка размывало, но все же они были отчетливо видны.   
\- Скажите, инспектор, - поинтересовался Шерлок. - А как это бедное животное вообще тут оказалось? Если корову убили здесь - то где кровь, где следы тех, кто это сделал, и где, наконец, следы самой жертвы? Я вижу здесь только наши.   
\- Это главная проблема, - признался Стэнли. - Ни возле одной жертвы вообще не было найдено никаких следов.   
\- Но мы с вами понимаем, что при такой погоде это невозможно, - пожал плечами детектив. - Значит, ее убили в другом месте, а сюда тело сбросили сверху.   
\- Ты тоже будешь втирать нам про летающие тарелочки, да, псих? - фыркнул Андерсон.   
\- Версия в твоем стиле, - ухмыльнулся Холмс. - Но, может быть, ты не знаешь, что по небу летают не только инопланетяне? Инспектор, в вашем городе у кого-нибудь есть небольшие частные самолеты? Такие, с которых опыляют поля.   
\- Вы думаете...  
\- Я думаю, что раз наш эксперт не говорил ничего про переломы костей, то трупы сбрасывают с очень небольшой высоты. Это возможно сделать с вертолета или маленького самолетика. Но все туши найдены на больших открытых пространствах. Вертолету не нужно много места, чтобы опуститься почти до земли - а самолету нужно. К тому же, в отличие от вертолета, эти сельскохозяйственные кукурузники создают совсем мало шума, и его легко заглушить, установив на борту мощный динамик, воспроизводящий те самые "внеземные" завывания, переходящие в ультразвук, о которых рассказывали очевидцы. Что до огней...  
\- Потрясающе, мистер Холмс! - инспектор кинулся к Шерлоку и пожал его руку. - Это просто отлично! Мы все это время ломали голову, как же это преступнику удается уничтожать все следы. А версию сбрасывания с воздуха не рассматривали вовсе, потому что именно об этом на всех углах кричали охотники за тарелочками.   
Детектив отнесся к восторгам толстяка без всяких эмоций.   
\- Может, вы подготовите для меня список владельцев самолетов? А мы с Джоном пока займемся осмотром туши. Если Андерсон не возражает, конечно.   
Эксперт вне всякого сомнения возражал. Но под тяжелым взглядом непосредственного начальства, ему осталось лишь стиснуть зубы и кивнуть. 

* * *   
\- Можете назвать время смерти?- бесстрастно поинтересовался Шерлок. – И причину? И где доктор Келли?   
Ватсон с Андерсоном, до этих слов увлеченно теребившие плоть несчастного животного в немом удивлении посмотрели на него.  
Доставленную с поля тушу уже вскрыли, растянув ребра в разные стороны и обнажив грудную клетку и брюшную полость. В кюветах, бюксах и на эмалированных поддонах лежали извлеченные внутренние органы. Как и говорил Андерсон, некоторых из них на месте не оказалось.   
\- Сложно сказать, температуру печени сразу не измерили, а наступление трупного окоченения зависит от множества показателей и не является… - начал было Джон, но эксперт его перебил.   
\- Да оно вообще не наступает. Никогда. Ни у одного из мертвых животных - все так и остаются мягкими.   
\- То есть…  
\- Да. Более того, в некоторых случаях разложение тканей начинается раньше и проходит быстрее обычного.  
Джон изумленно покачал головой, и продолжил.  
\- Что же касается причины смерти… сложно утверждать однозначно, не имея на руках всех органов и тканей. Что-то может показать гистология, но ее придется ждать. Да и на полноценное обследование трупа надо часов 6, а в таком его состоянии – даже больше.  
\- Доктор Келли заезжал, как ты можешь видеть, - Андерсон обвел рукой вскрытую тушу и натюрморт из внутренних органов. - Только у него есть необходимая квалификация и полномочия на проведение такой аутопсии. Но в настоящий момент он опять уехал на срочный вызов. По его мнению, на первый взгляд, картина идентична предыдущим.   
\- Какой интересный запах, не находите? - Холмс склонился поближе и принюхался. - Пахнет каким-то антисептиком. Может, дело в нем?   
Андерсон пожал плечами.   
\- Ни один из распространенных препаратов не оказывает подобного действия на ткани. По крайней мере, я о таком не читал.  
\- Полностью обескровлена, - морщась, пробормотал Джон сжимая крупный сосуд и рассматривая капли вытекающей из его просвета светлой и почти прозрачной жидкости. - А вместо крови, скорее всего - без анализов трудно утверждать точно - введен какой-то дезинфецирующий или консервирующий препарат. Как такое вообще возможно? Я не вижу следов уколов…  
Ватсон задумчиво смотрел на тушу.   
\- Трупное окоченение не наступает, быстрое разложение… Может быть яд? Андерсон, что говорят токсикологи?  
Эксперт скорчил гримасу.   
\- Не думай, что ты тут один умный. В этой глуши нет ни одной нормальной лаборатории. Либо не хватает оборудования, либо реагентов. Либо нет людей, умеющих с ними работать. Да в местной больнице до сих пор биохимический анализ крови делается вручную!  
Шерлок закатил глаза.   
\- Джон, что скажешь об этих надрезах?  
\- Они определенно посмертные, - дерма не имеет признаков прижизненного раздражения. Раны очень чистые. Разрезы четкие. Характерны высокая точность, уверенность, экономность. - Ватсон сделал жест, как бы повторяющий разрез. – У нанесшего явно большой практический опыт в подобных делах. Внутренние органы, те что остались, не несут признаков повреждения. - Ватсон снова поморщился. – Кто бы это ни был, он обладает знаниями в топографической анатомии животных.  
\- Хирург?  
\- Если долго практиковался на животных, почему нет… С таким же успехом это мог быть недоучившийся студент-медик, ветеринар, охотник… Или мясник. Взгляни на этот разрез: он очень маленький, а органы удалены аккуратно, ни кусочка не оставлено, все сосуды перерезаны. Но я все-таки больше склоняюсь к мнению о ком-то, кому близка медицина, - человеческая или ветеринарная - без разницы.   
Детектив согласно кивнул. И задал еще один вопрос:  
\- Для чего могли понадобиться такие маленькие разрезы?   
\- Я… я не знаю. Безумие какое-то… - Ватсон поднял руку, как будто собираясь запустить ладонь в волосы, и так и замер, рассматривая разводы на синей перчатке…   
\- И что тебе первое приходит в голову?  
\- Не знаю даже. Лапаротомия? Только зачем? Удалить сердце через полость таза вслед за яичниками и маткой?! – Джон скептически хмыкнул.  
\- Этот безумный, безумный мир… - Андерсон задумчиво вертел на пальце какой-то из зажимов.   
\- Каким инструментом эти разрезы могли сделать?   
Эксперт фыркнул.   
\- Да какая разница? Скальпелем, острым ножом!   
Ватсон посмотрел на него как на идиота.  
\- Ножом - ни в коем случае, - в голосе Холмса прозвучало презрение. – Им чаще всего наносят колото-резанные раны, или просто резанные, но достаточно длинные. Здесь же разрез небольшой и глубокий.   
\- К тому же, работать с неспециальным ножом неудобно – быстро устает кисть руки, - добавил Ватсон. – Я точно знаю, мне в Афганистане приходилось оперировать, когда не было ни условий, ни нормальных инструментов. Нет, здесь явно было что-то более подходящее.   
– Какой-нибудь хирургический инструмент? – живо поинтересовался детектив.   
Ватсон задумался  
\- Вполне. Их существует огромное множество, разнообразных по конструкции. Более того, я бы предположил, что у нашего преступника был набор разных инструментов, и он их комбинировал. Андерсон хотел что-то сказать, но Джон знаком попросил его подождать.  
\- Знаешь что еще интересно? – обратился он к Холмсу. - Вот эта и эта рана имеют на своем дне проколы, похожие на след от гвоздя, дающие доступ в полости.   
\- Предположения?   
\- Инструмент для проколов. Троакар.   
Андерсон заинтересованно посмотрел на Джона.  
\- Троакар? Да? Я слышал, фермеры пользуются таким. Дырявят коровам бок, когда их пучит, и фистульку вставляют, чтобы газы вышли. Зовут дока сперва, но если он не успевает, то некоторые и сами могут.  
\- В медицине троакары тоже применятся, - несколько заводясь, ответил Ватсон.   
\- И как часто?   
Джон задумался, честно пытаясь припомнить все случаи, когда ему приходилось бы пользоваться этим инструментом. Вспоминалось плохо. 

***

Первую серьезную зацепку, как ни странно, нашел Андерсон. Обследуя голову животного, он увидел прокол артерии со следами прижизненной реакции. Потом открытия посыпались, как из рога изобилия. В какой-то момент Джон обнаружил трещины тазовых костей, затем дна вертлужной впадины и ребер, Шерлок - микроразрывы подвздошно-крестцовых сочленений, и потихоньку загадочный пазл стал складываться в целостную картину.   
\- Готов побиться о заклад, - там были бы следы ушиба или сотрясения легких будь в них кровь, а не неведомый консервант. С большой вероятностью можно утверждать – мы видим картину характерную для свободного некоординированного падения с пассивным приземлением на боковую поверхность тела, - довольным тоном заявил Андерсон.  
\- Надо же, какие слова ты знаешь, - ухмыльнулся Шерлок.   
\- А если по человечески? – раздался голос со стороны входа.  
\- Тушу бросили с небольшой высоты, - пробурчал эксперт обиженно. - С учетом мягкого грунта и отсутствия крови в сосудистой системе, картина повреждений сглажена. Доброго вечера, доктор Келли.   
\- Уже ночь, мой друг, – улыбающийся седой мужчина подошел к столу. - Давайте обсудим ваши открытия в более удобном месте. Этот сарай не отапливается, простудитесь, неровен час.   
Они отправились все в тот же паб. Андерсон старался держаться, но постоянно норовил клюнуть носом, разморившись в уютном кресле. Старый ветврач рассматривал снимки травм и повреждений со смартфона Джона, увеличивая какие-то фрагменты и удовлетворенно крякая.   
\- Что думаете по поводу всего происходящего, мистер Келли?  
\- Да сложно сказать что-то определенное, психов-то полно развелось в последнее время. Это все эти адовы штучки, интернет всякий. Оно конечно удобно, поговорить с коллегами на другом краю Земли, но в целом…   
\- Коровы и раньше пропадали, так ведь?  
\- Пропадали, – Келли посуровел и отставил кружку. – Знаете, было у нас происшествие лет тридцать назад - фермеры стали находить коров с отрезанными языками. Естественно, что после такого животному только одна дорога, - на колбасу. Все как бы случайно, никакой взаимосвязи и периодичности. А потом бац, и все прекратилось. Полиция только руками развела. Так бы и осталось это загадкой, да случай помог. Молодчик из Дамфриса, пытаясь произвести впечатление на девчонку, рассказал, как приезжая сюда к приятелю на выходные, прикармливал сахаром местных коров, а потом уродовал их. Просто для развлечения. Девушка впечатлилась, да так, что тут же написала заявление в полицию. Фермеры хоть немного успокоились – получили с того парня материальную компенсацию за коров и упущенную выгоду. И ведь если бы не случай, но так бы никто ничего и не узнал. Не все в наших руках.   
\- Но сейчас мы уже знаем достаточно, чтобы искать, - Холмс поморщился. Было видно, что ему очень хочется прервать словоохотливого доктора, который тратит его время на совершенно неинтересные байки из прошлого. Но детектив упорно слушал, надеясь выловить во всей проливаемой воде хоть какую-то зацепку.  
\- Нам нужна ваша помощь, вы ведь знаете всех в этой округе. Кто, на ваш взгляд, обладает нужными знаниями, чтобы провернуть такое?   
\- Честно говоря... - доктор Келли слегка замялся. - Есть одна вещь, которая не могла не привлечь моего внимания. Возможно, это поможет вам в поисках. Там, где был использован троакар, помните? Сначала кожа и мышцы были надсечены скальпелем, а потом уже сделан прокол. Это - своего рода почерк.   
\- Вы кого-то конкретного подозреваете? - встрепенулся Шерлок.   
\- Не то, чтобы подозреваю, - ветврач отвел взгляд. - Просто я за все годы своей практики встречал лишь одного человека, который так делал. Сначала - потому, что у него была травмирована рука, и сил не хватало, чтобы пробить шкуру и мышцы без предварительного надреза. А потом он привык, считал, что так удобнее.   
\- И кто этот человек? - нахмурился детектив. Ему было непонятно, отчего доктор так мнется.   
\- Я не стал бы включать профессора Стоукса в список подозреваемых, мистер Холмс, - вздохнул Келли. - Любой вам скажет, что мы с ним не друзья - и это еще мягко говоря. Но он - очень уважаемый в наших краях ученый. Так что мои личные антипатии, в данном случае, не имеют значения.   
\- Считайте, я принял это к сведению, - кивнул Холмс. - Но, если отбросить этический момент - вы ведь именно его подозреваете?   
\- Нет, - ветеринар развел руками. - Я считаю его способным на любой дурной поступок, что есть - то есть. Но это в прошлом. Стоукс - очень пожилой человек. Он давно не практикует. К тому же, его умственное здоровье... Как бы это сказать помягче?  
\- Старческий маразм? - бестактно подсказал Ватсон.   
Келли поморщился.   
\- Вряд ли это называется "помягче", но в целом - в самую точку. Разум Стоукса пошатнулся, настолько, что его следовало бы направить в специальное лечебное заведение. Этого не сделали только в память о былых заслугах профессора.   
\- Но, возвращаясь к почерку, кто бы это мог быть? - Шерлок посмотрел на смущенного доктора в упор.   
\- Любой из бывших учеников Стоукса. Кстати, я и сам - один из них. Но я не могу сказать, перенял ли кто-то из них излюбленную манеру профессора. Или просто человек со слабыми или травмированными руками.   
Холмс только кивнул. И когда, несколько минут спустя, собеседники расстались, он все еще пребывал в глубокой задумчивости. 

* * * 

\- Стэнли, что вы скажете о профессоре Стоуксе?  
Инспектор, в ответ на вопрос детектива, лишь скривился.  
\- Доктор Келли - хороший специалист. Но это уже слишком! Почти напоминает преследование! Что он вам наплел о несчастном старике?   
\- Что не считает его виноватым, - не без ехидства вмешался в разговор Ватсон. - Но советует присмотреться к его бывшим ученикам. Дело в том, что нашего преступника отличает специфический почерк, который он мог перенять у своего наставника.   
\- А я бы не стал сбрасывать Стоукса со счетов, несмотря на заступничество доктора Келли и ваше, - сухо заметил Шерлок. - Потому, повторяю вопрос: что вы можете о нем сказать?   
Стэнли только вздохнул.   
\- Вы - не местный, мистер Холмс, иначе не сомневались бы в невиновности профессора. Он долгие годы был гордостью края. Некоторые идеи Беннета Стоукса, конечно, вызывали сомнения в научных кругах, но авторитет его, как ученого - бесспорен. А что касается учеников... У человека, который полжизни преподавал генетику в Эдинбургском университете, их должно быть, тысячи.   
\- И все живут в Касл Даглас? К тому же, очевидно, мы ищем не бывшего студента, которому Стоукс читал лекции, а одного из ассистентов.   
\- С этим будет еще сложнее, - инспектор нахмурился. - Единственный бывший помощник профессора, который, к тому же, живет в наших краях - это доктор Келли. После некрасивой истории, которая у них произошла...  
Толстяк замялся, но потом решительно тряхнул головой.   
\- Лучше уж я сам вам расскажу. Потому что деревенские обыватели, начни вы их расспрашивать, такого насочиняют для красного словца... Дело это давнее, мистер Холмс. Много лет назад Келли обвинил Стоукса в том, что тот присвоил результаты его исследований и выдал за свои.   
\- Наставники часто так поступают с учениками, - поморщился Джон. - Вся группа работает на руководителя, а потом последний публикует научный труд, где ассистенты в лучшем случае упоминаются как соавторы. А чаще их вообще забывают.   
\- Здесь все было сложнее. Келли утверждал, что принес наставнику готовую научную работу, над которой трудился больше пяти лет. Тот посмеялся, заявив, что все это - полная ерунда. А через месяц этот труд был опубликован под именем Беннета Стоукса и снискал шумный успех в научных кругах. Келли был юношей, а его наставник - ученым, известным всей Шотландии, и хоть и слыл большим оригиналом, репутация его была безупречна. Доктору не удалось ничего доказать. С тех пор они только что не плюют в сторону друг друга.   
\- Спасибо, - Холмс решительно поднялся. - Думаю, нам следует еще раз поговорить с вашим местным ветеринаром. 

* * * 

Доктор Келли был на очередном вызове, потому разговор пришлось отложить. Друзья устроились в том же небольшом ресторанчике, что и накануне, заказали еду хорошенькой Кенне, и тут Джона прорвало.   
\- Шерлок, давняя обида и правда может толкнуть на ужасные поступки. Сымитировать почерк учителя, а потом обратить на него наше внимание! Какая низость! Еще и заявил, что не считает его виновным!   
\- Келли этого не делал, - бесстрастно отозвался детектив. - Подумай сам: если бы он хотел подставить Стоукса, то зачем ему было изображать нашествие инопланетян и бросать тень на Кэмерона? Слишком сложная интрига для нашего простого и открытого доктора. К тому же, вспомни, сколько раз ты лично произнес слово "безумие", когда осматривал труп.   
\- Да потому что я не вижу ни малейшего смысла в действиях нашего убийцы! - снисходительный тон друга изрядно разозлил Ватсона. - У любого действия должна быть какая-то цель, а тут она непонятна. Хотя, может смысл именно в том, чтобы все выглядело бессмысленным? Чтобы мы сами пришли к мысли, что убийца - сумасшедший?   
\- Ну что ты, в этих убийствах как раз видна четко продуманная система. Тому, кто это делает, зачем-то нужны определенные органы и ткани, и он очень ловко их добывает, при этом обставляя все так, чтобы все подозревали несуществующих зеленых человечков.   
Развить свою мысль Холмс не успел. В дверь вошел доктор Келли. От его улыбчивости и дружелюбия, которые он буквально излучал во время их совместной ночной работы, не осталось и следа.   
\- Может, мне следовало пригласить адвоката на эту беседу? - сухо спросил он, усаживаясь за столик. - Я теперь - подозреваемый?  
\- Это не допрос, - мягко возразил Шерлок. - Я всего лишь хочу спросить о том, что можете знать только вы. Инспектор Стэнли упоминал, что профессор Беннет Стоукс считался в научных кругах большим эксцентриком, а многие его идеи вызывали сомнение. В чем конкретно это выражалось?   
\- Оставьте идею о его виновности, - печально отозвался ветеринар. - Я же сказал вам, что профессор...  
\- Возможно, просто имитирует старческое слабоумие, чтобы оставаться вне подозрений, - резко оборвал его детектив. - Ваша лояльность в отношении бывшего наставника, который вас, к тому же, обокрал, весьма похвальна. Но я задал конкретный вопрос.   
\- Ну, что же... - Келли со вздохом снял очки, тщательно их протер и снова водрузил на переносицу. - Возможно, его идеи и не были такими уж безумными, просто слегка опередили свое время. Он продвигал теорию, что если внести в генетический код животного определенные изменения, то из его тканей можно выращивать запасные органы для пересадки в человеческий организм. Полностью совместимые, которые не будут отторгаться. Фактически, вторая жизнь для людей...   
\- Бред какой! - фыркнул Ватсон.   
\- Может и нет, - печально отозвался ветеринар. - Последние научные разработки показывают, что ткани свиней вполне подходят человеку. Знаете, сколько людей живет с искусственным митральным клапаном, который... **  
\- Знаю, - Ватсон поморщился. - Но ведь это - совсем другое...  
\- Принцип тот же, просто реализован иначе, - возразил Келли. - Но опыты профессора Стоукса ни разу не увенчались успехом. Над ним посмеивались за глаза, это не добавляло мягкости его и без того непростому характеру. Кончилось тем, что он озлобился на весь мир, обозвал на одной из научных конференций коллег-ученых узколобыми тупицами. И заперся у себя дома в Дафнисе, лелея мысли о своем непризнанном гении. И полностью прекратил все генетические эксперименты, считая, что человечество недостойно.   
\- Возможно, он их все-таки продолжает, - равнодушно заметил Холмс. - Уже не ради человечества или лавров, а ради себя самого. Чтобы продлить себе жизнь.  
\- Вам будет очень сложно убедить инспектора Стэнли выдать ордер на обыск в доме такого уважаемого человека, - вздохнул ветеринар.   
\- Я отлично умею убеждать, - пожал плечами Шерлок. 

* * * 

Сутки спустя Джон мрачно думал, что завершение этого дела будет помнить всю оставшуюся жизнь. Старик-профессор, оказавшийся, как и предсказывал Холмс, отнюдь не слабоумным, тем не менее, был настоящим безумцем. Как и его более молодой помощник, в котором полицейские из Дафниса, призванные инспектором Стэнли на подмогу, с удивлением узнали местного юродивого, пропавшего несколько лет назад. Оказалось, что Питер Хатчинсон прибился к Стоуксу и принимал участие во всех экспериментах своего патрона с восторгом настоящего адепта. При аресте он сопротивлялся так, что пятерым опытным работникам полиции с трудом удалось его скрутить. И все время кричал, что жалкие глупцы не смеют мешать Хозяину, который обещал заменить его бракованные мозги на новые, и тогда все эти люди на улице перестанут дразнить его дурачком. Как и большинство бедняг, обделенных разумом, Питер был очень силен физически. Его помощь, а также установленная на заднем дворе дома мощная лебедка - вот и все, что требовалось сумасшедшему профессору, чтобы управляться с громоздкими тушами. Маленький сельскохозяйственный кукурузник - к слову, нигде не зарегистрированный - нашелся в сарае, скорее напоминавшем небольшой ангар, чем обычную дворовую постройку. Внутри самолетика было достаточно улик, изобличающих профессора: шерсть, пятна крови, а также несколько мощных фонарей и динамики, к которым подключался, очевидно, обычный mp3-плэйер. Но самые неприятные доказательства нашлись в лаборатории, которую безумный генетик разместил в подвале. Вспоминать о малоаппетитном содержимом бесчисленных кювет, подносов и стеклянных банок, Ватсону откровенно не хотелось. Вот только он сомневался, что ему скоро удастся забыть этот анатомический театр рехнувшегося вивисектора. Никакого смысла во всем этом не было, только концентрированное сумасшествие. Хотя Шерлок был прав: безумный во всем, что касалось его работы, в остальном Стоукс был изощренно умен и коварен. Было даже несколько обидно, что преклонный возраст и прошлая репутация гарантировано избавляют его от тюрьмы, и этот жуткий старик за все свои подвиги отделается всего лишь психиатрической лечебницей.   
На фоне таких размышлений даже серая хмарь и раскисшие от дождей обочины не казались уже настолько тошнотворно-унылыми, как три дня назад. Друзья возвращались домой, сопровождаемые благословениями инспектора Стэнли, который, к немалой досаде Андерсона, не переставал громко восхищаться проницательностью Шерлока. С экспертом, кстати, Холмс ухитрился ни разу всерьез не поругаться. Словно нарочно, чтоб доказать Джону беспочвенность его подозрений.   
Интересно, что же все-таки привлекло его внимание в этом деле?   
\- Может, ты хоть теперь объяснишь? - спросил доктор друга, который с задумчивым видом вел машину.   
Детективу как обычно не потребовалось уточнений, о чем именно его спрашивают.   
\- Я говорил тебе, - равнодушно ответил он, - что некоторые детали этого дела показались мне любопытными. В инопланетян я, конечно же, не поверил ни на секунду. Но в действиях преступника мне сразу виделась некая четко продуманная схема. Безумная, и при этом, очень логичная. Явно направленная на какую-то конкретную цель. Мне хотелось разобраться...  
Вздохнув, Шерлок замолчал. Но продолжения и не требовалось. Джон покачал головой, понимая, что друг пытался изучить действия одного сумасшедшего, чтобы лучше понять другого.   
\- То, что обычным людям кажется безумием, на самом деле - обратная сторона гениальности, - заговорил детектив словно в ответ на его мысли.   
\- Я не считаю тебя психом, - возразил Ватсон. Не слишком уверенно, поскольку не к месту вспомнил, что именно так и называют Холмса половина подчиненных Лестрейда.   
\- Только потому, что хорошо знаешь. Между прочим, доктор Келли был прав насчет своего бывшего наставника - его идеи опередили свое время. Родись он лет на сто позже, и возможно...  
\- А что ты имел ввиду, когда сказал, что в этом мире нет ничего нового? - Джон спросил это исключительно для того, чтобы перевести тему разговора. Потому что мысль, которую развивал Шерлок, вызывала откровенную оторопь.   
\- А, это... - он засмеялся. - Знаешь, довольно забавная ассоциация возникла. Ничего общего с нашим делом, конечно, но все же было несколько деталей...   
\- Я пока ничего не понимаю.   
\- Это потому, что не изучал историю преступлений так внимательно, как я, - хмыкнул детектив. - Но как раз этот случай ты мог бы вспомнить, ведь читаешь достаточно много развлекательной литературы. Около ста лет назад один писатель* * *, автор детективных рассказов, лично принял участие в расследовании. Само по себе оно было довольно банальным, но принесло совершенно исключительных плоды. Видишь ли, в нашей благословенной стране в то время не было апелляционного суда, и появился он как раз благодаря шумихе, которую популярный литератор поднял вокруг этого дела.   
\- А какая связь с нашим расследованием?  
Шерлок снова рассмеялся.   
\- Писатель назвал свои записки о том случае "Дело близорукого юриста". И там фигурировал зарезанный скот и обвиняемый с очень плохим зрением.* * * * Тебе это не кажется забавным?  
\- К нашему делу название тоже подходит, - Джон хмыкнул. - Пожалуй, использую в своем блоге. 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________  
* cui bono (лат) - в чьих интересах

* * Если автор правильно понял объяснения собственного кардиолога, то значит, он сам уже несколько лет живет именно с таким биопротезом. 

* * * И не кто-нибудь, а Артур Конан Дойл.

* * * * Кто не в курсе, о каком деле речь, просто забейте в поисковик: "дело Джорджа Эдалджи" и почитайте об этом в высшей степени интересном расследовании, где в роли детектива выступал сам создатель Шерлока Холмса.


	13. Имбирный приют *

_Love of my life, you've hurt me  
Broken my heart, and now you leave me  
Love of my life, can't you see?  
Bring it back, bring it back,   
Don't take it away from me,   
Because you don't know  
What it means to me._

_Queen - Love of my life_

_Friends will be friends  
When you're in need of love  
They give you care and attention  
Friends will be friends  
When you're trough with life  
And all hope is lost  
Hold out your hand 'cos  
Friends will be friends  
Right till the end!_

_Queen - Friends will be friends_

 

\- Я только хочу быть уверена, что с мистером Арчибальдом ничего не случилось!   
На лице Шерлока была написана откровенная скука. По негласному договору, клиентов, дело которых казалось гениальному детективу недостаточно интересным, расспрашивал Джон. А Холмс просто сидел в своем кресле и слушал, как правило, зная ответ на их вопрос еще до того, как они излагали все факты.   
\- Расскажите все по порядку, мисс Уилсон.  
\- Я - хозяйка небольшого частного отеля, который называется "Имбирный приют". Дом, который я несколько лет назад получила в наследство от бабушки, слишком велик для меня одной, и мой бывший бойфренд, Джабез, предложил провести перепланировку и устроить гостиницу. Он же и название придумал... Понимаете, вроде как в честь меня. Он звал меня Джинджер.*  
Ватсон понимающе кивнул. Огненно-рыжая шевелюра клиентки была просто роскошной. Причем, насыщенный, сияющий оттенок явно не был заслугой парикмахера. Брови и ресницы мисс Уилсон были почти того же цвета. В сочетании с молочно-белой кожей и яркими голубыми глазами эффект получался ошеломляющий. Должно быть, у этой дамы, несмотря на далеко не юный возраст, не было отбоя от поклонников, совершенно не к месту подумал Джон.   
\- Ближе к делу, пожалуйста, - подал голос детектив.   
Ого, выходит, он все же слушает, а было так похоже, что вообще задумался о чем-то своем.   
\- Неделю назад один из номеров у меня сняли двое мужчин, - клиентка вздохнула. - Я сначала подумала, что они... ну, понимаете... пара. Предупредила их на всякий случай, что в комнате, о которой они спрашивают, только одна кровать. Предложила другую, двухместную, за ту же цену. Но они очень настаивали, что хотят именно номер 2. Ясно же - раз спят вместе, значит геи. Но потом один из них, мистер Арчибальд, начал за мной ухаживать.   
\- Как скоро это случилось? - поинтересовался Шерлок.   
\- Буквально на следующее утро. Он проснулся очень рано, и спросил, нельзя ли покурить в садике на заднем дворе. Мы вышли вместе, Арчи начал восхищаться цветом моих волос.  
\- Цвет действительно редкий. И, похоже - природный, - вставил Холмс. Чем изрядно удивил соседа: он же на клиентку даже не взглянул ни разу, и когда только успел заметить?  
Мисс Уилсон слегка покраснела.   
\- Вот и Арчи тоже спросил, не крашу ли я волосы. Когда узнал, что нет - очень обрадовался. Понимаете, он тоже огненно-рыжий, совершенно такой же, как я. Сказал, что ни разу не встречал человека, у которого был бы настолько же яркий цвет волос, как у него.   
\- И у вас начался роман, - констатировал Шерлок.   
Она кивнула.   
\- Арчибальд был очень настойчив. Сразу после завтрака пригласил меня погулять. Гостиница в это время года пустует, фактически, эти двое были единственными моими клиентами в тот момент... Мистер Сполдинг, друг Арчи, по его словам, страдает какой-то редкой болезнью, вроде непереносимости солнечного света, и потому все дни проводит в помещении, выходит только на закате. Цвет лица у него и вправду нездоровый.   
\- То есть вы оставили отель и ушли гулять?  
Клиентка пожала плечами.  
\- Работы все равно нет, что толку сидеть за стойкой, если никто не зайдет? К тому же, я всегда оставляю табличку с номером моего мобильного телефона. Если кому-то понадоблюсь - позвонят.   
\- Всегда? То есть, вы часто уходите? - удивился Холмс.   
\- Должен же кто-то покупать продукты, ходить в прачечную, и так далее, - мисс Уилсон развела руками.   
\- А помощников вы не держите?  
\- Незачем, - она улыбнулась. - Отель маленький, всего пять номеров. У меня есть приходящая горничная, которая по утрам помогает мне с уборкой. Три раза в неделю - или чаще, когда много клиентов. Но остальное я вполне могу делать и сама.   
\- И часто вы гуляли с этим Арчи?   
\- О, в последнюю неделю я в отеле почти не появлялась. Разве что по ночам. Он оказался таким изобретательным, за мной никогда в жизни так настойчиво не ухаживали. Кино, бары, рестораны, долгие прогулки по паркам... Это было так романтично!   
\- А потом он просто исчез? - детектив приподнял бровь. Джон подумал, что, кажется, его гениальный друг все же увидел в этом банальном деле что-то интересное. Сам доктор в упор не замечал в истории мисс Уилсон ничего особенного, но Шерлок всегда отличался умением разглядеть нечто, скрытое от других.   
\- Да, вчера утром Арчи не вышел из номера. Я прождала до вечера, а когда и мистер Сполдинг не появился... Словом, я не выдержала и постучала в их дверь, но никто не ответил. Боюсь, что у них случилось что-то плохое...  
\- Должно быть, у вас есть запасной ключ от этого номера?   
\- В том то и дело, мистер Холмс. Ключей на месте нет. Ни того, который был у клиентов, ни запасного.   
\- Интересно, - Шерлок нервно забарабанил пальцами по столешнице. - Опишите мне, как выглядел этот Сполдинг?   
Мисс Уилсон задумалась.   
\- Средних лет, темноволосый, невысокий и очень худой. Хотя я бы не сказала, что это - болезненная худоба. Наоборот, он такой... жилистый, что ли. Очень подвижный. Создается впечатление, что физически Сполдинг довольно силен. И бледная, какая-то даже сероватая кожа.   
\- Усы, борода? - детектив задумчиво теребил прядь волос.   
\- Напротив, всегда очень гладко выбрит. Я потому вначале его за гея и приняла: у мужчин к вечеру всегда щетина, особенно у темноволосых, а у этого - ни малейшего следа. Должно быть, брился несколько раз в день. И еще серьги. Был бы молоденький - неудивительно, нынешние парни чего только в себя не втыкают. А для взрослого мужчины это странно.   
\- Чудесно, - Холмс довольно улыбнулся. - Вы - отличная свидетельница, мисс Уилсон. Очень наблюдательная!   
\- Но что же мне теперь делать? - она совсем не обрадовалась комплименту великого детектива. - Может, вызвать полицию и попросить вскрыть эту дверь? Но вдруг они просто заняты чем-то важным, потому и не открывают... Получится, что я напрасно побеспокоила клиентов, а такое совершенно недопустимо.   
Она закусила губу, явно не зная, как поступить.   
\- Сегодня у нас воскресенье... Обоих мужчин вы в последний раз видели в пятницу вечером, - Холмс был очень напряжен, он явно уже пришел к каким-то выводам. - Отправляйтесь в гостиницу, мисс Уилсон, и пока ничего не предпринимайте. Мы с доктором Ватсоном подъедем позже, тогда и посмотрим, что случилось с вашими постояльцами. 

* * * 

\- Может, и вправду лучше вызвать полицию? - Джон с сомнением смотрел на друга, который сразу после ухода рыжей клиентки вскочил с кресла, и забегал по комнате, время от времени издавая невнятные восклицания.   
\- И отказаться от первого интересного дела за целый месяц? - Фыркнул Шерлок. - Еще чего!   
\- Но если эти мужчины там поубивали друг друга? Или баловались какой-то наркотой, и теперь лежат в отключке... Промедление может быть губительным!   
\- Угу, поубивали. Но сначала закрылись изнутри, прихватив для верности и запасной ключ. Нет, Джон, тут все не так просто.   
\- Ты что-то уже понял?   
\- Скажем так, у меня есть рабочая версия, но прежде чем я остановлюсь на ней, нужно посмотреть на месте.   
\- Тогда почему мы все еще сидим дома?   
\- Потому что я, кажется, знаю, кто такой этот Сполдинг, - Холмс остановился и посмотрел на друга. - Мисс Уилсон его очень подробно описала. Нездоровый цвет кожи - следствие перенесенной в детстве инфекции, отсутствие растительности на лице, и даже серьги. Всё сходится! И если я не ошибаюсь, то более хитрого и осторожного мошенника сыскать трудно. Думаю, в "Имбирном приюте" их обоих уже нет, но лучше перестраховаться. Потому что если, вопреки моим ожиданиям, они еще там... Тогда мы их спугнем, и провалим все дело.   
\- Но как ты намерен убедиться в их отсутствии? - удивился Джон.   
\- Еще пока наша рыжая клиентка сидела здесь, я отправил сообщение Уиггинсу, - спокойно отозвался детектив. - Помнишь его?   
\- Твой связной с сетью бездомных?   
\- Именно, - Холмс довольно улыбнулся. - Попросил его послать кого-нибудь к отелю, как можно более непримечательного. Если я правильно понял ситуацию, то как минимум один из двоих мошенников все это время прятался в закрытом номере, ожидая, пока хозяйка выйдет куда-нибудь. Но вчера она весь день прождала своего ухажера. Зато, когда сегодня чуть свет помчалась к нам, предоставила ему - или им обоим - возможность спокойно улизнуть.   
\- Но тогда... Маловероятно, что твой человек кого-то застанет, - Джон покачал головой. - Она просидела тут довольно долго.   
\- Для них бегство - тоже дело не быстрое... Потому что вряд ли они налегке. Правда, я пока не понял, на что они охотились. Но, судя по прошлым подвигам этого Сполдинга - который, разумеется, вовсе не Сполдинг - это что-то довольно объемное. Вот только что именно?   
Детектив вздохнул и опустился в кресло.  
\- Даже не представляю...   
Уиггинс собственной персоной появился через полчаса.   
\- Решил, что лучше доложить лично, - произнес он, без приглашения шлепаюсь на диван, и улыбаясь щербатым ртом. - Все, как ты и сказал, Шерлок. Двое мужчин, рыжий и брюнет. Когда мы с ребятами появились, они съезжали из отеля. Как раз грузили в машину барахло: здоровенные чемоданы. Да так много, что из минивен был весь ими завален. Зачем людям столько вещей?   
\- Ты отправил кого-то проследить? - Холмс хищно усмехнулся.   
\- Обижаешь! - Фыркнул парень. - С тебя двадцать фунтов за такси, кстати.   
\- Держи пятьдесят, - детектив кинул на стол купюру, и Уиггинс, мгновенно поднявшись, ловко ее ухватил, спрятав куда-то в глубины своей не особенно опрятной куртки. - Хорошая работа. Как только будет известно, в какое место эти парни поехали, сразу сообщи.   
\- Заметано, Шерлок! - он снова улыбнулся, продемонстрировав друзьям выбитый зуб, и исчез за дверью.   
\- Теперь наш ход! - Холмс вскочил с кресла, довольно потирая руки, и кинулся за пальто. Джон, изрядно заинтригованный, тоже поспешно оделся. 

* * * 

"Имбирный приют" и в самом деле оказался опрятным и очень маленьким отелем в Кеннингтоне. Джон изучал золотисто-оранжевые буквы вывески, когда Холмс вдруг присвистнул.   
\- Ну, ничего себе! Милейшая Джинджер ничего не говорила о том, что ее дом имеет общую стену с Городским и Пригородным банком!   
\- Но тут нет ничего удивительного, - пожал плечами Джон. - Это ведь старая застройка, тогда экономили место, и дома часто лепили друг к другу.   
\- Зато становится понятно, почему наши мошенники так настаивали именно на втором номере, - хмыкнул Шерлок. - Невзирая на общую кровать. Полагаю, это та самая комната на втором этаже, с плотно занавешенными окнами.   
Детектив показал рукой наверх.   
\- Если у этого Сполдинга волчанка, или даже просто любая форма солнечной аллергии, то задвинутые шторы - это совершенно нормально.   
\- Непереносимость света он придумал, - фыркнул Холмс. - Чтобы иметь предлог весь день торчать в номере, а заодно и закрыть окна. А то, неровен час, с улицы увидели бы, чем он там занимается.   
\- И чем же он таким занимался? - удивленно спросил Ватсон.   
\- Ты так и не понял? - детектив покачал головой. - Разбирал стену, конечно.* * Полагаю, что очень аккуратно, чтобы в банке ничего не заметили. Должно быть, самую шумную работу он проделывал днем, когда его изобретательный приятель уводил гулять нашу клиентку. Может даже прикинулся рабочим, рассказал кому надо, что мисс Уилсон устроила у себя в доме ремонт. А сама она возвращалась поздно, потому ничего не знала об этом.   
\- Все равно я не понимаю. Как в банке могли не заметить дыру в стене? - Джон в сомнении покачал головой.   
\- Это сильно зависит от помещения, в которое выходит стена, - пожал плечами Холмс. - Заметь, они попросили номер на втором этаже, хотя комнаты на первом тоже примыкают к стене банка. Но прямо за ними - вестибюль, там все время люди. У меня нет плана здания, но уверен - у преступников он был. Вероятно, за этой стеной какая- нибудь кладовка, картотека, которую почти не посещают, потому что сейчас вся клиентская база занесена в компьютеры, или что-то в этом роде. Вполне допускаю также, что у наших друзей был в банке сообщник, который прикрыл их деятельность.   
\- То есть, в огромных чемоданах были деньги, - наконец догадался Ватсон.   
\- Очевидный вывод. В пятницу вечером, когда все сотрудники ушли, злоумышленники проникли внутрь через пролом и забрали все, что хотели. В выходные банк не работает, до понедельника кражу никто не обнаружит. Охранник же либо убит, либо в сговоре. Скорее второе.  
\- Почему?  
\- Потому что, если Сполдинг не изменил своим привычкам, то связываться с убийством он не будет, - серьезно ответил детектив. - Он грабитель, практически виртуоз, но ни разу никого не убивал.   
\- Хорошо. И что ты думаешь делать дальше? - спросил Джон.  
\- Давай посмотрим на эту комнату.   
Ключи так и не нашлись, как сообщила друзьям взволнованная мисс Уилсон. Вскрыть дверь отмычкой Холмсу удалось далеко не сразу.   
\- Хороший замок, - пробормотал Шерлок, старательно трудясь над дверью. - К тому же, кажется, они его чем-то заклинили, чтобы слесарь, если вы его вызовете, повозился подольше.   
Наконец дверь поддалась. Хозяйка отеля зашла в номер следом за мужчинами - и ахнула.   
Весь пол был усыпан кирпичами и штукатуркой. А вместо стены зияла довольно большая дыра.   
\- Не лезь туда! - предупредил детектив, когда Ватсон подошел поближе и заглянул. - Оставим это для полиции.   
Сам же он принялся внимательно изучать место разлома.   
\- Ага, все как я и думал. Он аккуратно выколупывал раствор и вынимал кирпичи по одному. При этом умудрившись не задеть слой штукатурки с другой стороны. Здание старое, неоднократно подвергалось ремонту - так что слой этот был толщиной почти в дюйм. При этом, самая старая его часть давно превратилась в пыль, потому кирпичи и удалось извлечь, не повредив внешнюю штукатурку.   
С этими словами Шерлок поскреб ногтем стену. На пол тонкой струйкой посыпалась пыль вперемешку с песком. Детектив довольно улыбнулся.   
\- Говорю же - настоящий виртуоз! Потому работа и заняла у Сполдинга так много времени! В банке даже не подозревали, что преступников отделяет от денег преграда, которую в нужный момент можно сломать пинком ноги. Просто прекрасно!   
\- Неужели такое возможно? - удивленно проговорила мисс Уилсон.   
\- Возможно еще и не такое, - хмыкнул гений сыска. - Лет шесть назад в Форталезе грабители сняли дом через дорогу от банка, и прорыли подкоп прямо в депозитарий. Они в этот тоннель даже свет и принудительную вентиляцию провели, чтобы воровать с комфортом. * * * Для того, кто внимательно следит за историей преступлений, нынешний случай покажется почти банальным. Собственно, потому-то все и удалось: банкиры обычно ждут грабителей в масках с пистолетами, которые уложат персонал носом в пол, пристрелят парочку самых несговорчивых, а потом потребуют открыть хранилище. Насмотрелись фильмов про гангстеров! Но, как мы видим, настоящая изобретательность настолько далека от такого сценария, что даже в голову не приходит никому, пока не станет свершавшимся фактом.   
\- Ну, теперь-то звоним в полицию? - спросил Джон.   
\- Пожалуй, да, - Шерлок полез в карман пальто за телефоном. И в этот момент на него пришло сообщение.  
\- Это от Уиггинса, - прокомментировал детектив, быстро пробежав текст глазами. - Преступники укрылись на окраине города, в заброшенном ангаре. И мой агент, который за ними следил, слышал разговор, что остальные подъедут туда к ночи. Интересно, кто эти "остальные"? Неужели Клей изменил своей привычке работать с одним только напарником, и вступил в какую-то банду?   
\- Кто такой Клей? - Удивился Ватсон.   
\- Так на самом деле зовут Сполдинга. Лестрейд будет рад наконец-то посадить его. Натворил этот парень немало, но до сих пор оставался совершенно неуловимым.   
Едва он договорил, раздался еще один сигнал входящего смс. Номер отправителя был скрыт.   
"Не вздумай туда лезть, милый. Эти парни тебе не по зубам! х JM"  
Доктор увидел, как вспыхнули глаза у друга. Шерлок на мгновение прикрыл их и глубоко вздохнул, справляясь с волнением. А потом медленно убрал телефон в карман.   
\- Думаю, звать ребят из Ярда рано, - задумчиво проговорил он. - Мисс Уилсон, прошу вас: давайте закроем эту дверь, и сделаем вид, что мы сюда не входили. Под мою ответственность. Я сам потом позвоню в полицию.   
\- Шерлок, что ты несешь? - изумленно пробормотал Джон.   
\- Хочу сначала сам посмотреть на этих "остальных", - Холмс упрямо поджал губы. - Что сделает Грег, если сейчас приедет сюда? Свяжется с работниками банка, оцепит тот самый ангар. И, самое малое, спугнет преступников, которые должны появиться там только к ночи. Если не упустит вообще всех. В банке пропажу обнаружат только завтра. Если шум по поводу ограбления поднимется уже сейчас, то наши мошенники поймут, что у них загорелась земля под ногами, убегут из ангара вместе с добычей еще до прибытия туда полиции, встретятся с сообщниками где-то в другом месте - и ищи их тогда! Так что я намерен поехать туда сам, и проследить. А когда все пташки будут в клетке, быстро захлопнуть ее, вызвав полицию.   
С этими словами детектив выставил друга и хозяйку из номера, после чего тщательно закрыл дверь. А потом, взяв с мисс Уилсон еще одно обещание пока никому не звонить, поспешно вывел друга из "Имбирного приюта".   
\- Мне не кажется это хорошей идеей, - с сомнением произнес Ватсон. А потом подозрительно посмотрел на друга.   
\- От кого было это сообщение?   
Холмс вздохнул - и смирился с неизбежным.   
\- Ты все понял правильно. Джим просил бросить это расследование.   
\- Но ведь ты же не собираешься?..  
\- Конечно, нет! Но... Джон, пожалуйста! Сейчас полдень, дай мне время хотя бы до полуночи. Я хочу понять, что ему за дело до этих грабителей, а потом уж вызывать Лестрейда.   
Доктор посмотрел на взволнованного друга - и обреченно кивнул. 

* * * 

До ангара, про который писал Уиггинс, друзья добрались через два часа. Можно было и быстрее, но Шерлок настоял, чтобы оставить машину в паре миль от цели, и подбираться ближе пешком, избегая открытых пространств.   
\- Соваться внутрь пока нет смысла, - шепотом сообщил Ватсону детектив, делая знак укрыться в ближайших кустах. - Понаблюдаем за теми, кто уже внутри. Вдруг они поменяют планы и решат скрыться!  
Джон обреченно кивнул. Перспектива провести несколько часов на сырой земле в такую промозглую погоду его совершенно не радовала. Зато неугомонного Холмса словно что-то согревало изнутри. Щеки его лихорадочно пылали, в глаза блестели так ярко, что доктор невольно задумался: а когда я в последний раз видел его таким воодушевленным? Чертов Мориарти! Стоило ему вылезти из норы - и Шерлока словно подменили!   
Ангар, в котором укрылись грабители, выглядел давно заброшенным. Довольно высокое бетонное строение без окон, проржавевшие ворота из металла, последний раз их красили, кажется, еще до рождения Ватсона. Выглядят внушительно - при желании сквозь них пройдет небольшой самолет. Да и размеры ангара вполне позволяют его там спрятать. Рядом с воротами располагалось дверь, казавшаяся почти незаметной на фоне этой громадины.   
\- Побудь здесь, - прошептал Холмс. - Ни звука, и держи оружие под рукой.   
\- А ты?  
\- Обойду вокруг, посмотрю, нет ли где второго выхода. Я быстро!   
И исчез, растворившись словно тень. Даже верхушки кустов не шелохнулись.   
Время текло чудовищно медленно. Джону, у которого уже в ушах звенело от напряжения, показалось, что Шерлок отсутствовал много часов, хотя на самом деле, прошло не более тридцати минут. Доктор даже вздрогнул - и схватился за пистолет, когда его плеча внезапно коснулась чужая рука.   
\- Это я, все в порядке, - раздался шепот над ухом. - С другой стороны есть вторая дверь. Незапертая - и это хорошо. Наши мошенники приехали на минивене, и его нигде вокруг не видно. Значит, загнали внутрь - это было возможно сделать только через ворота. Как только стемнеет - попробуем пробраться внутрь.   
\- Ты уверен, что не стоит позвонить Грегу? - Так же шепотом спросил Джон. - Кто знает, сколько человек в их банде? У меня только один пистолет, а твой хлыст оружием можно даже не считать.   
Детектив взвесил в руке налитую свинцом рукоятку и недобро улыбнулся.   
\- Это - как сказать. Но мы, вообще-то, не собираемся ввязываться в драку. Только понаблюдаем.   
Сумерки постепенно сгущались. Из ангара так никто и не вышел. Когда детектив решил, что уже достаточно темно, он сделал другу знак - мол, следуй за мной, и беззвучно двинулся в обход строения. Ватсону казалось, что каждый его шаг производил такой шум, что его слышно даже в центре Лондона. Но, то ли это было не так, то ли бетонные стены ангара глушили все звуки - однако до небольшой двери, о которой говорил Холмс, друзья добрались без приключений. Внутрь тоже удалось проникнуть на удивление легко. Помещение хоть и было огромным, но задняя часть его, в которой оказались детектив и его верный спутник, была заставлена какими-то ящиками и контейнерами - суда по пыли и облупившейся краске, валявшимися здесь от сотворения мира. Под их прикрытием они подобрались к грабителям почти вплотную, и Джону удалось, наконец, их рассмотреть. Благо света в ангаре было достаточно - люминесцентные лампы ярко горели под потолком.   
Брюнет, очевидно, тот самый Клей, спал, положив голову на туго набитый кожаный мешок. Еще с десяток таких же мешков были небрежно свалены вокруг него на пол. На всех красовалась печать с логотипом банка. Огненно-рыжий подельник Клея курил, прислонившись спиной к минивену. Взгляд его был устремлен на ворота - понятно, что сообщники грабителей должны появиться оттуда.   
Оставшееся время ожидания показалось доктору почти вечностью. Все тело затекло, по большей части от невозможности преступить с ноги на ногу. Ныло запястье руки, сжимающей рукоятку спрятанного в кармане пистолета. Наконец гигантские ворота со скрипом поползли вверх - должно быть управлялись механизмом, расположенным снаружи. И в ангар въехал черный джип.   
Клей вскочил, протирая глаза, его приятель Арчи выбросил очередной - наверное, уже двадцатый по счету - окурок. Шерлок сжал свободную руку Джона - внимание, мол. Мог бы и не стараться - Ватсон и так ощущал себя натянутой струной, которая вот-вот порвется.   
Из джипа вылезли четверо, и начали что-то обсуждать с Клеем. Слов слышно не было, слишком далеко.   
\- Звони уже Грегу, - шепнул Холмсу доктор. - Их шестеро, мы вдвоем не справимся.   
Собственный шепот - на деле почти беззвучный - показался Джону набатом. Как и очень тихий ответ друга:  
\- Подожди еще немного.   
Джон хотел возразить - и в этот момент ситуация попросту вышла из под контроля.   
Сухой щелчок взводимого курка ударил по нервам. Джон почувствовал, как ему грубо выворачивают руку, отбирая пистолет, одновременно с тем, как холодный ствол чужого оружия уперся в висок. Рядом второй бандит держал под прицелом Шерлока. Их грубо вытолкнули на открытое пространство.  
\- Босс, смотри, каких интересных крыс мы поймали на этой помойке!  
Бандиты дружно заржали. Ватсон, игнорируя боль в вывернутой руке, огляделся. Ситуация выглядела совершенно безнадежной.   
Восемь против двоих. Хуже не придумаешь! И почему чертов Шерлок всюду лезет сам, вместо того, чтобы позвонить в полицию?!   
\- Что будем с ними делать? - бандит, удерживавший Холмса, посмотрел на одного из сообщников - очевидно, главного в банде.   
\- Убейте, - скомандовал тот. - Ищеек на хвосте нам не надо.   
Доктор не видел никакого выхода. Он зажмурился, пытаясь представить себе лицо Мэри.   
Раздался выстрел. Очень громкий - может, когда стреляют в твою собственную голову, он слышится именно так? - успел подумать Джон. И в ту же секунду хватка на его запястье ослабла, а конвоир повалился назад.  
Открыв глаза, Ватсон с изумлением заметил, что на ногах остались только они с Шерлоком. Все до единого грабители распластались на грязном полу, каждой с аккуратной дырочкой посреди лба.   
Восемь выстрелов, слившихся в один! Вот почему было так громко!   
\- Что за черт? - непослушными губами спросил доктор. Холмс не ответил. Он замер, со странным выражением глядя прямо перед собой.   
А в открывшуюся дверь ангара уверенным шагом вошел невысокий мужчина в строгом костюме. 

* * * 

\- Теперь мы квиты, Шерлок, - Джим криво ухмыльнулся. - Я тебе больше ничего не должен.   
\- Ты и не был, - голос детектива звучал хрипло.   
Мориарти прищурился.   
\- Это уж мне решать, кому я чего задолжал. Понятно тебе?   
Гений сыска не ответил. И шагнул к нему.   
\- Нет! - злодей-консультант повысил голос. - Не подходи.   
\- А то - что? - бесстрастно отозвался Холмс. - Отдашь приказ снайперу? Не думаю, Джим. Нелогично - после того, как ты только что меня спас.   
Мориарти резко взмахнул рукой - и светящаяся красная точка появилась на лбу у Джона.   
\- Тоже не выйдет, - Шерлок пожал плечами, и сделал еще один шаг в его сторону. - Ты пообещал не вмешивать их в наши разборки.   
С этими словами он подошел совсем близко и сжал его плечи. Лицо Джеймса исказила гримаса, он вытянул вперед руки, словно собираясь оттолкнуть детектива, но вместо этого вцепился в лацканы его пальто и притянул вплотную к себе. Ладони Холмса, мазнув по плечам, переместились на спину. И соперники замерли в этом полуобъятии, так близко друг к другу, что каждый из них буквально ощущал биение чужого сердца.   
\- Не уходи, - почти беззвучно прошептал Шерлок, склонившись к волосам криминального консультанта. Тот услышал - и вдруг резко вырвался из его рук, одновременно отталкивая от себя.   
Перевел взгляд на Ватсона, словно ища сочувствия.  
\- Восемь часов перелета, - улыбка Джима вышла такой жалкой, что больше походила на болезненную гримасу. - Раскалывающаяся голова из-за прыжка между часовыми поясами. И все из-за чего? Потому что этот дебил не внял предупреждению, что сюда лезть опасно!   
\- Следишь за мной? - глухо спросил Шерлок.  
\- Не льсти себе, - отозвался Джеймс. - Как правило, мне совершенно безразлично, что ты там расследуешь. Но у меня были свои претензии к этой шайке. Они пару раз перешли мне дорогу. Потому мои люди наблюдали за ними, с приказом ликвидировать всех, как только соберутся вместе. И тут мне докладывают, что известный всем любитель совать свой нос куда не надо, притащился в отель, где ему совершенно нечего делать, и, похоже, вышел на их основное теплое гнездышко. Я ведь просил тебя - не вмешивайся.   
\- Я должен был довести дело до конца, - упрямо возразил детектив.   
\- Дело?! - истерично выкрикнул Мориарти. - Да ты же только смешал мне карты! Я намеревался сам приструнить этих зарвавшихся дилетантов! И сделал бы это быстро и чисто, если бы один придурок, считающий себя великим детективом, не путался под ногами! И вот, вместо того, чтобы спокойно заниматься своими делами, я вынужден все бросить, и мчаться через полмира, дабы вытащить тебя и твоего дружка из задницы, в которую вы по недомыслию залезли.   
\- Мог бы не вытаскивать, - обиженно ответил Джон.   
\- Увы. Я задолжал жизнь этому недоумку! - с горечью проговорил Мориарти.   
Холмс поморщился.   
\- Джеймс, - начал он. - Нам надо...  
\- Нам не о чем говорить, - прервал его Мориарти. - Не заставляй меня думать, что ты глупее, чем я тебя считал.   
\- О, нет, - вмешался Ватсон. Он знал, что потом, постфактум, будет ругать себя за эти слова, но остановиться просто не мог. - Шерлок отлично понял тебя без объяснений. И считался с твоим решением три месяца.   
\- Джон, - прорычал детектив. - Замолчи!   
\- Почему? - фыркнул доктор. - Может, ему стоит узнать, что ты все это время только что на стены не лез? Что носишь эту дурацкую футболку, которую он тебе подарил, что...   
\- Заткнись, я сказал!   
\- На-а-адо же... - протянул Мориарти. - Даже так?   
\- Это неважно, - отрезал Холмс. - Забудь.   
\- Нет, отчего же, - он счастливо улыбнулся. - Я рад, что ты ее все-таки забрал. Когда ты отказался от моего подарка, то практически разбил мне сердце.   
Шерлок закатил глаза.   
\- Не придавай этому слишком большого значения.   
Джим тихо засмеялся. Смятение исчезло с его лица, он выглядел очень довольным.   
\- Мне пора, милый.   
Послав детективу воздушный поцелуй, он двинулся к выходу.   
Джон, кусая губы, смотрел, как его друг застыл на месте, стиснув кулаки и напрягшись так, что скулы на его лице, казалось, сейчас прорвут кожу. Следовать за криминальным консультантом он явно не собирался.   
\- Да, кстати, - уже взявшись за ручку двери, Мориарти обернулся. - Впредь уделяй чуть больше внимания моим просьбам, хорошо? Поверь, без причин я предупреждать не буду.  
И ушел, не дожидаясь ответа. Впрочем, отвечать Шерлок и не собирался.   
\- Звони Лестрейду, - вместо этого попросил он Ватсона.   
Доктор посмотрел на трупы грабителей, изломанными куклами разбросанные по полу ангара, и поморщился.   
\- Что мы ему скажем?  
\- Говори что хочешь, - бесстрастно отозвался Холмс. - У тебя же сегодня прямо приступ правдолюбия!   
Доктор слегка растерялся. Он ожидал, что друг попросит умолчать о вмешательстве криминального консультанта. Предложит какую-то версию, объясняющую восемь мертвецов с пулями в головах, не включающую в себя Мориарти и его снайперов. И даже был готов, скрепя сердце, обмануть Грега - в конце концов, этот маньяк и вправду спас им обоим жизнь. Вопрос вертелся на языке: хочешь, чтобы я его выдал? Вместо этого Джон задал другой.   
\- Почему он это сделал?  
\- Ты же его слышал, - Шерлок пожал плечами. - Платил долги.   
\- Не думаю, - Ватсон почему-то разозлился. - Черт, Шерлок, ты когда-то сказал, что понимаешь его без слов! Почему же у тебя в этом месте такое слепое пятно?! Плевать он хотел на долги, к тому же, мне он ничего не должен. Однако меня Мориарти выручил за компанию - почему? По той же причине, по которой заставил тогда остаться на Бейкер Стрит!   
\- Все-таки он заставил... - Хмуро констатировал Холмс. - А как же твои заверения, что тебе не хотелось оставлять меня одного с этим психом?  
Детектив так точно скопировал тон, с которым Джон когда-то произнес эти слова, что тот невольно улыбнулся.   
\- Ты серьезно этого не видишь, или притворяешься? Он беспокоится о тебе!   
\- С чего бы ему? - пожал плечами детектив.   
\- С того же, - раздраженно фыркнул Ватсон, - с чего ты кинулся под пули снайпера, спасая его жизнь. Тебе открытым текстом сказать, _почему_ ты это сделал, или сам догадаешься?   
\- Я понял, - Шерлок раздраженно тряхнул головой. - И твой приступ болтливости, который меня изрядно удивил, теперь тоже понятен. Оставь эти мысли, Джон. Ты приписываешь мне - и ему - то, на что ни один из нас в принципе не способен.   
\- Потому что гении состоят из одного мозга, а других органов у них нет, - иронично отозвался доктор. Сейчас ему хотелось побить этого высокомерного придурка, который отрицает очевидное. - Но я - врач, помнишь? Я видел человеческое сердце, даже в руках держал. И у меня есть для тебя новость, Шерлок. Оно - просто мышечный мешок, перекачивающий кровь. А то, что мы - обычные, недалекие люди - называем чувствами, рождается именно в мозгу.   
\- Я знаю, - спокойно отозвался детектив. - И прекрати уже изрекать банальности, лучше позвони Лестрейду.   
\- Ах, какой я идиот! Посмел подойти к гениям с меркой простого человека! - Джон повысил голос, срываясь почти на крик. - Посмотри на себя! Ты превратился в робота, отказываясь признать все человеческое, что в тебе есть! Даже этот убийца - и то честнее тебя! Он хотя бы не отрицает!   
\- Чего ты пытаешься добиться? - холодно поинтересовался Шерлок. - Чтобы я признал, что он мне нужен? О'кей, я давно тебе это сказал. Видно, ты плохо слушал. Но не в том смысле, на который ты тут активно намекаешь.   
\- Все равно в каком! - еще больше рассердился Джон. - Ты бесишься оттого, что он ушел! А ты думал, _почему_ он это сделал? Потому, что ваши игры едва не довели его до смерти? Или потому, что сам ходит по краю пропасти, и боится увлечь туда же тебя? У Мориарти много врагов, но добраться до него им не под силу. Однако, что будет, если они узнают о его привязанности к тебе?   
Шерлок глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь взять себя в руки.   
\- С чего ты назначил себя адвокатом Джима? Ты терпеть его не можешь, а послушать тебя - так только и мечтаешь, чтобы мы были вместе. Первый же от меня отвернешься, если такое случится.   
\- Повторю то, что сказал, когда мы обсуждали мою помолвку, - вздохнул доктор. - Ты - мой лучший друг, и что бы ни случилось - останешься им. Когда я женюсь, в наших с тобой отношениях ничего не изменится. Я буду также участвовать в твоих расследованиях, помогать тебе, чем смогу. То же касается и Мориарти. Мне до зубной боли не нравится твой выбор... Нет, не перебивай! Мне все равно, в каком смысле ты в нем нуждаешься, главное - что это так. Его я ненавижу, но ты - мой друг. Черт, не думай, что мне легко говорить об этом.   
Выражения лица Холмса Ватсон не видел - тот отвернулся. Но судя по судорожно сведенным плечам, слова доктора попали в цель.   
\- Я понял, - тихо отозвался он, не глядя на друга. - Спасибо, Джон. Но подвергать твою преданность такому испытанию у меня не будет необходимости. 

* * * 

\- Что тут произошло? - удивленно произнес Лестрейд, оглядывая место побоища.   
Вопрос был адресован Шерлоку, но тот молчал, рассеянно уставившись в пространство.   
\- Мы... - ответил за друга доктор. - Мы сами не знаем точно. Нашли все в таком виде, когда пришли сюда. И сразу позвонили тебе.   
Услышав эти слова, Холмс вышел из транса и изумленно посмотрел на Джона. К счастью, полицейские этого взгляда не заметили.   
\- Что вы вообще делаете среди всех этих трупов и мешков с печатью Городского и Пригородного банка? - инспектор начал злиться. - Вы понимаете, как это выглядит?   
\- Мы с Шерлоком следили за этой шайкой. Одно странное дело вывело нас на нее, - Ватсон умоляюще посмотрел на детектива, прося поддержать.   
\- Я обнаружил, что совершено крупное ограбление, - спокойно вмешался в разговор Холмс. - Вышел на эту берлогу. Решил дождаться, когда преступники соберутся здесь вместе с добычей, а потом уж звонить в Скотланд Ярд. Однако кто-то вмешался раньше.   
\- Конкуренты? - с сомнением спросил сержант Грегсон.   
\- Вряд ли в прямом смысле этого слова, - поморщился детектив. - Те, кто расстрелял грабителей, к их добыче, насколько я могу судить, не притронулись.   
\- То есть, единственной целью этих гипотетических "кого-то" было убийство?   
\- Очевидно, - Шерлок пожал плечами. - Не проси у меня объяснения, которого нет.   
\- Ты осмотрел место преступления? - спросил Лестрейд.   
\- Только первый этаж. А стреляли, видимо, вон с той галереи под потолком.   
\- Почему ты так решил?   
Детектив усмехнулся.   
\- Посмотри на трупы - никаких следов борьбы. Расстреляны хладнокровно, как в тире. Работа снайперов, которые заняли позиции заранее - и просто ждали своих жертв.   
\- Мориарти? - насторожился Грегори.   
\- Возможно, - Холмс пожал плечами. - Хотя, по моим данным, его сейчас нет в Англии. Но версия, что эта банда - одиночки, которые отказались от "крыши" в его лице, и пытались провернуть дельце самостоятельно - за что и наказаны - имеет право на жизнь. Только, как ты понимаешь, это совершенно невозможно доказать.   
_Потому что Джон решил скрыть факт появления тут Джима. Даже без моей просьбы... Наверное, это самое странное из всего, что сегодня произошло._  
\- А почему ты так уверен, что его нет в Англии? - в глазах Лестрейда читалось подозрение.   
Шерлок вдруг разозлился.   
\- Разве ты не знаешь, - сквозь зубы прошипел он, - что мы с ним ежедневно обмениваемся любовными посланиями?  
И, увидев совершенно обалдевшее выражение лица инспектора, стал холоден как лед.   
\- Очнись, Грег. Кому быть уверенным, как не мне? Я слежу за всеми незаконными делами в Лондоне, мог ли я не заметить, что ни одно из них не отличается гениальностью замысла? Мориарти - художник в организации преступлений. Ему было бы скучно заниматься банальными делами, точно так же, как и мне - расследовать их.   
\- То есть, он...  
\- Покинул страну сразу после того покушения на его жизнь, - отрезал Холмс. - Возможно, устроил чистку своих рядов, убирая из них всех, кто мог быть соучастником Морана. И даже если сегодняшние покойники - часть этой самой зачистки, мы никогда этого не докажем. Потому что сам он сидит сейчас где-нибудь за тысячи миль от этого ангара.   
\- Ладно, - пробормотал инспектор, слегка уязвленный резкой отповедью детектива. - Стало быть, у нас восемь трупов, и ни малейшего шанса раскрыть это убийство. Очередной висяк...  
\- У вас, - мягко поправил его детектив, - раскрытое ограбление банка. Причем, даже раньше, чем вам заявили об этом ограблении. И восемь мертвых преступников, которые, возможно, просто переругались из-за добычи со своими сообщниками, за что те их и порешили. После чего смотались, решив вернуться за награбленным попозже. Они же не знали, что Скотланд Ярд найдет это место так оперативно.   
\- Думаешь, что могло быть и так? - Лестрейд буквально просветлел лицом.  
\- Отчего нет? - Шерлок похлопал его по плечу. - Не все беды этого мира - от Мориарти. К тому же, мертвые грабители - не то же самое, что убитые честные обыватели. Поверь, налогоплательщики не огорчатся, что избавлены от необходимости много лет оплачивать содержание в тюрьме этих восьмерых. Главное, что деньги найдены в целости, и будут возвращены в банк. 

* * * 

Когда друзья ехали в такси домой, на телефон Джона вдруг пришло сообщение. Шерлок смотрел в окно, настолько погружённый в собственные переживания, что не отреагировал ни на сигнал входящего смс, ни даже на изумленный возглас друга.   
А Ватсон в полном остолбенении таращился на экран своего мобильника, где светилась надпись:   
"Джонни, пришли мне его фото в этой футболке. Пожалуйста! JM"

_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
* - слово имбирь (ginger) в английском языке имеет второе значение - рыжий. Тут у нас игра слов: Ginger shelter можно перевести и как "имбирный приют", и как "рыжий приют" и даже с небольшой натяжкой - как "приют Джинджер". 

* * В 1982 году испанский Banco Andalucia был ограблен очень похожим способом. Так что такое вполне реально. 

* * * - Такое действительно было - в 2005 году. Грабители за одни выходные обогатились на очень немалую сумму - в переводе на американские доллары - порядка 70 миллионов.


	14. Человек с рассеченной головой

_And I have never in my life  
Feel more alone that I do  
Althought I claim dominions over all I see  
It means nothing to me  
There are no victories in all our histories  
Without love._

_Sting - Mad about you_

Наутро Шерлок был настолько не в духе, что Джон никак не мог решиться заговорить с ним. Похоже, он снова не спал всю ночь, проведя ее в химических опытах, и появился на кухне только часов в десять. Молча сварил себе кофе и устроился с кружкой на диване.   
\- Мне не дает покоя кое-что, - осторожно начал Ватсон. - Может, ты объяснишь мне, что это было?   
\- Бисульфат натрия, - Холмс продолжал невидящим взглядом изучать содержимое своей кружки.   
\- Вообще-то, я не имел ввиду твои сомнительные эксперименты, - пробурчал доктор.   
\- А? - детектив наконец поднял глаза на собеседника. - Я говорил о соли, с которой работал.   
\- А я - вот об этом! - Джон швырнул ему на колени свой телефон. - Что я должен с этим делать?   
Шерлок пробежал глазами сообщение и пожал плечами.   
\- Что хочешь, - равнодушно заметил он, возвращая мобильник хозяину. - Ты сам это начал, теперь сам и разбирайся.   
\- Я?!! - Ватсон аж подскочил от возмущения. - _Я_ это начал? Может, в том, что вы с этим маньяком полгода встречались, а потом ты его еще и в нашу квартиру притащил, тоже я виноват?!  
\- Ты ударился в откровения, когда тебя никто об этом не просил, - Холмс снова пожал плечами.   
\- То есть, тебе все равно?- язвительно поинтересовался доктор.   
\- Абсолютно.   
Джон в который раз подумал, что его сосед - самый неблагодарный и надменный ублюдок из всех, кого ему доводилось встретить. Лицемерный, к тому же. До смерти захотелось его наказать, за то, что втравил друга в эту невыносимую ситуацию, и теперь сидит тут с таким видом, будто его это вовсе не касается.   
\- Шерлок, - рявкнул он. - Убери эту чертову кружку от лица и посмотри на меня.   
\- Что? - детектив изумленно выпрямился, поднимая глаза на приятеля. Рука с кружкой опустилась вниз.   
\- Чудесно, - удовлетворенно проговорил Ватсон, щелкая камерой в телефоне.   
\- Что ты делаешь?  
\- Исполняю его просьбу, - не без ехидства проинформировал доктор, нажимая кнопку "Отправить", после чего снова посмотрел на растерянное лицо детектива. - Сам же сказал - тебе это безразлично.   
Холмс резко вскочил с дивана, уронив на пол кружку с недопитым кофе, и скрылся в своей спальне, громко хлопнув дверью. 

* * * 

\- Мы весь вечер будем говорить о Шерлоке? - Мэри мило улыбнулась, и на сердце Джона ощутимо потеплело. - Не то, чтобы я была против.   
\- Прости, - Ватсон сокрушенно вздохнул. - Просто...  
\- В последнее время он тебя беспокоит, - продолжила она. - И это понятно. Речь ведь идет о твоем лучшем друге. К тому же, судя по твоим рассказам - это совершенно исключительный человек.   
\- Так и есть.   
\- Знаешь что, - девушка погладила Джона по руке. - Может, ему поможет, если он займется хоть каким-нибудь расследованием? Я как раз хотела обратиться за советом...  
\- У тебя проблемы? - вскинулся доктор. - Если что, ты только скажи!  
\- Не то, чтобы проблемы, и не то, чтобы у меня. Просто смутное беспокойство.   
Мэри вздохнула и отвела взгляд.   
\- Наверное, я покажусь тебе полной дурочкой. Но... Помнишь того забавного нищего, который продавал спички на углу возле моего дома? Ты еще дал ему десять фунтов.   
\- Помню, - Джон нахмурился. - Бывший ветеран Афганистана. Истории, которые он рассказывал про ту войну, мог знать только очевидец. Плюс ранение... У него ведь был шрам через все лицо, да?   
\- Да, - мисс Морстен покачала головой. - Этот Хью был забавный. И безобидный. Мальчишки пытались его дразнить, кидали камешки и всячески задирали. Но он умудрялся каждый раз срезать их такими меткими и остроумными замечаниями, что они сгибались от хохота. И скоро перестали цепляться - наоборот, собирались вокруг него толпами - послушать его байки.   
\- Ты сказала "был", - Джон нахмурился. - Значит, с беднягой что-то произошло?  
\- Уже неделю, как он исчез, - Мэри снова вздохнула. - Раньше каждый день сидел там, в любую погоду.   
\- Может, просто нашел новое прибыльное место, где больше подают? - Джон поморщился, представив, что скажет ему Шерлок, если он явится с просьбой отыскать какого-то бомжа.   
\- Наверное... Но мне почему-то неспокойно, - она закусила губу, и умоляюще посмотрела на жениха. - Я боюсь, что с Хью случилось что-нибудь нехорошее. 

* * * 

Вернувшись домой, Ватсон с удивлением обнаружил, что его сосед уже перестал хандрить и дуться. Напротив, он с энтузиазмом изучал что-то в интернете, а появление доктора встретил довольным восклицанием.   
Похоже, он самостоятельно нашел себе дело, но Джон обещал Мэри, поэтому все же решился спросить.   
\- Ты сильно занят?   
\- Собирался уходить, - Шерлок поднялся с дивана и с удовольствием потянулся. - Лестрейд прислал сообщение. Найден труп, зовет меня посмотреть. Поедешь со мной?   
Проговорив это, детектив перевел взгляд на друга и нахмурился.   
\- Вижу, ты хотел что-то обсудить? Нечто такое, что тебя самого смущает.   
Ничего от него не скроешь!   
\- Это не особенно важно. Но если у тебя есть время...  
\- Поехали, - Холмс надел пальто и направился к двери. - Пока доберемся до места, как раз успеешь рассказать.   
В такси Джон некоторое время собирался с мыслями.   
\- Думаю, ты сочтешь меня рехнувшимся, - заговорил он наконец.   
Шерлок приподнял бровь.   
\- Только если ты снова начнешь лезть не в свои дела. Но, полагаю, ты не очередное сообщение от Мориарти собрался обсуждать?   
\- Он мне больше не писал, - Ватсон поморщился. - И вообще-то речь пойдет о _моей_ личной жизни, а не о твоей.   
К удивлению доктора, Холмс не начал доказывать, что "личная жизнь" у него только одна - работа. Просто слегка нахмурился.   
\- Хорошо, слушаю.   
\- Мэри беспокоится о... Черт, я и сам понимаю, что это глупо. Но я обещал.   
\- Так излагай, не мямли, - фыркнул детектив. - Что тревожит твою подружку?   
\- Был на ее улице один нищий бродяга. Своего рода, местная достопримечательность. Оборванный, грязный, уродливый: рыжие немытые патлы, шрам через всю физиономию. Но при этом - балагур и шутник. Он всем нравился: для каждого находил доброе слово или смешную шутку, да и рассказчик был отменный. Раз я сам полчаса с ним разговаривал про войну в Афганистане. А неделю назад этот бродяга исчез. И Мэри думает, что с ним случилось что-то.   
Джон замолчал, и виновато отвел взгляд.   
\- Я понимаю, как это звучит. Но, может, ты поспрашиваешь своих бездомных... Они могут о нем что-то знать.   
\- Поинтересуюсь, как время будет, - к удивлению доктора, на лице Шерлока не появилось недовольной гримасы, напротив, он был очень серьезен. - Раз прошла уже неделя, то еще день-два ничего не решат. Скажи ей, что я обещал этим заняться, и она успокоится.   
\- Но почему? - изумлению Джона не было предела. - Я думал, что ты пошлёшь меня подальше со всей этой ерундой!   
Холмс только улыбнулся.   
_Потому что дружеские чувства иногда берут верх над всеми прочими. Не ты ли сам недавно так наглядно это продемонстрировал?_  
Лестрейд ждал друзей у одного из входов в городскую систему канализации.   
\- Его нашли рабочие, которые осматривали трубы. Судя по всему, пролежал там недолго.   
С этими словами инспектор протянул обоим друзьям респираторы, смоченные раствором уксуса, и приглашающе открыл массивную дверь.  
\- Советую надеть это. Тело находится в старой части сооружения, миазмы там такие, что с непривычки аж глаза слезятся.   
Уже метров через двадцать Джон понял, что Грег не преувеличивал. И поспешно нацепил маску, в надежде, что резкий запах уксуса чуть ослабит жуткую вонь. Дышать стало легче. Что до Шерлока, то он морщился, но продолжал нести собственный респиратор в руке.   
\- Уже недалеко, - голос Лестрейда звучал немного невнятно, приглушаемый толстым слоем марли. - Еще один поворот, и...  
За поворотом обнаружились сержант Грегсон, Картрайт и еще какой-то полицейский - незнакомый. Очевидно, новый эксперт. А также пара работяг, смущенно жмущихся к стенке чуть в стороне.   
Холмс едва кивнул в ответ на их приветствия и полностью сосредоточил свое внимание на теле, наполовину засунутом в сточную трубу. Наружу торчали только ноги. Босые, грязные и поцарапанные.   
\- В таком виде его и нашли, - Лестрейд кивнул на двух парней в рабочей одежде. - Ничего не трогали, сразу вызвали нас.   
Детектив не ответил, и, взяв у Картрайта фонарик, заглянул в трубу. На лице его появилась гримаса.   
\- Его засунули сюда уже мертвым. А убили где-то вообще в другом месте.   
\- Как ты?..  
\- Крови нет. Череп раскроен, при таких ранах обычно море крови. К тому же, его раздели - оставили только белье. Довольно дорогое - наш покойник не из бродяг. Кстати, Грег, ты прав - труп тут совсем недавно. В канализации полно крыс, они бы мало что оставили от тела, не найди его эти ребята в первые же пару часов.   
Проговорив это, Шерлок сделал полицейским знак, что убитого можно извлекать из трубы. И попросил остальных:   
\- А вы - замрите на время. Я поищу следы, если они тут сохранились.   
Подсвечивая себе фонариком, он немного покружил на месте, внимательно изучая сквозь лупу пол, стены, и заглядывая в каждую щель. А потом, довольно хмыкнув, скрылся в одном из проходов. Через полчаса детектив наконец вернулся, и заявил, что видел все, что хотел.   
\- Пойдемте наверх. Грег, я отвечу на все твои вопросы, но чуть позже, когда вокруг не будет этой вони.   
Полицейские с ним от души согласились. Тело мужчины уже отправили в морг, и в канализации делать было больше нечего.   
\- Его принесли трое, их следы в некоторых местах видны совершенно отчетливо, - бесстрастно проинформировал Холмс, едва вся компания добралась до Скотланд Ярда. - Но там, где тоннель поднимается вверх и становится суше, отпечатки теряются. По всей видимости, преступники спустились в канализацию через один из люков, но пока я не понял через какой именно. Нужно вернуться туда с более мощным фонарем и поискать тщательнее.   
Джон и Лестрейд, не сговариваясь, поморщились. Обоим казалось, что вся их одежда насквозь пропиталась неприятным запахом.   
Шерлок не обратил на гримасы друзей внимания.   
\- Спрятав тело, двое из убийц удалились тем же путем, каким и пришли, - продолжил он. - А третий выбрался через тот выход, каким пришли рабочие - и мы сами. Кое-где его следы полностью затоптаны. Однако, следует еще раз расспросить этих парней - не встретили ли они кого-нибудь по пути. Такое вполне возможно - счет, по видимому, шел на минуты.   
\- Зачем они разделились, как думаешь? - поинтересовался инспектор.   
Детектив пожал плечами.   
\- Третий отвлекал внимание, я полагаю. Потому и считаю, что наши работяги его встретили. Иначе, отчего преступники и спрятали тело так небрежно? Они услышали голоса, и поспешили удрать, кое-как затолкав убитого в трубу. Если бы не это, его могли никогда не найти.   
\- Я допрошу рабочих? - Картрайт обращался к Лестрейду, но смотрел при этом на Холмса.   
\- Пусть сделает это, - согласился детектив. - А мы с Джоном пойдем в морг. 

* * * 

Убитый оказался молодым человеком лет 28-30. Тонкие правильные черты лица, темные волосы, ухоженные руки.   
\- Физической работой он себя явно не утомлял, - констатировал детектив. - Офисный планктон, сынок богатых родителей. Или что-то в этом роде.   
\- Причина смерти - сильный удар по голове, похоже металлическим прутом. Череп буквально рассечен, но судя по характеру травмы - орудие убийства не было заточено, - сообщила Молли, рассматривающая голову мертвеца.   
\- Верно, удар саблей, например, оставляет другие следы, - согласился Джон, скривившись. - Видите эти осколки и трещины в кости?   
Шерлок кивнул, и поинтересовался.  
\- Что насчет времени смерти?  
\- Часов пять-шесть, вряд ли больше.   
Детектив набрал номер Лестрейда.   
\- Проверь заявления о пропавших. Его несколько дней держали где-то, прежде чем убить. На руках следы веревок, на теле синяки. Все эти отметены прижизненные и не особенно свежие. Некоторым, судя по цвету, не меньше недели, они почти зажили.   
Выслушав ответ инспектора, Холмс презрительно фыркнул.   
\- Он не из тех, кто дерется на улице. Рафинированный тип, белоручка. Избили его именно похитители. И делали это несколько дней подряд. Может, просто издевались. Может, хотели что-то выяснить. А возможно, что это просто месть.   
Проговорив это, Шерлок нажал отбой и убрал телефон в карман. В этот момент Молли, пытавшаяся отмыть лоб мертвеца от засохшей крови, издала невнятный возглас. Детектив кинулся к прозекторскому столу, на ходу доставая лупу.   
\- Вот здесь, видишь? - она показала на тонкую коричневатую полоску под волосами, коротая при попытке стереть ее только размазалась, оставив на коже жирный след. - Что это, какая-то мазь, или?..  
\- Театральный грим, - хмыкнул Холмс, мазнув по коже убитого, а потом понюхав подушечку пальца. - Вот здесь, за ухом, еще более отчетливый след... Очень хорошо! Возможно, наш парень - актер. 

* * * 

Заявления о пропавших людях ничего не дали. Человека с приметами погибшего никто не разыскивал. Опрос среди театральной братии тоже не принес результатов. Шерлок, все сильнее мрачневший, в четвертый раз перечитывал протокол допроса рабочих, надеясь, что пропустил едва заметную зацепку.   
По пути к тому месту, где было найдено тело, парни и в самом деле встретили какого-то бомжа. Обычное дело: в такую промозглую погоду эти бедолаги довольно часто забиваются в канализацию, где прячутся от дождя, согреваясь дешевым алкоголем. Их даже не особенно гоняют: вреда от них никакого нет. Как выглядел? Да примерно так, как все они: грязный, оборванный, неопределенного возраста. Когда на него посветили фонариком, поспешно скрылся в одном из тоннелей. Догонять его у рабочих не было никакого желания, не их это дело - с бродягами возиться. Удрал - и удрал, надоест вонь нюхать, сам наружу выползет.   
Вся эта информация была совершенно бесполезной. Джон видел, что друг топчется на одном месте, как гончая, потерявшая след. Наблюдать его в таком состоянии было занятием не из приятных. Потому что, будучи не в духе, Холмс имел привычку довольно грубо срываться на окружающих. Безжалостно вытаскивая на свет их глубоко запрятанные личные секреты.   
Мрачные мысли доктора прервал возмущенный возглас миссис Хадсон и быстрые шаги на лестнице. В дверь, как обычно без стука, протиснулся Уиггинс.   
\- Не мог бы ты перед приходом ко мне одеваться поприличнее, чтобы не шокировать нашу квартирную хозяйку, - спросил его Шерлок, не поднимая головы от бумаг.   
\- Некогда было, - буркнул бродяга.  
\- Выяснил то, что я просил?  
\- Никто не знает рыжего парня со шрамом на лице, - Уиггинс пожал плечами. - Среди наших такого точно нет.   
Джон с удивлением посмотрел на соседа. Ну, надо же! Даже за расследованием убийства он не забыл о просьбе Мэри! Вот это неожиданность!   
\- Этот Хью побирался несколько последних лет, но никто из бездомных его не знает, - задумчиво проговорил детектив. - Как интересно...  
\- Может, он из нищих-любителей? - предположил Уиггинс.   
\- Это кто такие? - удивился Ватсон.   
\- Почтенные граждане, вполне обеспеченные, которые по разным причинам переодеваются и просят милостыню, - ответил Холмс, поморщившись. - Для одних это - своего рода экстремальный спорт, другие так развлекаются - у всех же разные хобби. А для некоторых нищенство - довольно прибыльная профессия.   
\- На подаяниях не шибко разживешься, - фыркнул доктор.   
Шерлок только улыбнулся.   
\- Ну, как сказать... Этот твой парень со шрамом, ты ведь говорил, его все любили? Много ему подавали, как думаешь?   
Джон задумался.   
\- Прилично, мне кажется. Но, видимо, недостаточно для того, чтобы снять себе нормальное жилье, или...  
\- А откуда ты знаешь, что у Хью его не было? - детектив подмигнул. - Сам же слышал, он не из бездомных. Так и объясни своей девушке - его нет смысла искать. Не исключено, что когда он не сидит на улице в лохмотьях, то ничем не отличается от любого респектабельного горожанина.   
\- А почему он исчез?  
Холмс пожал плечами.   
\- Надоело нищенствовать. Когда есть выбор - а у этого Хью он, похоже, был - такое развлечение может очень быстро приесться.   
Пока Шерлок снисходительно просвещал друга относительно неизвестной ему общественной прослойки, Уиггинс, по своему обыкновению бродил по комнате. Ватсона изрядно раздражала привычка этого неряшливого типа трогать и рассматривать их вещи и совать во все свой нос. Все время казалось, что он ищет что бы стащить. Но Холмс, похоже, ничего подобного от своего информатора не ожидал - а уж кому разбираться в людях, как не ему.   
\- Это же тот журналист! - вдруг заявил Уиггинс. Он смотрел на фото мертвеца с рассеченной головой. Детектив встрепенулся.   
\- Ты его знаешь?   
\- Ну да, - парень поскреб немытую щеку. - Его зовут Сент-Клер. Приходил к нам года три назад. Сказал, что ему заказали серию статей о жизни бездомных, вопросы разные задавал. Только с ним никто не захотел общаться. Сам ведь знаешь: напишет такой о тебе что-нибудь, а потом следом явится полиция и арестует всех за бродяжничество.   
\- То есть, вы его просто прогнали? - уточнил Шерлок.   
\- Ага, - Уиггинс снова почесался. - Кажется, он потом все же нашел какой-то источник. Наши говорили, что вроде как видели его статьи, но кто сливает журналюге информацию - так и не выяснили.   
Но Холмс уже не слушал. На лице его были явные признаки снизошедшего озарения. Жестом попросив собеседников помолчать, он поспешно начал искать что-то в интернете. И нашел, очевидно, с первой попытки - судя по радостному возгласу.   
Откинулся на спинку кресла, прикрыл глаза.   
\- Театральный грим... - пробормотал он себе под нос. - Ну, конечно! Я должен был сразу догадаться...  
\- Что ты хочешь этим сказать? - уточнил Ватсон.   
\- Он сам был собственным источником информации, это же совершенно очевидно! - Шерлок открыл глаза, и с довольной улыбкой посмотрел на приятеля. - Переодевался, гримировался - и потом просил милостыню. А закончив это дело - писал статьи.   
\- Но кто его убил? - недоуменно спросил Джон.   
\- А вот это нам как раз предстоит выяснить. Возможно, Сент-Клер в своем журналистском рвении наткнулся на что-то такое, что не следовало ворошить. Нужно поговорить с его редактором. 

* * *

\- Невилл Сент-Клер? - Редактор "Дейли", Роберт Эдвардс, подтянутый моложавый мужчина поправил очки в золотой оправе, и удивленно посмотрел на детектива. - Нет, он здесь не работает. То есть - в штате. Но это один из лучших моих внештатников. Появляется раз в месяц, приносит отличные статьи.   
\- Когда вы видели его в последний раз? - поинтересовался Шерлок.   
\- Дней десять назад, а что?   
\- Он не говорил, над чем сейчас работает?   
Мужчина нахмурился и принял очень важный вид. Джон мысленно обозвал его напыщенным индюком,  
\- Журналистские расследования - это секретная тема, мистер Холмс. Задания, которые наши корреспонденты получают от редакции, держатся в тайне. Конкуренция между изданиями очень высока. Откуда мне знать, что вас не нанял кто-то из наших соперников, чтобы...  
\- Я не берусь за подобную ерунду, - несколько высокомерно отозвался детектив. - И сейчас расследую убийство. Невилла Сент-Клера нашли два дня назад с пробитой головой.   
Эдвардс сразу поник и как-то съежился.   
\- Вы думаете, его убили из-за темы, которой он занимался?  
\- Такого нельзя исключать, - кивнул Шерлок. - Итак?  
\- Я точно не знаю, - голос редактора ощутимо дрожал. - Сент-Клер сказал только, что откопал потрясающую зацепку, и в следующий раз принесет настоящую бомбу. Он ведь был свободный художник, понимаете? Мы не несем никакой ответственности за то, над чем работают внештатные корреспонденты, они сами по себе, и...  
Он запнулся и замолчал. Детектив посмотрел на напуганного мужчину с нескрываемым презрением.   
\- Если родственники убитого решат, что причиной его смерти стало редакционное задание, и предъявят вам иск, то им вы и будете это объяснять. А передо мной можете не оправдываться, мне это неинтересно.   
\- Но... Вы думаете, они могут подать в суд? - на Эдвардса жалко было смотреть.   
\- Это меня не касается, - отрезал Холмс. - А вот полиция вполне может привлечь вас к ответственности за препятствие следствию. Итак, повторяю вопрос: какую информацию собирал Сент-Клер?   
\- Говорю же, я не знаю, - дрожащими руками он снял очки, и тут же их выронил. - У него был информатор, который давал ему материал для статей. Невилл только обмолвился, что этот Хью Бун столкнулся с каким-то серьезным обществом, своего рода организованным рэкетом среди нищих.   
\- Хью Бун? - Шерлок прищурился.   
\- Да, вроде именно так... Нищий бродяга, который...  
Детектив кинул острый взгляд на Ватсона, призывая его к молчанию. И шелковым тоном осведомился:  
\- Есть ли у вас адрес Сент-Клера, мистер Эдвардс?  
\- Конечно, я сейчас попрошу секретаршу найти вам его учетную карточку. 

* * * 

Убитый журналист снимал очень милую квартирку в центре. Хозяйка дома, добродушная и словоохотливая старая дева, рассказала, что не видела своего жильца больше недели.   
\- Для него это обычное дело. Он же в газете работает, вечные командировки, иногда по две недели дома не появляется. Да и когда не в разъездах - убегает на рассвете. Ранняя пташка! Такой положительный молодой человек, никаких пьянок, девиц, все время работает... Даже и не знаю, когда теперь вернется. Но если вы ищете Невилла, можете записочку оставить. Как только он появится, я непременно передам.   
Холмс осмотрел беглым взглядом уютную гостиную и крохотную спальню. А потом, изобразив приличествующее случаю печальное выражение лица, со вздохом обратился к пожилой даме.   
\- Вам лучше присесть, мисс Джексон. У меня для вас грустная новость. Невилл не вернется.  
Десять минут спустя, оставив всхлипывающую женщину в кресле со стаканом воды, друзья вышли на улицу.   
\- Где-то у него было другое жилье, - задумчиво проговорил детектив. - Место, где он переодевался и накладывал грим перед выходом на улицу. Где хранил лохмотья и рыжий парик...   
\- Ты думаешь, что?..  
Холмс лишь досадливо поморщился.   
\- Джон, это же очевидно! Ваш бродяга пропал неделю назад, Сент-Клера похитили примерно тогда же. На лице его - следы коричневого грима. И его якобы-информатора звали Хью Бун. Думаю, тут все ясно. Хозяйка сказала - ее жилец работал целыми днями. А мы знаем, что он был внештатником, то есть на работу не ходил. И где же, по-твоему, он проводил целые дни? Не на той ли улице, на которой живет Мэри Морстен?  
\- Но ведь Сент-Клер и этот Хью... они совсем не похожи...  
\- Видимо наш журналист был непревзойденным мастером-гримером, - спокойно пояснил Шерлок. - Я когда-то изучал вопросы маскировки, и, к слову, тоже могу прикинуться кем угодно. Люди видят то, что готовы увидеть. Лохмотья, уродливый шрам - и никому не придет в голову пытаться разглядеть в нищем бродяге симпатичного джентльмена. Труднее всего скрыть высокий рост, но и это возможно.   
\- Значит, он вышел на какую-то организацию... - Джон вздохнул, представив, в каком шоке будет Мэри, когда он расскажет ей о выводах Холмса.   
\- И это - самое интересное в нашем деле, - глаза детектива загорелись неподдельным азартом. - Детали паззла постепенно встают на место. Этот мерзкий тип, Эдвардс, говорил про рэкет среди нищих. Рабочие в канализации тоже встретили именно нищего. Это не может быть совпадением.   
\- И что ты собираешься делать? - поинтересовался доктор.  
Детектив скорчил гримасу.   
\- Дышать миазмами, и пытаться проследить путь тех двоих, которые ушли по тоннелю. Нет, не делай такое лицо: тебя я с собой не приглашаю.   
\- Но это может быть опасно! - упрямо возразил Ватсон, гоня от себя мысль о мерзкой вони, которая даже через пару дней после путешествия по канализации мерещилась ему повсюду.   
Холмс только покачал головой.   
\- Не обижайся, но вдвоем будет гораздо опаснее. Одному легче спрятаться, проще проникнуть куда угодно... А твоей задачей будет не выпускать из рук телефон и быть готовым приехать в любую минуту в то место, которое я назову. Вероятно, вместе с полицией. 

* * * 

\- Как, черт возьми, ты ему это позволил? - кипятился Лестрейд. За прошедший час он уже трижды порывался мобилизовать весь личный состав столичной полиции и отправить их в тоннели на поиски сумасшедшего детектива.   
Джон, изо всех сил пытающийся скрыть беспокойство, только криво улыбнулся.   
\- Видел бы ты его...  
Когда друзья вернулись домой, Холмс исчез в своей спальне. И Ватсон аж подпрыгнул, когда два часа спустя оттуда вышел самый отвратительный из бродяг, каких ему доводилось видеть. Седые патлы, торчащие из под замурзанной вязаной шапки, опухший, в красных прожилках нос, слезящиеся подслеповатые глазки под толстенными очками, покрытые язвами руки с обломанными, желтыми от никотина ногтями. Одежда бродяги источала такие запахи, словно он месяц, не вылезая, жил в той самой канализации, которую доктор до сих пор вспоминал с содроганием.   
\- Мистер Шерлок Холмс дома? - прокаркал нищий осипшим прокуренным голосом. А потом расхохотался - таким знакомым смехом.   
\- Джон, видел бы ты себя сейчас! - он перестал хрипеть и задыхаться, и Ватсон аж головой потряс: так дико было слышать, как это кошмарное существо говорит голосом Шерлока. - Я же тебе рассказывал, что умею гримироваться так, что не только родная мама, но даже и мой исключительно наблюдательный братец не сумеет узнать. Я просто решил, что в таком виде мне будет удобнее там, куда я направлюсь.   
\- Откуда ты выкопал это жуткое тряпье? - доктор все еще не мог прийти в себя от изумления. - Я и не представлял, что в твоем гардеробе есть нечто подобное.   
Холмс снова рассмеялся.   
\- Нет, конечно. Мне все это принес Уиггинс еще вчера. Я уже тогда предвидел, что возможно придется прикинуться нищим, и заблаговременно запасся всем необходимым для маскарада.   
С этими словами он проказливо подмигнул другу, и вышел на улицу.   
С тех пор прошло уже больше десяти часов. Сначала Джон нервничал в одиночку, потом не выдержал - и позвонил Лестрейду.   
\- Ну, ладно Шерлок - он вечно лезет во все тяжкие! Но ты-то! - не переставал кипятиться инспектор. - А если он попадется этим людям, которые убили Сент-Клера? Нет, с меня хватит! Я немедленно вызываю подкрепление, и...  
Договорить Грегори не успел. Дверь открылась, и в нее, прихрамывая, вошел Шерлок - все еще в гриме.   
\- Если вы хотите выручить своего приятеля-детектива, господин полицейский, вам надо немедленно отправляться в Вест Энд, - прохрипел он, и сделал вид, что намеревается снова выйти за дверь.   
\- А ну, стоять! - Лестрейд вскочил и кинулся "бродяге" наперерез. - Кто вы, и что знаете о Холмсе?! Отвечайте, или я вас арестую!   
Ватсон, до этого тихо давившийся от смеха, не выдержал - и расхохотался в голос. Следом засмеялся и Шерлок. Инспектор непонимающе уставился на них обоих.   
\- Присядь, Грег, - детектив брезгливо стянул с головы свою ужасную вязаную шапку. - Я цел, хотя, признаться, едва выбрался. Теперь я знаю достаточно, чтобы арестовать убийц Сент-Клера. Но выдвигаться раньше, чем через пару часов, не имеет смысла. Так что я успею привести себя в порядок и ввести вас с Джоном в курс дела.   
Лестрейд, который только беззвучно разевал рот, все еще не в силах поверить, что этот странный бомж - на самом деле никто иной, как Холмс собственной персоной, послушно сел на диван.   
Обратное переодевание заняло примерно полчаса. Вышедший к друзьям Шерлок - с мокрыми после душа волосами и в чистой одежде - был вполне похож на себя. Не считая легкого раздражения на коже и покрасневших глаз.   
\- Издержки достоверного образа, - пояснил он, раскладывая на журнальном столике принадлежности своего маскарада. Седые патлы, накладной нос и ногти, болячки и язвочки - до ужаса натуральные, и баночки с разнообразным гримом. - Бедняга журналист на том и погорел: когда его поймали и хорошенько встряхнули, с него упал парик. Уверен, он виртуозно гримировался, за годы практики научившись превращаться из Сент-Клера в Хью Буна буквально за считанные минуты. Но важная составляющая такой маскировки - чтобы созданный образ сохранился, в какую бы передрягу ты не попал.   
\- И что же, ему надо было парик к голове приклеивать? - хмуро поинтересовался инспектор. Он все еще не мог смириться с тем, что его так разыграли.   
Шерлок хмыкнул.   
\- Есть разные способы. Я предпочитаю вплетать накладные пряди в собственные волосы, а потом уже к ним пришивать нитками парик. Если только кто-то не начнет разбирать мою прическу по отдельным волоскам - ни за что не заметит, что это фальшивка. И потерять нереально - даже если меня начнут дергать за волосы.   
\- Ладно, убедил, - Лестрейд брезгливо покосился на разложенную на столе экспозицию. - И чего же ты добился этим впечатляющим маскарадом?   
\- Меня поймали, когда я бродил по тоннелю - примерно там, где следы наших убийц терялись. Их было трое, по виду - нищие, но, думаю, на самом деле - не в большей степени, чем я сам. Кажется, они были чем-то вроде дозорных - а раз так, значит Сент-Клер был прав, и у них там есть какая-то штаб квартира, которую они оберегают от случайных визитеров. Мне удалось убедить этих парней, что я - безобидный бродяга, а не шпион. А это оказалось нелегко - уж очень они стали подозрительными после разоблачения фальшивого Хью Буна. И как только меня не допрашивали: били, запугивали...  
Детектив поморщился, и продолжил.   
\- В какой-то момент всерьез начали обсуждать, не убить ли меня от греха подальше. Но, во-первых, я слишком жалко выглядел - валяясь у них в ногах и поскуливая от ужаса, а во-вторых - и это их собственные слова - после того журналиста легавые настороже, и если тут найдут еще один труп, то точно могут начать обыскивать все тоннели подряд. А так и на Клуб недолго выйти. "Вот оно!" - подумал я. Вероятно, этот "Клуб" - то самое место, которое я хочу отыскать. На мое счастье, дозорные оказались не самыми умными представителями человечества. Сначала я отдал им всю мелочь, что была у меня в карманах - а я нарочно разменял фунтов тридцать еще утром, чтобы в случае чего выдать их за собранную милостыню - и бутылку дешевого виски, а потом начал перечислять своих друзей-бездомных, которые могут за меня поручиться. Мол, я ж там всегда ночую, только просудился намедни, решил под крышей сегодня пересидеть. Наши ребята говорили, что тут теплее - хоть и пахнет малость. Словом, я был довольно убедителен, и эти глупцы отпустили меня - наградив увесистым пинком и строго-настрого наказав больше в эти тоннели не соваться.   
Последние слова Шерлок сопроводил ехидным смешком.   
\- И это - все? - чуть разочарованно протянул Лестрейд. - А что за клуб?  
\- Конечно, не все, - Холмс подмигнул. Стало понятно, что он нарочно выдерживает паузу, чтобы помучить слушателей. - Я удалился, громко топая и жалуясь на жизнь, а когда прошел пару поворотов - снял ботинки и босиком последовал за дозорными. Они уже успели приложиться к отобранной у меня бутылке, потому громко разговаривали и совершенно не обращали внимания на то, что творится у них за спиной. Из их слов я сделал вывод, что Сент-Клер не ошибался: кто-то действительно организовал полномасштабный рэкет среди нищих-любителей. К счастью для моего приятеля Уиггинса и его собратьев по несчастью, настоящих бродяг они не трогают. Я дошел за дозорными до люка, через который они и поднялись наверх, обсуждая, что до ночи, пока "все не соберутся в Клубе", можно отдохнуть от вони и спокойно прикончить бутылочку. А потом нашел еще один выход наружу - метрах в тридцати от первого. И оказался - где бы вы думали? Во дворе мебельного магазина на Тоттенхэм Корт Роад. Судя по всему, этот Клуб - чем бы он ни был - расположен в подвале того же здания.   
\- Значит, можно его оцепить, и устроить облаву, - довольно проговорил Лестрейд. - Ты молодец, Шерлок.   
\- Еще час, и можно выдвигаться, - кивнул детектив.   
\- Тебе совершенно необязательно... - начал было инспектор, но Холмс его решительно прервал.   
\- Пропустить такое веселье? Ну, вот еще! К тому же, у меня собственный счет к этим парням. Побили они меня на совесть. Даже несколько слоев тряпья не спасли.   
И он приподнял футболку, демонстрируя огромный синяк на ребрах. 

* * * 

"Клуб", действительно располагавшийся в подвале мебельного магазина, потряс всех. Нищетой там и не пахло: это было одно из самых роскошных заведений, которые видел Шерлок. Пока подчиненные Лестрейда одного за другим выводили наружу арестованных, чтобы рассадить их по машинам и отправить в куда менее удобное место, детектив скрылся в небольшой комнате, очевидно служившей здесь чем-то вроде личного кабинета хозяина. Беглый просмотр бумаг, найденных в ящиках письменного стола, показал: нищенство было действительно доходным бизнесом. Длинные списки клиентов - судя по суммам, которые они платили за "крышу", никто из них не бедствовал. Отдельным списком значились богатые бездельники, которым со скуки захотелось острых ощущений, и они выкладывали кругленькие суммы за то, чтобы на несколько дней заделаться попрошайками. Судя по всему - предприятие процветало.   
Хозяин клуба был редкостным аккуратистом, приходно-расходные книги у него содержались в образцовом порядке. В конце одной из них был вложен отдельный листок, при виде которого глаза детектива сузились. Все прочие страницы были компьютерными распечатками, и лишь эта - написана от руки. Оно и понятно, _такую_ информацию хранить в электронном виде владелец подпольного бизнеса не решился. Умный парень, ничего не скажешь.   
Воровато оглядевшись по сторонам, Шерлок поспешно сложил исписанный от руки листок, и спрятал во внутренний карман пальто. Грегу и без дополнительной улики тут надолго хватит возни с бумагами.   
Холмс успел вовремя - буквально мгновением позже в кабинете появился и сам инспектор.   
\- Ну, что тут? - поинтересовался он, глядя на детектива, бесстрастно листающего страницы.   
\- Тебе понравится, - хмыкнул тот. - Судя по этим спискам, тут пол города замешано. Сент-Клер был прав: когда об этом узнают газетчики, бомба будет знатная. 

* * * 

Неделю спустя стало ясно, что взрыва не произойдет. Кое-кто из постоянных членов Клуба Нищих-Любителей были настолько известными и уважаемыми людьми, что Лестрейда вызвал к себе сам начальник полиции, и практически открытым текстом запретил обнародовать некоторые имена. Инспектору пришлось довольствоваться рыбкой помельче, а также сознанием, что незаконный бизнес на время удалось прикрыть. Было очевидно, что через некоторое время что-нибудь подобное снова возникнет - в другом месте. Огромный город был просто раем для всякого рода махинаторов, предоставляя им практически неограниченные возможности. Честный полицейский впал в депрессию, Шерлок философски пожимал плечами - жизнь есть жизнь. Ватсон, наплевав на политес, описал историю Сент-Клера в блоге - погибший журналист заслужил, чтобы правда о его смерти стала известна. Мэри Морстен смотрела на жениха, как на героя.   
Приближалось Рождество.   
Детектив снова затосковал, и сутками пропадал в своей лаборатории. Пока однажды на его телефон не пришло сообщение.   
"Соскучился по мне, милый? х JM"


	15. Порошок Дьявола

_Fight, or will you show me mercy?  
We've expelled, the goodness from our hearts.  
Are you here, just to prove you're winning?  
Can we hole up, and ride out this electrical storm?_

_We destroyed something beautiful.  
We have faith, but our truths are not the same.  
Don't give up, don't let the magic leave us,  
Stop the loneliest force becoming king of the universe._

_Hear me.  
What words just can't convey.  
Feel me.   
Don't let the sun in your heart decay._

_Muse - Big Freeze_

 

Джеймс Мориарти в сердцах оттолкнул ноутбук и сжал пальцами виски. Отчет из Лондона его совершенно не порадовал. Одно дело, подбрасывать Шерлоку мелкие интересные задачки и любоваться его непревзойденным талантом сыщика. Получать удовольствие от чужого гения, практически равного собственному, ничего особенного при этом не теряя. Но позволить Холмсу самостоятельно выйти на одно из подпольных предприятий, приносившее, к тому же, немалый доход - это уже чересчур.   
Джим с тоской посмотрел за окно, на прозрачно-голубое небо Виннипега. В Лондоне в это время свинцовые тучи почти ложатся на крыши домов. А воздух такой влажный, что, кажется, состоит полностью из воды. Джим был ирландцем, но за годы жизни в английской столице привык находить в ней прелесть. Там никому не было до него дела, и это злодея-консультанта полностью устраивало. Равнодушное спокойствие лондонских жителей так контрастировало с шумным, немного навязчивым дружелюбием канадцев, что при появлении последних хотелось то ли кричать в голос, то ли хвататься за пистолет. Первые два месяца Мориарти почти не выходил из дома, выполняя все распоряжения личного врача - единственного, кого он привез с собой из Англии. Пожилой немногословный немец, герр Каульбах, был безоглядно предан криминальному консультанту. Подпольные операции, которыми доктор помышлял на родине, неплохо кормили и его, и все его семейство. До тех пор, пока к нему на стол не попал один из мюнхенских наркобаронов, словивший четыре пули на очередной разборке. От людей Джима, к слову сказать. Спасти раненого было невозможно, но хмурые парни с автоматами заявили, что если босс умрет, то сам Каульбах, и его двадцатилетний сын отправятся за ним - так медленно и мучительно, что успеют сотню раз пожалеть о том, что вообще родились. И в тот момент, когда гангстеры уже начали приводить угрозу в исполнение, в операционную, грозившую превратиться в камеру пыток, ворвался Мориарти со своими боевиками. Он редко сам участвовал в подобном веселье, но отчаянная скука и понимание, что в Германии его все равно никто не знает, перевесили чувство самосохранения. Как ни странно, именно это спасло доктору жизнь. Нерассуждающие исполнители без зазрения совести положили бы всех, но Джиму приспичило проявить милосердие. И пожилой врач без лишних слов предложил криминальному консультанту свои услуги. В Мюнхене ему все равно оставаться было нельзя, а обеспечив фальшивыми документами и билетами в Лондон все семейство Каульбахов, Мориарти приобрел совершенно бесценного человека, который лечил его самого и штопал его людей, попавших в переделки, не задавая вопросов. Довольно актуально, когда нельзя обратиться в больницу - ведь о любых ранениях, серьезнее порезанного пальца, врачи немедленно сообщают в полицию.   
В Виннипеге Джим изображал иностранца на отдыхе, восстанавливающегося после травмы. Вся обслуга, от шофера до кухарки, была местной, нанятой через агентство одновременно с арендой дома. Но при этом злодей-консультант очень пристально следил за любым дуновением ветра в Лондоне. Как поведут себя его наиболее доверенные люди, внезапно оставшиеся без вожака? Поиск сбоящих деталей в безупречно отлаженном преступном механизме занял его на некоторое время. Тех, кто вызывал хоть малейшие сомнения, немедленно убирали. Впрочем, желающих разделить участь Морана нашлось немного, а остальные так уверились во всесилии и неуязвимости своего таинственного босса, что в ближайшее время новых эксцессов можно было не опасаться.   
Оставалась одна проблема - Шерлок. Самая трудная, потому что Мориарти не мог решить ее тем же способом, что и остальные. Отправить на тот свет детектива, который был категорически не способен сидеть на попе ровно и вечно сам искал неприятности на эту самую часть тела, было легче, чем прихлопнуть комара. И никто ничего бы не заподозрил: сам нарвался, с такими как он это рано или поздно происходит. А когда нет человека - нет и проблемы. Но с другой стороны...  
Джим вздохнул и в который раз за последние две недели посмотрел на экран мобильника, где в качестве заставки теперь красовалось фото, присланное Ватсоном. Шерлок на нем выглядел взъерошенным и удивленным, даже можно сказать растерянным. Очевидно, фотограф застал его врасплох. Джим, привыкший к ледяной невозмутимости и вечно непроницаемому лицу детектива, таким видел своего любимого соперника впервые. И никак не мог решить, нравится ли ему, что безупречная мраморная статуя все же оказалась живой, или наоборот.  
\- Ты был так прекрасен в своей бесчеловечной холодности... - пробормотал Мориарти, вглядываясь в лицо Холмса. - Но, выходит, и тебя можно уязвить, заставить чувствовать... И какие же перспективы это перед нами открывает, а, Шерлок?  
Консультирующий преступник никогда не отличался любовью прятать голову в песок. Склонность к самообману тоже не числилась среди его недостатков. Четыре месяца разлуки и расстояние в четыре тысячи миль проблему не решили. Потому Джим просто принял факт, что убежать от самого себя невозможно.   
\- Стоило ли приезжать на другой континент, если я привез тебя с собой? - со вздохом проговорил он, по-прежнему разглядывая фото на телефоне. - Я не могу тебя убить, забыть тоже не получается. Остается признать, что ты - необходимая часть моей жизни. На данный момент, по крайней мере. Вот так-то, Шерлок...  
Поморщившись, Мориарти отложил телефон. Рефлесировать по случаю внезапно свалившейся на него привязанности не было никакого смысла. Как и продолжать скрываться на другом конце мира, позволяя делам в Англии приходить во все больший упадок без присмотра босса. Кажется, пришло время возвращаться. 

* * * 

Лондон встретил самого выдающегося преступника современности огнями витрин, набитых рождественскими подарками. Джим поморщился: с детства этот, любимый миллионами людей, праздник навевал на него тоску. Суета, ряженные, изображающие Санта-Клаусов, разноцветные фонарики на всех домах и неизменные венки из падуба на дверях. Какая пошлость!   
В Канаде хотя бы был снег, но Англия как обычно была обделена этим традиционным атрибутом Рождества. Пасмурно, сыро - но и только.   
И все же Мориарти испытывал необычайный душевный подъем, подставляйся лицо мокрому ветру и легко лавируя в толпе, охваченной предпраздничной суетой. Этот город был его стихией, сценой, на которой он ставил свои лучшие спектакли. И здесь был Шерлок.   
Злодей-консультант улыбнулся своим мыслям, и набрал сообщение.   
"Соскучился по мне, милый? х JM"  
Детектив ответил почти сразу.   
"Номер не скрыт. Это что - приглашение к общению? SH"  
"Умный мальчик! Это именно оно. Так соскучился или нет? JM"  
"Как Канада? SH"  
Ого, он вычислил даже это? Какой молодец!   
"Не угадал! Я в Лондоне."  
Перед тем, как подписаться, Мориарти поставил дразнящийся смайлик. _Ну же, ты ведь хотел поговорить! Предложи встретиться, пусть инициатива исходит не от меня!_  
\- Вижу, - внезапно раздался над ухом знакомый голос, и на плечо криминального консультанта легла рука. - Что это за представление, Джим?   
Подняв глаза, Мориарти досадливо поморщился. Оказывается, задумавшись, он пришел прямо на Бейкер Стрит, чуть ли не к порогу дома Холмса. И этот самый Холмс, собственной персоной, сейчас стоял перед ним - в одном костюме, без пальто и шарфа. Похоже, разглядел Джима в окно и выбежал на улицу в чем был.   
\- Простудишься, - констатировал злодей-консультант, дернув плечом, дабы сбросить чужую руку. Шерлок лишь сжал пальцы крепче.   
\- Отпусти, я не собираюсь убегать, - Мориарти скорчил гримасу. - Даже подожду, пока ты оденешься. Например, вон в той кофейне.   
\- Может, лучше зайдешь? Раз уж пришел сюда, - детектив вопросительно приподнял бровь.   
Не говорить же ему, что это вышло случайно! Думал о нем весь день, вот ноги сами и привели на Бейкер Стрит.   
\- Хочешь лишний раз позлить Джонни? - ухмыльнулся Джим. - Почему бы и нет? О, я понял! Его нет дома, верно? Сопровождает свою подружку в походах по магазинам. Или что там еще принято делать у обычных людей перед Рождеством?  
\- Понятия не имею, - равнодушно отозвался Шерлок и подтолкнул соперника ко входу в дом.   
Мориарти не сопротивлялся. Он пришел к выводу, что правильнее всего притвориться, будто визит к Холмсу входил в его планы с самого начала. Все лучше, чем признаваться, как оно было на самом деле.   
\- И как же ты догадался насчет Канады? - поинтересовался Джим, когда они поднимались по темной лестнице. Он примерно представлял себе ход умозаключений Шерлока, но решил спросить хоть что-то, чтобы не дать своему сообразительному сопернику задуматься над странностью поведения криминального гения.   
Детектив открыл дверь в квартиру, сделал приглашающий жест и хмыкнул.   
\- Точно хочешь узнать? Проходи и сними пальто - ты весь вымок, пока гулял. Сейчас чайник поставлю.   
\- Налей лучше чего-нибудь покрепче, - фыркнул Мориарти. - И рассказывай.   
\- Да все просто. Ты говорил про восьмичасовой перелет. Это примерно четыре тысячи миль. Или даже чуть больше - если летел частным самолетом, а я что-то сомневаюсь, что ты воспользовался регулярным рейсом.   
С этими словами Холмс поставил перед гостем невысокий стакан, в который плеснул виски на два пальца.   
\- Лед не нужен? Я так и думал.   
\- Продолжай, - Джим с удовольствием глотнул обжигающий напиток, чувствуя, как внутри разливается тепло. Причем, не только от виски.   
_Как же я, оказывается, скучал по твоему бесстрастному лицу и занудным рассуждениям, умник ты мой невозможный!_  
\- Таким образом, мы очерчиваем круг радиусом в четыре с половиной тысячи миль с Лондоном в центре. Вариантов не так уж много.   
\- Но и немало, - злодей-консультант улыбнулся.   
\- Северный полюс, открытый океан и Сибирь можно было сразу исключить, - пожал плечами Шерлок. - Но вообще-то, тебя выдал галстук.   
Мориарти в притворным огорчении всплеснул руками.   
\- Черт, я и забыл про галстук! Так торопился тебя спасать, что даже и не подумал его сменить!   
\- Новинка от "Пьетро Бальдини", представленная на показе мод в Виннипеге лишь в начале месяца. Таким образом, именно этот город становился самым предпочтительным вариантом.   
Закончив свою речь, детектив налил виски и себе. А потом вопросительно посмотрел на Джима - тот кивнул, подтверждая, что хочет вторую порцию.   
_Напьюсь - а почему бы и нет? Сегодня есть повод!_  
\- Какой ты наблюдательный, милый, - Мориарти постарался изобразить неприкрытая восхищение. Шерлок предсказуемо поморщился, уловив в его тоне сарказм.   
\- Почему ты вернулся?  
\- А почему я уехал? - вопросом на вопрос ответил злодей-консультант.   
\- Мы оба знаем, что причины были, - детектив был бесстрастен, лишь глаза выдавали напряжение.   
\- Были, - согласился Джим, а потом со строил жалобную гримасу. - Но мне надоело там торчать. Ску-у-учно!   
Внезапно он снова просиял улыбкой.   
\- И вообще, я хотел лично вручить тебе подарок на Рождество!   
К изумлению Мориарти, Шерлок никак не отреагировал. Ни удивления, ни возмущения, ни даже легкого пожатия плечами, столь характерного для него, когда он старается изобразить равнодушие. Даже вопросительного выражения в глазах не появилось.   
\- Рождество только завтра, - спокойно отозвался он.   
\- Тебе неинтересно? - показательно обиделся злодей-консультант.   
Холмс лишь фыркнул.   
\- Интересно. Только...  
\- Знаю, знаю! - Джим хихикнул. - Ты хотел сказать, что если это - очередная футболка, то я могу засунуть ее себе в... Ну, короче, куда-нибудь.   
\- Не так грубо, но в целом, ты мыслишь верно.   
\- Подумать только, - Мориарти мученически закатил глаза. - А я так скучал по этому равнодушному идиоту!   
Уголки губ Шерлока вдруг поползли вверх.   
\- Ты не меняешься, - довольно констатировал он. - Между прочим, чего ты жалуешься - сам же сбежал.   
\- Потому и сбежал, что ты - зануда и сухарь, - обиженно надулся Джим.   
Холмс вдруг стал серьезным.   
\- Нет, - покачал он головой. - Не поэтому. И я рад, что ты вернулся.  
\- Правда?  
Детектив лишь невесело усмехнулся.   
_Знаешь же, что да. Мой лучший друг сдал меня с потрохами. Даже фотографию в доказательство представил._  
\- Кстати, у меня тоже есть для тебя подарок, - Шерлок извлек из кармана листок бумаги и протянул криминальному консультанту. Тот кинул на сомнительный презент беглый взгляд - и мгновенно перестал улыбаться.   
\- Надо же, - холодно проговорил он. - Мой любимый враг сначала сдает полиции одно из моих предприятий, а потом великодушно скрывает, что оно было моим. Как это трогательно.   
\- Я никогда не обещал, что стану стану щадить твой грязный бизнес, - тихо отозвался детектив. - Но, справедливости ради, я узнал о твоей причастности к Клубу Нищих-Любителей только из этой самой бумаги. Судя по ней, ты имел там неплохой доход.   
\- Это извинение?   
\- Нет, - Шерлок стиснул руки так, что даже суставы побелели, но тем не менее твердо посмотрел Джиму в глаза. - Даже если бы я знал - это ничего бы не изменило.   
\- Но почему ты спрятал эту ведомость? - Мориарти удерживал его взгляд, пытаясь прочесть в нем ответ.   
\- Потому, что мы договорились не вмешивать в наши игры посторонних.   
Прервав зрительный контакт, оба гения на некоторое время замолчали, пытаясь совладать с эмоциями. Один - потому, что втайне надеялся на другой ответ. А второй - потому что не сказал всей правды. 

* * * 

Джон любил покупать подарки. А сегодня понял, что еще больше любит делать это в обществе Мэри. У невесты был хороший вкус, и она отлично разбиралась в людях. Ватсон не умел выбирать. Потому обычно спрашивал продавца: а что, по вашему, подойдет пожилой леди, или молодому человеку со странным характером, или полицейскому инспектору - и покупал то, что ему рекомендовали. Друзья многословно благодарили, Шерлок, как правило, еще и корчил рожи при этом, разглядывая очередной галстук "модной расцветки", а затем засовывал презент куда подальше. И за все эти годы доктор ни разу не видел, чтобы кто-то из близких ему людей надел что-то из этих подарков.   
Мэри, выслушав жалобы жениха, только рассмеялась своим милым, заразительным смехом. И взяла процесс в свои руки. Для миссис Хадсон она выбрала изящную шаль - легкую и тонкую, как паутинка. Для Лестрейда - кожаные перчатки, заметив между делом, что "слышала, как он жаловался, что посеял одну, и теперь приходится ходить в вязаных - никак не успевает новые купить". Картрайту, во всем подражавшему Шерлоку, ухитрилась подобрать шарф - очень похожий, только чуть другого оттенка. Джон с удовольствием предвкушал гримасу Холмса, когда тот увидит в нем мальчишку. В подарок Молли были выбраны изящные гребни для волос. Самый трудный - для Джона, во всяком случае - подарок они оставили напоследок. Мэри застыла посреди гигантского торгового центра, задумчиво пожевала губу, а потом резко развернулась на каблуках - и устремилась на улицу. Нагруженный пакетами Ватсон поспешил следом. Десятиминутная пробежка по забитой народом улице, дальше - в какую-то подворотню, и вот невысокая белокурая леди и ее запыхавшийся спутник уже стоят перед дверью без вывески.   
Открыл им хмурый субъект самого бандитского вида. Едва взглянул на Джона, но при виде будущей миссис Ватсон прямо-таки просиял.   
\- Вам нужно что-нибудь необычное, милая леди? - спросил он, приглашая посетителей внутрь.   
\- Как всегда, Майк, - Мэри подмигнула оторопевшему жениху, который пытался в уме совместить несовместимое: это сомнительное место, его еще более сомнительного хозяина, и очаровательную женщину, которую он собирался сделать своей женой, и которая каким-то образом оказалась здесь своей.   
\- Мне нужен необычный подарок для очень необычного человека, - мисс Морстен, догадываясь о смятении Джона, ласково погладила его по руке.   
Половину предметов, которыми была битком набита крохотная комнатка, больше напоминавшая кладовку, доктор не смог даже опознать. Впрочем, в оружии он разбирался, потому впечатляющий арсенал мог оценить по достоинству. Мэри, между тем, по очереди осмотрела - и отвергла - несколько пистолетов, набор отличных ножей, и перешла в предметам куда менее понятным.   
\- Отмычки, думаю у него и так есть, - пробормотала она.   
\- Таких точно нет, - хмыкнул Майк. - Набор - высший класс. Или вот - коллекция ядов...  
Она поморщилась.  
\- Фу. Наш друг - не по этой части. К тому же, он отличный химик. Если что - сам справится.   
\- Тогда я точно знаю, что ему понравится, - на бандитской роже расцвела довольная улыбка. Майк полез под стеллаж, очевидно призванный изображать прилавок, и извлек на свет нечто невообразимо странное. Больше всего это напоминало перегонный куб, опутанный переплетением трубок разной формы, диаметра и степени изогнутости.   
Мэри радостно всплеснула руками.   
\- Чудесно! Мы его берем! 

* * * 

\- Оказывается, я довольно многого о тебе не знаю, - недовольно проговорил Джон, когда они вышли на улицу и принялись ловить такси. Будущая миссис Ватсон легкомысленно передернула плечами.   
\- Мы с Майком вместе были в приюте. Он открыл этот магазинчик и пригласил заходить, если понадобится что-нибудь такое, чего не купишь в обычном месте. Я несколько раз этим предложением пользовалась.   
\- А тебя не смущает, что половина его товара... как бы это помягче сказать?  
\- Совершенно незаконна? - она рассмеялась. - Нет. И еще меньше меня смущает, что мой жених частенько носит в кармане незарегистрированный пистолет. А уж лучший друг моего жениха...  
\- Тут ты права, - доктор обреченно вздохнул. Крыть было нечем. - Но все равно, это выглядело немножко странно.   
\- Зато Шерлок будет доволен!   
\- Что хоть ты ему такое купила? - Джон со вздохом посмотрел на солидных размеров коробку, в которую сомнительный тип Майк, оказавшийся по совместительству старым приятелем его милой невесты, упаковал подарок для Холмса. - Я вообще не представляю, зачем это нужно. А ты?  
\- Примерно, - Мэри снова засмеялась. - Достаточно, чтобы понять - для его опытов самое то. Да не хмурься, он же теперь не возится с реактивами на вашем кухонном столе!   
\- Тоже верно...  
Доставив подарки домой к мисс Морстен, парочка отправилась ужинать. А потом Джон, попрощавшись с невестой, пешком пошел на Бейкер Стрит, все еще переживая странные события этого вечера.   
Как выяснилось, потрясения для него еще не закончились. Возле двери с табличкой 221б доктора перехватил Майкрофт Холмс.  
\- Можно попросить вас об одолжении, Джон? - брат детектива мягко улыбнулся. - Не ходите пока домой. У Шерлока гости. 

* * *

Джим преувеличенно аккуратно развернул ткань и положил на стол небольшую и очень изящную шкатулку в восточном стиле.   
\- Ты до сих пор думаешь, что только моя смерть решит нашу проблему? - несколько разочарованно проговорил детектив, глядя на подарок.   
\- Нет, - Мориарти рассмеялся. - Потому ты и жив до сих пор.   
\- Я встречал такие вещицы, - Шерлок сложил ладони домиком у лица. Прикасаться к коробочке он не спешил. - Когда ее пытаются открыть, небольшая и очень острая пружина вонзается в ладонь. И через некоторое время у человека проявляются симптомы неизвестной болезни, которая довольно быстро сводит его в могилу.   
\- Все именно так, - злодей-консультант продолжал улыбаться. - Но в этой шкатулке такой пружины нет. Там вообще ничего нет, она пустая.   
С этими словами Джим откинул крышку и протянул свой подарок Холмсу.   
\- На что она мне? - довольно невежливо поинтересовался тот.   
Джим скривился.  
\- Ты разочаровываешь меня, любовь моя. Думаешь, я банален? Дело не в самой этой коробочке, и даже не в том, чего в ней нет. А в истории, которая с ней связана. Отличная загадка, прямо как ты любишь!   
_Она отвлечет тебя от моих дел на то время, что я буду приводить их в порядок!_  
Глаза у Шерлока загорелись азартом.   
\- Рассказывай!   
\- Ты читал в газетах об Айседоре Персано?  
\- Тот светский забияка и скандалист, который недавно сошел с ума? - детектив удивленно приподнял бровь. - Это дело скорее по части Джона.   
\- Ты только потому так думаешь, что не знаешь всех деталей, - засмеялся злодей-консультант. - Я был знаком с Персано в течение многих лет: несмотря на свою репутацию, он был самым здравомыслящим человеком, которого только можно себе представить. Внезапное безумие грозило ему не больше, чем тебе или мне.  
Холмс закатил глаза.   
\- И это _ты_ говоришь?  
\- Все еще считаешь меня безумцем, милый, - Джим покачал головой. - Даже теперь?  
Шерлок задумчиво посмотрел ему в глаза, и вдруг улыбнулся.  
\- Пожалуй, нет. Для безумца ты слишком расчетлив и осторожен. Твое демонстративное поведение и сумасшедшие выходки - скорее талантливая актерская игра. Возможно, рассчитанная лишь на избранный круг зрителей. Потому что я плохо себе представляю, что кто-то стал бы пользоваться твоими услугами консультанта, если бы ты всем показывал подобные представления.   
\- Точно так же, как ты носишь маску социопата, потому что так удобнее, - кивнул Мориарти. - Возможно, просто подражаешь брату? Только, в отличие от него, ты слишком падок на похвалы, слишком беспокоишься о мнении окружающих... А еще, как мы оба знаем, у тебя есть люди, ради которых ты готов умереть. Или убить.   
\- Как и ты.  
\- О, - Джим легкомысленно усмехнулся, хотя глаза его оставались серьезными. - В отличие от тебя, я могу убить просто за деньги, а не ради какой-то высокой цели. Это характеризует меня как человека без морали и принципов, а вовсе не как безумца. Хотя таким правильным человечкам, как твой Джонни, я почти наверняка покажусь психом. Им легче поверить в сумасшествие, чем в существование чудовищ. Некоторые вещи ему просто не понять... Ведь тебя он тоже иногда считает чудовищем, верно?  
\- Верно, - нахмурился детектив. - Только неопасным. Я же - на стороне Ангелов. Но мы отвлеклись от Персано.   
\- Айседор был беспринципным моральным уродом. Но рассудок его был надежен, как скала, а нервы крепкими, как армированный трос. Его не шокировало зло этого мира, он не плакал при виде страданий детишек или котят, и без зазрения совести отобрал бы последний фунт у старушки, если ему нечем было оплатить карточный проигрыш. Трудно поверить, что подобного человека что-то могло потрясти до такой степени, что он в одночасье утратил разум.   
\- Мало ли, что в жизни случается, - пожал плечами Холмс. - Твой друг мог иметь фобии, о которых ты не знал. Было у меня одно дело: маньяк-убийца, бестрепетно вспарывающий животы людям, и при этом - до истерики боящийся мышей. Так я его и взял: когда он собрался меня прирезать, просто помахал у него перед носом дохлой мышью. Он выронил нож, заорал от ужаса, и уже готов был сам бежать в тюрьму, лишь бы я убрал от него трупик безобидного маленького грызуна.   
Мориарти от души расхохотался.   
\- Хотел бы я это видеть! В смысле, тебя, отбивающегося от вооруженного ножом маньяка с помощью дохлой мышки! Нетривиальное, должно быть, было зрелище!   
Потом он стал серьезным.   
\- Персано не был моим другом - всего лишь клиентом. Но - особым, одним из тех, с кем я счел необходимым познакомиться лично. Конечно, он не знал, кто я на самом деле, считал пешкой "мистера Мориарти". Было забавно наблюдать, как человек, с почтительным придыханием произносящий мое имя, при этом откровенно пренебрежительно обращается со мной лично.   
\- Странные у тебя развлечения! - Шерлок поморщился.   
_А сам я чем лучше? Пью виски в компании человека, который обещал меня убить._  
\- Чего не сделаешь со скуки, - хихикнул Джим, и протянул детективу опустевший стакан. Тот налил ему - и себе - следующую порцию.   
\- А шкатулка тут при чем?  
\- О, а я все ждал - когда же ты спросишь! - злодей-консультант просиял. - Эта штучка имеет к сумасшествию Айседора самое непосредственное отношение. В газетах о ней ничего не писали, потому что мой человек забрал ее раньше, чем за Персано приехала скорая.   
\- То есть, его безумие организовал ты, а мне предлагаешь догадаться, как именно? - на лбу Холмса появилась складка.   
\- Нет, мой дорогой. На сей раз я совершенно не причастен, - Мориарти осторожно накрыл его пальцы своими и проникновенно посмотрел в глаза. Шерлок при этом ощутимо напрягся, и Джим со вздохом убрал руку.   
_Чертов виски! Не следовало так много пить, раз мне уже трудно держать руки при себе!_  
А детектив вдруг его удивил - потянулся через стол и сам сжал его ладонь.   
\- Тогда кто? - тихо спросил он.   
\- Не знаю, - злодей-консультант на мгновение прикрыл глаза, а потом все-таки отнял руку. И тряхнул головой, заставляя себя вернуться в действительность. - Это случилось в одном из моих подпольных казино. Шкатулку Персано вручил кто-то из посетителей. Что было при этом сказано - никто не знает. Но Айседор почти сразу удалился в одну из приватных комнат. Персонал забеспокоился, когда прошло больше двух часов, а он все не выходил. Его нашли с открытой коробочкой в руках и безумной улыбкой на лице. Персано раскачивался из стороны в сторону, пускал слюни и твердил про какую-то неизвестную науке личинку, которую он нашел, и теперь прославится на весь мир. Шкатулка была совершенно пуста. Мой человек забрал шкатулку, заменив на спичечный коробок, а рехнувшегося клиента вывел на улицу - и вызвал скорую. Представился случайным прохожим, который нашел этого господина сидящим прямо на мостовой, и решил, что ему нужна помощь.   
\- Тебя самого, как я понимаю, в тот момент даже в стране не было, - констатировал Холмс.   
\- Именно, - подтвердил Джим. - Но мне доложили о происшествии, и я попросил передать мне коробочку. В надежде, что тебя она заинтересует.   
\- Это и правда интересно, - Шерлок признательно улыбнулся. - Отличный подарок, спасибо!   
_Который, к тому же, мне мог сделать только ты!_  
\- Расскажешь мне, как найдешь ответ? - Мориарти поднялся и направился к выходу.   
Детектив сделал над собой усилие, чтобы остаться на месте. И только спросил:   
\- Что, если мне понадобится осмотреть комнату, где это случилось?  
Криминальный гений, уже взявшийся за дверную ручку, обернулся.   
\- Я провожу тебя туда. Но _только одного_ тебя, понимаешь?   
И вышел, не дожидаясь ответа. 

* * * 

Чай был отличный - другого в офисе самого влиятельного человека Британии и быть не могло. Вот только Джону уже казалось, что благородный напиток буквально булькает у него внутри, потому отказался от пятой по счету чашки, предложенной любезным хозяином. За тот час, что доктор провел в обществе Майкрофта, едва ли было сказано два десятка слов. Но когда Ватсон уже почти решился задать вопрос, в кабинет вошла молчаливая загадочная Антея. Едва заметно кивнула в ответ на вопросительный взгляд босса, и удалилась.   
\- Ну, что же, Джон, - Холмс-старший улыбнулся. - Благодарю вас за компанию. Посетитель, который приходил к моему брату, уже ушел. Я попрошу шофера отвезти вас домой.   
Шерлок сидел в кресле и улыбался каким-то своим мыслям, разглядывая стоящую перед ним небольшую шкатулочку. Таким довольным Ватсон не видел его много месяцев.   
\- Новое дело? - поинтересовался Джон. - Расскажешь, или речь идет о государственных секретах?  
Холмс вышел из транса и удивленно приподнял брови.   
\- При чем тут государственные секреты?  
\- Ну, не просто же так твой брат перехватил меня на пороге дома, сообщив только, что у тебя посетитель, и целый час поил чаем с таким загадочным видом, что впору было подумать, будто наш дом почтила визитом сама Королева Великобритании.   
Детектив в ответ на эти слова прыснул от хохота. А потом, не переставая смеяться, набрал смс.   
"Следишь за мной? Кстати, спасибо, что задержал Джона. SH"  
"Присматриваю. Не за что. Но советую тебе быть со своим приятелем осторожнее. MH"  
И без дедукции было понятно, что под "приятелем" Майкрофт имел ввиду вовсе не Ватсона. Последний, кстати, смотрел на хихикающего соседа по квартире с нескрываемой обидой.   
\- Я сказал что-то смешное? Если так, то просвети меня - посмеемся вместе.   
Шерлок пытался ответить, но опять расхохотался.   
_Джим в короне... Ему казалось таким забавным - влезть на трон! Но... Вот бы он "обрадовался", если бы узнал, что его назвали "королевой"!_  
\- Ты пьян что ли? - подозрительно поинтересовался доктор.   
\- Самую малость, - сквозь смех выдавил из себя Холмс. - Прости, не смог удержаться. У меня действительно новое дело, и хотя к государственным тайнам оно отношения не имеет, я пока не уверен, что смогу посвятить тебя во все его детали.   
\- Я умею хранить секреты! - обиженно пробормотал Джон.   
\- Я знаю, - детектив виновато улыбнулся. - Но... меня попросили о соблюдении тайны открытым текстом. Я расскажу тебе столько, сколько смогу - дабы не задеть интересов... ммм... клиента.   
\- Ладно, - доктор надулся. - Понял, отстал.   
\- Извини. Это было не мое решение.   
_Интересно, если бы Джим не намекнул, что не желает ставить в известность о своей причастности к этому делу никого, кроме меня, хватило бы у меня смелости рассказать Джону о его визите?_  
\- Посвяти меня хотя бы в то, о чем можно говорить, - попросил Ватсон.   
\- Ты читал о внезапном помешательстве Айседора Персано? Что думаешь об этом - как врач?  
\- Типичный случай idea fix*, - доктор пожал плечами. - Бедняга убежден, что нашел неизвестное науке насекомое, требует срочно собрать научный консилиум, чтобы он мог поделиться своим открытием. Но в качестве доказательства лишь демонстрирует врачам пустой спичечный коробок. Думаешь, его нарочно свели с ума?  
\- Клиент так думает, - Шерлок серьезно посмотрел на друга. - И у меня есть ощущение, что он прав. Вот только доказательств пока нет.   
\- И где ты собираешься их искать? - удивленно спросил Джон.  
\- В этой шкатулке, конечно, - детектив снова счастливо улыбнулся, и посмотрел на расписную коробочку почти влюбленными глазами. А потом осторожно взял ее в руки - и удалился в свою лабораторию.   
Ватсон только головой покачал, глядя вслед другу. Кажется безумие Персано было заразно. 

* * * 

"Мне определенно надо осмотреть место преступления. SH"  
"Хорошо. Встретимся на Дин Стрит напротив "Французского дома" через час. JM"  
Шерлок прибыл в назначенное место чуть раньше, но его уже ждали. Мужчина был неприметным во всех отношениях: стандартная физиономия, из тех, что совершенно невозможно запомнить, серый офисный костюм конвейерного производства.   
\- Следуйте за мной, мистер Холмс, - прошелестел он, и быстро пошел по улице. Детектив направился следом. Дорога заняла минут пятнадцать быстрым шагом. Дом, в который его привел человек Джима, выглядел средней руки конторой, к тому же, не особенно процветающей. Для кого угодно, кроме Шерлока. Ему сразу бросилось в глаза, что стекла в обычных на вид стеклопакетах - пуленепробиваемые, а жалюзи, плотно закрывающие внутренние помещения от обзора, повидимому, никогда не поднимали. Иначе почему соединяющий пластинки шнур выгорел только с одной стороны - той, что обращена наружу? Да и вообще, кто будет закрывать окна в такой пасмурный день, рискуя остаться в темноте, если только не желает избежать любопытных взглядов с улицы?   
Внутреннее убранство помещения разительно отличалось от непрезентабельного фасада. Роскошь и отменный вкус, никакой вычурности, но... Один только паркет в главном зале стоил, по прикидкам детектива, дороже чем весь дом миссис Хадсон. Холмс лишь улыбнулся, вспомнив, как ужаснули Джима обои в их квартире. Провожатый, между тем, миновал пару коридоров и остановился у одной из дверей, скрытых в глубине дома. Жестом предложил войти, после чего почти бесшумно удалился.   
Мориарти сидел в кресле, закинув ногу на ногу. И улыбался.   
\- Привет, - Шерлок осмотрелся. - Это ведь не та комната?  
\- Нет, конечно, - злодей-консультант ухмыльнулся. - Это кабинет господина Мориарти. Правда, сам он тут никогда не появляется, однако сюда имеют право приходить только управляющий этого места и личный секретарь босса... мистер Шеймус Браниган.   
\- Фамилия твоего дяди, - фыркнул Шерлок.   
\- Умница, - Джим подмигнул. - Часть моих людей знает меня именно под этим именем. Все в курсе, что меня надо слушаться как самого Мориарти, потому что я передаю его распоряжения. Но при всем том я остаюсь в их глазах мальчиком на побегушках.   
Детектив закатил глаза. Злодей-консультант был явно очень доволен собой.   
\- Никаких следов найти в шкатулке не удалось. Что бы там ни было - если вообще что-то было - от него ничего не осталось. Я предполагал, что это мог быть какой-то очень тонкий и летучий порошок, который попал в дыхательные пути, когда открылась крышка. Или который, вступив в реакцию с воздухом, образовал некое опасное вещество. Но то и другое оставило бы следы в швах коробочки и на стенках.   
\- И? - Мориарти слушал с явным интересом.   
\- Значит, там лежало что-то, само по себе следов не оставляющее. Полиэтиленовый пакетик с чем-то. Нечто, завернутое в бумагу. Или просто записка.   
\- Отлично, - Джим кивнул, соглашаясь. - Если что-то такое было - оно там и осталось. Мне сообщили о происшествии сразу, как рехнувшегося Персано увели, я распорядился закрыть комнату - и ничего там не трогать, не прибирать... Словом - вообще не входить.   
\- Как приятно иметь дело с умным человеком, - радостно отозвался Холмс, просиявший от подобной предусмотрительности.   
Мориарти тихо засмеялся.   
\- Взаимно, милый. Ну что - пойдем?   
\- Ты тоже? - удивился Шерлок.   
\- А кто тебя пустит туда без моего распоряжения, - ухмыльнулся криминальный гений. - И вообще - давно мечтал посмотреть, как ты работаешь.   
Чтобы попасть к нужной двери, обоим консультантам снова пришлось пройти через главный зал. Молчаливый охранник, увидев Джима, посторонился. Но преградил дорогу Холмсу.   
\- Приказ босса, - холодно проинформировал мнимый секретарь. - Это - частный детектив. Его пригласили, чтобы выяснить, что произошло с клиентом. И ему следует оказывать всевозможное содействие.   
\- Хорошо, мистер Браниган, - в голосе охранника звучало почтение, однако Шерлок заметил, как за спиной Джима он скорчил презрительную гримасу. Да, надменного "секретаря" тут явно недолюбливали. Холмс подозревал, что злодей-консультант нарочно вел себя подчеркнуто-высокомерно с теми, кто имел право считать себя равными ему. Чтобы никому не пришло в голову сокращать дистанцию. Его терпеть не могли - не в последнюю очередь потому, что не смели ослушаться. Вероятно, наученные примером одного или нескольких безумцев, которые рискнули спорить с выскочкой-секретарем, а потом их настиг гнев страшного никому не известного босса.   
\- Вы свободны, - так же холодно проговорил Мориарти, жестом отпуская охранника. - Вам сообщат, когда мы тут закончим все дела.   
Тот кивнул и исчез. Бок о бок соперники вошли в дверь, Джим щелкнул выключателем.   
Комната была маленькой, обставленной дорого и с комфортом. Глубокие кресла, настоящий камин - сейчас потухший, абажур из тонких медных полосок, сплетенных в изящное кружево со вставками из венецианского стекла. Шерлок сделал знак Джиму остаться на пороге, и опустился на колени посреди пушистого ковра.   
\- Здесь, как я понимаю, нашли Персано, - проговорил он вслух, рассматривая едва заметно примятые ворсинки. - Прямо на полу, возле кресла. Странно, судя по всему, твой сотрудник, который вывел его наружу, топтался около него некоторое время... несколько раз перемещал... но на следы борьбы непохоже. Это как если бы...  
Мориарти вдруг издал невнятный звук. Детектив отметил его краем сознания, и в тот же момент ощутил, что с ним творится что-то неладное. Мысли расплывались, дышать внезапно стало тяжело. Пальцы, державшие лупу, разжались - Холмс с недоумением и словно со стороны смотрел на собственные дрожащие руки. Сердцебиение участилось так, что казалось - грудная клетка сейчас разорвется.   
\- Шерлок... - срывающимся голосом позвал криминальный консультант. Его голос вызвал у детектива такую бурю чувств, на которую он никогда не считал себя способным. Присутствие Джима вдруг стало ощущаться особенно остро, кровь побежала по венам быстрее, по позвоночнику прокатилась волна жара. Как пьяный, Холмс поднялся на ноги - и обернулся.   
Криминальный гений смотрел на него расширившимися, потемневшими глазами, в которых читалось такое отчаянное, всепоглощающее чувство, что у Шерлока пересохло во рту. Мориарти словно в трансе шагнул к сопернику, губы его дрожали, на лбу выступила испарина.   
\- Джим... - выдохнул детектив, понимая, что хочет только одного: обнять его - и никогда не отпускать.   
Оба консультанта одновременно потянулись друг к другу. Холмс ощутил, как сминается под его ладонями ткань дорогого пиджака, закрыл глаза и зарылся лицом в волосы своего врага, вдыхая их запах. Губы Мориарти прижались к его шее - обжигающе-горячие. Дыхание еще больше участилось, хотя мгновение назад казалось, что дальше уже некуда. Сердце попросту грозило разорваться.   
_Что, черт возьми, мы творим?!_  
Паническая мысль мелькнула где-то на окраине отключающегося сознания, и Шерлок, привыкший полностью полагаться только на разум, отчаянно ухватился за нее - как утопающий за соломинку. И, не давая себе снова скатиться в охватившее их безумие, схватил Джима в охапку и вместе с ним рванулся к двери.   
В коридоре они оба свалились на пол, жадно хватая ртом воздух. Постепенно Холмс восстановил контроль над разумом. Буря чувств не утихла, но отошла на второй план, уже не мешая думать. Однако при попытке проанализировать случившееся, детектив почувствовал, что впадает в панику. Несколько раз глубоко вздохнул, успокаиваюсь, и решил сосредоточиться только на фактах, не принимая пока в расчет эмоции. На них обоих явно воздействовало какое-то вещество, скорее всего проникшее в организм через дыхательные пути, стало быть есть только один вариант...  
\- Шерлок, - дрожащий голос Джима прервал его размышления. - Что это было?  
Холмс медленно повернулся и посмотрел на него. Мозг снова буквально взорвался восторгом и обожанием, пришлось на мгновение зажмуриться и потрясти головой. Джим выглядел потерянным и несчастным, расширившиеся зрачки его почти поглотили радужку, и от этого и без того темные глаза казались совершенно черными. Злодей-консультант сжался на полу в комочек и вздрагивал, обнимая себя руками.   
\- Теперь мы оба знаем, каким способом его свели с ума, - голос детектива тоже срывался. - Осталось понять кто - и зачем.   
\- Думаешь, это был какой-то наркотик?  
\- Все может быть, - деловой тон давался Шерлоку как никогда трудно. - И он начал воздействовать на нас не сразу. Будь какое-то вещество распылено в воздухе, за столько времени оно неминуемо бы выдохлось. А если нет - мы ощутили бы признаки... хм... отравления сразу как вошли.   
\- Но это не так, - Мориарти присоединился к анализу, видимо тоже используя проверенный способ обрести над собой контроль. - Значит, механизм запустил именно наш приход.   
\- Точно, - кивнул Холмс. - Что первое мы сделали, когда вошли?  
\- Включили свет!  
Шерлок покосился на выключатель на стене.   
\- Ты сделал это изнутри. А это тогда что?  
\- Они дублируют друг друга, - отозвался криминальный гений. - Сотрудники включают свет снаружи, но клиентам иногда удобнее делать это изнутри.   
\- Хорошо, - Шерлок протянул руку и щелкнул выключателем. А потом с трудом поднялся на ноги.   
\- Оставайся тут, - велел он. - На всякий случай.   
Джим кивнул и прошептал:   
\- Осторожнее...  
Детектив лишь горько усмехнулся.   
_Если мое безумие - это ты, то достаточно просто оставить тебя снаружи. И мне ничего не будет грозить._  
Однако Холмс на всякий случай прикрыл нос и рот платком, стремительно пробегая через комнату к единственному окну. Распахнул его настежь, и уже собрался так же быстро кинуться обратно к двери, как нечто привлекло его внимание, и он опустился на колени прямо под подоконником.   
\- Шерлок? - раздался от двери встревоженный голос.   
\- Не входи! - хрипло отозвался детектив. - Со мной все хорошо, но ты лучше будь там!   
Следы были едва заметными, и Холмсу пришлось несколько раз высовываться в окно, чтобы глотнуть вязкого сырого уличного воздуха, прежде чем он закончил осмотр. Когда он наконец появился в коридоре, взволнованный Мориарти шагнул навстречу, но детектив отступил назад, и вытянул руку, не позволяя сопернику приблизиться.   
\- Лучше не подходи, - попросил он, с трудом переводят дух. - Надышался я там изрядно.   
\- Что ты нашел?   
\- Мне нужно поговорить с человеком, который выводил оттуда Персано, - Шерлок зажмурился и сжал руки в кулаки, усилием воли заставляя себя успокоиться и мыслить ясно. - У меня есть рабочая версия, но для ее подтверждения понадобится более детальный осмотр, а пока там все не провертится - это невозможно.   
\- Хорошо, - Джим кивнул и поманил его за собой. На ходу вытащил из кармана телефон - и набрал номер.   
\- Отто? - проговорил он в трубку. - Ты нужен мне в заведении Уолтера. Срочно - и прихвати свой чемодан!   
Второй набранный номер, и снова отрывистый приказ.   
\- Кто нашел Персано? Немедленно его в кабинет босса. Да, подожду - но недолго. Пусть поторопится! И как только появится доктор Каульбах - его тоже сразу ко мне.   
\- Не слишком ли много властности в голосе - для простого секретаря? - тихо поинтересовался Холмс, входя за злодеем-консультантом в его кабинет.   
\- В самый раз, - Мориарти упал в кресло. - Выпить бы... Но до прихода доктора лучше воздержаться.   
\- Думаешь, _это_ лечится?   
Криминальный гений горько усмехнулся.   
_Это_ , - он в точности скопировал тон собеседника, - не лечится. Иначе я вернулся бы из Канады исцеленным.   
Шерлок смотрел в пол, изо всех сил стараясь не замечать намека.   
\- Но что-то же послужило катализатором, - задумчиво продолжил Джим. - И это "что-то" может обнаружиться у нас в крови.   
Детектив не ответил. Он понимал, что просто сделать вид, будто ничего не произошло, им не удастся. И что Мориарти, судя по всему, не настроен избегать разговора на эту щекотливую тему, как бы того не хотелось Холмсу.   
Злодей-консультант внимательно смотрел за сменой эмоций на его лице, и вдруг в сердцах стукнул кулаком по столу.   
\- Да что ты за человек вообще? Даже под действием наркотика, когда мы оба ничего не соображали, умудрился остановиться! И сейчас продолжаешь упрямо отрицать все то, что у тебя на лице написано крупными буквами!   
\- Остановившись, я вероятно спас рассудок нам обоим, - тихо сказал детектив. - Джим, прошу тебя. Не стоит обсуждать это сейчас, когда мы оба отравлены.   
\- Давай, списывай все на отраву! - рявкнул Мориарти. - Мы ведь даже не знаем, как она действует. Персано почему-то о личинках разговаривает!   
Шерлок разозлился.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь, - рявкнул он, - что такая... хм... реакция - не начальная стадия безумия? Может, задержись мы там подольше, тоже навоображали бы себе несуществующих личинок?  
Ответить Джим не успел. Дверь открылась, и в кабинет вошел серьезный немолодой немец.   
\- Сэр, - почтительно поприветствовал он Мориарти. На Холмса же вообще не взглянул.   
_А ведь он знает, что имеет дело не с секретарем!_ \- подумал детектив. Злодей-консультант легким кивком подтвердил его подозрения.   
\- Шерлок, это - доктор Отто Каульбах, мой личный врач. Док, это - мистер Шерлок Холмс. К нему следует относиться не с меньшим вниманием, чем ко мне.   
Только после этого немец соизволил поприветствовать детектива.   
\- Мы оба, - продолжил Джим, - подверглись действию неизвестного вещества. Я хочу, чтобы ты проверил нашу кровь. И вообще: делай любые тесты, какие нужно, только определи, что это было. И какие могут быть последствия.   
Каульбах молча открыл чемоданчик, достал оттуда жгут и одноразовый шприц, и шагнул к своему боссу. Но тот остановил его.   
\- Шерлока - первого. Ему досталось больше.   
\- Я могу сам, - Холмс протянул руку за шприцем, но немец вдруг профессиональным движением зафиксировал его предплечье и затянул жгут свободной рукой.   
\- Прошу прощения, сэр, но так будет быстрее, - он говорил с легким акцентом, и совершенно бесстрастно.   
_Ого, теперь он и ко мне обращается "сэр"_ , - машинально отметил детектив.  
Джим захихикал.   
\- Не дергайся, милый, с Отто даже мне не удается спорить, если речь идет о его профессиональном долге.   
Шерлок лишь поморщился, когда в его руку вонзилась игла. 

* * * 

Детектив всегда ненавидел всевозможные медосмотры - не в последнюю очередь из-за крайней унизительности этой процедуры. Каульбах взял у них кровь, потом велел раздеться до белья и тщательно осмотрел лимфоузлы. Холмс морщился от прикосновения чужих рук, и краснел от откровенных взглядов Мориарти, который вовсю веселился, наслаждаясь его смущением. Но даже злодей-консультант мученически закатил глаза и скорчил гримасу, когда доктор выдал им по небольшой баночке и кивком указал на дверь в уборную.   
\- Иди первый, - буркнул Шерлок, поспешно заправляя рубашку в брюки.   
Криминальный гений подмигнул.   
\- Пойдем вместе?   
\- Еще чего, - фыркнул детектив. - Полагаю, пописать ты сможешь и без моей помощи.   
\- А вдруг нет?  
Придумать уничижительный ответ Холмс не успел, его опередил Каульбах.  
\- В этом случае, сэр, я сделаю вам инъекцию мочегонного.   
Джим страдальчески вздохнул, и удалился.   
Минут десять спустя, когда суровый немец, вдоволь поиздевавшись над обоими консультантами, наконец ушел - пообещав немедленно сообщить, как только что-то найдет - Шерлок наконец почувствовал, что снова может смотреть на своего соперника, не опасаясь сказать или сделать какую-нибудь глупость. И поднял глаза, встречаясь взглядом с Джимом. О чем тут же пожалел: во взгляде Мориарти светилась несвойственная ему нежность, которую он даже не собирался скрывать.   
\- Итак, мой дорогой, на чем мы остановились?  
\- Мне нужно поговорить с сотрудником, нашедшим Персано, - Холмс отвел взгляд.   
Злодей-консультант едва слышно разочаровано вздохнул. И нажал клавишу на селекторе.  
\- Уолтер, я кажется сказал - как можно быстрее! - рявкнул он. И совершенно другим тоном - Шерлоку.   
\- Работа прежде всего, да?   
Отвечать не было нужды.  
Уолтер появился через минуту. Судя по легкой отдышке - примчался бегом. Детектив машинально отметил его бегающие глазки и дрожащие руки - и хмыкнул. Версия подтверждалась.   
\- Мистер Браниган... - пробормотал управляющий, наткнувшись на раздраженный взгляд Джеймса. - Мне очень жаль, но...  
\- Но ваш служащий исчез, и никто не знает где он, - будничным тоном закончил фразу Шерлок.   
\- Что-о-о?!! - Мориарти приподнялся в кресле, лицо его исказилось яростью. Холмс поспешно накрыл его руку своей, успокаивая.   
\- Все хорошо, я это предвидел.   
И повернулся к управляющему.   
\- Полагаю, вас поставили в известность, что ваш босс приказал оказывать мне всяческое содействие в этом расследовании, - холодно уточнил он. - Поэтому вы будете говорить со мной настолько же откровенно, как если бы на моем месте был он лично.   
\- Д-да... - выдохнул Уолтер. - Дело в том, что... Я даже не знаю, как...  
\- Да я вас всех... - начал было Джим, глядя на трясущегося от ужаса мужчину, но Шерлок его прервал.   
\- Шеймус, пожалуйста, предоставьте все мне. В конце концов, это ведь я веду расследование.   
Эти слова он сопроводил выразительным взглядом - не вмешивайся, мол. А заодно легонько погладил пальцы злодея-консультанта.   
Тот глубоко вздохнул и сжал руку детектива.   
\- Хорошо, делай как знаешь.   
\- Вот что, мистер Уолтер, - Холмс включил свой обычный бесстрастный тон. - Чтобы ускорить процесс, я сам вам расскажу как все было, а вы поправите меня, если я в чем-то ошибусь. Итак, насколько я знаю, последний месяц перед Рождеством в заведениях, подобных этому - самое горячее время. Потому вы обычно нанимаете некоторое количество временных сотрудников в дополнение к имеющемуся штату.   
\- Да, - управляющий кивнул. А потом жалобно посмотрел на мнимого Бранигана. - Но мы никого не берем просто с улицы, всех тщательно проверяем... Как правило, временных работников приводят наши постоянные сотрудники - и ручаются за них.   
Детектив кивнул.  
\- Но никто не признается, что привел этого... Как хоть его звали?  
Поймав несчастный взгляд Уолтера, только фыркнул.   
\- Даже этого не знаете?  
\- Я занят более серьезными делами, мне не до того, чтобы запоминать каждого уборщика или слесаря, - вяло возмутился Уолтер. - Я даже и крупье-то не всех знаю по именам.   
\- Очень большая ошибка с вашей стороны, - голосом, полным яда, вставил Мориарти. - На таком месте, как ваше, надо быть очень внимательным к любой мелочи.   
Управляющий снова мелко затрясся.   
\- Ладно, - Холмс пожал плечами. - В конце концов, он мог назвать любое имя. Потому назовем его пока... скажем, Джон Смит. Итак, я могу предположить, что этот самый Смит однажды появился здесь, сказав что пришел по просьбе какого-нибудь мелкого служащего, уборщика или кого-то столько же незначительного. Тот, мол, приболел и попросил подменить на несколько дней. Только недавно заболевший вернулся, и заявил, что ничего не знает ни о каком Смите и вообще никого не просил.   
\- Все так и было, - Уолтер смотрел на детектива, как на колдуна. - Не понимаю, откуда вы это знаете, мистер, но...  
\- Заткись, - прорычал Джим. - А ты продолжай, Шерлок.   
\- Этот Смит появился за несколько дней до происшествия с Персано, работу свою выполнял аккуратно, никаких претензий к нему не было. В тот день, когда это случилось, и один из крупье забеспокоился, все ли в порядке с клиентом, Смит - разумеется, совершенно случайно - оказался рядом. И его послали проверить - кого еще и посылать, как не мелких служащих?   
\- Но крупье же не мог покинуть стол и других игроков, - снова начал оправдываться Уолтер. - А мистер Персано оставил свои фишки и весь выигрыш, когда уходил, и пообещал тотчас снова присоединиться к игре. Однако, он так долго не возвращался...  
\- Другими словами, Смит пошел искать Персано, и в момент, когда он вошел в ту комнату, рядом никого не было, - констатировал Шерлок. - Потом он поднял тревогу, вызвали вас. Как в этот момент выглядела комната?   
\- Клиент сидел на полу, раскачивался и бормотал, он...  
\- Я не спрашивал, как выглядел Персано, это и так понятно, - раздраженно прервал управляющего Холмс. - В комнате вы ничего необычного не заметили?  
\- Нет.   
Детектив встретился глазами с Джимом, и оба синхронно поморщились.   
\- Хорошо, поставлю вопрос иначе: вы увидели фигуру на полу. Значит, свет был включен?  
\- Нет, - управляющий наморщил лоб, вспоминая. - Но в камине ярко горел огонь, и его света было достаточно.  
\- Окно было закрыто?  
\- Конечно! - Уолтер удивленно приподнял брови. - Кто же будет открывать его в такую сырость?  
\- А если бы оно было открыто - или хотя бы приоткрыто - вы бы заметили?  
\- Несомненно. - Он заинтересованно посмотрел на Шерлока. - Но к чему вы клоните? Думаете, в той шкатулке и вправду была эта личинка, а тот, кто ее украл - выпрыгнул в окно? Там высоковато, но такое, в принципе, возможно...   
Холмс засмеялся.   
\- Выбросите это из головы. Не было никакой личинки - и вора, прыгающего в окна, тоже не было. Но шкатулка была. Скажите, чья была идея заменить ее спичечным коробком?   
\- Моя, - проблеял управляющий. - Я побоялся отправлять этого сумасшедшего на улицу с такой приметной вещью в руках. Вдруг кто-то вспомнит, что ее доставляли к нам, и это привело бы сюда полицию... Но босс эту идею одобрил, я сразу же доложил ему, и...  
\- Все так и было, - тихо подтвердил Джим. - Уолтер хотел избавиться от коробочки, но босс запретил.   
\- Ладно, тогда последний вопрос. Опишите свои ощущения, когда вошли в эту комнату.  
\- Ну, он сидел там, и... Я же говорил...  
\- Нет, не то, - детектив досадливо поморщился. - Вы опять про Персано, а я спрашивал о _ваших личных_ ощущениях. Не возникло ли у вас... хм... необычных чувств? Странных эмоций или желаний?   
\- Вы о чем? - управляющий вытаращился на него в изумлении. - Каких-таких чувств?  
\- Любых, - тихо уточнил Мориарти.   
\- Только одно: побыстрее все прибрать, чтобы этот инцидент не повредил бизнесу, - буркнул Уолтер. - И я сделал это тем способом, который посчитал наилучшим.   
\- Вы все сделали правильно, - успокоил его Холмс. - Шеймус, я думаю, пока у меня больше нет вопросов.   
Джим кивнул. Выражение его лица было довольно кислым.   
\- Вы свободны. Но на всякий случай будьте поблизости.   
Управляющий поклонился обоим консультантам сразу - и вышел, тихо прикрыв за собой дверь.   
Едва его удаляющиеся шаги смолкли, Шерлок не выдержал - и расхохотался.   
\- Ну и бардак! - выдохнул он сквозь смех. - Ничего себе нелегальное предприятие - берут на работу кого попало, даже документов не проверяют!   
Руки криминального гения сжались в кулаки. Долго сдерживаемая ярость грозила вот-вот вырваться наружу.   
\- Распустились они без присмотра хозяина, - детектив утер выступившие слезы и положил руку Мориарти не плечо. Легонько погладил, предотвращая вспышку гнева.   
\- Не заводись, я не над тобой смеюсь. Просто... Не следовало тебе уезжать так надолго. Я ведь говорил.   
Джим ничего не ответил, только склонил голову, прижимаясь щекой к тыльной стороне его ладони.   
\- Когда я закончу это дело - ты снова уедешь? - тихо спросил Холмс, буквально заставляя себя отнять руку.   
\- А смысл? - безнадежно поинтересовался злодей-консультант. - Знаешь что, давай наконец выпьем. И расскажи мне, как ты догадался насчет этого якобы Смита.   
\- Ты еще не понял? - Шерлок удивленно приподнял бровь.   
\- В общих чертах. В отличие от Уолтера, который, похоже, счел тебя либо волшебником, либо шпионом, который слишком много знает о наших делах, и потому опасен... Не удивлюсь, кстати, если он прямо сейчас строчит мне электронное послание на эту тему. Я прекрасно понял, к чему вели все твои вопросы. Но интересно послушать всю цепочку умозаключений.   
Детектив улыбнулся.   
\- На мысль меня навела шкатулка. Помнишь же, я говорил, что уже сталкивался с такими. Их традиционно посылали смертельным врагам. Разумеется, выглядели они очень по-разному, в плане размера и отделки. Но все их объединяло одно: смертоносная пружина внутри. Несведущий человек, открывший подобный подарок, был обречен. Тот факт, что Персано нашли именно с такой шкатулкой в руках, дает право подумать, что мотив преступления - месть.   
\- Согласен, - Джим задумчиво кивнул. - Но ведь наша коробочка абсолютно безопасна.   
\- Думаю, ее использовали не как средство, а как символ, - проговорил Холмс. - Кто-то хотел подчеркнуть, что Персано стал жертвой мести, но при этом он не желал, чтобы пострадал невиновный, вроде того же Уолтера, который забрал шкатулку. Вот и удалил пружину. Заменив символ мести на обычный коробок вы, возможно, нарушили его планы. Может, он оставил коробочку уже безумному Айседору затем, чтобы о ней написали в газетах, и кто-то другой узнал, что месть свершилась.   
\- Как ты догадался насчет Смита?  
\- Я все же успел осмотреть ту комнату, и пришел к определенным выводам. Во-первых, никаких следов записки или чего либо другого, что могло лежать в шкатулке, там не нашлось. Но записка точно была. Крупье видел, как Персано что-то передали, якобы это сделал один из посетителей. Вряд ли шкатулку: наш авантюрист достаточно много путешествовал, и раз мститель выбрал такой символ, то и Персано должен был знать его значение. Моя версия - это была записка, и на словах ему было сказано, чтобы он пошел в приватную комнату и прочел ее обязательно в одиночестве.   
\- Не сходится, - нахмурился Мориарти. - Если кто-то ненавидел Персано настолько, чтобы желать ему отомстить, неужто Айседор не узнал бы этого человека, когда тот передавал записку?  
\- Он не передавал, - Холмс довольно улыбнулся. - Был сообщник. Думаю, один из твоих сотрудников.   
\- То есть этот якобы Смит?  
\- Нет, другой. Кстати, не торопись устраивать тут массовые расстрелы из-за небрежного подбора персонала. Нашего Смита действительно кто-то сюда привел, и теперь не сознается. Привычки жертвы, конечно, были мстителю известны, и что он завсегдатай этого места - тоже. Потому он заранее заручился помощью кого-то из здешних работников. Тщательно все спланировал. В нужный момент сообщник позвонил Смиту и сообщил, что один из уборщиков болен. Тому осталось лишь прийти и рассказать свою легенду. Она сомнений не вызвала: ведь чтобы сказать, что ты пришел замещать заболевшего кого-то, надо знать что тут работает такой человек, и что он в самом деле заболел.   
\- Кто, по-твоему, этот сообщник? - нахмурился Джим.   
\- Точно не знаю, но версия у меня есть. А у тебя?  
\- Крупье?  
\- Да, - Шерлок кивнул. - Тот самый, кто "якобы видел, как шкатулку передал один из посетителей". Мы установили, что шкатулку не передавали, значит - крупье врет. Он же два часа терпеливо ждал, пока клиент, удалившийся на пять минут, вернется в игру. Он же "забеспокоился", и послал - заметь, именно Смита - посмотреть что случилось. Не слишком ли много совпадений для одного дела?   
\- Надо привести его сюда, - Мориарти задумчиво потер переносицу.   
\- И поторопись, - Холмс вздохнул. - Уверен, Уолтер поднял на уши весь персонал, разыскивая пропавшего Смита. Так что крупье уже в курсе, что я веду расследование. Сам он, возможно, и не удерет пока - понадеявшись, что до его участия в деле я не додумаюсь. Но дружка, очевидно, уже предупредил...   
Джеймс кивнул и потянулся к селектору.   
\- Уолтер, отправьте кого-нибудь домой к Стерндейлу. Пусть его привезут сюда - как можно скорее.   
А потом мстительно добавил.   
\- Если вы не в курсе, так зовут нашего крупье. Того, за чьим столом играл Персано.   
\- Ты его просто уволишь, или прикажешь кинуть в Темзу? - небрежно спросил детектив, когда Мориарти отключил связь.   
Тот пожал плечами.   
\- Вообще-то, Уолтер - хороший управляющий. Так что, наверное, на первый раз всего лишь хорошенько напугаю. Хотя идея насчет Темзы мне нравится.   
Потом он вздохнул и налил себе виски. Шерлок, в ответ на вопросительный взгляд, покачал головой.   
\- Что будем делать, пока ждем Стерндейла? - спросил злодей-консультант, отпивая из стакана.   
Холмс посмотрел на время.   
\- Два часа уже прошло. Мы можем идти осматривать ту комнату. Только свет там включать нельзя. У тебя тут найдется пара фонариков? 

* * *

Холодный ветер и сырость от распахнутого окна ощущались прямо с порога.   
\- Вот зачем им понадобился ярко растопленный камин, - заметил детектив. - Чтобы никто не догадался, что окно открывали.   
\- А ты как догадался?  
\- Подожди, - Шерлок мягко улыбнулся. - Я все объясню по порядку. А потому - сначала мы осмотрим эту лампу.   
Оба гения-консультанта подошли к светильнику, висевшему на стене над креслом. Холмс посветил на медную пластину, к которой крепилась изящная сетка абажура, и хмыкнул.   
\- Так я и думал.   
И принялся осторожно соскребать с верхней стороны пластины какой-то легкий налет.   
\- Я сделаю химический анализ. Но и без него ясно, что при нагревании это вещество начинает выделять в воздух тот самый наркотик, от которого пострадали мы - а до нас Персано. От включенной лампочки медь довольно быстро становится горячей, и тогда...  
Мориарти понимающе кивнул.   
\- Ты все оттуда забрал? - поинтересовался он, глядя как Шерлок убирает в карман пакетик.   
\- Обычно я так не делаю, - хмыкнул детектив. - Не в моих правилах лишать полицию шанса самим докопаться до истины, потому часть улики я оставляю им. Но здесь-то, как я понимаю, они все равно не появятся, так что... Но ты, тем не менее, попроси тщательно вымыть этот абажур, прежде чем включать свет.   
\- Разумеется, - Джим с опаской посмотрел на медную пластину. - Ну, так что там с окном?   
\- Когда я его открывал, то заметил под подоконником отчетливые следы, те же самые, что были возле Персано. Дождь из окна намочил ковер, а преступник не обратил на это внимания. Полагаю, дело было так: Смит заранее обработал абажур, разжег в комнате камин и с помощью этого Стерндейла заманил сюда жертву. Чтобы прочесть записку, тот включил лампу - и тем самым привел план мстителя в исполнение. Через некоторое время Смит из коридора выключил свет, подождал немного, после чего вошел - очевидно, как я, прикрывая чем-то нос и рот, чтобы не вдыхать отраву, и открыл окно. А когда крупье "забеспокоился" и послал его проверить - закрыл окно, растопил пожарче камин и обыскал жертву, чтобы забрать записку.   
\- Ну да, ты же говорил, что он топтался вокруг него несколько минут. А откуда знаешь, что он сделал это после?  
\- Там только его следы. А ведь Персано, прежде чем упасть на пол и примять ворс ковра телом, тоже тут ходил. А через некоторое время - и Уолтер. Но отпечатки ног остались только после одного человека - того же, кто закрывал окно. Потому что он наступил на влажный ковер у подоконника, а уже потом подошел к жертве. Обыскал, забрал улику, вложил в руку шкатулку. Подождал еще некоторое время, пока пламя камина прогреет комнату. И только тогда вызвал подмогу.   
\- Логично, - согласился криминальный консультант.   
\- А потом ситуация вышла из-под контроля, - добавил Шерлок. - Уолтер перепугался, и написал великому и ужасному боссу. А тот распорядился закрыть эту комнату, выставить охрану и никого туда не впускать до его особого распоряжения. Потому Смиту не удалось под шумок проникнуть на место преступления и протереть абажур. Благодаря чему мы догадались, как он все это провернул.   
\- И сами едва не рехнулись, - мрачно добавил Мориарти.   
Детектив покачал головой.  
\- Не преувеличивай. Чтобы сойти с ума, этой дрянью надо дышать подольше, чем две минуты. Я открыл окно, и специально выждал те же два часа, что и преступник. Ведь что нам сказал Уолтер? Когда он сюда вошел, то у него не возникло никаких странных ощущений. Стало быть, после двухчасового проветривания, от отравы в воздухе не оставалось и следа.   
\- Что будем делать дальше?   
\- Мотив преступления, безусловно, найдется в прошлом Персано. Я сейчас поеду домой - и проведу анализ этого порошка. А ты пожалуйста Стерндейла без меня не допрашивай. И позвони мне, когда будут новости от доктора Каульбаха.

* * * 

\- Как успехи? - спросил Джон.  
Шерлок, до того с задумчивым видом пялившийся в стену, поднял на друга глаза. И выражение их доктору совершенно не понравилось.  
\- Довольно неожиданно, - отозвался детектив. - Я узнал, как именно Персано свели с ума. К сожалению, выяснить это удалось опытным путем, так что я сам... и еще один человек, который был при этом... мы едва избежали серьезной опасности. И я все еще не знаю, к каким последствиям этот опыт нас приведет.   
\- Ты беспокоишься за свое физическое здоровье, или?.. - встрепенулся Ватсон.  
\- Или, - глухо отозвался Холмс. - Сейчас я жду новостей. От Картрайта, которому поручил кое-что нарыть, от врача, который нас осматривал после... инцидента. А ждать в таком деле - самое трудное.   
Детектив надолго замолчал, снова погрузившись в невеселые размышления. Джон тоже молчал, стараясь не показывать обиды. Мало того, что лучший друг фактически отстранил его от расследования, так еще и к врачу какому-то постороннему обратился!   
Через несколько минут тишина стала настолько давящей, что Шерлок вышел из своего транса. Посмотрел на соседа по квартире, тяжело вздохнул - и начал рассказывать.   
Полчаса спустя доктор знал все. Единственное, о чем Холмс умолчал - участие в деле Джима. И то, как подействовал на них обоих невольный эксперимент с опасным порошком.   
\- Ты намерен привлечь полицию? - спросил Ватсон, глядя в совершенно больные глаза детектива.   
\- Нет, - произнес Шерлок. - И ты молчи - я дал слово клиенту, что расследование будет абсолютно конфиденциальным.   
Дураком Джон все-таки не был. Убитый вид лучшего друга плюс явно незаконный характер заведения, где все это случилось, навели его на абсолютно верные мысли.   
\- Не спрашивай, - предупредил его детектив.   
Других подтверждений не требовалось.   
\- Да как вам вообще в голову пришло ставить над собой такие опыты, гении гребаные! - взорвался Ватсон. - А если бы вы оба рехнулись?! Впрочем, вам как раз не грозит! Вы и так...   
Холмс горько усмехнулся.   
_Мы и так? Да, похоже на то..._  
\- Я же рассказал: это случайно получилось.   
\- А что если этот псих затеял все это только затем, чтобы свести тебя с ума? Об этом ты не подумал? - продолжал кипятиться доктор.   
\- Тогда он не зашел бы в эту комнату вместе со мной, - Шерлок вздохнул. - Он тоже не знал, поверь.   
\- Ладно, верю, - Джон нахмурился. - И что дальше?  
\- Найти этого мстителя любой ценой. И выяснить у него, какие могут быть последствия, если подышать его отравой пару минут. И что вообще это такое было.   
\- Ты ведь исследовал порошок?  
\- Безрезультатно, - детектив поморщился. - Он почти обуглился. Единственное что я понял: это какое-то растение.   
Сигнал входящего смс прервал разговор. Шерлок прочитал сообщение - и поднялся.   
\- Джон, мне надо идти. Не мог бы ты съездить в Ярд и поторопить Картрайта?   
\- Сегодня Сочельник, - безнадежно напомнил доктор.   
\- Ах, да, - Холмс закатил глаза. - Тогда - Счастливого Рождества. Меня к ужину не ждите. Извинись перед миссис Хадсон и Мэри. Но работа есть работа.   
Проговорив это, он ушел. Доктор в сердцах кинул в закрывшуюся за другом дверь подушкой и тоже начал собираться - исполнять поручение. 

* * * 

\- Его пытаются найти! - Джим был вне себя от ярости.   
\- Предсказуемо, - вздохнул Шерлок. - Я предполагал, что если этот Стрендейл не идиот, то должен кинуться в бега сразу после звонка Уолтера.   
\- И что дальше? - губы Мориарти побелели от злости, а руки сжались в кулаки.   
\- Мой человек в Ярде ищет зацепки, - детектив посмотрел на взбешенного злодея-консультанта и с трудом подавил порыв взять его за руку. - Не волнуйся, он не знает, зачем мне эта информация.   
\- Отто звонил, - Джеймс откинулся на спинку кресла и прикрыл глаза. - Сказал, что физически мы более чем в порядке. Все отклонения - в пределах физиологической нормы.   
\- И что это значит?   
\- А черт его знает, - Мориарти поморщился. - Обычно он не грешит загадочными формулировками, излагает как есть. Я велел ему приехать, спросишь сам.   
Доктор Каульбах выглядел значительно менее уверенным, чем утром. Глядя в пол, он повторил то же самое, что сказал по телефону.   
\- Сэр, вашему здоровью, как и здоровью мистера Холмса, совершенно ничего не угрожает. Вы в полном порядке.   
\- Но?.. - злодей-консультант прищурился. - Ты о чем-то явно не договариваешь.  
\- Ваша личная жизнь, сэр, меня никоим образом не касается, - отрезал немец.   
Мориарти аж задохнулся от возмущения.   
\- Не могли бы вы высказаться яснее? - попросил Шерлок.   
\- В вашей крови очень сильно повышен уровень вазопрессина и окситоцина. И допамин тоже зашкаливает. У вас обоих. Это гормоны, которые...  
\- Я знаю, что это! - в один голос заявили оба консультанта.   
\- То вещество на нас так подействовало? - осторожно уточнил Холмс.   
Доктор поджал губы.   
\- Не знаю, сэр. Не могу ручаться - учитывая то, чему я был свидетелем.   
\- Отто, - в тихом голосе Джима звучала жажда убийства. - Это не твое дело!   
\- Именно так я вам и сказал, - Каульбах продолжал смотреть в пол. - Для жизни это совершенно не опасно. Так что мне нечего тут больше делать.   
\- Тогда ты свободен.   
Немец склонил голову и вышел.   
\- Гормоны влюбленности... - задумчиво проговорил Мориарти, глядя на закрывшуюся за личным врачом дверь. - Ну, надо же... Жаль, что Отто такой ценный человек, после всех этих намеков мне следовало бы его убить.   
\- Он почти открытым текстом сказал, что мы... - детектив замялся и не смог закончить фразу.   
Криминальный гений только пожал плечами.   
\- Тебя это напрягает?   
Шерлок нахмурился - и промолчал.   
\- Хочешь поговорить об этом? - мягко поинтересовался Джим.   
\- Нет.   
\- Я так и думал, - он подошел к детективу вплотную и заглянул в глаза - снизу вверх. - А ты понимаешь, что рано или поздно придется?   
\- Джим, - Шерлок болезненно поморщился. - Прекрати, ладно?   
\- Ладно, - неожиданно легко согласился Мориарти. - Продолжай притворяться. Однажды ты сам поймешь, как жалко это выглядит.   
Холмс не нашелся, что ему ответить. К счастью, в этот момент у него зазвонил телефон, и детектив с облегчением отвел взгляд от темных глаз Джима.   
\- Джон?   
Послушав с минуту сбивчивую речь друга, он просиял.   
\- Ты полностью уверен? Отлично! Я скоро приеду.   
Отключившись, он посмотрел на Мориарти.   
\- Кажется, Картрайт откопал что-то интересное. В числе прочего - адрес, где можно найти нашего мстителя. Хочешь поехать со мной?   
Злодей-консультант скривился.   
\- И шокировать твоего Джонни? Уволь, Шерлок. Потом расскажешь.   
Облегчение, которое появилось на лице детектива после этих слов, настроения Джима не улучшило. 

* * * 

Ехать пришлось за город. Оказывается, у родителей бывшего крупье был дом, и, скорее всего, беглец скрывался там. По пути Шерлок полностью погрузился в чтение распечаток, которые сделал для него Картрайт, заставив себя думать только о деле. Сосредоточиться удавалось с трудом: слова Мориарти то и дело всплывали в сознании, заставляя болезненно морщиться. Рядом молчал лучший друг - он без разговоров понимал, что Холмса сейчас лучше не трогать.   
Стрендейл был дома, и с первого взгляда стало ясно - торопились они не зря. Разбросанные вещи, кучка пепла в камине - явно жег бумаги, наполовину упакованный чемодан. Увидев детектива и его приятеля, бывший крупье дрожащими руками направил на них пистолет.   
\- Мы не собираемся вас арестовывать, - мирным голосом сообщил Шерлок. - Просто ответьте на пару вопросов, и мы уйдем.   
\- Ничего я вам не скажу! - истерично выкрикнул тот, продолжая целиться Холмсу в грудь.   
\- Ладно, - примирительно отозвался тот, без приглашения усаживаясь в кресло. - Я уже и сам почти все понял, так что могу рассказать эту историю за вас. Много лет назад в жизни вашего старшего брата, Леона, случилась личная трагедия. Его невеста, Бренда Персано, умерла от загадочной болезни за пару недель до свадьбы. Произошло это, если не ошибаюсь, через неделю после того, как ее брат, известный светский авантюрист Айседор Персано, вернулся из Китая. Коронер не сумел найти никаких признаков насильственной смерти, и вынес заключение: тропическая лихорадка неизвестного происхождения. Однако перед тем как заболеть, Бренда обмолвилась жениху, что брат привез ей в подарок очень красивую шкатулку. И Леон, одержимый исследователь, путешествовавший по всему миру, заподозрил, что это была не простая разукрашенная коробочка, а так называемая "шкатулка императора" - вещица, которую посылали человеку, чтобы его убить. Небольшую ранку на руке Бренды сочли неопасной для жизни, коробочку, подаренную Айседором, так и не нашли - он вообще отрицал, что что-то такое покупал сестре. Леон словно одержимый пытался доказать его вину, но безрезультатно. В конце концов он и вправду слегка тронулся умом от горя и безнадежности - и оказался в сумасшедшем доме, где повел несколько лет. После смерти Бренды выяснилось, что по завещанию родителей она была наследницей половины их семейного состояния. Брат, давно промотавший собственную долю, пользовался деньгами сестры, но после ее свадьбы это должно было прекратиться.   
\- У Леона было собственное состояние, - глухо проговорил Стерндейл. Рука его опустилась, и дуло пистолета теперь смотрело в пол. - Он много раз повторял, что отдал бы Персано и ее деньги, и все свои впридачу - лишь бы Бренда была жива.   
\- А выйдя из сумасшедшего дома, поклялся отомстить? - тихо спросил Джон.   
\- Да, - с вызовом ответил Стерндейл. - Свел этого ублюдка с ума, как поступили в свое время и с ним самим. Только вы ничего ему не сделаете! Он уже давно на другом континенте - и никогда не вернется в Англию. Хотите - арестуйте меня, но Леона вам не достать!   
\- Я же сказал, что не намерен вас арестовывать, - поморщился Холмс. - У меня просто есть пара вопросов. Вы ведь знаете, каким способом он рассчитался с Персано?  
Бывший крупье молчал.   
\- Знаете, - спокойно констатировал Шерлок. - Потому что участвовали в плане, Когда произошла история с Брендой, вы были совсем мальчишкой, и Айседор не узнал бы вас, даже если и видел когда-то. Леон - дело другое. Потому именно вы устроились работать в заведение, куда Персано каждый вечер приходил играть. И как только появился шанс - помогли брату туда проникнуть. Но я не полицейский, меня не интересует чужая месть - тем более, что в этом деле мои симпатии вовсе не на стороне человека, убившего сестру из-за денег. Я хотел только спросить про этот порошок. Как именно он действует? И насколько его действие необратимо?  
\- Зачем вам? - буркнул Стерндейл. - Персано уже ничто не поможет.   
\- Затем, - жестко ответил детектив, - что меня волнует вовсе не судьба Персано. Еще два человека случайно подверглись действию этой отравы.   
Бывший крупье побледнел.   
\- Мы не хотели... Мне жаль, мистер, но если эти люди дышали испарениями дольше десяти минут, их рассудок уже ничто не спасет.   
\- Один две минуты. Второй - около пяти, в сумме, - Шерлок внимательно смотрел на молодого человека. - Этого достаточно, чтобы утратить разум? Хотя бы частично?   
\- Я расскажу вам все, что знаю об этом, - Стерндейл глубоко вздохнул. - Этот порошок называется дьявольским, его делают из корней какого-то растения, которое растет в Южной Америке. Леон во время одного из путешествий познакомился с шаманом, который использовал его для каких-то своих целей. Суть действия дьявольского порошка, насколько я понял, такова, что он заставляет человека гораздо более остро испытывать собственные подавляемые желания. Ну, знаете - из тех, которые люди держат под внутренним запретом.   
\- По причине их безнадежности? - уточнил Джон.   
Бывший крупье кивнул.   
\- Леон говорил, что любой человек во имя сохранности своего психического здоровья бессознательно усваивает принцип: там где я ничего не могу, я ничего и не хочу. Потому что от невозможности получить желаемое действительно можно сойти с ума. Вот мозг и блокирует то, что считает бесперспективным. Например, некрасивая женщина может примириться с отсутствием красоты, хотя это не значит, что втайне она не мечтает о том, чтобы стать красавицей. Вдохнув испарения этого порошка, человек начинает испытывать именно те желания, от которых сознательно отказался. Причем с такой силой, что это лишает его рассудка. Как само желание - так и понимание невозможности его осуществить.   
\- Значит, Персано всю жизнь мечтал об этой личинке? - Ватсон поморщился.   
\- Скорее, о славе, - задумчиво проговорил детектив. - Он ввязывался в скандалы, стремился быть на виду, лез во все тяжкие. А все ради чего: чтобы стать известным. Открыть новый вид насекомого - тоже способ, причем не худший.   
\- Именно так, - Стерндейл кивнул. - Если ваши друзья, мистер, дышали испарениями недолго, то скорее всего они отделаются депрессией. Что бы они там в себе не подавляли: жажду власти, славы, денег, красоты, безнадежную любовь - порошок дьявола вытащит это наружу.   
\- Безнадежную любовь, - глухо повторил детектив.   
Ватсон посмотрел на друга с нескрываемым ужасом. 

* * * 

\- Можешь ничего мне не рассказывать, - заявил Джим, едва Шерлок перешагнул порог его кабинета.   
И щелкнул мышкой, открывая звуковой файл.   
Из колонок раздался голос Стерндейла:   
\- ... что бы они в себе не подавляли: жажду власти, славы, денег, красоты, безнадежную любовь - порошок дьявола вытащит это наружу.   
Мориарти остановил запись и без улыбки смотрел на детектива, ожидая его реакции.   
\- Повесил на меня жучок? - недовольно констатировал тот. - И когда только успел?  
\- Не на тебя, - спокойно отозвался злодей-консультант. - Ты бы заметил. На Ватсона. Он ездит на метро - очень удобно. Мои люди сегодня днем прикрепили прослушку к его куртке.   
\- Зачем? - Холмс продолжал хмуриться. - Я бы тебе сам рассказал. Да и ты мог поехать с нами.   
\- При мне ты был бы более сдержанным, - Джим грустно улыбнулся. - А насчет рассказа... Это ведь не то. Твоя первая реакция - бесценна.   
С этими словами он снова запустил запись. Шерлок услышал собственный голос.  
\- Безнадежную любовь...   
Он и не подозревал, с какой тоской это произнес.   
\- Чего ты добиваешься? Зачем все это?  
\- Зачем? - Мориарти покачал головой. - Да чтобы ты наконец признал очевидное.   
\- Чтобы я признал? - детектив разозлился и повысил голос. - Прекрати обращаться со мной, как с идиотом. Если ты не понял, я это "очевидное" признал еще тогда, когда решил, что тебя нет в живых. Когда приехал в твою квартиру, а там следы борьбы и кровь на полу.   
\- Даже так, - криминальный гений вздохнул. - И что мы будем с этим делать?   
\- Ничего, - довольно резко отозвался Шерлок. - Мы совершенно ничего не будем делать, потому что в этом нет никакого смысла.   
\- Почему?  
\- Разве ты не понимаешь? - Холмс упал в кресло и стиснул голову руками. - Джим, мы с тобой - по разные стороны закона, и никакие чувства на свете этого не изменят. Как и не изменят нас самих. Финал нашей игры был предопределен с самого начала, и как бы мы его не оттягивали, рано или поздно осуществится один из двух сценариев. Либо тебя достанет то, что я раз за разом ломаю детали твоей преступной машины... Ты ведь уже взбесился, что я прикрыл Клуб Нищих-Любителей... а останавливаться на этом я не собираюсь! Словом, однажды ты отдашь приказ меня убить - несмотря на все твои чувства. Либо ты перешагнешь черту, за которой я уже не смогу больше закрывать глаза на твои преступления, и тогда я отправлю тебя за решетку. Несмотря на все мои чувства. Без этого мы не будем сами собой, понимаешь? И другого пути у нас нет.   
Мориарти тяжело вздохнул.   
\- То есть, мы не будем менять правила нашей игры? Ты это хотел сказать?  
\- Мы не можем, - безнадежно отозвался Холмс.   
Оба гения надолго замолчали. Наконец Джим кивнул.   
\- Ты прав. Игра не на жизнь, а на смерть. И никаких сантиментов.   
Шерлок посмотрел ему в глаза, постаравшись выразить взглядом все, что чувствовал в этот момент.   
\- Спасибо, - тихо отозвался он. - Ответь ты иначе - ты не был бы собой. Тем человеком, которого я выбрал.   
Гений криминального мира долго смотрел на закрывшуюся за детективом дверь. Лицо его было абсолютно каменным.   
\- Думаешь, я способен только на ужасные преступления? - холодно произнес он наконец. - Ну, чтож. Я тебя не разочарую. Счастливого Рождества, Шерлок.   
_________________________________________________________________  
* idea fix (лат) - навязчивая идея


End file.
